Forbidden
by kimmmz
Summary: Seth's been teaching his dream job in La Push high for a while. The only thing left to complete his life is to find that one person he's been waiting so long for - his soul mate. But when he meets seventeen-year-old Francesca, nothing is what he expected
1. The Beginning

"We're moving."

The words still played over in my head. If they're the words from this time round, I have not a clue. I've moved sixteen times. _Sixteen_ fucking times. That's a _lot _considering I'm only seventeen. So yeah, you can see why hearing the words that can really fuck someone's life up really don't faze me.

My parents are both originally from England, but they say it's too boring. My mum, Tiffany, she says they got bored of Cambridge and decided, when I was seven, that it was time that they 'experienced what the world had to offer' before they died, and said that it was too much of an experience for me to miss out on. So they didn't dump me off at my aunts – I was bloody appalled when they told me that they'd even fucking considered sending me to my aunt Libby's – I never was quite sure if that was a joke or not. But I was damn thrilled that I didn't have to stay with her. Libby is just plain, utter boredom. I get really bored easily anyway but an hour with Libby has me on the floor either asleep, or dead.

Before this latest move, I'd been living in San Jose, California. It was nice enough. Not the greatest place I've been, but it wasn't the worst, and on the upside; it was warm. I lived in Greenland when I was twelve. It never got warmer than ten fucking degrees centigrade. I shuddered at the thought. It was terrible. I hate cold.

Now, however, we've moved to Washington. Some little place where it rains a lot and the populations so small your neighbours know 'when you've bought a new pair of socks', as my dad said. I was ecstatic when he told me – really freaking ecstatic. I can't remember what it's called, though. There's really no point even learning the name of where I'm going to live, I move on so quickly, I'll be lucky if it leaves an imprint on my life.

"Can you help me move the box's inside, baby?" Tiffany called. "It's starting to rain again!"

I groaned and hauled my arse of the mattress I'd just managed to get into my room and traipsed downstairs.

"I'm surprised she even heard you, Tiff. What with those headphones constantly blaring in her ears," my dad said and my mum fucking _giggled_ at him as she passed me a box. I ignored them, dumping them in side and going back out to pick up another box before it got soaked. You learn after years and years of your parent's constantly making fun of you to just ignore most of it.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone, Harvey. She's a teen, she's got millions of hormones swarming around her confused little body; she's allowed to be moody."

"Tiffany! Jesus fucking Christ!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide and I motioned my presence. "I'm right here!"

She slapped me around the head lightly. "None of that swearing, you!"

Tiffany really hated swearing. She also disliked being called 'mum'. Not a damn clue why, though.

"Your cousins are the same age as you, and they ain't as grouchy," my dad mumbled.

"Oh yeah, I'm real fucking sorry I'm not perfect like little miss sunshine and her empty headed brother. Too bad you got stuck with the shit child."

"Stop it! You're too young to have such horrible words coming out of your innocent little mouth."

"I'm seventeen, Tiff."

"Yes, Francesca, that corroborates that you are, in fact, young."

"Are we done here? There's no more boxes and I'm not going to stand here in the rain all day and listen to you to ramble on about pointless stuff."

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Dad said, pulling an earphone out of my ear.

I grunted angrily at him. He always fucking does that! It pisses me off so bad, you actually wouldn't understand. I'll just be walking to the kitchen, minding my own business, when his finger will pop out of nowhere, pulling the cord, and effectively the earphone, out of my ear. It seems petty but when he does it so much, I just can't control myself. You know when you have a _super _annoying father, and it just seems like anything they do will annoy you? Yeah, I have one of those.

"Sorry," I growled out through gritted teeth, although it physically pained me to do so.

How I haven't killed my parents yet is beyond me.

I have minor anger issues. Said anger issues usually result in me becoming abusive. Harvey bought me a punch bag so I can get my anger out. I named the punch bag Harvey Junior. Dad thought it was 'sweet'… he thought I named it after him as he bought it for me, not that I named it after him so that when I was angry and punching the life out of the bag, it will remind me of Harvey so I end up tiring my self out because I got so angry.

"You can go sort your room out, missus hormonal," Harvey said and I scowled at him while he and mum snickered to each other.

"Ha, ha, ha! You two are hilarious," I said as I all but stomped back up to my newly assigned room.

My parent's lives revolve around making mine worse. I mean, I do love them – sometimes – they're great parents, they're just absolute nutters. And they _love _to embarrass me. They're constantly trying to come up with new fun and interesting ways to make me want to disappear into the ground. They just have a skill for it. Noone in the world is as good at annoying me as they are.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart," Tiffany said as she shook me gently, stroking some hair out of my face.

I grumbled something incoherently and turned over, burying my face in my pillow. Even I don't know what I said, or was trying to say.

"You know, honey, you really need to sort out these sleeping issues you've got. You're seventeen, in a few years you're gonna move out and have to start work; you won't have me to wake you up every morning."

I just mumbled a 'fuck off' at her, but she ignored me.

I knew it was coming, I _knew_ it. I get it _every_ fucking morning. But when that ice cold water splashed over me, I still screamed like there was no tomorrow.

I jumped up from my bed, hoping around the room, shouting my lungs off.

"Fuck! I hate you, Tiffany! Hate, hate, hate! Arg! That's fucking cold! Bollocks!"

"Yes, Fran, it's supposed to be cold. Harv's already started up the shower," she said, but I was already in the bathroom.

Every morning single fucking morning this happens. Tiff comes into my room, armed with a glass full of freezing cold water, sometimes ice cubes as well – depends on whether she's wants to spice things up a little or not – and if I don't get out of bed, she pours it on me. Preferably, for her, the face. But day's like today when I have time to roll over, it's just over my back.

Over the years of her trying desperately to try and get me to get out of bed, and her never succeeding, Tiff was going mental. Then, there was a pipe burst in our house when we lived in Germany and me being so damn lucky, had a room just below it and part of the ceiling fell in, dousing me in freezing cold water. Tiff said she'd never seen me move so fast before. And thus, the cold water had been her preferred method of waking me up every morning since. Thrilling story, is it not? My mother just likes to torture me. My worst nightmare would be to freeze to death. I have said it before and I shall say it again: I _hate_ the cold.

After the shower, I got ready for my first day of school. Most people are nervous for their first day at a new school. To me, though, it's practically an everyday experience. I don't get nervous anymore. It's not like there's any reason for me too. I'll be out of here within a short while, and noone will remember me at all. Apart from the odd 'hey, remember that really angry girl? She was here for like a week or something, weren't she? Didn't she punch about five people in the face?' noone will say anything else, so I don't really care.

I opted to wear these super thick black leggings, a pair of these belted black/grey boots, and a long grey t-shirt with a huge, thick as hell, black cardy. I barely ever wear leggings, I just couldn't be arsed to root through my suitcase to find any jeans this morning. Plus, they're warm and from the looks of the frost on my window, it's gonna be hella cold today. Tiff always goes on about how I should wear skirts and stuff, because I have 'great legs'. I do _not_ have great legs. They're long, yes, but my thighs are like massive chicken drumsticks. I'm six foot one, so I'm guaranteed to have long legs. Yes, you heard correctly, six foot one. I know; I'm freakishly tall, I've been told before. I've been six foot since I was fourteen, I'm used to it. Harvey's really tall, at six foot three, so I think I get it from him. Luckily I don't look anything like them – I knew this girl once who was the spitting image of her mother _and _somehow her father, but I don't even really resemble any of my parents – apart form the height thing from my dad. Tiff is tiny, though, at about five foot two. My mum and dad look absolutely ridiculous when they stand next to each other. They're very much in love, though. They're, like, perfect for each other. They're both unbearably weird and annoying. And sickly. Very, very sickly.

Anyway, within the hour I was at my new school, in my first period of the day, English. Oh how I love English.

Note the thick sarcasm.

"Class, this our new student, Francesca Lee Morley. Francesca, why don't you introduce yourself and tell us something about yourself?" the teacher said in front of the whole class when I walked in.

I just stared back at him for a moment before I turned to the class. "My name's Francesca Morley and I am new," I said slowly and simply and he frowned, his eyes sparking with anger. I don't like teachers a lot. We don't really see eye to eye. I hate school. I've never been a studious person and English definitely is my worst lesson, so I can't see myself and him getting on very well.

"Not really what I meant, but... there's a seat at the back of the class room," he said in an annoyed tone and I made my way to the back.

I sat down and the girl in the chair next to me sent me a smile, which I probably should have returned, but didn't. I don't really like to smile at people I don't know. It's weird and fake.

The two people who were in front of us turned around, smiling. "So, where are you from?" the girl asked and I refrained from sighing. Great. I was already someone's new 'thing'. It always happens. As soon as the new person joins, people battle over who can sink their claws into them first, wanting to get some excitement. But then, in a few days, they get pissed off at my bitchiness, and I have to take a hike. Its not like I care, it's just a waste of time for me.

"Originally?" I asked and her and the boy next to her nodded. "England."

"Ooh! Really?" the girl squealed. What a fucking stupid thing to ask.

"No, not really. I just lied to you," I said, pulling a face at her stupidity. Her face fell and her eyebrows joined together in confusion.

"Oh. So where are you _really _from?" she asked and the boy next to her snorted and turned back around, shaking his head.

"Veronica," the girl next to me said, "I think she was bring sarcastic."

Veronica's face hardened in confusion and she turned to the front quickly. I snorted and the girl next to me rolled her eyes. "She's such a bimbo." I nodded I agreement. "I'm Tara, by the way."

I nodded again, shrugging. "Cool." It really doesn't bother me what her name is.

The rest of the lesson went past as equally as boring, with Tara saying random stuff, and me either ignoring her or saying something bitchy.

She was all-right, though. Not as bad as half of the kids that I've been forced to hang out with in my lifetime. I should probably be nice to her. I'm not some spoilt little girl, I don't get high off of being mean and acting 'superior' than other people, like I've known _many_ people to be like, I just know that there isn't any point in trying to get her to be my friend. God knows how long I'm going to stay here, acting lovely and welcoming and friendly and talking about why I moved and introducing myself and talking all about my life every place you go gets excessively tedious. Especially considering I usually have to do this to at least twenty people every new place I live.

The bell went and we both stood. "So, what do you have next?" she asked and I checked the timetable I was given.

"Erm - history, with Mr. Clearwater."

She smiled. "Me too. Hold on, I'll walk you there," she said as she walked away, grabbed a girl who was sitting across the room and met me at the front of the classroom as I made my way out.

Tara smiled again. Jesus, she's way too fucking smiley. Why is she acting like this? I was just mean to her, and yet she's still in 'lets be best friends' mode. "This is Danielle, Francesca."

I nodded to her. "Frankie - it's Frankie. I really dislike the name Francesca."

They both smiled warmly at me. "You know," Tara said. "That's probably the most friendliest thing that's ever came out of your mouth."

I actually found myself smirking, which caused them to raise an eyebrow. "I didn't think it was possible for her to produce anything so close to a smile," Danielle said and I shrugged.

"It's funny, 'cause it's true." They laughed as they directed me to our next classroom.

"You're going to love Mr Clearwater. He's _the_ loveliest teacher you'll have ever met," Danielle said with this dreamy look on her face.

Tara snorted. "Danny's got a bit of a crush on him."

Danielle frowned and shoved Tara while I shook my head.

"Trust me, I won't like him. I have a strong dislike for all teachers," I said and Danielle snorted.

"You say that, but you haven't _seen_ him yet."

"No, really. I won't."

"You _will_. I have never, in my life, met a man so ridiculously _nice _as I have him."

Tara laughed, "Danielle likes to over-exaggerate now and again."

"It's this class," she said, pointing to the room next to me and I opened it, stepping through.

And then, then I saw him.

I didn't know who 'him' was, but I felt like I should. Like I was meant to know every single thing about him.

All the air and life gushed out of me as I stared at the single most beautiful looking man I'd ever seen in my life. His head turned to me, and his eyes widened and his face became one of shock. His amazing brown eyes softened as I stared, open mouthed, at the absolute god in the middle of the classroom. He was fucking _gorgeous. _

Not even that. Words couldn't describe him. I didn't think it was legal for someone to be so downright sexy. I had the urge to run at him and take him in my arms.

I could barely even breathe.

I've never felt like this about someone.

Hell, I don't even usually like someone when I first meet them, but this, _this _is just weird. But strangely brilliant. I felt, stupidly enough, like there was some sort of connection between us as I stared into his eyes.

He was already so damn mysterious to me, and I had this massive urge to just find out everything, anything about him. I just wanted to know what he was like, who he was, what he was doing here, what his life his like, what he's been doing, what he plans to do, even just if he's okay. Damn, I _needed _know these things.

The girls giggled as they pushed me forward. "I know, hot teacher, right?" Danielle said and I cleared my throat with a nod, trying not to punch her in the face. For some reason, I felt awfully protective of this man, like no other person should ever even look at him, let alone call him hot. But believe me, hot he was.

The beautiful man that I now presumed was in fact my teacher, stepped forward. _Now _I know that it definitely wasn't legal. No teacher should ever look sexy, let alone to this extent.

I couldn't help but feel dread and disappointment wash over me. I mean, a teacher? _Seriously?_

Arg! Why the fuck do I feel butterflies and all this shit? He's my teacher! And yet I already feel like a pathetic little schoolgirl with a pathetic little crush.

He smiled brightly – like, ridiculously brightly. I thought his cheeks were gonna drop off. Fuck. He's amazing.

This boy on the other side of the classroom dropped a box of books to the floor, resulting in a loud noise. Everyone's heads snapped to him and he grinned, "sorry, sir." Cocky bastard. Mr. Clearwater just waved him off before turning back to me. I was glad. In that short moment I'd missed looking at him, into his eyes.

"Sir," Tara said, "This is the new student."

He gulped. "Y-y-you you're the new girl?"

Jesus Christ! Save me now! He has the loveliest voice ever heard in my life. It's so deep, and husky and... my teacher's voice! Why does he have to have such an amazing voice? I _love_ deep husky voices, and his was just fucking _perfect._ I have always had a thing about voices.

Why, oh why, God, did you have to give him such a heavenly voice? Why not just damn me to hell right this moment?

I nodded and his eyes widened as he stared at me, his eyes travelling down my body and up again a few times. It was excessively embarrassing. I usually don't care what people thought of me... but with him, it felt so different. I really wanted to please him, make him happy, and make him think good of me. I don't usually let myself think that about anyone. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, running over his bottom lip.

Fuck.

Me.

Now.

That has got to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen in my life. Holy crap.

I also just had this urge to get closer to him. I willed my feet to stay where they were though. I don't think I could control myself after the lip-licking thing.

"The new _student_?" he asked looking like he was proper panicking, like, hyperventilating-panicking. I frowned and nodded. "Here? At _this_ school?"

Well, now I just feel unwanted.

"Err, Mr Clearwater?" Tara said, breaking his trance. He cleared his throat. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as his face scrunched up.

Finally he seemed to get a grip and he sighed, turning away from me to talk to the class. "Right, everyone, take your seats. You shall be carrying on with your preparation work for your projects."

Everyone nodded and made a way to their seats, I looked around the room, trying to find a spare seat.

I made my way to the front next to this boy but Danielle stuck her hand out, grabbing my arm.

"Erm, no, Frankie. That's _Naveen_. He doesn't talk to anyone; he's a bit of a… weirdo, to put it nicely. Don't sit with him, noone sits with him."

I snorted and yanked my arm out of her grip. "I guess I'm a 'noone' then," I said and their eyebrows almost disappeared into their hairline as I started walking backwards, to the front, "but thanks for the warning," I said in a false tone and widened my eyes at them.

Tara cleared her throat and pulled Danielle off, who muttered something to her. I rolled my eyes and sat down in the seat at the front, next to Naveen. At least that was an excuse to get rid of them. And I have major issues with girls like that. Why should anyone care about what other people think? For all I know this Naveen kid is the nicest person ever. Why shouldn't I give him a chance, just because he's shy? If I were him, I'd get angry if every person I ever came across warded off of me just because everyone said I was a 'weirdo'. That doesn't matter. Hell, Naveen could become the president – he could become a terrorist for all we know. I should get on his good side, 'cause it's always the weirdo's who go on to do big things.

"Hi," I said, he looked up, blushed and turned away. "You're Naveen," I stated and he barely even made a move that let me know he could actually hear him, looking down at the table. "I'm Frankie."

I heard some snickers from the back of the classroom and Naveen turned to look at them, then returned his nervous eyes to me. "I d-d-don't need your p-p-pity. And-d if y-you're here t-t-to m-make f-f-f-fun of m-me, j-j-just g-giv-ve up-p," he stuttered and I snorted.

"You'd be waiting a long time for my pity, Naveen. And I'm not going to take this piss out of you," I said and he raised an eyebrow, but quickly dropped his head.

"T-then wh-wh-why-why s-sit here?"

I shrugged. "People like them piss me off."

He nodded and then turned his head back his book, a blush on his cheeks.

I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, sending a shock through my body. I snapped my head to the body that the hand belonged to, trying not to gasp at the unworldly feeling of the touch, and my eyes rested on Mr. Clearwater. He smiled this sweet, gentle, soft smile and I could almost feel myself smiling back, although I tried not to, but it didn't work. Like I said, I don't usually smile at people. It gives people the image that you want to talk to them and be their friend. I don't want the attention. I used to put on an act when I came to a new school, pretend to be someone different for each place I lived. Now, I couldn't give a fucking shit. I just want to get there, get my stuff done, and get fucking packing again. The most I ever stayed at a place for a time was a year, so the people I pretended to be weren't too extravagant, as it would be hard to keep it up, but it made it more fun to just act different to the boring, temperamental, tall girl who was obsessed with music. But now, things seemed so different with him. So, so, so different.

His fingers ran down my arm lightly and I stared up into his eyes. He had such a beautiful, tender look on his beautiful, and yet again, tender face. There was just something so warm and comforting about him. Warm in both senses - his fingers were hot. All I wanted was to run into his big, muscled arms and hold his lean body against mine - forever. Bit much, considering I'd only known about his existence for about ten minutes.

Argh. What the fuck is happening to me? I don't feel like this about people! I don't get emotionally attached to _anyone_, and yet, already, I felt like I wanted to grab this man and lock him away in a room so it was just me and him for the rest of our lives.

I'm turning into a bloody physco!

He cleared his throat and pulled his hand away, which I really hated. I almost just grabbed his hand to hold in mine. I had to constantly remind myself that he was in fact my teacher, not some sex god sent to me from the heavens.

It was also weird that I wanted to touch him. It's not like I have intimacy issues, I just don't particularly enjoy touching strangers. If don't know them, I have no emotional relationship with them, so why the hell should I want a physical one with them? Why do people feel the need to touch people they don't know? I just don't get it. You don't achieve anything from it.

"You, umm, don't know what everyone's doing," he stated, and I nodded. He was so sweet and soft and gentle. Usually people like that annoy me. Kindhearted people always seem to make me look even worse. But him, he was something different. Something _much _different.

But he's forbidden. I cannot fine him sweet, soft and gentle.

"Nope," I said. "Obviously." He blushed a little and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. He was absolutely fucking adorable – for a teacher, I mean.

"Yes, right, of course." He jogged lightly over to his desk, rummaged around before finding a file, and walked briskly back to me. It gave me time to acknowledge his fantastic physique. He was _very _muscled. He was wearing black trousers and a plain white shirt. Yum. "Here. It's got the project aims and objectives on it," he said and I took it from him.

"Thanks," I said, and he smiled at me, his eyes twinkling. I just continued to stare at him, getting lost in the look on his face. But then I saw Naveen out of the corner of my eye, looking between Mr Clearwater and me. I coughed and then he seemed to stop it too, clearing his throat.

"Not a problem. You basically just cover anything you want, something that you find interesting. You weren't here, obviously, when we covered the Quileute tribe, so you don't have that option," he said, although I barely even took in what he was saying. I was to preoccupied with watching the way his mouth formed words, the way his eyes shined when he spoke, how his voice was rough but yet so soft and gentle, along with the way his cheeks got slight dimples when he smiled. I was also _very _drawn to the slight stubble on his face.

Bloody hell. What the hell is going on with me today?

"Yeah?" he asked finally and my eyes widened, not knowing anything that he just said.

"Erm, yes."

He gave me this bright smile, his teeth shining.

Oh dear lord. Save me now.

* * *

**Okay, what do you guys think? Okay first chapter? I promised my 'Love Is Strange' readers I'd give them the summary, but I kept forgetting, so I thought I'd give you the first chapter instead.  
**

**Frankie's character is - similar to my other characters - a strong girl. I hate writing weak girls who got imprinted on because I believe that a real wolf wouldn't mate with a weak wolf, and imprinting's been described to be able to produce strong children, so I think you have to be kinda kick-ass for that. Although some of my OC's aren't always emotionally stable, they are somewhat strong deep down.**

**Anyway, enough of that. What did you guys think abou the idea? Seth being a teacher will bring in quite a bit of trouble. How about the next chapter is in his POV? I want to have that in there, but I know some of you guys don't like the wolf's POV until later.**

**Pleaasee review so I know whether you guys will want to continue reading this :)  
**


	2. Lonely

It was the next day at lunch, and it had come to that part of the day when I got to pick on an unsuspecting bunch of kids to sit with. I scanned the cafeteria, looking for my next victim. However, my eyes landed on Naveen sitting by himself, so took it upon myself to accompany him. I'm just that kind of person.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence when I sat down. I smiled. "You know, Naveen, I'm starting to think this is going to be the start of a beautiful relationship."

He looked at me, really alarmed and I laughed. I didn't want to get emotionally attached, and he didn't want anything to do with me. It was great.

My attention was stolen when the man who has been on my mind constantly walked through the hall.

Mr. Clearwater.

Holy crap.

I just stared at him, in total awe as he talked to some sophomore. He was just so genuinely _lovely_. I'd never known for a teacher to be as nice as that. I thought it was a main characteristic in the job description to be a total wanker.

I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was crazy. I was so angry at myself. I shouldn't let myself be thinking about him. How is it going to feel when I have to leave? I shouldn't get attached, I _know _this.

But I couldn't help it. There was just something about him. I was so unbelievably drawn to him. And the thought of not seeing him made my hurt so badly.

I should not be having these feelings for him. Shit. What even _are _my feelings for him?

Oh, dear god no.

Please, no.

This cannot be happening.

No, no, _no_.

I have a fucking _crush _on my teacher.

I'd met girls who had stupid schoolgirl crushes on their teachers. And I thought it was pathetic. And now, I was exactly like them. Although, to be fair, the teachers are usually old and ugly so it's gross, but with Mr. Clearwater, it's not _that _bad. He doesn't even look that old. It's fine.

Right?

Yeah. It's totally fine. He doesn't have to know. I'll just carry on, having these stupid feelings, but _ignoring _them, and then we'll move to somewhere else. I don't have to tell anyone. It'll be fine. Just because you fancy your teacher doesn't mean anything's going to happen. It's not like he'd ever return the feelings. Nope. He is not a paedophile. And he wouldn't risk his job for a stupid schoolgirl. It's illegal for him to have sexual relations with an under eighteen-year old student.

Not that I was thinking about have sexual relations with him…

I just mean that we wouldn't ever be able to _be _together.

My hands clenched into a fist under the table when I realised that I was upset about that. Why should I be upset? It was impossible for anything to happen. And yet a little bit inside of me died because of that revelation.

I shouldn't be like this about him. I don't get emotionally attached to people. It just makes moving away harder. Yes, I said I don't like being peoples new 'thing', but also, I've met some super wicked people in my life. I don't like meeting fantastic new people, who I come to get emotionally attached too, and then I have to leave and get really cut up. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to leave sometimes.

So for the past three years I have been completely unemotional when I come to a new school. That's just how it is. So why now? Why _him? _Why do I suddenly feel such a- a _pull _towards him?

Mr. Clearwater turned and caught my eyes on him. A massive smile spread across his happy face and I found myself smiling back at him. Even as he continued to talk to the dude next to him, he didn't deter his eyes from mine, and it seemed physically impossible for me to look away from him.

Well, then the bell went and someone stood up, blocking my view of him. Bastard. I could have killed them for making me stop drooling over Mr. Clearwater.

Argh. I'm such an emotional wreck.

I had to spend at least three hours on the Harv Junior last night. I was very angry at myself. It's been _one day _and already I can't stop thinking about him.

* * *

**Seth's POV.**

It's been hard, aging and watching all those around me find their soul mates while I stayed completely alone. I was happy, yeah but that was it. There was never anything better than just 'okay' and 'happy'. I wanted to feel absolutely joyous like my brothers when they held their wives, or their children. I had a great family; my pack brothers, their familes and my sister, Leah – but I was so lonely. I really craved to have what they have. Some to hold, to kiss, to just _be _with and love. I'd tried so hard to find the person I was going to imprint on. Hell, I'd gone to college and everything. Most of the guys weren't ever gonna leave La Push but I'd been desperate. It was common knowledge that I'd wanted to imprint since the moment I found out that it wasn't an irregular thing, so none of the guys questioned me going to college. It was hard; to be away from the pack after being so close to them all for so long, but it was better than staying here. To have it constantly thrown in my face, such explicitly happy couples completely perfect for each other everywhere I turned while I stayed single and alone, waiting for the one… it's been hard. I mean, Paul didn't even _want _to imprint. But he did fifteen years ago, this nice girl name Louise moved back to look after her grandma and bam, Paul found his soul mate. It was unfair. Paul had been saying since he first phased that he'd forever be a 'lone wolf' because he was content on having sex with random girls. And yet _he _imprinted before me! How is that fair? It's not like he doesn't love her, he does, a hell of a lot. She's a really lovely girl, and she's strong – she can even control Paul! That was a shocker.

It's not like Paul doesn't deserve it, or that I deserve to imprint more, but I just felt like god was staring down at me, waving his big godly middle finger in my face. All I wanted was to imprint. That's it. I didn't care if I lost my job, my house, everything. When Paul hadn't even wanted it in the first place. I just wanted to be in love, and have someone love me back. I know my family love me, but they all their loved ones. I don't come at the top of anyone's list. Even my sister would chose her husband Mark over me. It was a shocker when she got married. Sam had been a little angry, he still loved her slightly, even though he hurt her so badly. It wasn't enough for him to do anything, though, and now my sisters happily married. Mark's a really great dude. He wouldn't dare hurt her. If not because he's so in love with her, because the whole pack went and threatened the moment Leah gave away she was seeing someone while we were on patrol.

Anyway, everyone's had their happy ending. Apart from me. But I hadn't given up waiting. The guys thought I was stupid to be constantly waiting for her. But they didn't understand. I had been the oldest wolf imprint-less. They didn't know what it was like to constantly be celebrating birthdays alone. To go home to my empty house when I knew they'd all be with the person they loved. I know I don't sound much of a werewolf, but I don't care. I wasn't going to give up waiting, because I knew eventually that I would find the one.

And I did. And hell, she was worth the excruciatingly long wait. Much more than worth it.

I didn't even know her that well (a fact that didn't please me well) but I knew she was special. She wasn't like most girls her age, I could tell. I don't dislike the children I teach, but kids can be cruel, but she didn't even seem to care about not being liked by the other kids here. She chose Naveen even though she knew it would instantly give her zero popularity. I felt proud. She seemed a lot more mature.

But it didn't matter how mature she _seemed_… she was still only seventeen.

_Seventeen_.

That was very, very young. She was illegal.

Not that I thought about her like that – no, no. She's much to young to me to think of her like _that_. I couldn't possibly have thoughts like that about her. Nope. No way. All I want is to be her friend. Yup. No dirty thoughts about seventeen-year-old girls in my mind. Nope.

Oh, hell. Who am I kidding? She was damn _fine_. She's got to be the most jaw-droppingly beautiful person I've ever seen. And she was sexy.

I admit it. I find her incredibly sexually arousing.

Argh. I'm such a pervert.

It's not my fault, though. She most definitely doesn't have the body of a seventeen year old.

Jeez – those legs…

_They _alone should be illegal. Girls her age shouldn't own legs that long or shapely.

Damn it. I'm going to hell.

I went to Jacob the moment I got out of school. He says it's normal for me to feel attracted to her in this way. He said things started to change towards Nessie when she was near seventeen/eighteen physically, and she hadn't even been alive that long because she was a half vampire, half human hybrid. It didn't work though. Still makes me feel like a paedophile.

But I couldn't stop thinking these things about her, no matter how hard I tried. She was just so… Francesca.

It was such a beautiful name. Frankie. My gorgeous little Frankie.

Was it wrong? To be so attracted to her? Because I'm more sexually attracted to her in jeans and a jumper than I was to any woman I've ever seen in my life. I shouldn't. I'm a teacher. A _teacher! _This is totally wrong. But yet it felt like the most right thing ever.

Jesus, I've only known her for a day and already she makes me happier than I've ever been.

I caught her eye in the cafeteria – I'd really just been looking for her – and she smiled back at me. Already I'm in love with her smile. It's captivating.

But then the damn bell went and people got in my way of her and I had to go back to my classroom to teach.

Stupid school.

I was ready to quit. All I wanted was her and this job would only get in the way and I didn't really fancy being locked up because I'm a pervert – because then I'm away from Frankie.

But Jacob said it's best if I stay here. One, because I need the money, and two, because if I suddenly quit it might scare her. Too much too soon, you know? I can understand, I suppose. I didn't like it, though. I mean I've saved up enough. Teachers salary is really good, so I have enough money to be able to get a worse job and still be well off. Although, I want to be able to give Frankie the best. She deserved it. Yeah, okay. Maybe I _should_ keep this job.

This is so hard. All I want to do is run at her and take her in my arms, carry her away with me and live the rest of my life with her, just us alone. I didn't want to have to deal with all of this messed up stuff. I mean, for the love of all things holy, I don't even _know_ her knowher. I don't know her favorite color, her loves, her hates, her dreams, her wishes, her habits, her hobbies, her opinions, why she moved here, why she's so god damn perfect, where she comes from – I can't place her accent, it seems to have a little bit of everywhere in it and her skin tone seems a little too pale for her to be from La Push originally – why she tries not to smile too much, why she seems to reserve herself, why she always seems to have her iPod on her – and while on the subject – what her favorite genre of music is, her favorite band, album and song.

Francesca Lee Morely is just one big old mystery to me.

So then I spent the rest of the day trying to come up with a way that I can start talking to her, get to be her friend, without anyone finding out, or her getting freaked out.

But then, the end of the day came.

And with that time came the wonderful, beautiful Francesca.

She walked through that door and I couldn't stop my heart from beating madly at the sight of her, or have to use a huge amount of restraint to stop myself from jumping on her as my eyes raked over her body. I felt like a damn teenager again. I was way too old to be feeling stuff like this. But with being a werewolf my body hasn't aged and I guess I still feel the same stuff I did when I first phased because I still had the same hormones whizzing around my body.

Her brilliant eyes met mine and I couldn't stop from smiling brightly at her, letting out a sigh. She is so stunning. And she doesn't even know it. She doesn't come off as cocky as someone should for the looks that she has.

"Frankie," I breathed, instinctively stepping closer to her. But I regained control and took in a breath, standing back behind my desk.

"I, umm," she said, her eyebrows pulling together as she looked down at the floor. "Need some help with the history stuff…" She seemed kind of angry – maybe at herself? I don't know, it seemed like it. I don't know _why_. That seems absurd.

"I can tutor you!" I kind of shouted at her, much, _much _too eager than any teacher should ever be.

She looked back up at me, her eyes conveying her innocentness. She didn't have any idea about the dirty thoughts that I had about her. She seemed so confused, like it would be weird for me to want to tutor her. Her eyes were so soft, like she'd never even think I'm so sexually attracted to her. Which is about right, I suppose. I am a teacher. But, seriously, with her body I'd expect her to at least think that I was excited about getting close to her. It wasn't like I was going to take advantage of her – hell no! I wasn't going to get physically involved with her for a _long_ time, I was going to make sure she was over a hundred percent ready. But I did just want to be close with her, emotionally, and it didn't hurt her if I looked, right?

That doesn't make me a bad person, does it?

_Yes. _It does. I'm a teacher. When I became a teacher I sort of swore that I would never feel attracted towards a student. I definitely wouldn't be thinking some of this funky shit that I wanted to do to her.

My body burned with want.

No. I need to stop thinking about her like that.

But anyway, her eyes show how young she is. Mentally she may be very mature, and her body may be the age of a sexy goddess, but there's still an air of innocence about her.

For some sick, sick, vile reason, it turned me on.

"When do you, err, have time to, umm, tutor me?" she said, pushing her hair off of her face, her heartbeat accelerating a little. Hot. That's so hot. I can't believe she's excited about spending time with me.

"I have some free periods I can cram some work into and after school or during your lunch breaks we can have some," I gulped, trying to regulate my breathing, "one to one."

Her heartbeat sped up too. Oh crap. Is she thinking what I'm thinking?

She better not be. She's too young for that.

She nodded quickly. "Okay, cool. Thank you," she said quickly before hurrying back towards the door.

"Starting after school tomorrow?" I asked, not at all liking her leaving so soon, I wanted to know more about her.

Her eyes snapped back to me, her hand on the door handle, while she bit her lip.

No!

No, no, no!

That girl does not need to start _biting her lip _in my presence. That is not helping this situation at all. Here I am, using all of my energy on restraint, trying to control myself, and she goes around doing things like that? It's inconsiderate. Next she'll be walking around in short skirts and shorts. Oh god. I hope she doesn't wear skirts. She doesn't seem like the skirts type. I don't think I could control myself if she wore a skirt. What if she wore a skirt _and _bit her lip? Oh god no!

I unconsciously licked my lips and her eyes fell to mine, her own juicy, red tongue peeking out of her lips, rolling over her upper lip. I was upset that she missed out her plumper lower lip, and felt the strong urge to go lick it for her. I gripped my desk, begging myself to stay were I was.

This is not going well. This is only day one of me trying to hold myself back, and already I've imagined making love to her on my desk countless times.

"Erm, sure, okay," she said, nodding so her dark hair fell down, framing her face. She had very long hair. It curled slightly as it came down around her face, past her shoulders and over her sexy collarbones – which stood out, even through her jumper – and curved over her breasts. It was really shiny… all I could think about was running my hands through it, tugging it, having it fall like curtains around her face as we had sex with her on top and – _oh my god no! _Stop it, you dirty, dirty asshole! She's _too damn young _for this!

You're sick, Seth! Sick! Get your head out of the gutter!

Everyone thinks I'm just 'nice little Seth', hell, I even thought that till I met Frankie. Everyone was so pleased for me when they found out I'd imprinted. They were all so excited to meet her. Emily even said that out of everyone they were glad that I imprinted on a teenage girl at _this_ age because I'd respect her more and be able to be a gentleman for her and continue to wait while she's still a teenager! But _she _doesn't know that I'm probably the worst out of everyone! Fuck, Collin didn't even have sexual feelings for Mel until she turned twenty!

I am going to hell.

"See you later?" she said as she opened the door and I smiled up at her. She's adorable. She's probably not what most people would class as adorable, because she seems to try so hard not to be, but she is. She's nervous and she's trying to act like she's completely nonchalant, but she cares.

* * *

**Frankie's POV.**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

This is shit. Total, fucky shit.

I'd made a complete bellend out of myself yesterday by going and being so completely schoolgirl-with-a-crush like and asked for tutoring, when I don't need it. How clichéd is that? It always happens in movies to get the guys attention. It will blow in my face, because, really, history is the only subject I like and actually try in. I've come up with a plan though. If he finds out I'll just say I'm very interested in history and ask for tutoring in every school I go to because I love it that much and I'm such a nerd.

Think it'll work?

Nah, me neither.

So, anyway, I was such a fucking girl and did that. It was stupid. I'm going to just sit there, drooling like a fool while he tries to comprehend why he's even doing this. I mean, it's not like he would enjoy it, would he? That's just stupid. He gets nothing out of it. I'm so stupid. Aw, hell. I bet I bloody well give it away. Oh fuck. That would be so embarrassing.

Well, anyway. After I went through the excruciatingly cringe-worthy moment with Mr. Clearwater, I then got into a 'fight' with these girls and ended up hitting one of them, which then resulted in me getting detention, which means I won't be able to go to see him after school. So I went through all the mental stress for _nothing_!

I said 'fight' because it wasn't really a fight. These girls were terrible. My mum would have been better to fight, and Tiffany once cried out of guilt because she told her sister that she thought her haircut wasn't as good as the previous one. Oh yeah. I'm thoroughly surprised how I turned out to be the way I am when my mothers such a kind-hearted person.

Anyway, so now I'm stuck with stupid bloody Mr. Jenkins. Yes, I know. _Fuck my life. _I could have been spending time with the beautiful Mr. Clearwater, but instead I'm with _Mr. Jenkins_. This is only my third day and I have accumulated a great hate for him.

I got to his classroom and begrudgingly opened the door. He said I wasn't to be even one minute late or else I'd get detention for the rest of the week, so I didn't have time to go tell Mr. Clearwater I wouldn't be coming.

It really sucked.

I don't know why Mr. Jenkins has taken such a dislike for me.

"Ah, Francesca," he said as I entered and I glared at him. "It appears I double booked. I've got a meeting with the principle." Hopefully talking about him being fired. "So I've got another teacher to cover."

I let out a groan. "Can't I just have the detention tomorrow?" Why should I miss time with Mr. Clearwater when Jenkins won't even be here! This is stupid!

"No," he said hotly and I sighed. This is terrible.

Oh well. At least I don't have to spend time with the devils spawn.

The door opened and I felt a tug in my stomach, so I turned towards it. Again, I felt all of the oxygen leave my body as my eyes rested on the god-like beauty.

"Frankie?" he asked, confused and I just stared back into Mr. Clearwater's soft eyes. How is it possible that someone is that beautiful?

"Yes. This is the girl I was telling you about," Jenkins said and he rose an eyebrow at me, a smile tugging at his lips as Jenkins walked out the door. "Thanks again."

The door shut and I stood there, in silence, staring at him, trying not to smile like a goon.

"Shall we go to my classroom?" he said and I nodded.

Don't fuck up. Don't trip over on your ass. Don't say something stupid. Don't let him know you like him. Don't get attached to him. Don't act like a weirdo.

He held the door open and I waited for him to walk through, until he waved a hand in front of him and I realised he was opening it for me. "Oh!" I walked through, bending my head. "Thank you." Shit. Good one. He already thinks you're stupid.

He laughed, "It's okay."

Crap.

He has such an amazing laugh. He smiled down at me and I caught myself from smiling, looking down.

Rule one is not to make friends. If I want to survive, I have to abide by these rules. And ways to stop making friends is to not talk overly nicely, to not smile too much, to not be funny or let anyone know you find them funny, to not take up peoples offers, and to be kind of mean.

If you do these, people don't want to know you. Yes, it's lonely and tiring but it's the way things work. No friends, no pain.

Mr. Clearwater seems to be bending part of that rule though, I asked _him _to spend time with me. That's just not on. He's definitely fucking things up for me.

"You were gonna stand me up for Mr. Jenkins?" he said and I quickly started to apologise and explain about the weeks detention.

He laughed, cutting me off, his hand on my back. "Frankie, Frankie, chill. I'm just kidding."

I glared at him and he laughed again. "I'm sorry." My glare softened considerably. Damn him and his bloody cuteness.

How can a teacher even be cute? Surely when guys get older than at least twenty they lose that element?

"What did you do to get a detention, anyway?" he asked.

I let out an annoyed breath, my anger already soaring. "Because your colleague is an absolute bastard."

"Francesca! Watch your language," he said through a laugh and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm real sorry, but he is. These senior girls were making fun of this freshman, and he just walked past! The girl is so short, she came up to my hip, and she was practically in tears she was so scared. You really need to sort out the bullying in your school."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see how this results in landing you in detention?"

"Oh, I, err, kindly asked them to leave the small girl alone. They refused, said some things, made the small girl cry and we ended in a sticky situation. And then, and only then, did Jenkins decide he was going to intervene. And the girls got off bloody scot-free!"

"What a bastard!" Mr. Clearwater said and I laughed loudly. Wow. That was weird – hearing a teacher swear. Well, hearing _him_ swear. He seemed much too lovely.

We continued to walk all the way to his classroom. It was the furthest away from the main part of the school, out in a separate block with only a couple other classes. I'm too tired to walk that far. I'm a very lazy person.

"Where do you come from?" he asked and I looked down at the floor.

Tell him? Change the subject? He's not like other people though. I won't get emotionally attached to him, right? He's just a teacher. It's fine to just have a conversation, right? What else was I planning on doing? It's fne.

So I told him where I came from and about how I've moving about for a while.

He raised an eyebrow. "That must be really great." I nodded. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, well, most of the time. It's… different. But I'm really lucky. There are loads of people who'd love to be able to do what I do, so it's not like I take it for granted, but…"

He nodded, staring at me as he opened his classroom door. This time I didn't stand there for at least ten minutes, acting like an idiot. I walked through, thanking him again. He's such a fucking gentleman.

"It gets lonely?" he offered and I stared into his eyes for a while.

Yes.

Completely.

Exactly.

"No, I'm fine," I said, and I took my seat.

I lied. It gets very lonely. So, so, so lonely. But I've never admitted that, so why now?

"Oh?" he asked I nodded, not looking at him. There was just something wrong with lying to him. It made me want to crawl into a hole and die.

"So… how does a family afford that? I mean, it would be great to go travelling, but isn't that really expensive?" he changed the subject, but I could tell he knew I was lying. I felt so guilty. _So _guilty.

I nodded. "Yeah. My dad owns this housing holiday thing, which covers all the costs. Everywhere he goes he buys a couple houses, does them up and adds them onto his little deal thing. It's like a club, you pay into the business monthly and each year you could pick a different place for a couple of weeks."

"That's really great. Is it just you and your dad?" he asked, sitting on his desk, facing me.

"No, my mum too. I have a brother but he doesn't come with us."

"Where's your bother?"

"He's in the army," I said. Tom's twenty-one, he left for the army as soon as he was old enough. It was just what he wanted to do. My mum went mental when she found out what he was planning on doing. She worries so much, and she never wanted to have a child in the army. It's a big risk.

"You miss him a lot," he stated and I didn't answer him. Why was he asking so many questions? Probing so many topics? I don't even really know him.

If _felt _like I did, but I didn't.

"It's okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," he said. I just nodded, still not looking up at his eyes. "So, what brings you to La Push, then? You're not from here and not many people come here. Not even travellers."

I shrugged. "Don't know, the move was pretty sudden, as well. I guess it's just 'cause you have that tribe here."

"Oh? So what do you do, research the tribe?"

I shrugged. "Sort of. There was this other Native American tribe we saw in Utah. It was so lovely there. The Navajo people are so fascinating, and they were so open to tell us about their stories. There's no written down record, they just pass on the things that happened to their people orally. It's so fascinating to hear them tell their own stories, because they put so much emotion into it. Did you know during the 'Long Walk of the Navajo' over two hundred people died? It's really horrible. But they're so fascinating, some of the things they say… they're very spiritual. They have these 'skinwalkers', they –"

"Skinwalkers?" he asked, his voice short and confused but excited.

"Yeah, they're 'wer-animals'. It's a type of witch craft which allows them to change to look somewhat like an animal, and –"

"Do you believe in it?" he asked suddenly, his face serious. "Does it scare you? What do you think?"

"I'm not sure. I'm definitely not scared. I've talked to man who said he encountered a skinwalker. They really believe in it. And when you're around so much of it, you can't not start to believe it."

He was breathing heavy, his eyes wide.

Oh crap. I freaked him out.

"Oh, sorry… I shouldn't have gone on like that… just tell me to shut up the next time I start to ramble. I just carried away with that sort of stuff… sorry."

He grinned at me. "No, no. I really love that you're interested in that." I stared back at his happy face. He really kinda did look like he loved it. "Err, I'm a history teacher, after all. You'll have to come and tell me more about it. You know, my friend does these bonfires where they share the Quileute legends. You could – I could see if you and your family would be able to come?"

I smiled brightly. "Really? That would be fucking brilliant!"

He laughed. "Yeah. I don't think it will be too much trouble."

We spent the rest of the evening, talking, laughing and asking questions. Mr. Clearwater's such an amazing person.

He doesn't belittle me, either. Usually teachers always act like I'm stupid.

I'm not. And I don't like to be put down. It's not like I'm an immature little girl. Even if I do seem to be acting it whenever I think about him. It's not my fault he makes me so damn gooey.

I can't believe I just described myself gooey.

That's disguisting.

He told me about himself and what his life had been like. I hadn't asked if he was married or if he had children. I just couldn't deal with that at the moment. He was so damn perfect, of _course _he'd have someone. I just wanted to keep pretending and putting it off.

I know it was stupid and immature of me to be thinking this, but I wanted to be with him. I shouldn't be wishing for such impossible things. It will _never happen._ I don't get my hopes up, ever. So why now? This doesn't make sense. I was just going to get myself hurt. But I wanted desperately to be older. Why was I so damn young? This sucked.

I mean, I was only seventeen last month! He asked me when my birthday was and I told him, I shouldn't of. I should have just lied, I could have pretended to be older and – _oh shut up! _I need to stop acting like such an immature little girl in love.

It will never happen. Ever. He's amazing, yes, but that just lowers my chances. Never, ever, ever. There was no way in hell that I would ever deserve him. I shouldn't be thinking about lying and shit like that to get him. Stuff like that never works. I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that he is my teacher and he is forbidden to me.

Argh. This is terrible.

"Oh, _shit!_" I shouted when I realised the time. "Can I leave now? My mum's going to kill me."

He looked at his watch. "Oh, god. Yeah, I'm so sorry. I completely lost track of time."

"Thank you," I grabbed my bag and started out the door. It was past seven fucking o'clock. I was dead meat.

"Here, let me give you a ride home, you're late," he said, quickly grabbing his stuff.

"Oh, no, really it's okay I –"

He waved me off. "It's raining like there's no tomorrow, it's getting dark and you're late. I don't want you walking home like this, plus you'd much rather get home quicker rather than slower, right?"

I hesitated and he smiled as he made his way to his car. "I'm now heading home, anyway. La Push is so small your house won't be much of a detour."

I went to refuse again, feeling rude and he just laughed. "Come on!" he shouted and I groaned as the water pelted down on me, but I got in the car.

He started the car and music started blaring. "Oh crap, I'm sorry," he said, going to turn it off. I slapped his hand away.

"Holy shit! They're my favourite band! You are _not_ turning them off!" he turned to me, eyes wide and a massive smile on his face.

"You're kidding, right?"

I shook my head. "They're so beautiful."

He smiled as he pulled out, his eyes flickering over to me every other second.

"How do you even know about them? They were around before you were even born."

Now I feel like I'm about four.

"My friends granddad got me into a bunch of bands," I said and he winced at the 'granddad' but smiled at me.

We talked some more about bands. We have the same music taste. I smiled at him. Damn. Why is he so perfect? Usually everyone thinks I'm weird for the music that I like. Even the friend thought I was weird for liking the same music as her granddad. I was just telling him about a few new bands that I'd found which were inspired by that sort of music when he pulled up at my house.

"Aw shit."

"Go on, you have to go in."

I shook my head. "She'll kill me."

He laughed, reaching over and opening the door. I tried not to gasp at his closeness. He's really warm!

"Go on," he said, smiling warmly at me.

I glared at him but got out.

"Um, really, thank you," I said and he smiled up at me.

"Anytime, Frankie. Oh! And remember to bring in those CD's."

I nodded, smiled slightly and with another thanks I shut the door and ran inside. It's probably weird that I got a lift off a teacher, isn't it? Oh well. It doesn't feel weird. And if it doesn't feel weird to me, then I don't care.

I braced myself at the door, taking a deep breath. I opened and turned to where Mr. Clearwater was watching, I nodded again and waved and when I heard the door shut behind me I heard his car start up again.

I let out the breath.

"_Where the bloody hell have you been!" _My mothers screaming voice came to me before she strode out of the kitchen, a rolling pin in her hand._  
_

Aw shit.

* * *

**Hmm, I'm really not sure if I like it. Review?**

**Oh, and I just realised the ending to this sounds like she gets abused, she doesn't. **

**And you may have realised that two of my imprintee's are English - that's because I've never gone a day in my life without saying 'bloody' and because you Yanks like to not say some of these beautiful words, I have to someone in the story saying it ;)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing and adding this to a favourite or alert, I really appreciate it!  
**


	3. Why?

**Seth's POV.**

I shouldn't have been worried about making up an excuse to spend time with Frankie, she came to see me at pretty much any free chance she had. At first she was hesitant, not sure whether she should be coming to see me or not, but as the weeks passed she became used to it. Sometimes she'd make me listen to a new band she'd found – I was very happy about her brilliant music taste, it seems we are exactly the same in that aspect – but usually we'd just sit around and talk. I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life as I have in these past three weeks with her.

Everyone's noticed a change in me. Like I said, I was a positive person, but now I'm just… 'Sickly nice', as Frankie has more than once described me as.

I learned that Frankie doesn't want to get attached to people, which is why she always draws away. I don't know why she's like that, and I'm not going to ask. I want to wait until she trusts me to start talking about deep things. I don't want to rush anything. I've waited all these years for her, I'm not going to waste a moment, and I'm definitely not going to screw this up. Anyway, as I was saying, she used to not try to get close to me, but now I think she's stopped caring and has let me in.

Hell, she laughs and everything now.

Damn, I love her laugh. It just… it makes my heart happy. I've never felt as alive as I have the moments I spend with her.

She's sat in front of me now, cross-legged and on my desk, laughing really hard so much she started clapping. I can't even remember what I said that set her off like that, but I was glad I said it.

I laughed with her, smiling so hard my cheeks hurt and, as usual, holding down the need to lean over and kiss her. She's so… young and free. I'd forgotten what it had been like to be like that.

It doesn't help. I'm trying to think of reasons to act mature and act like an adult by not jumping on her and having my wicked way with her, and there she is, bringing out this youthfulness in me which I'd thought had gone for good some years ago, when my mom passed away.

I don't know how she can be this alert, just three hours ago she told me she'd fallen asleep during a lesson. She definitely carries the common trait of a teenager with the whole sleeping thing. Apparently her mom hadn't woken her up on time and she'd only had a shower about five minutes before she left. Which was why her hair was standing up on all ends, because she had to power dry it so she didn't have to come to school with wet hair. It was so adorable. Way too adorable.

The bell went and she groaned, flinging her legs down over the side of my desk. Why she finds the need to sit on my desk, I have no idea. She can never just sit still in an ordinary place.

"Come on, you don't have that long until you can go home," I said, taking her hands and pulling her off. She groaned again and pulled a face that made me surprised she wasn't stomping her foot.

"I don't want to go home. My dad's being an absolute dickhead at the moment. And he's home this weekend, so that means I have to see him even more," she moaned as she reluctantly walked over to the door, shuffling her feet slowly, dragging out the short walk there.

I smiled at her. See? Adorable. "Oh come on, you love him."

Her head snapped around to glare at me. "He broke my _Queen's ultimate greatest hits _CD_!_" she wailed and I laughed.

"How?"

"He said it would make a good boomerang and flung it at me."

"He did _what!"_

She nodded. "It smashed into the wall next to me and broke. He said he was trying to get my attention. I was ignoring him."

"Why?"

"He accused me of starving myself," she said and I frowned. I don't like that.

"Are you?" she glared at me. "No, seriously, Frankie. You're not, right? Because that's a very serious thing and he wouldn't just come out with that from nothing."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my stomach. "I know its serious – I'm not stupid, I'm not like that. I just didn't eat all of my lasagne when it's, like, my favourite food. He was making a joke out of it but took it too damn far_._"

I was still frowning at her. "Why didn't you eat it all?"

She let out a breath; walking out the door she'd been leaning against while we'd been talking. "See you later, Mr. Clearwater. We have history last period."

"This conversation isn't over!" I called after her. She just waved over her shoulder.

Humpf.

* * *

**Frankies POV.**

I'd known it would happen. Of course it would. He's perfect. Smart, wealthy, gorgeous, funny, kind, generous – just perfect. But when that happy petite woman bounced up to him, hugging him, I couldn't help but feel the need to slaughter her.

She looked nice. She was pretty, skinny and she looked like a really kind person. Prettier than me, skinnier than me, and a hell of a lot kinder than me, I could tell.

Why am I even comparing us? She was in a whole different league than I was. I was happy Mr. Clearwater had someone who was so equally happy.

Oh fuck it. No I wasn't. I was hurt, angry, upset and confused. Why was he so lovely to me? _Why? _It makes me feel stupid, knowing he goes home to this woman everyday while I lay in bed for hours thinking about him. I'm so _stupid_!

Argh.

He smiled at her and they spoke in hushed tones.

"You think-k th-th-that his-s w-wife?" Naveen whispered over to me as they whispered to each other, right in front of me.

Kill me now. I really wanted to die. I mean, it felt like I was dying.

"I don't know. Does she come in a lot? I didn't think teachers could have their partners come in during lessons?" I asked, trying not to show that I wanted to kill her. I'd actually started to believe something might come out of me and Mr. Clearwater.

_I'm so fucking stupid!_ Who thinks that? He's my _teacher_!

Fuck, I'm so angry.

Naveen shook his head. He talks to me a lot now. He still stutters, but we talk.

The woman looked over at me and I looked away quickly.

Do not panic. She cannot read my thoughts. It's okay. She doesn't know that you've been wishing to get jiggy with her boyfriend/husband. It's fine.

Argh! This is _terrible!_

Why? Why did I have to start having feelings for him? _I knew this would happen_.

It hurts so badto know that he's in love with this woman. Why does it hurt so badly? My stomach feels like someone's been kicking the shit out of me. I can't go through this. I shouldn't have let myself start to have feelings for him… _especially_ not after what happened last time.

I let out a sigh, dropping my head to the desk. I'm so fed up of this. Why can't I just get swallowed up by the ground?

"Y-y-you ok-k-k-kay?" Naveen asked and I smiled at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a bit of a headache. Thanks."

He just nodded and looked away, as if embarrassed for asking.

I kept trying to tell myself to stop thinking about Mr. Clearwater, but I can't. Why had I been trying to fool myself? Of course he'd have someone. Why wouldn't he? He's perfect. Any woman on this planet would be lucky to have him.

There's five minuets until school finishes. Five minutes. I think I can survive that, right?

"Don't!" _he _suddenly said loudly and everyone's head turned, but I didn't look up. I was not going to find out what they were doing. I don't want to look up in case they start kissing or something. That would be terrible.

The moment that bell went, I was out of there. For the past weeks I've been going to see him, like, every break I have, or after school. Luckily I remember to tell my mum when I won't be home, so she doesn't murder me every time I come home late.

But none of that will be happening again. It just won't.

Who am I kidding? By tomorrow I'll just give into that tug in my stomach and go see him.

It's like it's physically impossible for me to not see him at least a couple of times a day. I have the worst self-restraint ever.

But, really, he has a wife or girlfriend or something? I know he probably doesn't even think we're what you'd class as friends, but I spend time with him_ everyday_, surely that's…

_Oh crap! _He doesn't even want me there! He probably just wants me to leave him alone. I've been making an absolute fool out of myself! He doesn't even want to spend time with me! Oh _god._

I'm such a bell-end.

Why do I feel this stuff for him when he doesn't even like me? I know I shouldn't be moaning so much, it's not like this is the worst thing that's even happened to me… but it hurts. I was surprised by how much it hurt to find out he was with another woman.

I stormed out of the school and I turned, looking behind myself. I'm such a douche. How could I be thinking all of that? I can't believe myself sometimes.

I should have been looking where I was going, considering I was practically running. I ran straight into someone's chest.

"Oh, shit! I'm so sorry," I said, looking up to see this big-ass man. He'd caught hold of my elbows so I hadn't fallen over and his touch about as scorching hot as Mr. Clearwater's. Argh! Why does everything always remind me of him?

"It's okay," he said, letting go of me, staring at me with a _very _strange expression.

"Paul!" I heard some cheery little voice shout and turned to see that same woman… Mrs. Clearwater?

It felt like someone was repeatedly pounding my heart with their fist. Shit.

"Louise!" the bloke I ran into said with the same amount of cheeriness as Mr. Clearwater rushed out, locking eyes with me, a panicked look on his face.

"Umm, sorry, again," I said to this Paul dude, but barely even noticed, walking over to _her._

I swallowed, trying not to die with each step I took away from them. I didn't look back, I just kept walking. Walking and walking. As soon as I got home I headed for the punch bag. This is not good.

This is not good at all.

* * *

Two days. I lasted two days.

Two days without spending time with him out of class, barely being able to eat or sleep, and being more of a grouchy bitch that I ever have been. The excruciating physical pain I felt every time I walked away from him, didn't go talk to him, or went home from school without saying goodbye was overwhelming and it still surprised me.

Today was the worst. He hadn't shaved. What the hell is that man trying to do to me? I'm trying to not make a fool out of myself by hanging around him and he doesn't shave? What's up with that?

Everyone was reading out of the text books to then start answering the questions he'd set.

I could feel his eyes on me.

Do not look.

Do not look.

Do not look

Do not – fuck, I looked.

He looked kinda ill or something. Not that I cared. He had a wife to care for him.

Okay, I lied. I care about him _so _much.

And when I looked into those eyes, saw that look in his eyes, I couldn't look away.

'Stay after class?' he mouthed to me and I just nodded dumbly. His twitched into a soft smile but he didn't hold it. His eyes flickered around the class and I dropped my eyes to my work.

What am I doing?

I can't stay!

Why does he even want you to?

Argh!

"What's going on, Fran?" he asked me about twenty minutes later and I looked up, only realising then that everyone had left the classroom. I shrugged, picking up my stuff.

He sighed, "Come on, please don't be like that. Not with me. What's the matter? You haven't come seen me in ages?"

I just shrugged again. He grabbed my hand, pulling me closer to look into his eyes. I tried to concentrate on what he was saying, and not the close proximity I was in.

Fuck, he looks damn sexy with stubble.

The urge to kiss him and run my hand down his face was getting excruciatingly tempting and unbearably hard to fight.

"Stop it, Frankie. I see you practically any free moment you have for so long and then all of a sudden you stop? Why? Something's happened."

Maybe he _does_ want to see me. Maybe he's secretly an arsehole and wants to cheat on his wife with me.

Oh, grow up, Frankie. You saw his wife, right? Why would _anyone _want you over her?

"Come on, just tell me," he said, bringing his other hand up to stroke the back of my hand.

Tell him _why_? How can I? 'Ah well, thing is, I thought that something was gonna happen between us, and now I feel like a douche because I found out you have a girlfriend/wife.'

Yes, that's a great idea.

"I don't know what's going on with you, I thought…" he trailed off, looking away with his lips pursed. "Have I done something wrong? Upset you in any way? Because I really didn't mean or want to – that's the last thing I'd ever want to do. And I'm so sorry if I did. Please, just tell me what's happening," he said and I looked away. I felt stupid if I did another shrug.

"Nothing," I said. "I just didn't think you'd want me to come see you."

His face instantly changed into one of confusion, "What? Frankie, why would you think that?"

I just motioned with my hands, not being able to find the right words, taking a step back. He gently pulled me back forwards by the shoulders.

"Frankie, I would never think that, I'd always want you around. What's gotten into your head? If I've ever given off that then I'm sorry, but I didn't mean that. You were fine that lunch but then – oh. Oh, Francesca, no," he sighed, dropping one hand and staring at me pityingly. I shoved his hand of my shoulder and he just stroked my arm.

"You believe what Naveen said, don't you? Honey, she wasn't my wife or my girlfriend or anything like that," he brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek and I just stayed still, unmoving. "That guy you ran into? That's her husband… they're very happily married with two children."

I just nodded.

Sometimes I amaze myself at how much of a douche I am.

"Well, actually last night they had a bit of an argument because this woman he… knew has moved back from England and has been telling him she has something she needs to tell him, but that's not the point," he shook his head and I couldn't help my lips from pulling upwards into a smile. You can tell he's so worried about them. He's adorable. How can he be so damn nice all the time to everyone?

"Is that why you haven't been coming to see me? You thought I was married?" he asked, still stroking my cheek.

I didn't like all this being vulnerable shit. I didn't like that he could make me like this.

"Aren't you?" I asked, finally looking up into his eyes. This seemed to make him smile and he shook his head. "Why?"

His smile fell slightly, just a ghost of it left on his features. "You should be. Why aren't you? Are you, like, a murderer? Or… are you a widower?"

He shook his head again, his eyes searching mine. But _what _was he searching for? He screwed his face up slightly, sighing as he stared at the ground, finally stopping the shaking of his head.

"Why?" I repeated and he just stared at the ground.

"I can't tell you. Not yet."

"Why?"

"You're not ready, I'm not ready… we're just not ready. I don't want to mess this up."

I frowned at him. "That – you're not making sense. 'This'? You don't want to mess 'this' up? What even _is _'this'?"

He shook his head, his eyes meeting mine. "Please, just give me time? It isn't anything bad, I promise."

I stared into his eyes for a moment before sighing.

It's not like I'll get anything out of whining about it. He obviously has his reasons. I could probably get my way if I wanted, I've learnt that he's a bit of a pushover, but I didn't want to. There was a reason why he didn't want to tell me and I trusted him. I shouldn't. I _really _shouldn't trust him, but I do.

"Fine."

He smiled at me. "Thank you."

I just nodded. This shit was way too deep; it was making me feel yucky. "_So,_ got my CD?" I asked hopefully. He'd had my Ramones CD for about two weeks now. His mouth fell open, a look of horror in his eyes. "Sheesh! For a teacher you're not very damn organised!"

"Oh god, I'm so, so sorry! Okay, I'll give you a lift home and we'll stop off at mine and I'll pick it up, okay? I can't believe I keep forgetting it! I'm so sorry."

I just laughed at him and his franticness. "To be fair," I said, "it is a very good CD. I'd probably steal it too if I were you."

He narrowed his eyes at me but then turned abruptly, packing his stuff up and dragging me out of the classroom. "I did _not _steal it! You are getting it back _right now!_"

I laughed loudly and followed him lazily as he ran to his car. It's only about twenty-five minutes after the bell went, but the school was already empty.

"You have, like, the biggest guilt conscience ever," I commented as he started up his car and I slung my bag in side, flopping in after. "I really don't think you're forgetting to bring it in on purpose."

"And you're, like, going to get it anyway," he said, doing a very mad imitation of my voice. I started laughing like a loon. A voice that high-pitched coming out of his mouth is just _weird. _Seriously, it's so strange.

"Are you laughing at my Frankie impersonation?" he said in the same voice and for some reason I was near shedding tears of laughter. I nodded, still laughing.

He shook his head at me and smiled.

I put my feet up on the dashboard, putting a hand on my chest, breathing deeply to calm my laughter.

"Feet off!" he shouted and I quickly removed them, shocked at his sudden shout.

"Jesus! You freaking scared me!"

"Sorry," he said, at a much calmer tone. "But you could get hurt if we were in an accident."

I rolled my eyes. I thought something serious was going to happen, not _that._

"That's what my dad says when he doesn't wanna say it's just 'cause I'm dirtying up his car."

He looked at me disapprovingly. "Yes, well, I don't want you to get snapped in half when another car comes crashing into us."

I pulled a face. "What a lovely imagination you have."

"Sorry…" he said, pulling up to a house that I now assume is his. I put my feet back on the dashboard, trying to get a glance of his house but not making it too obvious.

He sighed at my feet. "Come on! Out!" he said as he hopped out, coming around and opening my door.

My eyes bugged out of my head. "Err, what?"

"Someone could come and kill you when I'm in my house. Come on."

"Stupid imagination," I grumbled, getting out of the car. He grinned at me and I couldn't help but smile. Damn man.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh when I entered his house. "This is your bachelor pad?" I joked and he rolled his eyes, chucking his car keys on a counter.

"What's wrong with my bachelor pad?" he asked hands out as he walked backwards, as if offended.

I laughed as I followed him into the kitchen. "It's way too tidy and – _holy shit! _You have one of those kitchen islands!" I shouted, jumping onto it.

He raised an eyebrow at me, freezing mid-step.

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "My bad…" I said sheepishly and he laughed loudly.

"I take it you like them?"

I nodded feverously. "Yeah. Every single damn place we move to I tell my parent's to pick a house with a kitchen island – or to do the kitchen up with one. But _nope, _every time they choose not to. Last year I even found a house with one – the whole house was perfect for us. Plus itt was unbelievably cheap and my dad could easily do it up. But oh no, my parent's found out there was something wrong with it. Really, they just didn't buy it out of spite."

"Aww, you poor thing," he called as he went through to the over room, in search for, I'm guessing, my CD.

"It really is quite terrible. Do I have to follow you or can I stay here?" I shouted back, lying down. I would so love one of these.

"Stay there… the disc has gone into hiding and I can't find it," I laughed and lent my head back.

This was so his house. You could just tell.

Shouldn't this feel weird? I'm in my teacher's house…

It didn't. I kinda scared me that it didn't feel weird, because I knew it should. But Mr. Clearwater was just so damn nice, I knew I could trust him.

That makes me sound naïve, right? I'm not some stupid girl, I don't go around trusting people I don't know. There is a chance that he's just some sick perverted teacher who's luring me back to his house so do something bad… but he isn't. I _know _he isn't and I'm going to trust my instincts, just this once. Because I get the feeling that if I don't, then I'll hugely regret it later. I'm being stupid, I know, but I can't ignore that there's some deep shit going on with him, and I want to know. Nothing may come of this, but it just feels like my once chance. I may move in a week and nothing will happen, and that'll be fine. I'm just not gonna deliberately ruing whatever the hell is going on, because something _is _going on. I'm just going to carry on, doing whatever feels normal. I'm going to go with the flow – however stupid that sounds. And at this very moment, being in his house, talking to him like we're old friends, it feels normal. This is right. It might not be for everyone else, but it feels right for me. In the end, that's all that matters… right?

* * *

**Okay, I hadn't planned on being so deep at the end there, it just sort of happened. Apologise if you guys get two alerts through, but someone pointed out I'd repeated something and I wanted to delete it. I also wanted to change a couple of words, but it's nothing drastic and you don't have to reread it, you probably wouldn't notice the difference.**

**Anyway, thank you for all of the beautiful reviews. I appreciate them all! Please send some more, I really want to know what you lot think of this. Oh, and be as honest as you can! Also thanks to anyone reading and adding this to fav/alerts.**

**How am I handeling the situation between them at the moment? And I've started setting out something to happen in the future for this story already, and it's kinda making me giddy so I'm gonna try write some more because I _really _want you guys to know what evil plan I've got going. **

**Thanks again everyone!**

**PS - reviews empower me to write quicker ;)  
**


	4. Movie Night!

**Seth's POV.**

"What's the matter?" I asked, frowning at her.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, flopping down on my couch.

"Come on, don't lie to me, Fran," I said, sitting down opposite her. "You've been acting weird all day."

She shrugged and I stared at her until she relented and answered me. "I had a fight with my parents."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yeah… this one was the worst."

"What happened?" she lent into me, her head on my shoulder. I tried not to burst from happiness at that.

"I don't know… they're hiding something from me. There's something going on and it's making them all weird – weirder than usual."

I stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. But surely they'll tell you sometime? When they think you're ready?"

She sighed and got up. "That's what you'd think, right? But no. They always keep important stuff from me. But it doesn't matter." She waved me off and I wasn't so happy, she worries so much about her parents; I don't have a clue why.

Plus she really doesn't seem to like talking about her problems too much. I know there's something that's happened to her, but she won't talk to me about it and I don't want to push her. I just really wish she'd confine in me.

After rummaging through my movie collection she pulled one out, turning and flashing a heartbreaking smile at me. "You brought it?" I nodded. She'd been telling me about some horror movie that she'd wanted to watch like a week ago. Naturally, I brought it for her to watch.

"We're so watching it," she grinned, flinging the disc at me as she went around, shutting the curtains.

"What're you doing?" I asked with a laugh, putting the DVD in.

"I'm trying to make it scarier," she said as if were obvious and I rolled my eyes at her before looking at the DVD case

"You know, I think you're too young to watch this…" I laughed at her as she kicked her boot off at me. I easily caught it, chucking it on the floor.

"Ha, ha, ha," she said sarcastically. "Age ain't nothing but a number," she said, flinging her other one at me – this time aiming it at my head.

Again, I caught it and she flopped back down on my sofa. I sat next to her, pressing play on the remote control.

"Oh, you know I said I'd get my friend to do that bonfire thing? He can do it next weekend?" her head snapped up and she smiled up at me.

"Really?" I nodded. "Ah, thank you so much! You are an absolute god!"

I'd been putting it off, organising the bonfire. I didn't want her to know. And I didn't want my friends to meet her just yet. Sure, I wanted to show her off and all that, but I didn't want her to know _them_. They'd most likely try and hint to her or mess it up in some way. I love my friends and all, but they were excited to meet her. They'd all wanted to meet her the moment they found out that I'd finally imprinted. The pestering has almost become unbearable. But they'd probably just freak her out by asking her too many questions about herself and being too nosy and asking things about _us_. I mean, Louise got so fed up of waiting to meet her she came into my class last week. She was practically begging me to let her go talk to Frankie. But that would be so weird. Just walking up to a random student in the middle of class to get to know her? It just doesn't happen. That whole thing just didn't work out well, what with her thinking Louise was my wife or something… just the thought of it made me feel a little sick. I'm so glad I waited for Frankie. The thought of having married another woman… hmm, no thank you.

The movie didn't turn out to be very scary at all. In fact, the obviously fake gore and everything just made it funny. About three quarters of the way through Frankie fell asleep, her head dropping on my shoulder. I sighed as I stared down at her beautiful face.

Why are things so difficult? I mean, it's not difficult between her and I; things are so easy between us. A million times easier than I ever thought possible. I've never been able to feel this relaxed around someone before. I worry like hell, but everything seems so much better when she's around.

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and she sleepily rolled into me. I think it's so easy because we're avoiding it. We don't talk about what we're doing, what's happening. We just ignore it and pretend everything's fine. It's not very clever, but it's easier than facing up to the fact that I really shouldn't be spending this much time with her.

The thing that's hard is everyone else. We don't care; we only put off talking about it because of what everyone else will think. Or _are_ thinking. There are some rumours going around because some students have noticed that Frankie spends more time with me than any other student. All of these tutoring sessions don't seem to be covering up much.

Frankie looked so sweet when she slept. She usually doesn't look that sweet… she likes to put people off by acting mean and swearing, but I know deep down she's a sweetheart. Because when she's with me the whole façade just disappears. She's totally herself with me. Sure, she isn't all cutesy and breakable, but now, looking down at her sleeping form, there is not a doubt in my body that she is the sweetest person I've ever seen in my life. She looked so peaceful… and her lips were slightly pursed… so inviting… she wouldn't even know if I kissed her know, she was in that deep a sleep… I could so easily just press mine against hers and…

Stop! Stop, stop, stop! It's practically taking advantage if I were to kiss her while she was asleep.

No, I can't do that. I wouldn't do that. I moved away, having had my face very close to hers and I sat up straighter so I wouldn't be able to reach her lips.

I sighed, rubbing my face. You wouldn't believe the amount of times I've almost kissed her. Try to keep my paedophilic hands to myself has probably been one of the hardest things I've had to do in a long time. Everything about her attracts me, turns me on.

The worst thing? I have to teach her. It would be easier if she were just a student who I didn't actually have to spend time in class with. Because I have to try and not stare at her. Do you know what that's like? She's my soul mate. She's probably the most alluring and beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on, and I have to not stare at her? It's all but impossible.

I put my face on the top of her head, breathing deeply. Her smell makes me feel all lightheaded. I just can't get enough of it. Frankie comes round quite a lot lately and I love having her smell linger in my house after she's left. I can only imagine what it would be like to live with her.

It's weird, thinking about things like living with her when she probably isn't even thinking about kissing me.

It makes me feel more of a pervert, knowing that she doesn't feel the same way. She _can't_ feel the same way, right? No, of course not. I'm just her teacher.

I turned the movie off because they started making loud noises and shouting and I didn't want to wake her up.

My eyes caught the time on the clock so I decided to start making dinner for us. It was hard to try and pull her off of me, because I really didn't want to. Plus when I pulled away she seemed to get really cold.

I went and brought down my comforter, tucking it around her. I paused for a moment, just watching her sleep. I brushed her hair out of her face.

What did I do to deserve such an angle? Not only was she hilarious, kind and quirky, she was gorgeous beyond imagine.

"I love you," I whispered, bending down to kiss her forehead before walking through to the kitchen.

By the time I'd finished the food and plated up, as if by magic, Frankie stepped through the doorway. I grinned like a mad man when I saw she still had my comforter wrapped around her, hugging it tightly to herself.

"Hey," she said sleepily and I laughed.

"You okay?"

She nodded, her eyes a little droopy. "What time is it?"

I shrugged, stepping forward. "I don't know, about half seven? You still look tired, are you sure you're all right? You can go back to sleep and I can –"

With a slap to the stomach, she shut me up. "I'm _fine_, you idiot. Do you want me to leave so you can eat?" she said through a yawn, leaning her head against the doorframe.

I frowned at her and then motioned the two plates. "You think they're both for me?"

She shrugged. "By the amount you eat, I wouldn't be surprised." I laughed at her and then the gasped loudly. "But I can't eat it, I'm a -"

"Vegetarian? Yeah, I remember. It's made of," I wrinkled my nose up in disgust. "Quorn." I really didn't think her being a vegetarian was healthy. She needed to have all of the right proteins; I wanted to get some meat in her. But apparently that damn Quorn as 'all the right nutrients' and everything. I still don't like it. But I respect her for it, so there's not a chance in hell I'd pressure her into eating meat... I just wasn't very happy about it.

She nodded and I smiled, walking forward and attempting to pull the comforter off of her so that she could sit down. She groaned.

"Don't! It's so warm and it smells so lovely," she moaned and I couldn't help but smile so hard my cheeks hurt.

She likes my smell.

Sweet baby Jesus.

I didn't think anyone could be this happy because someone likes their smell.

"What's your real name, Mr. Clearwater?" she said, trying to tug the comforter back, trying not to fall over even though she kept stumbling.

I raised an eyebrow. It hadn't even occurred to me she didn't know, even though I did have to wince whenever she called me Mr. Clearwater, or worse… sir.

"Seth," I said and she grinned, letting out a sort of giggle.

"That's a really great name."

"Are you high or something?" I asked her, smiling all the while. She shook her head from side to side before sliding down to the ground, her back against the doorframe.

"Nope. Just tired. It really suits you, your name. It's all… cute and sweet."

I laughed as I crouched down in front of her. "Oh, really?" she nodded.

"Yes, _Seth._"

I smiled at her, hearing her say my name for the first time. I stroked the side of her cheek and she lent into my hand, her eyes flittering shut.

A sigh of content escaped my lips. I really am in love with her.

After a couple minutes her head jolted backwards, colliding against the wood of the doorframe.

"Heilige Scheisse!" she shouted, holding the back of her head.

"Oh god! Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her up. She just nodded, wincing. I picked her up and sat her down on a chair, trying not to relish in the feeling of having her in my arms, pressed against my chest.

Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!

Argh.

"At least I'm more awake now," she muttered as she put her hand to her head, checking it wasn't bleeding. It wasn't, thank the lord. I got an ice pack and gently pressed it against her scalp.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, seriously. I don't need an ice pack."

"You do."

Oh god. I'm like the worst imprint ever. I let her get hurt – in my presence! I'm so useless. I'm one of the oldest wolves; I should be so good at looking after her. I've been waiting how long for her? I should have learnt how to keep her safe.

She put her hand over mine; moving the ice pack over a little and I stared into her eyes. Her head inclined ever so slightly towards me and I quickly pulled my hand away, the urge to kiss her getting to strong.

If I can't even stop her from hurting herself I definitely don't deserve the right to kiss her.

Even if she is so damn hot.

"Wait, Fran, did you just speak German?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

"Err?"

"Oh, I lived there."

I raised my eyebrows. "Really? You never said."

She just shrugged again, giving me a little smile. "Are there any other languages you speak fluently?" I joked and she grinned.

"Es gibt nicht. Obwohl ich ein kleines Französisch spreche."

I rolled my eyes at her, inspecting her head again. "How is it?" I asked her, "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head, pulling it off her head. "I'm fine, thank you."

I frowned at her, but put it in the sink. We had tea and then Frankie found a slightly more entertaining movie to watch, and she didn't fall asleep while watching this one. She then deemed Friday would be our 'movie night'. She was joking, I knew, but I was going to play ignorant and ensure we did this regularly. Purely because I was hoping she'd fall asleep again. She's damn cute when she's really tired.

I drove her home, like I did every time she came around. "Okay, I'll see you… Monday," she said, suddenly sad. I gulped.

I don't think I can go two days without seeing her. It's just impossible for a wolf to go that long without seeing physically that their imprint is all right.

"I'm not doing anything this weekend," I said. Failing to mention that I never do because I'm a sad old pervert who likes to spend his time drooling over a teenage girl. "So if you want we could do something?"

She smiled up at me. "Yeah," her teeth showed because she smiled so much and I couldn't stop my heart from accelerating, or my breathing catching in my throat. The moonlight was shining down on her, accentuating her beauty. "That'd be great."

I continued to stare at her like the lovesick puppy that I am. Her eyes flickered down to my lips and my eyes widened. She stared at my lips for a moment longer and I swallowed nervously.

Suddenly she opened the door, jumping out. "Thanks for the lift, see you," she said quickly, shutting the door behind her before walking so fast towards her house she might as well have run. I sighed and waited until she was safely inside her house before I started to drive away.

That was close.

I don't think there'd be any way I'd be able to control myself if she kissed me.

No.

She wouldn't kiss me.

I have to stop thinking like that. It's stupid.

* * *

**Frankie's POV.**

I sat on my bed, staring at the photo frame on the floor.

This is not good.

I try to forget about it… pretend it never happened…

But it did happen.

It's all my fault.

I shouldn't just ignore it.

And now here I am, letting myself _fall in love _with him?

Yes, that's right. I'm falling in love with Seth Clearwater.

_Seth! _Even his name is perfect and adorable.

This isn't fair.

I shouldn't be doing this.

It's so wrong.

So selfish.

I clenched my hand in a fist on my way to touch the outline of _her_ face on the photograph.

The guilt that swallowed me up all that time ago was still there. It was only doubling the more my feelings for him grew.

I tried constantly to forget about it, forget about her. Pretending it didn't happen made it hurt ever so slightly less.

But it didn't, not really. It just made me feel even guiltier. It was disrespectful to her to pretend it didn't happen.

I felt a tear slip down my cheek and I angrily wiped at it.

Not a lot makes me cry.

Hell, I was attacked by wolves when I was six and if it weren't for the intensive surgery I would've died, and I hadn't even cried then. But this, _her_, it always has me in tears.

I gulped, picking up the frame, placing it on the desk before looking in my mirror, making sure that I didn't look like I was crying. I didn't want my dad to walk and see me like that. Then he'd get my mum and make me talk to her.

I love my mum, but I just can't talk to her about stuff like this.

I sighed. My eyes weren't that red yet, it wasn't so bad. I got dressed into some shorts and a vest top before running quickly to the garage to start hitting the punch bag, to get my anger out.

Why was I so useless? Why was I so selfish? Why was all of this happening?

I told myself not to let myself get close to anyone, but I was.

Stupid bloody La Push was messing up my life, messing up how things had to be.

I was a loner; I knew that – I _preferred _it. It was what I chose. And it was a hell of a lot better than the alternative.

And yet here I am, falling in love with him like the little tosser I am! He would _never _reciprocate my feelings – _never_. I'm just setting myself up for hurt.

I know I said I was 'going with the flow' and all of that crap, and that I trusted him… but it was hard.

I let out a groan as I punched into the bag with as much force as I could.

I _should _ruin whatever's going on between us now, on my terms.

But I just can't.

There's just a feeling that the pain would be too much.

Well, that's bollocks. I _know _what the pain is like to be too much, but I got through it before. I'm just scared to feel even more pain.

You know when you go through so much stuff, that you just pretend it never happened? But no matter how much you lie to yourself, you always feel that pain? It's been like that for three years… the pain is never gonna go away, I knew that much.

I hit the bag repeatedly with each fist, building up the momentum.

_Faster, hit it faster! _

I'd foolishly hoped that Seth would feel the same. But, hell, the moment I even started to move towards him, he leapt away as if scared I'd sexually harass him.

_Faster._

I'm being stupid, hoping something would happen between us, aren't I? I was hoping foolishly that he and his perfect kindness would be able to help me, fix me, but he won't. He probably doesn't even care.

_Faster, damn it! _

There's something weird going on, I admit, but it's not like Mr. Clearwater would ever want to be in a relationship with me.

I hit the bag one last time, my arms practically dying on me. I sighed as I hugged the bag. I really need to stop going through this constant fight with myself every night over him.

I just can't seem to stop wanting him, no matter how hard I try.

* * *

**This ones slightly shorter, but hopefully the content makes up for it? Theres some mystery in there. I wasn't even going to have a mention of _her _until a lot later, but I didn't want it to look like Frankie had completely forgotten about _her._**

**Please let me know what you guys think. Oh, and the german meant 'There is not. Although, I speak a little bit of French.' Sorry if it's wrong, German's never been my high point. I only put it in because I love the word obwohl and Französisch, it's just so fun to say. Plus I had a German oral when I go back to school, which I'm panicking about.**

_SticksandStones_** - Thank you soo much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it!**

_Queeniebird_** - I completely agree with you. I reread it and it makes me cringe. I wasn't ever trying to make her 'cool', in fact I was hoping for the opposite. In my eyes Frankie's a bit of a (excuse the irony at my choise of words) fuck up. She will never be what she thinks is normal or 'right', and is just generally a bitch to everyone because she's so angry with everything. I also wanted to show the contrast between her and Seth's characters, but that first chapter is totally out of hand, and there have been _many _people who agree with you - definitely myself included. Hopefully now it isn't too bad, although I know theres still a bunch of swearing in there... even some swearing in German. But that's not because I'm ignoring what you said, because I'm thinking I'll probably go back over this when it's finished and take out most of the swearing from the first two chaps. Thank you so much for reading this and taking the time to review, I really do appreciate them so much :)**

**Thanks again to everyone thats been reading, reviewing or adding this story to alerts and favourites!**

**And to everyone who knows of my usual slip ups with the Americanisms - I put comforter instead of duvet! I didn't even realise that you guys don't have duvets, I had to google it.**

**So, thanks everyone and please leave a review!**


	5. A Kiss

Again, I listened to her laugh, trying to focus on the essay's I was marking.

I don't even know what I say that makes her laugh so much. I just say really cheesy jokes… she seems to find it hilarious.

She was lying with her head on the top of my calf muscle. Don't ask me why, I haven't the faintest idea. I was laying on my stomach on the floor while I attempted to mark history essays. She, like I said, had her head on my leg. She also had her legs up, leaning against the sofa so her legs were at a ninety-degree angle. I know I've said it before, but she really does sit and lay in weird positions. I think it's cute.

So like I was saying, Frankie was distracting me.

Well, she wasn't trying to. She was actually being quite and letting me get on, I just needed to hear her voice every now and again.

"Argh, haven't you finished them yet?" she groaned and I picked up the stack of unmarked papers and moved them to my other side, so she could see them all.

She let out a loud groan before army crawling over to lie next to me. She took a piece of cheese off of the plate in front of me, but I took it back out of her hand before she could get it anywhere near her mouth.

"My cheese," I said possessively. Cheese makes me mark essays quicker. I don't know why.

"Oh no, look, a burglar," she said in a bored, even tone, pointing to the window before breaking the slice in half and plopping her half in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes. "At least pretend to put some effort into it," I grumbled, chucking the other half into my mouth and picking my pen back up.

She laughed loudly. "Now that's some mad cheese throwing skills you've got!"

I laughed at her, "_What_? Being able to throw cheese into your mouth from about thirty centimetres away isn't much of a 'skill', Frankie."

"It is for the simple minded, love," she said in a sarcastically condescending tone and I grinned at her. I cannot believe she just called me love. Sometimes the littlest things she does makes me smile like an idiot. She doesn't even realise. For the last couple of weeks since we had out very first 'movie night' (Frankie was not impressed when I told her we were carrying it on – she seems to think it's '_silly'_) I'd been spending so much time with her. She'd come round all the time. Any free moment and I'd have her over. Sometimes she'd even just drop by. I really do love life. My friends are moaning that they don't see me as much anymore but they will in time. I've had to wait around while all of them got to know their imprint and got over the initial excitement of it all, so I wasn't going to feel _too _guilty about it all. Who am I kidding? I still felt guilty for ditching them. But I can't just tell Frankie no when she offers to spend time with me, can I? I was lucky as hell to be given the chance, I wasn't going to waste it.

"Stop talking to me and get on with it," she groaned, dropping her head to my shoulder. "Jesus. You're well easily distracted."

"I'm sorry! I'm trying."

"Try harder, damn it!" she shouted and I laughed as I circled the grade on someone's essay before adding it to the pile of marked ones.

She rolled onto her back and turned head to stare at me. I tried not to look at her too much.

"You all right?" I asked nervously after a moment and she just nodded. It was even harder to try and concentrate with her staring at me.

Argh. I'm a full-grown man! I shouldn't be as pathetic as this. I shouldn't get nervous just because a girl is looking at me!

After about twenty minutes she sighed and hopped up.

"Oh, stop sighing. You wouldn't want me to rush and accidentally grade these papers wrong, would you?" I said, albeit the last bit being sarcastically. But I really did want her to stop sighing. It really doesn't feel nice. She's my everything. To know that I'm making her feel the need to sigh… not pleasant.

She rolled her eyes, walking over to my docking station. "Yeah… I'd _hate_ that," she said sarcastically as she chose a song. I smiled as I heard a familiar beat starting to play.

She let out a yawn as she walked towards me. "You tired?" I asked and she sent a weird look at me.

"I'm _always_ tired, Seth."

"Ah, yes. I forgot," I joked and she laughed nudging me with her foot. "Why don't you take a nap on the sofa or my bed or something? I know I'm not really being much fun and all but I don't really want you to leave and I've still got a lot to do and I they have to be done tomorrow and I keep putting them off because I keep wanting to spend time with you and –"

"Bloody hell! I'll have a nap if you shut up!" she called as she went off upstairs, appearing again with my bed cover. She grinned at me, letting me know she was just joking and the panic that had built up quickly eased. "You worry _way _too much. I recommend anxiety pills," she said as she wrapped it around her shoulders, but made no move to the sofa.

"They wouldn't work, trust me," I grumbled and she just rolled her eyes, walking back and skipping to the next song.

"Okay, just get back to grading so you don't have a panic attack," she said with a smile and I smiled widely back at her before doing as she said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she'd started swaying along to the music and my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the sensual movement of her hips. The comforter was wrapped around her, but it wasn't far down enough to cover her hips.

She had on these damn tight jeans that _really _hugged her legs and you could see her hipbones whenever she lent back. Girls her age just shouldn't wear jeans that tight!

I swallowed hard as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back as she continued her arousing swaying, hugging the comforter to her.

A wave of lust ran through me, stronger than ever before. All I could think about was her legs, her body, having those legs around me… Plus when she tilted her head back I got a lovely view of her neck and the need to kiss, suck and nibble on it was immense.

The songs rhythm built up until it was going fairly quick and she started nodding her head along to the loud beat of the drum.

"This song used to be my all-time favorite," she said as a small smile appeared on her face.

Her foot started tapping along to the base and I could see her leg muscles moving, even through the dark denim. Her legs were the perfect size. I don't like girls who are too skinny; I want something to touch – and those legs are definitely what I'd want. What I _need_ to touch.

Her hair was cascading down around her face, framing her beautiful features. It was then tucked underneath the comforter, and the light was shinning off it, making me want to run my hands through it, feeling how silky it really was. The light was also illuminating her features, making her look so beautiful, so kissable. I knew from reading the guys' minds that feeling a sexual urge _this _strong – for it to completely take over me – that it wasn't abnormal for an imprinter. But I didn't realise that it would cloud all my other thoughts so much – make it _so _hard to not… do stuff with her. I'd hoped, since I met her, that I wouldn't feel this way about her. I mean… she's just a teenager. Butthat look on her face, the way she moved her body; _that _was _not _like what a teenager should be able to do. It was _way _too sexy for a seventeen year old.

I snapped my gaze away from the single most sexist thing I've ever seen in my life, realising that the effect she was having on me was definitely _not _a good thing at all.

I clenched my fists, pushing my knuckles against my face. I tried to regulate my breathing, to concentrate on anything but her, but it was all but impossible.

I repeat; this is _not good!_ I've got a damn _erection._

I'm a paedophile.

It is official.

A teenage girl can make me hard.

I'm so burning in hell.

Don't think about it, I told myself.

Do not think about it.

Do not think about it.

Do not think about going over there and touching her, kissing her, making her yours.

… oh crap.

All of a sudden the comforter was down in front of me and I looked up just as she laid down on her front opposite and facing me.

What is she doing to me?

I am going to die.

Oh dear lord, help me now; I can see her collarbones.

"You alright?" she asked, "You look like you've got a headache. I was only joking about the stress thing but… do you, umm, want to talk or something? I have some pain relief in my bag for the headache if it's really bad?"

Yes, her legs are my favorite things about her physically, but those collarbones are gorgeous. Why the hell does she have to wear a damn vest top anyway?

Oh no.

_Oh no!_

I can see her damn bra! It's black and slightly lace.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Bad, dirty, inappropriate thoughts!

She was leaning up on her elbows and I could see _right _down her top.

Sweet baby Jesus.

That's so… her body's so… her breast look so…

I bit my lip to hold in the moan and I crossed my arms as to not touch.

She really doesn't have any idea how aroused she's making me.

"Erm, Seth?" she said, pulling up her top up as she moved closer. I flushed with embarrassment, averting my eyes. She saw me ogling her. Oh no! She _knows. _She knows I'm some sick old pervert. She must be so disgusted. She's going to be scared. She's going to leave me.

We laid in silence, my breathing filling the empty room as I tried desperately to get the thoughts out of my head. But I couldn't – she'd completely taken over my mind.

And then, as if knowing of one of my greatest wishes, she pressed her lips to mine.

Her lips were warm, moist, plump and perfect.

My body burned with uncontrollable want, but I was surprised that I was frozen in place. I'd thought that if she ever kissed me, I'd lose any small amount of control that I'd have, and just attack her with my lips and… well, you can guess what I'd want to do with her. But I couldn't. I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want it to stop. And also, I was so overcome with shock. Things like this just don't happen – not to _me _anyway! I'm the nice guy. Nice guys don't get the girl. And I definitely don't get girls like Frankie, who is the complete opposite of me. Also, I am her teacher. Girls don't tend to kiss their teacher. I had wanted this so badly, and now it was happening. I was just frozen in shock.

Such a strange thing, shock. Why did I let shock overpower me? I should have jumped at the chance to kiss her like I'd dreamt of doing since the moment I saw her, not just laid there, trying to savour the feeling of her, to remember it for as long as I could.

She pulled away quickly, a blush running up from her neck to her cheeks. We stayed there for a moment, her staring at the floor, her cheeks burning red while I stared at her, my blood pulsing through me hard, my breathing was long gone, my head was pounding and my heat was… out of control. I needed her so badly.

"I – I'm sorry," she whispered before jumping up, picking her bag up as she scrambled out of the house.

I laid there for a moment, listening to her footsteps hitting the pavement as she sped down my road.

Shock. My new greatest enemy.

Why didn't I run after her? Tell her that I was in love with her, and that kiss was probably the most phenomenal thing that's ever happened to me. But no, instead she thinks that I don't have feelings for her – that I messed up – that she felt the need to _apologise. _

"NO!" I shouted loudly, banging my fist against the floor before dropping my face to my hands. "Oh god!" I whimpered.

I've messed up. I've messed up badly.

She – oh no.

My chest was heaving up and down.

How could I just –? I just laid there – I didn't even kiss her back – she thinks that I – she – I – oh god!

Why did I _do _that? Why am I such an absolute idiot? _Why? _For the love of all things holy, how could I be so useless?

She _kissed _me!

And I'd just laid there, _hard _for her like a pervert and she thinks that I don't even want to kiss her because I couldn't even find power inside of me to kiss her? Useless.

* * *

**Frankie's POV.**

No. No. No. No. _No!_

Why? Why am I so fucking _useless? _I just – oh dear god! I – oh no! I – no!

I kissed my teacher. When will I ever stop being stupid? When will I ever stop messing things up? Why do I have to ruin things so much?

And I don't just ruin everything. I absolutely _destroy _it.

Because I've become closer to Seth over these past weeks – maybe months, the time has just flown by with him – than I have let myself to anyone for a _long_ time. How can I be friends with him after _that? _

He doesn't want me. I'd been so stupid. I thought… there was something in the way he looks at me. You know, like he cares? Like somewhere down he feels something for me.

But he doesn't.

I was just so damn messed up, I imagined it. I wanted it so badly; I 'saw' he wanted me in his eyes.

Yes, because _that_ happens.

He's spent how many years through college and whatever else to get a job as a teacher? Noone would throw all that away for a schoolgirl.

Let alone me.

Because I'm not just saying it, I'm nothing special. There are plenty of girls better than me, more talented, better looking – I'm less than average. I'm not exactly a head turner. Noone even notices me at school.

I once moved to this school and sure, people looked at me, but noone even bothered to talk to me. Yep. Everyone just couldn't be bothered; they could tell I clearly wasn't worth the trouble. Wait – that sounds like I'm complaining; I'm not. That's exactly what I want. I'm just using it to strengthen my point – people just aren't interested in me at all.

Why would I ever think otherwise?

Argh. I quickly got to my house and ran up my stairs, ignoring my dad saying some stupid, pointless comment, which he thinks is 'witty'. I shut my bedroom door and turned my music player up as loud as it would go. I laid down on my bed, burying my face in my pillow as I let out a loud groan, punching my bed.

Not only am I angry at being such a total dolt, I also have the pain of rejection.

Oh joy. This is just what I need.

I grabbed my iPod and put it onto the playlist titled 'Angry'. Appropriate for such times when I need to here some angry lyrics, to help me in these type of situations when I cock up so badly.

I laid back down, sighing. I knew it.

Didn't I know it?

I so knew it.

This is what I'd been avoiding. Why did I let myself believe that this would be any different?

My door flung open and my dad stood there, fuming. I glared back at him; this is not what I need. "Dad! Most people _knock _before barging in."

"Oh? Like you'd hear it! Turn that bloody racket off!" he shouted and I just stared back at him, getting angrier by the second of his mere presence. I'd just ruined the greatest thing that's happened to me for about three years. I do not need Harvey making this any worse.

He spun around and I rolled my eyes, lying back down. But then I heard him return, a cardboard box under his arm.

Then he did something that literally made my heart stop. He walked in, unplugged my iPod and took every single music-playing device I own, whacking them in the box.

I jumped off my bed straight away. "What are you doing? No! Dad, stop! Stop! I'll turn it down. Stop being ridiculous. _Dad_! Give them back!"

"No," he said, staring at me sternly, keeping them away from me. My chest was heaving up and down as I stared at the content of the box. That's my life in there. Seriously, you think I can get through loneliness with out a recluse? My music is the one thing that keeps me sane, keeps me going. He can_not _take that away from me. I know I'm mean to him, and I know I'm a bitch, but he just _can't _take that away from me. "Not until you learn to respect me."

"Please, dad," I said softly. "_Please._"

I do not beg. I have more self-respect than to beg for something. However, this is an exception. Music is my life source. And after the mess up that I have made today, I _really _need to listen to some music.

"I'll put the headphones in, I promise."

"This isn't about that!" he shouted loudly and I flinched but glared, the anger boiling up in my heart.

"What the fuck is this about then? What is _any _of this about?" I screamed back and he just glared at me before storming out with the box.

"Harvey! Dad, dad, _no! _Please!" I shouted after him.

He didn't answer, just kept on walking away. I let out a frustrated groan. I grabbed my bag, a towel and I walked over to my window, yanking it open.

I had a ledge under my window, so it was easy to climb down.

I chucked my bag over my shoulder and stalked furiously to the beach.

Staring out at the great expanse of water, I shivered. I hate the cold. That's why I hadn't done this before. It was _way_ too cold.

I pulled my top up over my head and pulled my trousers down, leaving them by my towel and bag before walking across the damn sand. Bloody hell. It really _is_ cold.

The water hit my feet and I shivered again, my skin stinging as some not so ladylike words left my mouth. I kept walking until the water level was up to my stomach, my whole body convulsing in shivers, and my heart stinging from the obscene coldness. You know when it's so cold that you think you're about to go numb, but you never do? Yeah, it's that cold. I closed my eyes, pinched my nose and ducked my head under.

I stayed under for a moment before getting back out, letting out a shaky breath, sucking in air that hurt my chest as I flipped my wet hair off my face. It was too cold… but damn I miss swimming. I kicked back and spent about the next half hour swimming in the sea. I love it. Preferably not in such cold waters… but I just love the sea. This wasn't some ridiculous stunt, I do it a lot. I lived in Australia once… beautiful, just beautiful. I swear, I didn't come out for two weeks.

It's just so peaceful.

You can just lay back and… you're gone from the world.

It just feels like everything's gone – nothing can touch me out in the sea.

I can merely leave my troubles on the sand and simply… drift off.

But half an hour is more than enough. It's far too cold. I dried myself as best as I could with my frozen hands before pulling the towels around myself, all but running back home. This man saw me and gave me a _really _funny look. I wasn't surprised, to be honest.

I had a shower when I got home, slipped into some warm clothes and slipped into bed.

Waiting, hoping for some sleep.

It didn't come.

I tried hard not to think about the mess I've made.

The pain to know that I've messed things up so madly with Seth just hurts so bad. It was literally tearing up my heart. What if I've messed this beyond repair?

I couldn't think like that. I had to fix this. There was no way I could go on without him.

So for hours and hours I laid awake, staring up at my ceiling.

This was definitely not good. This never happens to me.

I need sleep. If I don't get sleep I just can't function.

So as the sun rose I made a promise to myself.

I was going to sort this shit out – _today._

It was about a half hour before any student would even come to school, but I knew that teachers got here early, so I reckon he'd be there. I knocked on the door and I heard his heavenly husky voice. Mmm.

Okay. So that means he's definitely here.

I took a deep breath.

Best get it over with quick, right? All hanging around is gonna do is make me think of worse scenarios, and make me worry more.

I opened the door and he dropped what he had on the desk immediately, walking around as I stood there, transfixed. He was wearing a navy shirt.

_Oh my Jesus! _He's so hot. That colour really does look beautiful against his skin. It's even better than when he wears a plain white shirt. Damn I love him in a white shirt, though. It makes his body look so… yummy.

"Frankie," he said softly, staring at me in that way that I'm sure I imagine as he walked over to me.

My breathing caught in my throat as he pushed the door behind me close and his arm brushed against me.

I love his arms. He had his shirt rolled up to reveal his tan, muscular, hairy forearms. Everything about him is just beautiful.

He stared down at me and I just looked up at him like a useless little girl.

I'm not the sort to plan what I'm going to say – it just messes with my head. But now I kinda wish I had. "Seth, look, I'm really sorry and I –" I said, looking down but my speech got caught in my throat when he put his hand on my neck, the other pushing my hair out of my face; it had fallen down to cover my face. I'd been thankful of it; I was blushing so hard and I didn't really want to be seen like this. I hated feeling vulnerable. I didn't like that he made me like this.

I ducked my head down again, the hair once again over my eyes.

He pushed it out, tilting my head to look directly at him. "Never cover your face from me," he said softly, brushing his thumb across my cheek.

My heart was pumping hard against my chest. I was surprised if he couldn't hear it.

This couldn't be happening.

I was for sure dreaming.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, leaning in closer and I stared blankly at him.

I shook my head, "I'm really –"

He pressed his lips firmly against mine and I literally melted in his arms.

He pulled my waist to him firmly as my hands went to his chest, feeling his firm muscles beneath the shirt. He kissed me with such a passion I hadn't thought that cute little Seth owned.

I moaned and pulled at him, wanting him closer. His hands ran through my hair before he answered my wishes, pushing me against his classroom door, lifting me up off the ground. I eagerly wrapped my legs around him as he gripped onto my legs, groaning. I sucked on his bottom lip while he groaned and deepened the kiss, letting me taste his tongue and I gripped the back of his neck desperately as his hands squeezed my thighs. It was hot and passionate and when he cupped my cheek, kissing across my face before out lips met once more I felt on fire, a need for him grew rapidly. He pushed me tighter against the wall and I tugged at his hair, his woodsy, masculine scent filling my senses.

* * *

**Gah! Review please, you beautiful people. Their first and second kiss! What did you think?**

**Thanks to everyone reading and adding this to alerts/favourites. And also a massive thank you if you're reviewing - please carry on!  
**


	6. A Slightly More Loving Kiss

I ran my lips up and down his neck, trailing my tongue over his warm, soft skin as he walked us over to his desk, running one hand up and down my leg. How he managed to keep my up, I have no idea. I wasn't exactly light.

I love his hands. They were such… man hands. They were big and rough and they left my skin feeling as though it were on fire wherever he touched. I just couldn't get enough of his hands.

He wiped everything clear off his desk with one hand and I would have laughed if he hadn't of then pushed me down on his desk, his hand now on the back of my neck while he kissed me with such fervour I was nearly passing out. I tightened my legs around him, just needing him closer, and his hands made their way up my top and I let out a loud breath as his rough, warm skin came into contact with mine. He pressed hard against me and I groaned as I kissed him back passionately. After a moment of kissing, his hands made their way around to my back. There they brushed against one of the many scars that marred my back and he pulled back, a confused look taking over his features. He really did look like he'd just been snogged to death, his hair was sticking up in all directions – it was super cute. His fingers ran up the scar slightly and I then realised what he was doing as he frowned at me, starting to try and move around me to see my back.

I sucked in a breath and pushed off of him, jumping off of the desk. It's not like I'm ashamed of my scars, I'm just embarrassed when I have to tell the story – it was completely my fault and I sound like such an idiot. And I don't get embarrassed easily. Plus usually when I have to tell someone what happened they give me the worst thing ever; their _pity_. I do not want, or appreciate, someones pity. _I _personally went through what I did, they don't know what it felt like or what happened, they don't even know what they're pitying me for! It was my fault and I don't just sound like an idiot, I was an idiot. There is no reason for them to feel sorry for me. Hell, I deserved it.

I just generally don't like getting someones pity. Ever.

He stared at me in confusion, the only noise being our loud breathing, which filled up the empty classroom.

It was so surreal. To stand there, staring at this fucking _gorgeous _man – who happened to be my teacher – who I just had one damn hot make out session with. I'm surprised I could even stand after that.

We stayed there for god knows how long, simply staring at each other, waiting for the other to speak first. I just didn't want to have to say what we all needed to be said. I was fine with pretending that it was all hunky-dory. But it wasn't and I was just going to have to face up to that, even if it means I'll get my heart trampled on when he says it was 'such a mistake'.

"What the bloody hell was that!" I all but shouted and he sort of gasped.

Hopefully that'll distract him from asking about the scar, too.

He smacked his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide with shock and almost dread as he took a step back. "Oh my god, you didn't want to... I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't mean to – _oh no _– you don't –? I'm sorry. I thought you - wanted - me... oh _god!_" he said, his voice with a hint of desperation as his eyes pleaded with me for forgiveness. I was really quite shocked.

"What?" I asked, frowning at him as I crossed my arms, in hope that I won't go running at him and start making out with him again. He was acting way too cute for me to resist him right now. Also, I was feeling a gaping wound in my chest because of the tone in his voice and the dread of what was going to come from this conversation. He was going to tell me that he's 'sorry' and that I'm just too young for him. He's going to pity me because I'm some stupid little teenager who's in love with him and he doesn't even have feelings for me.

"Why are _you _sorry?" I asked, confused. "Why did you even do that? You don't like me!"

He pulled a face at me, his eyebrows pulling so closely together I'm surprised they weren't touching. I really need to learn how to move my eyebrows like that. I can't even raise one eyebrow at a time. "I don't like you?"

"No! Of course you don't!"

He let out a laugh as he stepped closer, his hand on my elbow as he spoke with amusement. "Frankie, I like you more than any other person I've ever met. Why would you think I don't like you?"

I turned to the side, not wanting to look at him. I frowned at the floor, my heart stinging. "Don't be stupid. Of _course _you don't like me, Seth. You're a fucking _teacher_!"

He grabbed and pulled me into his chest, hugging me. He rested his head on the top of mine. "Frankie… I know this is weird and difficult, but I," he paused and sighed. "If I tell you something promise me you won't run away?"

"Promise," I murmured against his shirt. He smells so good it was making me woozy. And his stomach was so damn hard; it was like rock or something.

"I - I love you, Frankie." I let out a very unappealing sound of shock and he stroked my hair, calming me so I couldn't have a freak out and tell him he was a lying idiot. "Since the moment I met you I knew there was something special about you. And over these past weeks with you… I've fallen in love with you. You've made me happier in this short time than I have ever felt in my whole life."

I bit my lip as I lent back to look at him. Being so close to him, his arms wrapped around me, staring at me in that way he does… it all just felt so unreal. "You honestly can't mean that," I said – well, I hoped. He can't have 'fallen in love' with me, it's just impossible. It shouldn't happen.

He cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes in such a way it felt like he was staring straight into my soul. He brushed his lips against mine. "I do. I mean it so much." He kissed my lips softly, much different from the kisses before. "Do you… feel anything towards me?"

I snorted. Understatement much? "I kinda think I'm in love with you too," I murmured, not so sure if confessing these feelings to him is a good thing. Saying it aloud feels weird.

He grinned madly at me, pecking a kiss on my nose. I let out a small laugh as I looked up at him in amusement, my insides shining with a happiness that I'd thought I'd surely lost forever before I met him.

"I know this is weird, because I'm your teacher, but I – I just need you, Fran. If you're willing, we - we can make this work. We _will_."

I sighed and pulled away from him. "This isn't some fairy tale where everything goes right, Seth. This is my life and usually everything goes tits up some time or another. We have to be reasonable and there's probably a high chance that someone would find out. And I definitely don't want to be the reason you get sacked – you don't deserve to lose your job over _me_."

He shook his head lightly as he stepped closer, his hands on my waist. I felt my heartbeat speed up at his touch. Argh. Why did I let him get to me like this? _Why_? This will never work out right. Who are we kidding? He's just my teacher!

"I don't care. I can find another job. You're the only thing that's special – the only thing to me that I care about losing. You're worth more to me than some _job_," he said, as if the thought of anything else was preposterous.

I just rolled my eyes at him, trying not to show that his kind words were actually making me melt like goo. I'm such a sucker for a softie.

"Find another job? Not with the track record of getting cosy with schoolgirls, you won't!" He simply laughed at me and shook his head again, pulling me tighter. "I'm being serious!"

"I don't care, Francesca. I don't care if I'm _homeless_ – I just want to be with you. I've never felt the way I feel for you for any other person in my life," he looked deep into my eyes and I swooned. He stroked his thumb along my jaw line. "If you don't want to be with me, that's perfectly fine, all I want is what you want – if that's purely friendship for the rest of our lives, then that's good with me. But I love you more than anything, especially this job."

I bit my lip as I stared at him. My heart hurt because I was so happy at his words. But, alas, I was ever the pessimist and I had to look for the faults. Nothing is sunshine and daises, I know that. I couldn't fool myself into believing that we were going to live happily. It would be so hard.

"We – it's just not going to happen, is it, though? I don't want to get my hopes up to be let down, Seth. I love you, but it's just not realistic. I mean, loads of teachers get funky with their students, but it's never anything serious, is it? And it usually ends with the student in question being heartbroken. I – I'm not like that. I can't go through that. I'm not some whore you can –"

He'd wrapped his arm around the back of my neck, pulling me closer so I was tucked under his chin and I stopped talking.

"Don't, Frankie. I know you're not 'some whore'; I have much more respect for you than that," he paused, stroking my hair. "I know this isn't realistic and I _know _that this sounds mad to you, but just ignore everyone else. I know this is probably what everyone says, but I just know that we will last for… well, for as long as you will have me. We're _different_, I can just feel it." He gently pulled my hand and laid my palm flat against his chest, above his heart so I could feel his heartbeat, which seemed to have been accelerating. "I feel it here whenever I look at you, whenever I hear you, smell you, think about you." I looked at his chest before my eyes finally found his. His heartbeat sped up to an even quicker beat and I gulped.

"I love you, Francesca. I understand that this is probably a bit soon, but I don't care. Please, just give us a chance; I'll prove that we're different."

I just nodded. I told you – I act all 'strong' but all I need is for him too look at me with those damn puppy dog eyes and say something soppy and I'm softer than jelly.

"But –" I started but stopped at his happy little smile. Damn Seth and his constant smiling.

"Oh, come _on, _Frankie," he said, his face still one of utter happiness. If I weren't so utterly smitten with him I would find his constant happiness sickly. Sometimes I still do find it sickly. Who can be _that _happy _that _often? It seems weird to me. "Just give us a go, please?" he spoke softly as he brushed his lips over my cheekbone. I was, like I've said before, quite tall, so he didn't really have to bend much. I bit my lip. I'm really not that great for taking risks when it comes to emotional stuff.

"I promise I'll never hurt you…" he kissed down my neck, pulling me tighter against him, his hands on my back. He's appeared to have forgotten about his fingers brushing against my mutilated back.

I really like him and everything, but I just _can't. _The guilt, that's too much…

Don't. I don't think of that. I _can't. _Not now, not ever.

I bit my lip as he looked down at me, stroking the side of my face with this bloody _loving _look on his face. Why is he so damn nice? _Why?_ I'm not the type of person to get people like _him_. Why does it happen to me? He should fall in love with some really great girl, someone who can treat him right. Not someone like me who has a dirtier mouth than a sailor and tends to destroy those closest. It's not that I don't appreciate it – I do, I love it – I just generally don't deserve it.

I don't have a clue why people like Seth, who deserves to have the most kindest, sweetest of people, would want me. I must have some sort of fairy godmother who's going around and put spells on people to make them disillusioned to see something in me that really isn't there. I deserve to grow up old and alone. I've been alone for the past three years and I've lived… I don't see why now I've got him.

Yes, I'm so grateful for meeting him and every moment I spend with him is like I've slipped into an alternate universe because I'm so happy, but I just don't see why _he _should go through the trouble of having to deal with me. I'm pretty sure I accidentally say something to upset him at least twice a day. He's way too soft and gentle to be able to be with me in a relationship. Because I'm gonna feel hella guilty every single time I fuck something up.

"I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Do you love me?" he asked, stroking my arms through my jumper. I nodded almost instantly.

"Do you want to be with me?" he asked again and I once more nodded immediately.

"Then that's that. You, Francesca Lee Morley, are my girlfriend."

I burst out laughing. Seriously, like, hysterical laughing. I'm not even that sure why.

"You sounded about four when you said that!" I cried as he rolled his eyes, a smile on his face as he ran the backs of his fingers over my forehead and around the crown of my head, stroking my hair afterwards. "Don't I even get a say in it?"

"No. Considering you say _I _worry too much, I'd of thought that these roles would have been reversed."

"Too true."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this," he murmured softly as he ran his fingers through my hair, his voice so low it got even more husky than usual.

I let out a very unappealing noise that sounded like "unggh." I really do love deep voices.

He smiled at me in his adorable little way as he lowered his lips to mine, only millimetres away from touching, "You don't know how badly I've wanted to do this," he said in the same husky tone and I practically crumbled as he pressed his lips to mine.

The kiss was soft, loving and careful. Exactly what I'd expect a 'Seth kiss' to be like. Definitely not the hot make out session we'd had earlier – which, by the way, was a very, _very _pleasant surprise.

After his lips left mine he nuzzled his nose against mine and I couldn't help but smile.

"You're so cute I think I might cry," I said and he laughed loudly, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulled my body tighter against his. He kissed my forehead.

"Please don't. I'll be mean to you, I promise."

I groaned, "No you won't! You always tell me you're going to be meaner but you never are!"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm a just genuinely a lovely person."

I snorted. "And oh so modest, too."

He smiled down at me. "Doesn't it hurt?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow. I really am going to have to get him to teach me how to raise a single eyebrow that high. "Smiling that much? My –" I cut short, dropping my eyes to floor, my heart pumping loudly as my smile disappeared, the thoughts rushing back to me so quickly I felt like I was experiencing motion sickness. I swallowed a little too loudly and breathed in deeply, pushing _those _thoughts to the back of my head. "_Someone_ once made me smile for the whole day – I lasted about two minutes before my cheeks died on me."

He looked at me weirdly for a long moment, his eyes searching me before he seemed to get the hint that I was going to pretend that nothing had happened. Eventually he smiled at me, going along with what I was saying. I thanked him inwardly, hoping that he'd somehow realise I was grateful.

"I've had years of practise, love." He got my hand and put it on his cheek as he gave me a big, cheesy smile. I grinned as I ran my fingers over his dimple. "You can't just turn into a nice, happy person in one day," he joked and I laughed loudly.

"I love it when you insult me."

He let out a real loud laugh, kissing across the palm of my hand quickly while stroking the back of my hair. "You're really rather different, you know? I'm pretty sure most girls your age would cry if they got insulted."

I shoved his chest and pretended to gag, "Don't even compare me to girls my age. I swear to god, the girls at this school are so insanely immature." I felt the anger bubble up inside of me as I thought back. "Do you know what this girl said the other day? I was so fucking angry. She said – and I quote – 'I would rather hang myself than spend another day in Mr. Jenkins English class.'" I let out an angry breath that in someway resembled a growl.

"Ah, yes," he said, stroking my arm. "I heard you slapped another girl."

"Who the fuck says that?" I screamed in frustration. "Does she even know what she's saying? Does she realise how unbelievably insensitive that is? There are so many people who are dying every second and there are even more people grieving all over the world and she's saying shit like that? For what; a few laughs? Attention? It's stupid. Yeah, I hate his classes but you just don't say shit like that! It makes her sound like an idiot."

"Hey," Seth said, stroking my face and kissing me. "It's okay. Everything's fine, Frankie. Don't let them get to you like this." He was frowning at me in confusion and I groaned and ducked my head. "What's the matter? Why do you let things like that get to you so easily?"

I bit my lip and leaned my face against his chest, not wanting to look up at him.

"I kind of, maybe, possibly, sort of have anger issues."

He twirled a section of my hair around his finger idly. "I know. You don't have to worry."

"Well, yeah I do have to worry, 'cause it's –" I said but was cut off when he put his finger over my mouth.

"No, Frankie. Do not worry about a thing – that's my job."

I smiled sadly at him as he kissed down my forehead to my nose. "I really love you," he murmured softly, his arms tightly around me. "You don't know glad I am that I can finally tell you that."

I gripped his shirt at his back, his warmth making me tired. And he was so damn firm and soft, it was like a very lovely bed. But _much_ better.

"I have something else to tell you," he said and I nodded. "But that's after you and your family come tonight."

I frowned at him. "Tonight?"

He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face. "Yes… the bonfire. Remember how we couldn't go all that time ago because something came up? And then I told you that they could do tonight instead? You asked you parent's and you said you can all come?"

"_Oh!_" I said as realisation dawned on me. "_Tonight!"_ I said, nodding. "I remember."

He smiled and nodded, kissing me softly. He sighed contently after a while before leaning back to stare into my eyes for a long moment.

"Do you love me?" he murmured, his fingertips brushing up my arms and neck and face softly. I frowned and nodded slowly. "Really?"

I nodded again, staring into his soft eyes, which seemed to be hiding some deep emotion. "I love you so much, Seth. What's the matter?"

He just smiled – of course – and shook his head, but it was an almost sad smile. "Nothing."

I hugged him tightly around the waist, leaning my head to the side against his chest. "If you're sure." I knew it wasn't 'nothing'. But if he didn't want to talk about it, he didn't have to. I'd know where he was coming from. If he does want to talk to me, we'll find a time.

I've even got Naveen talking to me about his problems every now and again. He doesn't seem to mind talking to me about it compared to everyone else because if he's being stupid I put him in his place. I don't take bullshit and he's the sort that needs to talk to someone about things like that. Plus, I'm not going to go running to everyone else to tell them what's happening with him - like he's said that someone has once before done. That had made me sick - that someone would make another person trust them, tell them personal problems, and then go tell everyone. I was about to find said person and punch their lights out, but Naveen held me back.

"You remember when and where right?" he asked and I nodded.

"And you know how to lie so my dad won't be able to work out anything's going on between us?" I asked and was replied to with silence. "Uh-oh."

"No, no, it'll be fine. Don't worry. He won't notice a thing… right?" Seth said but his tone was so unsure he might as well have started crying of hopelessness.

Oh dear god.

I groaned. "This is going to be terrible. You can't lie to save your life."

He frowned at me, "Yeah I can," he said defensively and I looked up at him disbelievingly and he sighed.

"Face it, you can't. It's so easy to tell when you lie to me," I said and he froze.

He stared at me, his eyes a little wider than normal and his emotions masked from his face. "Lie to you?"

I nodded slowly. "You lie _all the time_. You're too pure and innocent to know how to lie well," I grinned and he bit his lip, looking away as if embarrassed and angry. "What's the matter?" I asked as I lent up, kissing his lip, which he'd had his teeth sunk into.

It was wrong to be kissing him and feeling this affectionate to him, but yet even though I knew that I couldn't feel it. I couldn't comprehend what it would feel like to not have these feelings for him. It just felt way too natural. This felt so great, that I was made for his. We were meant to be together. It was just so impossible for me to ever be able to deny him.

He ran his hand over my right shoulder softly before bring it to the front, running his fingers over my collarbones, which were covered by my jumper. "Ew, don't touch them," I said, moving away so his hand dropped to his side as I wrinkled my nose up in disguist. "I hate my collarbones."

His head snapped to me and he looked at me like I'd grown another head. "_What?"_

"They're horrible. They stick out so much – I can't even look at them without cringing."

"Why? You're mental, Frankie! They're so fantastic," he said, shaking his head at me as he brought his hand up, running his fingers over them again.

"They're so weird. It's not as if I'm skinny so I don't get why my bones jut out in random places – like my hip bones, they stick out and I've got super pointy elbows."

He smiled and nuzzled his face against my neck, running his hands down from my waist to my hips. "I love your body," he whispered so quietly I barely heard it. But I did hear and so I snorted.

I patted his back, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

The bell went and I suppressed a moan as I pulled away. "I guess I'll see you tonight."

He nodded and stroked my face, tucking a strand of my hair behind my face. I shook my head so it fell out again. I hate my hair behind my ears; it makes me look really weird. He pouted at me and I laughed and hugged him tightly.

"And in the lesson. And at lunch. And after school. And probably some over time today," he said and I let out a shocked groan.

"No way! I thought it was the end of the day!" I said, exasperated and he laughed loudly.

"How could you think that? Lessons haven't even started!"

I shrugged. "It's 'cause I got here so early. And I'm tired."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "And, umm, don't let my friends scare you tonight." I snorted as I finally let go of him, kissing his lips. "You scoff at me but you seriously don't know what they're like," he said with a smile on his face and I rolled my eyes but grinned and waved lightly as I walked to the door. "See you."

* * *

**GAH! What do you guys think? I think you should all give me lots of long reviews because it was my birthday yesterday and I still managed to get this up for you ;)  
**

**Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing/adding this to alerts or favourites. **

**BIG QUESTION! As you may or may not have noticed, Seth's age hasn't come up yet. What do you guys thing his maximum age could be?  
**

**And to the unsigned in reviewers...**

**marie hughes - thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like this :) Sorry the update took so long, but I've been proper swamped with work.**

**Holly - Thank you! There is deeeefinitely some drama to be coming soon. This hasn't had any major drama yet, and I'm in need to write some! And you're in luck - next chapter is her meeting his pack + friends. To answer your question, yes, Seth is still phasing. And I agree! I love the name Frankie. Your review was lovely and muchly appreciated! I don't think I could ever find a review annoying. I love all commens - good or bad. **

**And there were also some annonomous reviews, so if you're reading; thank you! And I am definitely keeping on with this story. I'm glad that you're all liking this :)**

**Thanks again everyone!**


	7. Legends And Horrors

"Come on, Frank," Harvey said as he got out the car. I sighed and got out too. This was gonna be so hard – to try and not let them know anything was going on between me and Seth. Hell, I can't stop drooling while thinking about him! How am I going to act normal when he's right there?

Tiffany started dancing slightly, twirling around, her hands in the air as we walked over to where you could see a bunch of people near a fire. "The sky is so pretty here," she said and Harvey stared dreamily at her and I gagged.

Harvey rolled his eyes and playfully shoved me. I, having the reflexes of a bat, landed flat on my arse. I breathed in deeply, trying not to get too angry. I already wasn't on good terms with my father.

"Is that an earphone?" Harvey said, having stopped and turned to me.

"Oh crap," I muttered under my breath, trying to hide it. My hair usually covers it well if tuck the rest of the wire away, but when I fell it came out. "No, what are you talking about?" I said, putting on an angry voice as I stood up. He just stared blankly at me, his hand outstretched.

I shook my head and he raised his eyebrows. "Francesca," he said, raising his eyebrow.

"Bloody hell!" I muttered, pulling the earphones out and handing it too him.

"I don't doubt that you have more headphones lying about, give me the music player."

I glared at him and he tilted his head to the side, daring me to oppose him. I groaned and slapped the mp3 player in his hand.

"Seriously, Frank? This is like twenty years old," he laughed as he tucked the mp3 player into his pocket.

"You're a real dickhead sometimes, you know that, right?" I said angrily, trying to move past him but he pulled me into a headlock. I groaned and hit his stomach as he held on to me.

"Dearest daughter, that's no way to speak to me!" he said, playfully offended.

I banged my fist against his back as I struggled to get out of his grip. "Dearest father," I started in the same tone but it didn't last long as the anger overtook me. "Let me the fuck go!"

He ruffled my hair as he laughed. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Where's the fun in _this_!"I groaned as he started dragging me along to where the group was. It wasn't a very comfortable position for me.

"Well there might not be any fun for you, but there's shit loads of fun for me!"

"_Harvey! _How can I teach Frankie to stop swearing when you set an example like that?" my mother asked him angrily, having stopped about three quarters of the way there to wait for us, her hands on her hips.

"Tell me about it!" I said as I managed to get out of his grip. "He's even encouraging physical violence!"

"Sorry, beautiful," Harvey said to her, the both of them ignoring me as they kissed and I gagged again. "Oh, grow up, Fran-cakes."

"Don't call me that!" I whispered angrily, aiming a punch at his arm. Even though I knew Seth wasn't in hearing distance, that name does not need to be said anywhere near him. It's hideous. "I didn't like it when I was five, and I don't like it now."

"Can you please stop whining _like_ you're five?" Harvey said, his tone snobby. "Seriously, Francesca, you'll embarrass us," he said sarcastically and I scowled at him.

"I hate you."

He just grinned at me before following after Tiffany, who was talking to everyone. My eyes met Seth's and a big grin spread on his face, and I couldn't help but smile back at him before ducking my head, knowing that my dad would probably notice.

Lets just say my parents know I'm not the smiley type. In fact they've known that I've been in… a funk for quite a while now. To see that I'm randomly smiling would probably freak them out.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us!" Tiffany gushed to this one man before turning to Seth as I stepped next to, and a little bit behind my dad. "Especially considering you're her teacher!"

I frowned as she turned to me and ran a hand through my hair and smiled almost apologetically at me. I tried to pull away but she wouldn't let me.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Clearwater said, his eyes on me. I persisted in not letting my eyes staying on him for too long.

"Most teachers hate our Frankie. Don't know why..." she said sarcastically, smiling at me.

"Hilarious, Tiff," I said, completely monotone.

"Seriously, though," Harvey said, turning to Seth. "Why would you do this? Do you not hate her? I mean, even I would understand if you would. I'm sure I'd hate her if I had to be her teacher."

"Oh, cheers, dad," he rolled his eyes at me while Mr. Clearwater's mouth dropped open.

"What? No! Of course I don't hate her!" he shouted while the people around him tried to contain their laughter.

"I'm Jacob," one man said, stepping forward, interrupting Seth, who seemed to be absolutely distraught by the idea of hating me.

_Real _smooth.

Jacob shook my parent's hands, and then mine. Although, he held mine for a fraction of a second longer, staring into my eyes in a weird way, as if surveying me.

I made quick eye contact with Seth, just to make sure that the prolonged handshake wasn't because he knew what had happened between us, but he just stared back at me, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Francesca!" the really cheery lady I thought Seth was married to came forward and hugged me tightly. I let out a soft grunt, staring at me parents wide-eyed, begging for help. My mum stared back at me apologetically as my dad just laughed. Such lovely, helpful parents.

"It's so great to see you again!" she continued as I tried not to cringe, my arms lying by my sides. I looked at her awkwardly as she pulled back, still smiling as if she didn't realise my absolute discomfort.

I ran a hand through my hair at the back of my head and nodded. "Erm, you too."

This other woman came forward, hugging me as well. "Yeah, it's fantastic to finally meet you! I'm Kim," she said, smiling at me.

Oh god.

They're all 'hug' people.

"You're so tall!" she said and my eyes widened as I looked around. Pretty much every guy here was taller than me, and there were a few girls too.

"Considering your present company I'd of thought you would have gotten used to tall people," I said and she and a couple others laughed, her and Louise laughed a little too loudly and I quickly looked at Harvey worriedly and he just continued with trying to hold down his laughter. I hadn't really been trying to be funny when I said that, it was just weird for her to point out my height when they're all so tall. I mean, I know there's something weird going on with Seth, but all of these lot seem to have it going on too. And bloody hell, why are they all so beautiful? They really range in age, but damn, I feel so insignificant. I mean, Jesus, even my mums more beautiful than I am. And I know that for a fact – many people often tell me.

"She's funny!" Louse declared and I looked her kind of startled.

"Okay," Jacob said, laughing as he pulled this woman to his side, whose beauty was really quite off putting.

"So this is my wife, Nessie."

"Hello," she said softly, smiling. "You're beautiful."

I snorted and let out a laugh. Well that was kind of harsh. I mean, yeah I'm nothing on anyone here but _jeez _you don't have to point it out and rub my face in it by being all sarcastic.

"Oh," I said when they all looked at me like I was weird. "You were being serious?"

She let out a laugh and nodded. "Oh," I said again and frowned. "Umm, thank you."

That was strange. I'm blatantly not anything like being beautiful, so I don't know why she'd straight out lie like that. _Awkward…_

"Erm. Anyway, this is Paul." Paul nodded and gave me that same weird look and I nodded back at him. "This is Jared, and you've met his wife Kim, Sam and his wife Emily," she smiled kindly and greeted me and my parents like all the others did. They all seemed to just be staring at me, and barely looking at my parents.

Seth better not have told them. Or hinted. His friends _can't _know about us.

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.

There's no way they'll keep it a secret, they're so going to tell my parents.

That just can't happen. My parents would murder me. Slowly. And then they'd kill Seth.

No. I need to calm down. It's fine. Right? No way would Seth do something as stupid as tell his friends something like that.

"And this is Embry and Maya, Quil and Claire, Collin and Mel, Brady and Soph, Tyler and Ronnie, Dale and Maya, Johnson and Nicola and then there's everyone's children over there, who you may know a few of." Jacob took a deep breath before looking at me. "And this is Mark and Seth's sister, Leah," I turned as she stared at me with a weird look too – but not as weird as the Paul dude's one – as she eyed me.

Argh. I so don't want to meet Seth's sister. That's just… bad. She's so going to hate me. It's not like I'm a nice person, is it? And his sister probably means a hell of a lot to him. Overall, this is _terrible._

Leah's eyes raked over me for a very long moment before Mark wrapped his arm around her waist and she sent him a loving smile before turning back to me, still smiling but it was quite a lot less happy and looked like it hurt her to force it.

I let out a very awkward "Hey" to them all.

Oh my god. This is worse than terrible. Why am I nervous? I'm never nervous.

This is Seth's fault. _All _his fault. Because I'm so worried that his friends and sister will find out, and either do something terrible like tell the authorities or be mean to him about it, or they'll tell him to stop seeing me. And to be honest, as selfish as it is, I would rather the first two than the latter.

My parents stared between us all for a very long moment and I just looked back at them 'innocently'. This isn't going well at all.

Tiffany snapped out of it and turned to Jacob, to start talking and Seth stepped closer to me and I took a step closer to him.

He whispered in my ear as both of my parents turned around, "Hey."

"Hey," I replied when everyone seemed to not be looking. "Keep it up, you're doing a real great job of hiding everything."

He snorted and nudged me with his shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh back at him. He grinned at me and I smiled, simply because he's so beautiful. But then I realised that a few of his friends were looking and I snapped my head back to the front, staring at my parents and Jacob.

Seth then whispered something over to me and I tried to hold down my smile as we just stood side by side. I started to unconsciously lean in towards him and his lovely smell and warmth but then my dad turned his head to me and I realised and snapped up straight.

"Oh, keep it up, you're doing a _real _great job," Seth murmured sarcastically and I tried to hold in a laugh and I jabbed him in the side with my pointy elbow and he just grinned at me.

I crossed my arms even tighter against me. "Nice coat," he said a little louder and I smiled sarcastically.

"Thanks."

He let out another laugh and smiled… like usual.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm cold, alright? You have shit weather here and I need a big coat or I'll catch hypothermia, okay?"

"Hypothermia?" he said, unconvinced and I shot him a look. He just smiled back at me in amusement.

I muttered some insults to him in German and he tried to glare at me, but he just isn't capable of it, so it kinda made him look constipated. I burst out into laughter and he just sighed, his hands on his hips but a smile on his face.

I quickly sobered up when I realised my parents were staring at me with a perplexed look on their faces.

Aw shit.

My dad raised an eyebrow and I pulled another 'innocent' face and looked down. My parents shared a look but Jacob cut in. I really am grateful for him; he's done that twice already.

"Shall we go sit down?" he asked and my parents nodded, moving to sit down on a log, where they continued to converse, shooting me a weird look. I looked at Seth and he pulled an equally nervous face before tugging on my arm gently and then walking over to another log. I sat down and he followed, sitting a little tooclose than necessary.

"Think they've cottoned on?" he whispered in my ear.

"Maybe Tiffany. If my dad suspected it, I'd be on my way to a nunnery before you could blink."

He laughed but then stopped, looking at me in horror. "You don't want to ever go to a nunnery, do you?"

I tried to hold in my laughter and I slapped his chest. "You idiot!"

Jacob and my parents and a few over of the guys talked for a while before Tiffany asked a question that really didn't give her the answer she'd at all hoped for;

"So, what are your legends about?"

Jacob looked at Seth and grinned before looking back at my mum. "Wolves, mostly."

Tiffany gasped loudly, her head swinging around to stare at me, as if the mention of them would make me disappear or something. She jumped up, rushing over to me as she shook her head. "Thank you for having us – but no – no we can't stay – no, wolves? No. I'm sorry." She pulled the side of my face against her stomach and I groaned and swatted at her but for such a little woman, she was damn strong.

Everyone around us seemed to have frozen, staring at us in horror.

"Shit, Tiff, just sit down," I grumbled as she squished my face, running her hands over my face and hair.

"Uh-uh. Wolves? No way. Nope. Not with my baby here," she rambled, shaking her head still.

"Tiffany!" I shouted but she just continued rambling.

"You – you don't like wolves?" Jacob asked, his eyes wide as his eyes quickly looked between us and Seth, who I wasn't even going to look at.

"_Sit down,_" I hissed to Tiffany. "Just shut up and sit down. _Please._"

She gasped. "How can you even _say _that, Francesca!"

I managed to pull away from her. "Easily, now sit down. You realise you're probably insulting their culture right? Just stop it, please."

"THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU!"Tiffany shouted rather loudly and everyone's horror-stricken faces just got more horrified.

I grumbled some words that probably weren't so pleasant and fell back off the log, my back in the sand.

That's when all the questions started.

"What?"

"When?"

"How?"

"_Wolf_ attack?"

"Kill_? Really_?"

"Where was this?"

"What happened?"

I groaned and finally snuck a glance at Seth, who was hyperventilating.

Perfect. Just bloody perfect.

She's gone and insulted them and now he's going to hate me forever.

"Frankie! Get up, we're leaving," Tiffany said and I slapped my palm against my forehead.

"Tiffany! Jesus Christ. _It's fine!_ How many times do I need to tell you? It was _my _fault. Wolves aren't 'monsters' just because I got a couple of scratches on my back."

"_SCRATCHES!_" Tiffany screamed, glaring at me. "YOU CALL THEM BLOODY SCRATCHES?"

I groaned and sat up to look at Jacob, who was looking real panicky. "I'm sorry about her. She's very overemotional."

He just nodded, his eyes connecting with Seth's.

"Show them your back."

My head snapped to Tiffany as soon as the words left her mouth. I glared at her, hoping she'll retract the order. Because it wasn't happening.

"_Then _they'll understand what I'm talking about," she said as they all talked to themselves, staring at us. This is terrible.

I prefer to _not _be the centre of attention.

"I'm not showing them my back," I said confidently. And I wasn't.

"Francesca," Tiffany said in that warning tone. You know that tone that mums are taught when they give birth to you so they know how to make you do pretty much anything they want? It was that tone.

I shook my head. "No."

Some other people voiced their agreements with Tiffany and I just continued shaking my head.

"Listen, honey," Emily said, putting her hand on my forearm. "Take it from me, noone cares if you have scars or not. It's not like we'll judge you or think any less of you."

I sighed. Yes, she had scars on her face, but they weren't even anywhere near as hideous as mine. And yeah, she may have to let everyone see hers all day everyday, I don't. I bet she gets shitloads of people asking her how she got them. It annoys me.

"Why would you judge me because I've got scars?" I asked, and shook my head. "I don't care about that. I just don't particularly want to be this weeks 'show and tell'."

"Frankie…" Seth said, finally speaking for the first time. His voice was panicky and worried and just plain sad. It literally broke my heart to hear him say my name like that. "Can you just –? Please." I looked into his beautiful eyes and he silently pleaded with them.

I threw my head back with a groan.

"Frankie?" he repeated in that same tone and I groaned once more before getting up.

"Bloody hell," I grumbled as I unzipped the big-ass coat I had on. He looked at me apologetically and I pulled my jumper off too before I turned and dropped both to the floor, finally stripping off my top.

Cue the gasps.

"Oh my god," Quil, I think, whispered.

"You poor thing!" Louise said in horror.

And there was a bunch of other things along the same line. Basically they were all like 'that's a fucking mauled back'.

I have four claw marks going from my shoulder down across my back to my hip, I then have some more scratches and you can see where I had stitches and they're all horrible and pulled out of shape because I was so small when I got them and I also have some scars and some teeth marks. It really just isn't that pleasant to look at.

I always feel like they're personal to me. They're scarring my body, they're mine, it happened to me. And yet here I am, showing people who I've only known for about five minutes.

Yay. Yay. Yay.

I shivered because of the bloody cold wind and wrapped my arms around my chest. Another reason why I didn't want to strip off – it was _freezing. _

I shivered again but for a completely different reason; Seth had just put his scorching hot, rough, skin-tingling hands on my waist. He trailed his finger up the biggest of the scars but just as I was basking in the glorious feeling of his touch, his hands abruptly left me when my dad shoved him hard in the chest. I turned and stared between the two of them, Harvey glaring so hard I was surprised Seth was even alive and Seth kinda looking like he was gonna wet himself.

"Can I put my clothes back on now?" I asked noone in particular, trying to get my dads attention away from Seth.

After a while of just waiting they turned to me and having seen that I was actually waiting for an answer everyone mumbled response and I whacked my top, jumper and coat back on.

Everyone looked at me with sympathy and I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, waiting for someone to say something while I shivered, still freezing cold.

"So – what happened?" Paul said bluntly and Louise slapped him. I shrugged.

"I was like – what eight?" I started and Tiffany glared at me.

"Six. You were six."

"Okay I was like six and there was this wolf pack that lived in these woods and I always loved animals so I thought it would be a wicked idea to bound up to the wolves and pet them. It really wasn't there fault, I was an idiot," I said, aiming the end more towards Tiffany.

"Your heart stopped for a couple of seconds, Fran. If it wasn't for the high skilled surgeons, and the fact that you were stubborn as anything even then, you wouldn't even be here," she said sternly and Seth breathed in a gasp, clutching his chest.

I waved her off. "You make it sound so much more dramatic than it was." I sat down again and Seth did so quickly afterwards, sitting practically on top of me.

I turned my head to Tiffany and Harvey. "Sit. Now. You've made quite enough commotion. Can you please apologise," I said and they both looked at me, eyebrows furrowed. But they did as I said and apologised to everyone.

I grinned triumphantly and Harvey slapped me around the back of the head. A low grumbled sounded from Seth and my head snapped to him for a moment and I frowned. He just looked away and I did the same as my dad muttered, "Cheeky bitch."

"Okay, shall we get on with the legends?" the woman I think is Kim said and I mouthed 'thank you' at her.

All this attention was making me cranky – okay, crank_ier_ than usual.

A few of the men all shared a wide-eyed look with each other and then Seth before they eventually nodded.

Jacob sat down, holding Nessie's hand and staring at her lovingly before he started telling us all of these stories. He told us all about the Quileute tribe and about Taha Aki and Utlapa and how they came to be spirit warriors and how they came to be shape shifters and all about the third wife's sacrifice.

It was brilliant. Totally, mind-blowingly brilliant. By the end of it Tiff was crying. I felt like point my finger in her face and calling her a hypocrite, but at least they all didn't think my mum wanted them dead just because they liked wolves.

The whole way through I could feel Seth's eyes on me and I repeatedly dug my heel into his foot (I was wearing my favourite grey military-like boots which had a real clunky heel) but he just wouldn't look away. He slowly and silently slipped his hand into mine and I swatted him away, but to no avail. He only smiled and tried to get my hand again – and because he was stronger I had to give in. I swear to god, he's not even trying to hide this. In the end I turned my head to him and he smiled brightly at me, stroking his other hand up and down my arm.

He kept his eyes on my parents and delicately placed a kiss on the side of my face.

I knocked my forehead into his jaw and gawked at him. What the hell is he doing? His friends will bloody see.

He laughed down my ear, his warm breath tickling my skin. Jacob was just finishing on his final story and I stretched my arms back so I could lean on them behind me – well away from where he could touch me. He was practically shouting in my parents' faces that something was going on.

The rest of the night went relatively smoothly – in comparison to the start. Seth was still acting like a weirdo and wouldn't even look away from me.

* * *

"Hey," he said before the phone could even ring for the second time.

"Hi," I said softly, shutting my door behind me. I'd just checked that my parents were asleep and decided to call Seth. "What the bloody were you doing tonight?"

"What was _I _doing?" he asked in pretend outrage. "Me and you have to have a long talk, young lady."

"Me!" I said through a laugh from his tone when he said 'young lady'. "What've I done?"

"Don't get me started, Frankie. You _almost died?" _he hissed_._

"Oh, hush, you big idiot. That was eleven years ago. What the hell can you remember from when you were six?" I was met with silence. "Exactly! Sorry if retelling you everything that's happened in the past hasn't been a top priority but it really doesn't affect me anymore."

"Still should have told me," he grumbled.

"You're not happy with me, are you?" I asked as he huffed.

"No."

I laughed. "You sound like a toddler. And I'm trying to be mad at you for trying to sexually harass me in front of my parents earlier, so stop being so adorable."

"Ha ha ha," he said dryly. "Am I not allowed to show you how much I love you?"

"Not when we're surrounded by people and our aim is to _not _show that we have feelings for each other, you bell-end!"

"Yeah, well, sue me. I just found out that there was a chance that you may have died. I don't care about anyone finding out. You don't know how much it hurt to hear that you may not have made it," there was a long silence. This conversation had quickly manoeuvred from playful to _very _serious _very _quickly. "It felt like someone had smashed their hand into m chest and stole my heart when your mom said that. All I wanted was to hold you and I couldn't."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, even though I wasn't quite sure what it particularly was that I was apologising for.

"Don't say sorry to me, you silly girl. I'm just saying I didn't realise how hard it would be to not pull you into a hug when I know you won't think I'm a weirdo for it. And if you don't mind and I really want to… there really isn't a strong enough reason to not."

"Apart from the reason that my dad will murder you."

"I don't mind."

"And that's after he's murdered me. And just because you're bigger than him, don't underestimate him. Harvey was like some black belt in karate or something. I swear to god he knows more pressure points than I thought was even possible."

"Still don't mind. I'll just pick you up and run away with you. I can run real fast."

I laughed. "Oh yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"It's a plan then. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"No. Come round?"

"I _always _go round yours."

"I know. It's brilliant," he said in a goofy voice and I could practically feel how much he was smiling.

"You idiot. Don't you get bored? Just hanging around with me?"

"Nope," he answered simply.

"Oh." There really wasn't much else to say to that. "That's good…"

His loud laughter came through the phone. "If you want to do something then we can. As long as it's out of La Push – and probably out of Forks." He paused for a moment. "We'll find somewhere. But if I have you then I don't care where I am, or what I'm doing."

"But before we met you must have gone out? Now all you do is sit around with me. I feel bad because you don't do what you used to and I –"

He snorted. "Love, you're being ridiculous. You think I'd ever want to go back to my life before I met you?"

I didn't really know how to answer that. I don't know what he feels and to me what he's saying sounds bizarre. "You're really strange, you know that? Most guys aren't as emotional as you. Or at least not ready to share emotions – definitely not this soon."

"Yeah, well…" he said defensively, but didn't finish it.

"Mmm?" I urged.

"I got nothing," he said and I tried to laugh quietly. "But I love you and you're special so I don't care."

"Okay, that's alright because you're kinda special too so I don't care either."

"Just 'kinda', huh?"

"Yeah, I liked you a little more but then you wore that damn t-shirt again."

"Aww, Frankie! What don't you like about this t-shirt?"

"It's navy."

"Yeah, and?"

"It's super tight."

"_And?_"

"You're really hot."

He laughed loudly. "What about that white t-shirt? You didn't like that one either."

I groaned thinking about it. How the hell was I meant to have tried to hide that I'm in love with him when he wears this stupid little white t-shirt that barely covers his massive biceps and stretches across his chest and shows of his muscles so much and also because it's so white it really clashes with his skin colour and makes him look like the most hottest thing in the world.

I mean, I thought him just wearing the white shirts was torture but that's nothing compared to when I saw him a couple weekends ago and he was wearing this skimpy little white t-shirt. Terrible.

"You're a tease," I announced and he laughed again.

"How?"

"Just shut up."

Why the hell does he manage to make me embarrassed? I'm generally lucky in the aspect that I'm not embarrassed easily, but bloody hell; Seth even made me _blush _the other day!

"What time will you come tomorrow?" he asked as I laid down on my bed, wishing that I was actually with him and not just talking over the phone.

I can spend all day with him and yet the moment I leave him I already feel like I've been away from him for years and years.

"When I wake up, I guess."

He groaned. "I wanted to see you _before _it gets dark."

I laughed even though I tried not to. "Very funny, you idiot."

"I swear, Frankie, all you've done today is call me an idiot."

"Finally taking the hint, eh?"

He laughed loudly and I smiled. It may sound really smug but I love it when I make him laugh. He has such a beautiful, heart-warming laugh that I melt a little inside when I hear it.

We spent the rest of the night talking on the phone. And when I say the rest of the night, I really do mean the rest of the night… and the morning. It was about four in the morning and he was still on.

"Argh, can't you just hang up now?" I mumbled sleepily pushing the side of my face into my pillow.

"No, sorry."

"But I'm a fall asleep."

"That's okay."

"But me feel rude," I said and yawned loudly. "We get up soon too."

"It doesn't matter," he said and then started talking about something and I just smiled before slowly falling asleep listening to his voice, trying to understand what it was he was saying, but I wasn't really taking it in. I think he knew it too and I was glad he didn't stop talking. At least it felt like he was with me.

* * *

**Blergh! This is terrible, I know. There was so much more I wanted in it and I just didn't write it how I wanted to, or how I pictured it. Please critique as harshly as you can, I need some honest feedback. **

**As usual, thanks to all of those reading, reviewing and subscribing/favouriting.**

Missy - **thank you so much for the review, I'm glad you like this. And you seem to be like everyone else with wanting Seth to be in his twenties. Don't you lot like older men? :L **

**Thanks again everyone, please review!**


	8. A Suprise

I groaned as I leaned my head back, staring at the ceiling. It was half nine and I was trying to do _something._ But I couldn't. My mind was just on Frankie. I'm always like this; I'm too busy thinking about her that I just can't concentrate on anything.

And today I'm not very happy at all because I haven't seen her. And when I say 'not very happy' I mean 'grumpy as hell'. It's just not right for a wolf to go a whole day without seeing their imprint. It's literally like torture to not know if they're okay, to not be able to see them, smell them, touch them. I mean, Frankie could have been in all sorts of danger and I wouldn't even know! I wouldn't be there to help her and therefore it would be my fault. I can't describe the pain I feel about not seeing her for a whole day. It's like there's a gaping whole in my stomach and empty feeling in my chest which only goes away when I touch her. Plus my heart feels like its being twisted to pieces with worry.

So yeah, I'm very grumpy today. I tend not to be grumpy, so it's weird for me. What's worse is that I thought I _would_ see her today so I'm mega disappointed. I'd planned everything. Last night had been so wonderful; we'd talked the _whole_ night non-stop. I don't know how many hours I spent just laying there, talking to her with this stupid little grin on my face. There isn't a fibre in my body that doubts that I am one hundred percent in love with her. I can't describe what it's like to listen to her laugh and talk and know that she's smiling because of me.

Yesterday was a bit weird because of meeting her parents and all. I mean, I was nervous! They were her parents and usually when you meet your girlfriend's parents they don't think you're her teacher. Nothing is how it's supposed to be. We're perfect for each other so why does our situation have to be so completely and totally imperfect?

Anyway, we were supposed to be spending the day together but then she called this morning, apologising like there was no tomorrow because her parents wouldn't let her leave. Apparently they had something to tell her and wouldn't let her leave. So now I'm sitting here in a pool of self-pity, thinking about how bad my life is when I don't get to see her.

But then I heard quick footsteps and I turned off the television, listening intently as the person ran up my road, up my drive. It was Frankie. I knew it was. I could just _feel _it. The gaping whole inside me tugged towards the door, so I knew it was her. Well, for a moment I considered whether I was just hallucinating it or not. Apparently with the imprint that's not uncommon…

However she knocked hard on the door and I didn't care if it was real of not, I just rushed forward, trying not to go light-headed from smelling her scent so suddenly when I yanked the door open and trying not to pass out from hearing her crying. She fell into me, wrapping her little but long arms around my neck. I steadied her, my hands on her back but trying to be careful as to not hurt those scars.

"Frankie?" I asked, all of a sudden very panicked and horrified. She was sobbing loudly and I felt my hands tremble slightly, but I gained control.

Over the years I'd gained practically complete control over my anger. Nothing could make me phase unless I wanted to. But now, knowing that something, maybe someone, had upset her like this, it was so hard to fight the urge to phase. I guess I hadn't really felt anger like this. She is my everything, she means more to me than anything ever has, so of course I'd been ten billion times more controlling

"What's the matter?" I shut the door, bringing her inside, stroking her back and hair, trying desperately to calm her. "Please, Frankie." She just buried her face in my neck, holding onto me tightly.

"Talk to me, love. Please, you're scaring me. What's the matter – has something happened?"

She shook her head from side to side but I couldn't yet believe her. "Please, tell me what's wrong."

She tried to say something but she just started gasping for air instead. I stared at her hopelessly – I didn't have any idea what to do. I'd never been in a relationship before, so I hadn't a clue what to do with her when she cried. And also, I didn't know what the hell had happened. I was just hoping that it wasn't something serious.

I did not want my Frankie being in pain.

But she was. She clutched onto me as her body convulsed with her sobs. She was tearing me apart with each tear that fell. She was upset and it was killing me because it was my fault – I hadn't protected her when I needed to. She was my everything and I just sat at home feeling sorry for myself when she was outside doing and being put through god knows what.

"Okay, come on, Frankie. Lets go get you a glass of water, yeah?" she just held onto me, not even acknowledging that I'd spoken so I picked her up and pulled her through to the kitchen, sitting her down on a seat. She locked her arms when I tried to let go of her so I stroked her sides and arms and kissed her face. "Come on, baby, let go so I can get you something to drink? It will help calm you? Please, love, I don't know what to do."

She nodded and let me pour her a drink. I did so as fast as I could, my eyes flickering over to her every other second, my heart still pounding away at about a hundred beats her minute. Frankie put her head in her hands, leaning her elbows on her knees. I noticed then that she didn't even have shoes on, which didn't help my panic. What was she doing without shoes? Why would she run to my house without getting shoes? What would be so urgent?

As quickly as I could I filled the glass and brought it over to her. I bent down in front of her, stroking her face. She looked up at me, her eyes filled with tears, her cheeks stained with those that'd fallen.

It was the most heart-shattering thing I've ever seen in my life and I tried not to whimper as I brought the glass to her lips and she eagerly gulped down half of it. An angel like Frankie should _never _be as sad as this.

I pushed her damp hair off of her face before rubbing her arm, which was almost freezing cold. It was raining outside, which explained the wet and coldness.

I'd been snuggled up in my house, moaning about not being able to see her when she'd been outside, having been through something that put her in this state? I'm a bastard.

I couldn't help but think about the worst case scenarios – hoping, pleading and _begging_ that what I was thinking wasn't what happened.

After kissing her forehead we both took a deep breath.

Her eyes met mine again and her lower lip trembled; and my heart broke. "They're not my parents," she said, her voice so small it didn't sound like it could come from my strong little Frankie. I pulled her up, taking her into my lounge, pulling her close to me as I sat down on the sofa.

This wasn't at all like my Frankie and, quite frankly, it was scaring me. She was always so strong and here she was, crying and looking in a right state. I didn't think anything would or could make her like this. I knew it would have to be something incredibly bad – which made this more than a million times worse.

She eagerly leaned into me, her body seemingly drained of strength.

"What do you mean they're not your parents?" I asked, trying to get her warm by rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"All of it – my whole life… it was all a _lie,_" she whispered, more tears spilling over as she let out a long cry and she ducked her head under my chin.

I'd never imagined what it would be like to see my Frankie cry. I hadn't thought it was possible. But this, this was terrible. I don't know how the guys have dealt with this pain.

"What's happened?" I asked again, not quite understanding.

She sniffed, breathing deeply and looking away to try and get control but her breathing was still shaky. "For seventeen years everything I've known has been a lie… they're – they're _strangers_."

I was still frowning and I cupped her cheek, rubbing my thumb over her cheekbone, more tears spilling down. "Frankie?" I whispered, my voice braking.

"I'm adopted," she said, staring at me with hurt-filled eyes.

"Oh, Francesca," I said, pulling her to my chest, hugging her tightly as more tears escaped her.

She curled up and I pulled her so she was completely on my lap, facing me. I kissed her forehead and she continued to sob.

I knew at that moment, as I held her while she cried, that I had never truly felt pain until now. This was… unbearable. I'd rather feel my own pain than know that she was hurting. It hurt so much more to hear her cry – even if I was in some way slightly relieved she wasn't in physical pain.

Although, knowing she's in emotional pain is just as bad.

"Why – why would they lie to me like that?" she said through her sobs, so it was really hard to distinguish what she said, but I'm pretty sure that's what it was. She started hiccuping and I just sat there, kissing and stroking her, trying to get her to calm down.

I'm useless. I wait how many years for her? And I'm already doing things wrong. There really should be some book on how deal with an imprint. Because this is impossible.

A couple of hours later, a lot of crying and me fussing over her, she calmed down and fell asleep. I stroked her face for a while, just staring at her face, which was a little red and puffy from crying. It broke my heart, _again. _I swear, my heart is in pieces tonight.

I picked her up, locked the front and back doors and took her upstairs, putting her on my bed. I got a wet flannel and delicately as I could washed her feet and bandaged them up, because she'd had a couple of cuts, obviously from the run here.

I pulled one of my jumpers on her, as she'd only been wearing a t-shirt. She was dry now, probably from the heat she'd absorbed from me when she was on my lap, but she still felt cold to touch. I tucked her up on my bed, my comforter wrapped around her.

A soft sigh escaped my lips as I stared down at her. She looked so… broken. Seeing her face all red and puffy from crying made me very angry. But then the anger was dulled almost completely as she turned her head towards me, letting a small sleepy grunt out. The moving was unusual, because I'd learnt that when Frankie's asleep; she's _really _asleep. She just doesn't move. She quite often falls asleep at mine now so I know how she sleeps. I'm actually very worried about how much sleep she needs to have. Surely it's not right for her to fall asleep so much? Frankie says I'm overreacting, though.

I stroked the side of her face softly as I got down on my knees in front of her, leaning my head on my arm which was rested on my mattress as I stared up at her. I pushed her hair off of her face. I love her hair. It's so long and thick and she's got so many random layers in her its really kind of messy and it's _beautiful._ I ran the back of my fingers over her face gently. But it wasn't gentle enough and she woke up. I cursed myself for being stupid enough to wake her.

"Seth?" she murmured, shifting to sit up. I stood and pushed her back down gently.

"Yeah, I'm here, Frankie," I said softly, and she nodded and pulled on my arm so I was on the bed with her. I just let her do it and she wrapped her arm around my waist, her other one which she was laying on tucked around herself. I shuffled down and she rested her head on my chest as I stroked her hair with one hand and linked my fingers through hers with my other, both of our palms against my stomach.

She laid there for a while in silence. I knew she wasn't asleep but I understood if she didn't want to speak, so I wasn't going to pressure her into explaining. But I did want her to know that she could if she wanted to. I didn't want her to ever think she couldn't talk to me about something that was bothering her.

"You know that you can talk to me about _anything _right? I'm always here," I whispered, pressing my lips against the top of her head. She nodded and leaned into me, but didn't say anything, which I was fine with.

"It makes sense now," she murmured, startling me slightly at her abrupt comment filling the ten minute long silence since I last spoke.

I kissed her head again, brushing my nose along her hair, taking in her beautiful scent.

"Why I never really looked like them, why my skin tone was always different. It sure explains why Tiffany never wanted me to call her mum."

"Frankie…" I sighed but didn't really know what else to say. Frankie shook her head at me.

"I just don't understand why she led me to believe she was my mother, when she clearly didn't want to be. I don't even know why they adopted me."

"They love you, Frankie, you can't say that," I said and she looked up at me. Her eyes were filled with such hurt that I understood how betrayed she felt – how lost, unloved, confused and broken she felt.

She sighed and leant her head back down on my chest. "My biological father is Quileute, which is why we moved here so suddenly. He didn't even know I was alive until about four hours ago. He and my biological mother had a fling or something. She was English and she moved back the moment she knew I was coming. She said she'd debated abortion for a while but wasn't able to go through with it." I had to take deep breaths at this, to try and not phase. It made me very angry to think that anyone would think about that – aborting Frankie? A quiver of anger passed through me but I managed to keep in control. But why would someone think that? Why would someone even _tell _her that they'd thought about aborting her when she was a baby? No wonder she felt hurt unloved! You just can't say that. Because as much as I know Frankie is very mature, she's still incredibly vulnerable and you do not tell a girl that their own mother had thought about not keeping her.

"She wasn't ready for a child and apparently he wasn't the type of man to help out," Frankie continued. "Tiffany and Harvey have never been able to have children and they said they'd have me the moment I was put up for adoption. My brother Tom is apparently also adopted."

A small tear escaped her eye and she rubbed it off against her shoulder, pausing momentarily to eye the jumper I'd put on her.

"That's why we moved here so suddenly. My biological mother managed to get in contact and she told my pare-," her mouth froze mid word and my heart broke as she tried to act calm, but any fool could see it was tearing her up inside. "She told Tiffany and Harvey she wanted to meet me and they couldn't say no. Then she found out we were in America so she got the plane out here and thought that after seventeen years she'd tell the man, whose child she had and kept secret, that he was a father. She said that considering I was seventeen I was old enough to find out that the two people I thought I knew better than anything, that I'd relied on my whole life, that I trusted with my entire being weren't who they said they were." She pursed her lips together, shaking her head to try and stop from crying any more. "She wanted to tell my biological father that I was… well, tell him _what_ I was – that I was his – before so they could meet me together. But apparently he's been hard to talk to, which has been why I've only just found out even though we've been here so long. But she came today just after my parents told me because she didn't want to wait any longer. I'm supposed to be talking to both of them tomorrow."

She spoke so calmly it was freaking me out. She let out a long, pain-filled sigh. "They just… seventeen years, Seth." She let out a small cry. "I've been alive for _seventeen years_ and she didn't give a fuck about what happened to me." Silent tears escaped her eyes and she let out a loud breath, her face contorted in pain and pure unhappiness. "I've been off all around the world with two randomers and she didn't even care. Not one call, not even a letter. Why now? Why does she suddenly have the right to fuck my life up? Why does she all of a sudden have to _care_?" she let out an angry breath. "She didn't care for me seventeen years ago when she gave me away without wanting to know how I was, why should I care for her now? Why should I have to sit there and listen to her tell me how much she didn't want me? Why should I now have to get to know her and my 'real' father just because now it suits her? Because she's probably messed his life up as well now. I've been through… so much and she hasn't been there. When I needed a mother she wasn't there. Instead I went to some woman who fed me lies my whole life. It was all a _lie. _I'd never even thought that Tiffany and Harvey weren't…" she trailed off, unlinking our fingers to cover her face. "How could they have done it? How could they lie to me so often, about so much stuff? I thought – they were supposed to love me. But they don't. You can't lie to someone you love _that_ much."

She let out a very shaky and vulnerable breath and I pulled her tighter against me. "Do you know what it's like?" she whispered. "To know that not even the people who made you want you? That you're _that_ worthless your own mother would rather two strangers had you? That she didn't want you that much that she'd booking an appointment to have me aborted – but wimped out when she got there because she didn't want to have to feel guilty about killing a child?"

She sat up, running her hands through her hair, breathing deeply. I sat up too, stroking her side. I wanted so badly to interrupt, but I knew she needed to speak.

"And Tiffany and Harvey… I knew – thought – that no matter how much of a bitch or an arse I was, I'd always have them. But I don't. Now they're just gonna fob me off to my 'real parents' because they no longer have to go along with this – this _act._ I thought that I'd always at least have them to count on, when in fact they're the _last_ people I could count on. I've got –" her bottom lip quivered as her face scrunched up, more tears coming to the surface. "No one. I've got nobody. Nobody wants me. My real parent's didn't want me and the two others only pretended to want me all my life. Nobody bloody wants me. Why doesn't anyone want me? I mean, yeah, I'm a fucking bitch to everyone but –"

I gabbed her face in my hands, brushing the tears away. "Don't you dare say that, Francesca. _Don't you dare_." She just shook her head, another tear falling out of the corner of her eye. "_I _want you. I want you more than anyone could ever want a person. I _need _you. You're the most fantastic person I've ever met. Don't you dare say that nobody wants you, because that's insulting. I love you. You know that. You can't forget about me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone in my whole life, Frankie."

She leaned into me and let out a sob.

"You don't _understand. _I'm just some stupid little bitch who's mean to everyone. I lose _everyone._" Her body shook a little and she tried not to sob."When you realise what I'm really like you'll leave me. I just – I just thought that when everyone left, when I was completely alone, I'd have them. Because you think that, don't you? Your parents are meant to love you no matter what. That's what you're told. When people don't like you, _they_ do. When you've got no-one, your family comes through. But that's not Tiffany and that's not Harvey. Hell, I hate him so much sometimes but I always just – I just thought they'd always be there no matter how much we argued. But why? Why would they want me when I'm not even there's? _Who _would possibly want me as a daughter?"

I wrapped my arms tightly around her, pulling her so tightly against me her face was squished against my neck. "Don't say things like that."

"Why should I?" she mumbled against my skin, her arms not around my waist.

"Because you're so wrong. I don't know what all you parents are thinking, but they'd be mad if they're actually thinking what you think they are." I ran my hand through her hair as I spoke softly. "You're not doing yourself any good my thinking things like this, Frankie. You're best to just think positive till you know for sure what they think."

She shook her head, tightening her arms around me, her hands gripping my t-shirt at my back. "I don't wanna go see them – not any of them."

I laid backwards, bringing her with me. "I don't want you to go anyway, Frankie. You can stay as long as you want."

"Thank you," she said really quietly. "I- I just don't know what I'm going to do. Where do I go if _none _of them wants me?"

I kissed her nose. "I don't know, sweetheart. I think you're being silly by thinking that, because in my opinion they'd be lucky as hell to have you as a daughter. But you will always have me. I don't know why you'd think about it, because you– you know what? I don't like you being worried. Move in with me."

She spluttered, pulling a horrified face and slapping her hand over my mouth as she sat up quickly. "You can't say things like that!"

Gently I pried her hand off of my face, kissing along her palm. "Why not?" I murmured as I kissed to her wrist, only now noticing that she was straddling me.

"You'd lose your job the moment someone found out. You just can't go around making stupid offers like that!" she said in an exasperated tone as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Erm, because you only told me you liked me _one day ago!"_

"_And…?"_ I asked, staring into her eyes.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon?" she said in a tone that showed she very much so thought it was, and was okay with me knowing that.

I pouted. "But I love you."

She laughed, the serious look gone from her face. I grinned and grabbed her hands, intertwining our fingers in between us in the air. "Why are you laughing?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

She smiled at me. "You're too cute."

I smiled brightly at her and she let out a small laugh and dropped her eyes to our hands. She gently pushed against me and I pushed back as she sighed.

"You're scared, aren't you?" I said softly and her eyes snapped to mine. "You love Harvey and Tiffany and you don't want to lose them. That's why you were so upset? Because you don't have to be scared. They love you. I could tell that from the bonfire. They care about you a great deal. Why else would they be so protective? Of course they love you."

She dropped her eyes again, shaking her head. "I'm not scared," she said, but she didn't even put much effort into the lie.

I started to move and her panicked eyes went straight to mine again. "I'm sorry!" she said, apparently thinking I was angry at her for lying.

I just smiled and shook my head, kissing her softly.

Mmm. It felt really good to kiss her.

"I was just going to get another comforter. You look really tired and you've had a very long day and don't want to go home so you can sleep here and I'll go sleep on the couch."

"What?" she asked, shaking her head quickly, pulling on my arm as I stood up. "No. I'll sleep on the couch, you sleep in your bed."

I put my hands on my hips. "Frankie, this is my house. My rules."

"But I'm the guest? The guest always gets to choose what happens. It's rude if not."

"Yeah, well, I am rude."

She glared at me. "But," she pulled a sad face, looking down. "I don't want to be alone."

I groaned loudly. "Fine! We'll both sleep here!" I knew she only said that to get her own way. There is no way she would admit something like that without her absolutely needing to. She laughed at me and I rolled my eyes. She knew that I really wasn't that bothered about having to sleep in the same bed as her. Hell, it would probably be the best sleep of my life. I just didn't want her to feel weird. I knew we'd would be just sleeping, but it could still be seen as weird to her. Especially considering she nearly ate me for suggesting she moved in.

"Why do you always get your own way?" I grumbled.

"I don't always –" she stopped. "Okay, yeah. I always get my own way," she joked and I laughed, kissing her softly.

After a moment her eyes turned sad again. "It's going to be okay, Frankie."

"No it won't," she grumbled.

"It will."

"Everything's going to get real complicated now, though."

"Love, everything is always complicated. Sleep for now."

"But –"

"Sleep. We'll talk again in the morning."

"But–"

I kissed her lips. "Shh. Sleep. You love sleep."

She nodded and leaned into me, shutting her eyes. I let out a long breath.

Her dad better not be who I think it is.

* * *

**Pwoah. I haven't had a FF alert in a while so I was like 'I'm gonna change that' so I spent about 4 hours trying to edit and add things onto this, because I've had this 1/2 written for a while. I've promised myself never to do it again. I will write from fresh every chapter because I never like it when I do this. It's always a cross between what I've had planned since I started this and what I'd imagined as the storys gone on and I've given the characters more, well, character. That is why this will probably be the same as the last one. Next chapter will hopefully be better and a little drama-filled. Reviews are very muchly appreciated - the longer the better!**

**To '**missy' **thank you so much :) I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Thanks again to everyone reading, reviewing, and adding!**


	9. Daddy?

The first thing I felt when I woke up was his boiling heat. Have I ever mentioned that? He's super hot – in more ways than one. I love it. I hate being cold and the best thing ever is being warm in bed, some people hate it when it's hot at night but I love it. He's literally _perfect._

The second thing I felt was his fingertips trailing along my face and neck.

I grumbled something and rolled onto my side towards him.

Seth kissed my forehead with a small laugh. "Good morning."

I peaked one eye open to see that he was on his side too, grinning at me. I groaned and buried my face in one of his pillows, which smelt delightfully like him.

"You know, Frankie, I'd always imagined you to be a morning person," he said and I shoved him.

"Shut up, you tit," I said, laughing. He smiled brightly at me. "What's the time?"

"Eleven. You're lucky it's a Sunday," he said, still smiling as he ran his fingers over my hair, which was against my back. I was kind of suprised that he's okay with touching my back. After most people see it they tend not to even want to look at it again, let alone touch my mangled skin.

"_Eleven?_ That's well early. I'm going back to sleep," I mumbled, settling down to have another nice sleep. I swear to god, I've never slept as good as I did last night.

"Frankie!" he exclaimed, apparently not happy. He then decided to tickle my sides.

I let out a frighteningly loud laugh and for a moment afterwards we just stared at each other in shock, my hand clamped over my mouth.

"Bloody hell!" I shouted as I jumped off his bed and tried running out of his room, but he was too damn fast and caught up with me, grabbing me by the waist and picking me up off the floor and hauling me back into his room. I groaned and tried to hit him, but it didn't work.

"I didn't know you were so ticklish," he whispered as his hands went dangerously close to my stomach and sides.

"I'm not. It was a sarcastic laugh," I said, squirming about as his fingers got closer and he laughed, dropping me onto his bed.

"I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes please," I said, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

I'm the most ticklish person in the world when it comes to my sides. I hate it. Whenever anyone finds out they never stop tickling. It's my one true weakness.

I bit my lip as I stared up at Seth. "Don't you dare," I said and he grinned happily and kissed me.

I thought he'd have mercy, but he didn't and he tickled me.

"You bastard!" I screamed out as I tried to scramble out of his grip and also try not to laugh. I couldn't do either of them.

Eventually he let go of me and I tried to gain control of my breathing while I glared at him as he flopped down on his bed next to me. But as soon as he flashed that stupid little smile of his I couldn't even pretend to be angry.

"I can't believe I only just now found out how ticklish you were," he said with a grin and I pulled a face and shoved him.

I hate it because it's just so… girly. You know those stupid girls who pretend to giggle whenever they get tickled and they just sound stupid and they squeal and its really horrific to watch? Yeah. It's horrible. No-one with more than a handful of brain cells would want to act like that.

Seth smiled at me before he closed his and breathed in deeply as he leant in, his hand making it's way to my neck. He pressed his nose to my hair line, breathing in deeply again before moving.

"Did you just sniff me?" I murmured, watching as his lips neared mine.

"Maybe," he replied with a grin before kissing me softly.

I kissed him back and his other hand rested on my hip. I melted into him, the feeling taking over me. Seth's a really damn great kisser. Although, it did feel like a lion was eating my insides when I realised that he's only that good from experience... which means past girlfriends. Which isn't very nice to think about.

I pushed him backwards, but he just gasped and stood up, with me practically flinging across the room because he moved so quickly. I don't even think it's natural for him to be able to move that fast.

"You shouldn't do that," he said, shaking his head from side to side. I sat there for a moment, breathing deeply as he hung his head down to the floor.

"Not ever?"

The blush on his cheeks darkened slightly. "Umm. Maybe sometime in the, ah," he rubbed his neck nervously. "Future. But, erm, not now."

"Oh?" I asked, trying not to laugh. As mean as it was, his discomfort amuses me. It's so cute.

"Yes," he said, staring at the ground.

"Why?"

"You're seventeen."

"I wasn't necessarily going to have my wicked way with you, Seth. What's wrong with a hot make out session? You didn't particularly mind in your classroom."

He spluttered nervously and took another step backwards so that his back was pressed against his door-frame. "That's just it, Frankie. This is – oh my god," he said uncomfortably. "It's just… hard."

"Just from one kiss?"

"Frankie!"

"Sorry. Carry on. What's the matter?"

"You're really young –" he started and I wrinkled my nose up.

"I'm not _that _young."

"You're young," he repeated, challenging me with his eyes to deny it and I shrugged.

"I'm legal." He raised an eyebrow at me disapprovingly. "Just not to you."

He huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Francesca!"

"What?" I asked through a laugh and he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Can you please be serious!"

"I am! I'm just struggling to understand why you've suddenly got a problem when a couple of days ago you weren't exactly complaining."

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. After a moment I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist and he let out another sigh and pulled me closer against him, leaning his head against the top of mine. I didn't like seeing him like this. I didn't like it at all.

"You regret it," I commented, trying not to feel _completely _humiliated and hurt.

"No," he said softly, shaking his head. "Well, yes, but –"

"It's okay, Seth," I said, cutting him off. "I understand."

"I don't regret kissing you – not at all, I've never wanted to kiss anyone as much as I do you in my whole life – and I definitely do not regret the repercussions of the kiss," he said and sighed again, playing lightly with the end of my hair. "But I just – wish I had stayed in control a bit more. I respect you very much, Frankie. _Very much. _I shouldn't have - touched you like that. Not in that way. I'm sorry."

He looked at me when I kissed his chin. "I liked it," I said, grinning and he groaned.

"I've decided to not rush anything and show you that I completely respect you, so stop looking at me like that, you little minx."

I laughed loudly and buried my face against his chest.

I don't understand why everything is so easy with Seth, I really don't. There's just no awkwardness, no uncomfortableness… everything's just so easy, it just feels so right. And everything happens so fast. I wasn't used to it – but I wasn't necessarily complaining. It just feels weird, being able to hug him like this and talk about things like that when not even a week ago I was dubious as to if he even liked me as a person.

Seth stroked my hair softly, running his fingers through it as I leaned into him, becoming tired again by his lovely warmth, having momentarily forgotten that I was in fact born into this world completely and utterly unwanted by everyone. I started thinking back to yesterday and how utterly horrific it was.

Tiffany started crying and, well, have you ever seen your mother cry? It's unnatural. Even if she isn't my mum, I still have feelings for her _like_ she is and it hurt so bad to see her cry. Mums are just the strong ones.

And then Harvey was just being a douche. The is no other way to explain it. He was an annoying little asshole. And then my 'real mum' was there and I just… I felt nothing towards her. Absolutely nothing. I looked into her eyes and there just wasn't anything I felt for her, she was a complete stranger. She tried to touch me and I moved away. She said I was 'beautiful' and looked 'exactly the same'. She last saw me seventeen years ago… how could I be 'exactly the same'? If I came out of her looking like I do now then I must have been one fucked up baby.

But it's wrong, isn't it? To look at her and feel absolutely nothing? But why should I? For all I know she is just a randomer; I haven't got proof that she's my mum. And really, I could of passed her in the street everyday of my life and I wouldn't of known. And then she just sat there, telling me about how hard her life was. How it was so difficult being pregnant and what the criticism was like and how she'd nearly killed me (which was great for me – who doesn't want to know that their mother wants them dead?) and how it was _'so horrendous' _giving me up and not knowing where I was all these years.

I was proud that I sat there for at least an hour listening to her rabble on. I'd just found out that my whole life was a freaking lie and she just wants to talk about herself? It made me angry. I wasn't even allowed to have some freak out time; she was just _there _like 'hey, I'm your mum!' and tried to hug me.

After I let her talk about her difficult life I stood up told her that everything she said was utter bullshit, and proceeded to leave.

Everyone's lives are hard but there's nothing I hate more than cowards. And that is what she is. She was scared as hell about it and she chickened out and thought it would be easier to fob me off to randomers than do what was right. She was too much of a coward to even tell my father he had a daughter.

Life is hard. You do get people whispering about you, you do get scared shitless, you do things that you don't want to and you tell people things you don't want them to know. But in the end, if the reason _why _it's happening is good enough, everything seems worth it. I know this. I've been through this.

I obviously wasn't worth that much to her, though.

"You've got ten unread messages on your cell last time I looked, Frankie," Seth said softly and I just pushed my face further against his loose t-shirt, which was grey. Although it's not as complimenting to his skin as white or navy, he still looked mega fine in something so simple. His body will never cease to amaze me. "You should probably at least reply so they know that you're okay. I'm assuming you left it in a bit of a hurry last night – which was very irresponsible and I have been meaning to tell you off for – so you should let them know so they will stop worrying."

"I don't wanna," I moaned and he laughed and stroked my arm.

"You could have called me, Frankie," he said solemnly after a moment of silence. "I would have come got you straight away. I would have preferred that. You shouldn't have run here so late at night when it was dark. And you most definitely shouldn't have ran without shoes on."

I looked down at my feet, having remembered them being cut last night but saw that he'd patched them up for me – well I'm assuming it's him because there's no-one else here and I doubt a foot gremlin came in to put some plasters on my feet.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't really thinking right. Thank you for the plasters… thank you for everything."

"Hey," he said, kissing my head. "You don't have to thank me for _anything_."

"I might not _have _to but I want to. I shouldn't have just came around all unannounced so late at night." It was weird that I did just turn up at his house. It was weird that I felt comfortable to do that. But his was just the first place I went to, I didn't even think about it. I feel strangely comfortable at Seth's house… as stupid and sappy as I sound, I kinda feel like I belong here with him.

"Don't be silly, Frankie. You know you're welcome here whenever."

I just nodded and he stroked his hand down my arm before sliding his fingers in between mine and pulling me over to sit on the edge of his bed. He leant over to his bedside table, picked up my phone and placed it in my hands.

"Just one small, little text?" he asked and I shook my head, tightening my hands around my mobile, not wanting to look at it. "For me?" he gave me his freaking puppy dog eyes and I melted and started bloody texting my mother.

Wait. No. I mean I was texting Tiffany.

He grinned and kissed my cheek. "Why do you even care?" I grumbled as I wrote 'I'm staying at a friends house. I'm fine.'

He played with a strand of my hair as I pressed send. "Because if it were me and I didn't know where you were I'd be going out of my mind with worry." I went to tell him that he was stupid but he spoke over me. "And you can't say that Tiffany and Harvey don't care about you because they always make you tell them that you're okay and whenever you forget to call them you get in deep trouble. If that doesn't show that they worry about you than I don't know what does."

I dropped my head and sighed. I felt like such a damn brat. I know it may seem like I'm overreacting but it's just hard. They were my _parents. _Sure, your friends turn out to be something other than what you thought – hell, even you boyfriend/girlfriend can, but your _parents? _No. They're supposed to be totally what you think they are. They expect me to be a hundred percent honest with them, and I expect that back. I've told my parents things that are very important. I wouldn't if I'd known that they trusted me so little that they would keep something this huge from me. It was my secret, for fucks sake. It was about me. I should know. I should fucking know who my goddamn parents are. But I don't. They just looked me in the eye and lied to me about everything, even when I was a small child.

"You don't understand," I mumbled. Seth grabbed my hands and squeezed them. "I just… I feel so stupid. I'm seventeen and I never even suspected… I didn't even doubt it."

He put his hand on the back of my neck and made me look up at his soft eyes. "That doesn't make you stupid, Frankie. Please don't put yourself down over this – none of it's your fault."

"But it's just so damn obvious."

He shook his head. "It wasn't before. Please don't be sad."

I got a delivery report on my mobile and immediately afterwards I got a call through from Tiffany.

I looked down at my flashing mobile with an uncomfortable look on my face.

"Do I have to answer it?" I asked Seth and he ran his finger down my neck.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I just think it would be best."

I groaned and answered it. Before I could even say 'hello' she was shouting at me for running out and not calling and staying out all night. I just kept quite, trying not to get angry as Seth stroked my arm and played with my spare hand.

She ranted for about ten minutes, giving me her usual 'you could have been hurt' speech. I just sat there. She seems to just be ignoring everything that happened yesterday.

"Come home right now."

"Err, what?" I asked, the past order having broken me out of my drooling-over-how-hot-Seth-is daze.

"You need to come home," Tiffany said. "Please, Fran."

"I'm fine here."

She breathed heavily down the phone. "No, Francesca. You come here right now or I –"

"Or you'll what, Tiffany? Unadopt me?"

"Francesca!"

"What? Tell me you've never once thought about unadopting me? Never once even regretted it?"

"No, Francesca! Don't you dare even say that!" she shouted and Seth squeezed my hand again, bringing it to his lips and kissing my knuckles softly. "Come home _right now._"

"I'll come home when I'm ready, Tiff," I said quietly and she didn't reply. I don't really ever defy Tiffany that much. Yeah when we're just messing about but when she's serious I don't mess her about. I've never not done what she's told me to do when it's an order. I knew it would upset her because she knew that I'd never done it before either… I don't know why I did it.

I didn't want to push her away. I was lucky as hell if she still wants to see me, but I couldn't ignore the facts. We'd moved here. I'd been enrolled in this school. Tiffany and Harvey only enrol me in a school if they think we're staying for a while. Why would be staying for a while if it was just for me to see my 'real parent's? They were going to leave me here. It was painstakingly obvious and it hurt so bad. I wasn't going to go home because I couldn't deal with having to face the fact that I would say goodbye to them. I can't imagine life without them. They're not the best parents in the world, I mean there were times when I just wish that I could talk to them about things but I can't but it's not their fault – and I still love them. I don't want to live with some strangers. I don't want to have to go through the emotional shit of losing the people that I have an emotional bond with that's akin to what you'd have with parents.

I don't know who said goodbye first but eventually we hung up and I placed my mobile on the bed.

"I'm going to be here," Seth said softly. "I'm going to be here through it all."

I hugged him tightly. "You can stay as long as you want. I don't care if it takes you ten years to be ready to get home – in fact, I'd love that," he said.

"Thank you, Seth, you really don't know what that means to me – you don't know what _you _mean to me."

He kissed me softly and flashed me his usual happy smile.

And so I stayed there. Seth was going to call into work sick, but I wouldn't let it. I'd wake up early (which is a shock, I know. He was happy to know that I'd do that for him) and have breakfast and watch him rush around packing his stuff. And then I'd fall asleep or something and wait till he got back - usually I'd clean. It's not like his house is dirty, far from it, he's well clean, I'm just a bit of a clean freak. Tiffany thinks I have OCD. I'd snuck into my room the day Seth said I could stay for as long as I wanted to grab some clothes so I was fine in that aspect. And then I'd just spend the evenings with him, usually watching him mark or plan lessons for quite a while before we'd get to do anything, but hey ho, he's not exactly a sore sight.

We'd usually spend the nights on his swinging chair in his garden… apparently it was a joke present from his friends. I'm assuming it's an in-joke so I didn't ask. He blushed so I don't think he'd even tell me if I had asked.

I had a super quick shower because I'm always worried about running up his water meter and then I fell back asleep.

I should go to school – I went to school the first day but my freaking biological mother waited there and I really didn't want to deal with everything so Seth said I could just stay at his.

Today is the third day of me being a coward. I _hate _it. I was trying to get myself to believe that I'd only been staying because it was so damn great to be with Seth all the time – which isn't exactly a lie – but I knew that wasn't completely true. I'm being exactly what I hate. I usually don't hide from things; I don't like to act so stupid. I told myself this morning that today is the last day.

I trudged down Seth's stairs to wait, as it was roughly this time that he'd come home. I sat down on his second to last step and pulled his socks up a little bit more.

I was wearing his socks because I love them so much. Words can't describe how much I love his socks. I don't know why. They're just so big and warm and soft – like Seth, really. And I was wearing his shirt. Because it smelt like him. And it was super huge and came down to like mid-thigh and was super comfy. Today is my last day of being a coward so I'm allowed to act like a slob in Seth's socks and shirt.

As soon as I heard his car pull in I couldn't help but grin like a fool. I don't know what it is about Seth, but he makes me all bloody gooey inside. He opened the door and his eyes found mine straightaway and I smiled brightly at him. He got his own little sloppy smile on his face, as well as that very intense look in his eyes that I'd always thought I'd imagined and I jumped up to run at him but then he dropped his keys to floor.

He just stood there, moth agape as he stared at me. I shifted uncomfortably. That's when I looked down and realised why. "Oh, umm, I'll go put my jeans back on."

I have the stupid habit of pulling my trousers off whenever I go to sleep alone. When he's there it doesn't really enter my brain but whenever I get in bed alone I always pull my jeans off so I can feel the cold sheets against my skin. I don't know why I started doing it. I'm pretty sure I'd freak Seth out if I did it while he was there.

As I started making my way up the stairs he flung the door shut and ran up after me, twisting me in the air and then pulling me down. How he managed to set me down on the stairs so gently, I'll never know. I'm not exactly light. I think my legs alone weigh at least eight stone. I swear Seth's super man or something – I don't know how he's so bloody strong. I put my hands on his arms so I wouldn't fall, even though I knew Seth wouldn't ever drop me. I kinda just wanted to feel his taut muscles.

I stared into his eyes as his chest heaved with his deep breaths. His hands went down to my bare legs and my breathing caught in my throat. He dropped his eyes and watched as he ran his hand slowly down my left leg.

I really wanted to kiss him. Well, I wanted to do more than kiss him, but I bet you he bloody wouldn't let me. He won't even let me watch him get changed! How unfair is that? I haven't even seen him topless. He's all about 'showing me respect' and apparently him stripping off isn't respectful! How full of crap is that? I don't bloody care! I wanna see Seth naked. We don't do anything other than kiss. I can't even get a grope in. Sometimes I'd wish he'd just let me throw myself at him and be like a usual guy. He won't even watch me get changed – it's super cute and so completely 'Seth' of him, but Jesus, I'm a freaking hormone-filled teenage girl. He's driving me insane.

When his hand eventually made it to the bottom of my leg, which was quite a while because he took so torturously long with it, he kissed my ankle. He then ran his mouth up my leg, kissing my skin. When he got to my knee he started nibbling on it. I just sat there, staring at him with wide eyes as I dug my nails into his stairs. Then he got hold of my leg and pushed it upwards.

He had now become what I had deemed 'horny Seth'. This is the Seth that doesn't worry like everyday Seth and likes to push me against his desk and snog my brains out and go really kinky and start _sucking on the skin at the back of my knee. _I don't know why, but it tickles like hell and is also strangely pleasurable.

He then detached his mouth – which resulted in an unhappy grunt from me – before trailing the same amount of kisses up my other leg, giving it the same treatment. Then he went past the knee, leaving small feather-light kisses, tiny, torturous nibbles and small, warm licks that left my skin on fire. It was like someone lit a match in side my stomach, which not only made me really need to touch him, but made the butterflies that occupied my stomach whenever I see, think or smell Seth to fly everywhere else, filling up my lungs as I tried to catch my breath.

I moaned like a freaking whore and Seth gripped the back of my thighs with his rough hands tightly, pulling me against him as he moved up, kissing me hungrily. I let out a stupid little gasp as he ground himself against me. I was really quite relieved that he was as turned on as I was.

Then his bloody telephone went off and he pulled away.

"_Seriously!_?" I shouted as he hopped down the stairs, turning away from me and leaning against his staircase frame.

"Bye, bye, horny Seth," I grumbled.

"What?" he said breathlessly, confusedly.

"Nothing," I muttered as I leant my head back.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as I mouthed it at exactly the same time. He's become really quite predictable. This one time when we were asleep, my top rose up and when I turned over his hand fell against my bare stomach. He didn't stop apologising for a whole day.

"For stopping? Apology not accepted."

He laughed. "Oh stop it," he said when I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What? I'm not overreacting. You're such a bloody tease. If I did this to you, you'd kill me."

"You are _so_ overreacting."

"Bite me."

He tutted at me and I stood. "No literally, bite me. It's really hot," I said and he let out a very loud sigh.

"Go get changed, Frankie." I flicked him on the top of the head before walking up the stairs. "And please cover your legs."

"You're lucky I'm unable to do the whole 'seducing' thing," I said, stopping on the stairs and leaning against the railings, staring down at Seth as he continued to face away from me.

"Why are you unable to seduce me?" he asked, still not looking up.

I snorted. "Do I look like the seducing type? They tend to be the sexy sort. No doubt I'd end up falling over or I'd just get angry, give up and go to sleep."

He let out a laugh and I smiled albeit I didn't want to. "I do, however, think you look really kind of sexy in my shirt, so can you please take it off?"

"I didn't mean like that!" he shouted when I unbuttoned it and dropped it on his head.

"What?" I laughed as I made my way up his stairs. "I was only doing what you said!"

I was wearing underwear, so it wasn't too weird. I may be comfortable, but I'm not _that _comfortable to go walking through his house naked. Plus I knew he'd never turn around, so I might as well be wearing an astronaut suit.

By the time I'd managed to cover every square millimetre of skin on my arms and legs and packed my bag up, Seth was outside on his little two-seater swing seat.

I laid down, my head in his lap and he stroked my face. "Are you upset with me? Because I'm really sorry for everything. You don't have to leave – please don't leave because I'm being stupid. I'm sorry – I just don't know what I'm doing so I –" he rambled and I pinched the back of his hand lightly.

"Stop worrying, you idiot. I'm not upset with you in the slightest."

"I'm not upset with you in the slightest," he mimicked in this stupid little posh voice.

I laughed loudly. "Okay _now _I am! Why do you always say I speak like that?"

He laughed and grinned down at me as he pulled my hair out from underneath me gently, so that none of it was caught up, and he started playing with it.

"No reason, love," he said in a tone that clearly stated there was a reason. "Now, why did you just pack your things?"

I sighed as I stared off into the woods that surrounded Seth's house. "Because I'm being pathetic. I need to freaking man up and go. Nothing good will come of me being a sissy and hiding here."

His lips pulled into a sort of pouty frown that literally broke my heart. "But I don't want you to leave."

I sucked in a breath. "I'm sorry."

He just smiled sadly and started running his fingers up and down my collarbones lazily.

"I knew I couldn't keep you hidden here forever," he said as he stared off up at the sky.

One of my favourite hobbies is simply watching Seth. He's freaking beautiful so it would be a waste if I didn't appreciate the view. Because it seems like noone else really does appreciate him all that much.

"Do you want me to come with you? When you go back – meet both of your parents?" he asked, still staring up at the sky. It took me a moment to comprehend that he'd even spoken. Seth's mega hot.

"You can't," I said, even though I really did want him there.

"Why?" he asked, finally looking down at me.

"Because, one; Harvey would punch your lights out if he found out anything was going on between us – and say goodbye to your balls if he found out I've been staying here – which leads to two; you would probably lose your job if they found out. And three; you probably don't really want to be there because, hell, I don't even want to be there. And watching my life turn to shit probably isn't that much fun."

He snapped his head away, his jaw clenched as he breathed heavily. "I don't _care _about my job, Frankie. I don't _care _if Harvey beats me to death, I don't _care _that it won't be nice to watch. I want to be there because I _care _about _you_."

I turned around, wrapping my arms around him as I leaned my head against his rock-hard stomach. "I love you, you big ol' softie. I know you care. And that's what matters to me. I care about you too and I'm not gonna fuck your life up."

He bent his head down, closing his eyes. "I hate that I can't be normal for you. I hate that I can't be there for you when you need me. I hate that I'm just your stupid teacher and noone will accept that I love you more than anyone could ever love a person just because of that."

I leaned up and kissed him softly before resting my head back on his lap. "Don't worry about it, Seth. I wouldn't even let you come anyway."

"Why?" he said, his voice showing he was still very upset.

"I need to do it on my own. It's about me and them, I shouldn't need anyone there for moral support."

"You _want_ me to be there, though," he grumbled and I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"That's true but it doesn't matter whether you're my teacher or not – I wouldn't have you there either way."

He sighed. "Will you at least stay for dinner?"

"Of course. I promised to make you chicken korma to show that Quorn can actually taste nice, did I not? I know how much you're looking forward to eating it."

He smiled down at me and started playing with my hair. "I'm going to miss coming home to you."

I turned on my side so I was facing the same way as him, my head still on his leg and I patted his knee. "I'm going to miss it, too," I said as he started brushing my hair out of my face, laying it along his leg.

"I've got something I need to tell you," he said every so quietly, his voice a little husky. "Actually, I've got quite a lot to tell you."

"This your big secret that you always try to keep from me?" I asked – but not in a bitchy way, I'm totally fine with him not telling me everything.

"Yeah."

"If you don't want to tell me, Seth, I'm fine with it. I don't have to know everything about you yet. As long as you're not lying to me, I'll happily wait until you're ready to tell me."

He let out a loud sigh of relief. "Do you mean that? You won't get mad at me for keeping it from you?"

"It's up to you what you tell me and what you don't. If you have a good enough reason, then of course I won't get mad. But if it's a stupid reason like you'll scare me off, then I'd kick your arse; because I love you loads and I don't think there's really anything you could tell me which would change that."

I turned momentarily to look at his face and he bit down on his lip before nodding at me.

"I love you too, by the way," he said softly as I turned back. "Quite a lot, in fact."

We stayed there for a while, sometimes talking, sometimes not. Then he started making aeroplane noises and twirling my hair round his finger quickly to make it look like a propeller.

"I take it you're bored?" I said and he froze.

"Umm… no, actually. I was having fun with that."

I laughed and stood up, pulling him by his hands inside. "Aww," he said, pouting.

"You're an idiot," I laughed.

I love Seth because he's so damn adorable – he just takes my mind off everything.

But eventually I had to go home and far too soon for my liking I was outside my house in Seth's car.

"They're expecting you, right?" Seth asked, rubbing soothing circles into my forearm with his thumb.

I nodded. "I texted them and said I'd be home tonight."

"So you can't back out and spend one more night at mine?"

I laughed and smiled up at him. "You know I'd _much _rather do that – I just can't. Sorry."

He leant over and kissed me softly. "Sure you don't want me to come with you?" he asked as he stroked my cheek.

I kissed his palm. "I'm sure, but thank you." I sighed and looked towards the house. "It's time for me to meet my 'daddy'."

"Oh, Frankie," he said, pulling me into his chest in a tight embrace. I laughed even though I really did need the hug. "You call me straight away if anything bad happens. You call me tonight, too, when you're alone. You got that? If I can't be there then you have to tell me everything that happens."

"Okie dokie," I said and kissed him softly and slowly before hopping out. Kissing Seth can get awfully distracting, so I had to leave quickly or I'd be there forever.

"See you," I said as I went to close the car door.

He smiled, albeit it was kind of sad. "Bye. I love you."

I took a deep breath and walked into my house. Tiffany pulled me against her, her arms tight around me. "You stupid, stupid, stupid little girl!" she said, hugging me tighter. "Don't you dare do that again," she said, but her tone was soft – she wasn't angry. She _should _be angry.

I stood back and just stared at her, feeling hella guilty. But also still very angry at her. She still hurt me.

She brushed a strand of my hair out of my face. "You're, umm, biological father is in the living room," she said softly. I nodded, staring at the door. "If you don't want to meet him yet you can leg it up to you're room and I'll create a distraction?"

I smiled down at the little woman in front of me, feeling tears trying to make their way up to the surface. Why is everything always so messed up?

"I'm fine," I said and she nodded.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting to come face to face with another stranger – but I didn't.

"_Paul!" _

Yes, big ol' Paul who I'd ran into and met before, who happened to be close friends with the guy I was in love with.

Paul, Seth's friend who always gave me those funny looks and was happily married to the woman that I thought was Seth's wife, who he happened to have two children.

Oh, joy.

Everything just got that much more confusing.

* * *

**SO!; Did you see it coming? Did you like this chapter? Tell me what you thought, I love hearing all of your views on this. **

**Thanks to everyone reading/reviewing and all of that, I really appreciate you all!**

**There will be quite a bit in this story about Frankie's opinions on her adoption - sorry if this upsets anyone. Personally I don't agree with Frankie's views but she is an angry girl who has (even if you readers don't know of this yet) been through a lot, which is why she thinks the way she does. She's been hurt and really detests liars and fickle people, even though if she were to think it through adoption was the best thing for her. **

**What are your opinions of Frankie's character? Or just the story/plot in general? Do you think her and Seth are moving too quickly?  
**

**And to the lovely reviewers who weren't signed it...**

**'Rosaline' - thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you like this story. And I hope you like the chapter :)**

**'Me' - finally! Someone who agrees! I think I definitely will be having Seth a little bit older than everything thinks. Late thirties/early fourties? Thanks so much for the review, I love hearing what you all think :) And also yes, you were right! :L I did think it was awfully obvious that her dad was Paul, but oh well!**

**'Meg' - thank you sooo much! I'm glad that you like it! Sorry the update took so long! **

**Thanks again everyone! Please review!**


	10. Wolf Out

Do you know the first thing I felt? Guilt. If he's my father then his life's just turned shite. His wife obviously wouldn't want him having a daughter with another woman. That would be weird.

And the biggest thing that brought me guilt was Seth. That's gotta be messed up, right? "Hey, mate, I'm just gonna bring your daughter back to my house so we can snog and whatnot, that cool with you?" Not that Seth would say mate… or snog, but that doesn't matter.

This would proper wreck their friendship, wouldn't it? And I don't want to do that. I hate that I'm slowly ruining Seth's life. Because although he does randomly disappear at times, which is a little abrupt and strange, he barely ever goes to see his friends.

"Frankie," Paul said, stepping forward. I looked up at him, feeling like I was going to be sick. He didn't seem to know what to say either so we just stood there, looking at each other. He still had that weird expression on his face, which he had before; he looked really kind of confused.

Do you know the weirdest thing? I'm pretty sure we have the same colour eyes. All my life I'd thought that I didn't inherit any characteristics from my 'parents' but apparently that's not true because I also got my skin colour from him. It's just… it's just not right.

"Do you, umm…." He pursed his lips, rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. "Can we go talk?" he asked, motioning outside and I nodded, walking out the backdoor to my garden. He followed and I went and sat down on a tree stump.

He leaned against a tree and looked in the woods, over my fence, as I looked at my house. The woods seems to be _everywhere _in La Push.

"I'm sorry," he said after a long moment of silence. I turned to him.

"For what?"

"Everything," he said, turning to me too. "For not knowing who you were. For not being there."

I just looked down. "I would of, you know," he said, crouching down to be at the same height. "Been there, I mean. If I'd of known I had a daughter I wouldn't have let you go."

I scoffed. "I heard you were a right jackass before you met your wife."

He clenched his jaw. "Yes, well, I didn't know that if produced another life, did I? I messed around; I was stupid, I know. But I wasn't stupid enough to not care about my child."

"How many girls did you have unprotected sex with?" I asked and his eyebrows pulled together. "Because for all you know you could have a _bunch _of other children."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, okay? You don't know how sorry I am. You might not believe me, but I am. You don't know how much it pains me to know I missed so much of your life."

I started picking the bark off the side of the tree trunk. "I missed your birth. I missed out on holding you as a baby. I missed your first word, the first time you walked. I missed out on your first tooth. I missed out on dressing you – hell, I'm sad I missed out on changing your damn nappies. I missed out on taking you to school for the first time. I missed out on knowing who you are, who you've become. I completely missed in watching you grow. I missed out on punching the lights out of any guy who looked twice at you," I let out little snort.

"I've missed so much. I have two other sons, so I've never known what it's like to have a baby daughter, and I'm so sad that I missed it."

I just stood up, turning away from him in frustration, only to walk a couple steps away and turn back to him.

"Yeah, well, it looks like you missed out on all the good stuff. Now I'm just some fucked up little teenager who, believe me, isn't worth any time or effort. So, yeah, you've said your apologies, you can leave now. I don't expect anything just because we share some chromosomes."

He stood up, looking a little angry. "I'm not going to just leave, Frankie."

"You should," I said, still trying not show how much what he'd said before had gotten to me.

I am strong.

I don't need some man trying to be my father. He wasn't there though anything. I didn't need him them and so I don't need him now.

"I'm not. Of course I care that I missed out on so much, but that doesn't mean that's all I want. You're still my daughter and, dammit, I want to _know _who you are."

"You don't," I said, shaking my head and looking away from his intense eyes. "You'll find out that I'm more trouble than I'm worth. You'll find out what an angry little shithead I actually am and you'll regret even trying. I'm not the 'perfect' daughter type. Trust me, you're safer just not even trying. You'll only leave when you get sick of me."

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not going to leave you, Frankie, no matter what."

"Why wouldn't you?" I asked. "Everyone else has."

"We're family. I'm not going to leave you."

"You know, from my experience, being family isn't a good enough reason to not leave someone."

"I'm not _her_, okay? I _didn't know! _You can't hold that against me."

"So what? You say sorry and I start calling you 'daddy' and we go out for father-daughter bonding time?" I said sarcastically, almost shouting at him. "No. I'm sorry, but just no. I'm seventeen, you can't just waltz into my life and expect everything to be all hunky-dory."

"I know its not – wait, what? 'Hunky-dory', who says that?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "Sorry. Anyway, I know this is going to be hard. I know it'll only get harder. But that doesn't mean I don't think you're worth it. I'm just going to have to prove to you that you can trust me. I want to be there for you."

"Why?"

"_Because you're my daughter!_" he shouted angrily.

"You keep saying that but what does it even mean? You could go on with your perfect life and not even speak to me again and it wouldn't affect you."

He sighed, taking a couple deep breaths before speaking again. "I know this is hard for you. I'd never want to put you through pain. But can you please just give it a go? Just, I don't know, come round for tea? You've got two half-brothers, after all. You may not feel anything towards me, Frankie, but I'm not just going to carry on pretending you're not mine."

"Just fuck off!" I shouted. "You _don't _know how hard this is. Just go back to your perfect little wife and you're perfect kids and you're perfect fucking house! _I'm _not perfect. I don't fit in with you. I'm not gonna come round and pretend that I fit in with your family because I don't – I don't bloody well fit in _anywhere _and I never will be! I'm not going to be some tag along daughter that nobody really wants there. Like I said, I'm just a fucked up teenager, who the hell would want that? Just fucking give up!"

He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to look at him, somehow calming me down. "I do not _care _if you're a fucked up teenager, because that doesn't matter to me. You think my life is perfect, my family's perfect? You're so wrong. My life's pretty fucked up too. More so than you can even imagine. I don't _care _if its weird for you and I don't _care _if you think you won't ft in. Because family isn't about _'fitting in'_, nobody 'fits in' for a proper family. You just accept each other. You are coming to my house for dinner and we are going to get to know each other, okay?"

I continued to glare at him and he nodded. "Good. Now, I have to go murder Seth."

That proper kicked me out of my angry funk.

"Err, what?" I shouted as I ran after him, panicking. "Mr Clearwater? Why? What's he done?"

He got in his car after he walked around my house. I followed quickly.

"Don't even bother, Frankie."

"What? Why would you hurt him? You're friends?" I asked, still real panicky. He doesn't know, I kept reminding myself. There's no way he could know.

Paul quickly sped to Seth's house, and there were quite a few cars outside.

"What?" I asked confusedly as Paul shut his car off, storing his keys in his pocket as he marched to Seth's door. "What's going on?"

Paul just barged in, slamming the door against the wall. "What's wrong with you!" I shouted.

"Seth," Paul growled, and I looked up to see pretty much every friend who was at the bonfire crowding around Seth. But they all parted when they heard Paul's angry voice.

Seth's eyes flickered between Paul and I.

"Paul, calm down," Jacob said as Paul advanced on Seth.

"Have you touched her?" he whispered angrily and my eyes bugged out of my head.

"Paul!" I screeched. "What the bloody _hell!_"

"He knows," Seth said to me, and I pulled a face.

"Knows what?"

Seth motioned between us with his finger.

"_Why! _You absolute _dickhead!_"

Pain flashed across Seth's face and guilt hit me like a freaking truck. I didn't mean it. Of course I didn't. I didn't expect him to think I meant it in a mean way. He's always just so sensitive.

I'm really not the type of person you need to hang around with if your sensitive.

I'm so going to end up killing him.

"Sorry," he said sadly, breaking my heart. "I didn't know he was your dad."

Oh, great.

"He's not my dad," I said lamely, staring at the floor. It wasn't even that it was _because _he was my biological father that I was angry at him. Seth shouldn't be telling _anyone_. Because, seriously, what are his friends going to think? They could of bloody gone and told on him! Why is he not more worried about losing his job? He trusts people way too much. Why couldn't he have just kept us a secret from them? It seems that I'm the only person Seth can keep secrets from.

"Err, what!" Paul asked, his angry eyes on me now.

"Sure, it was your sperm but that doesn't make you my dad."

"No, Frankie, I'm pretty sure _because_ it's my sperm that I am your dad."

I was really uncomfortable with the fact that we were talking about this in front of everyone – in front of _Seth. _

"Can we not talk about this now?" I asked and Paul rolled his eyes as I scratched the back of my head, but then he did the same thing but in anger. I slammed my hand down against my thigh as quickly as I could. That means nothing. It's just a habit.

Paul just huffed, having not noticed we did the same thing, and turned back to Seth. "Talking of sperm, have you fucked her?"

"Woah!" I shouted as everyone squirmed in shock and awkwardness. "That's so inappropriate," I mumbled as Seth's face turned angry.

"No. I didn't," he growled. Wowsers. It's weird as hell seeing him angry.

I managed to mingle through the people to stand by Seth, grabbing his hand. His anger faded and my happy little Seth came back. It made me happier.

"Listen, Paul, can we just talk about this?"

"_Stop touching her_!" Paul shouted as he advanced on Seth again, getting closer. I frowned hard at him and when he looked like he was about to shove Seth, I moved in front of him, telling my 'dad' politely to fuck off.

"Frankie!" Seth exclaimed, picking me up and moving me away from Paul.

"I wasn't about to goddamn phase, you fucking idiot! And I wouldn't fucking _hit _her!"

"I know, but I wasn't going to let her stand in front of me when you're it's me your angry at," Seth said calmly and I let out an exasperated breath at his calmness. How does he do that? I'd be murdering Paul if I were him.

Wait. "Phase?" I repeated, confused.

I frowned again and if I could raise one eyebrow at a time I would be doing so. My eyes flickered between the two of them as all heads turned to me, silence caking the room. Finally I left my eyes on Seth and he shut his mouth, which had been hanging open slightly, and he looked back at me with guilty eyes.

This was one of the secrets. "Oh. Okay. Never mind," I said, smiling to tell him it was all right… even though right not I didn't think it was.

"You _still _haven't toldher!" one of the guys says… Jared? I have terrible memory. I think it's him.

"How can I?" he grumbled, frowning and looking down on the floor.

"Seth," Kim said, stepping forward. "She'll take it okay, regardless of everything that's happened. You know she can't deny it."

"I-" Seth dropped his eyes again but then lifted them to me, where I had my hands on my hips.

"You said it wasn't because you were worried about my reaction," I said and he looked at me with that pathetically guilty look.

Great. Because, really, not enough people have been lying to me lately. I really wanted someone else I cared about to lie to me too.

"You know what, Seth? Fuck that shit about being fine with you keeping stuff from me; I want to know the goddamn truth for _once._"

If I was thinking rationally I would have slapped myself round the face good and proper for being so demanding. But… I was fed up. You know when you get to that point where you're so fed up you just wanna curl up in bed and cry? Of course Seth didn't have to tell me something he didn't want to, but I'm just fed up with being kept in the dark about _everything._

"Okay."

I stared at him in shock. "What?"

He stroked the side of my face – a gesture that was probably a little too intimate with a room full of people – and a small smile found it's way onto his face before he spoke. "Okay," he repeated. "If you want to know of course I'll tell you. I shouldn't have kept this from you… I'm sorry."

"Oh, errm, it's okay."

I have to admit it; I was gobsmacked. I didn't really expect that.

"So we're okay, right? You're not mad?" he asked worriedly.

I shook my head, placing my hand on his forearm because I wanted more of his warmth. It's always _so _cold at his house.

"No, no. Of course we're okay."

A megawatt smile lit up his face and then he turned to his friends. "Be right back," he said, smiling at them before he turned back around, wrapping his arms around me, picking me up off the ground and carrying me outside.

They all started talking – well, arguing – again as he opened the door but I couldn't hear them at all as he walked us out to his swinging chair.

I laughed at him, trailing my fingers up and down the back of his neck. "Why're you so happy all the time?"

"Well, one of us has to be happy, miss grumpy."

I laughed and kissed him as he sat us down. He cupped my cheek when I went to lean back and he stared intensely into my eyes and I went all gooey like usual and_ blushed _before looking down. How does he do this to me?

He let out an amused breath, which blew across my face. I felt my blush grow and I punched him lightly. "Shut up."

He laughed and kissed me softly, slowly. He pulled away just before I nearly passed out from loss of breath and he smiled at me, his hand still on my face.

But then he bit his lip. "This is quite a lot to take in," he started and I dragged my eyes away from his lips. "And it's totally okay if you freak out and need some time. Or even if it completely changes how you feel about me. That's fine. If –"

I covered his mouth with my hand. "How many times do I have to tell you, Seth, until you believe me? I'm really not that fickle. I'm not gonna go running for the hills just because you've got some freaky secret."

He looked my in the eyes for a moment as I stared at him with that look telling him if didn't sort himself out I was going to kick his butt.

Slowly, he pulled my hand off of his mouth and took a deep breath. "You know the legends? From the bonfire…" at my nod he continued. "They're kind of… true. And I'm sort of… one of them. I, err, I 'phase' into a wolf and, umm, fight vampires."

The corners of my mouth twitched upwards at the end sentence but I tried to keep serious. But the way he said… he's so adorable.

"Okay," I said, slightly confused and he opened his mouth to say something, his panicky face still on but then he stopped, frowned, and shut his mouth.

His mouth opened and closed a couple times before he managed to produce one very intellectual word… sound: "Huh?"

I tried not to smile again. "Okay?" he said, confused and I smirked as I leant back against the seat.

"Yup."

"What?"

I smiled at him. Aw, I love it when he's confused. "It makes sense."

"_How!_" he asked incredulously.

"Because you were all proper protective over your legends, you freaked out when I was attacked by wolves, there are always wolves howling at night – and you usually have to leave when you hear a wolf howl – and that's probably why you're so goddamn buff even though you _never _work out. And it kind of explains why you were to pussy to tell me about it."

He frowned harder then shook his head. "No, what the hell, Frankie? This is wrong. I'm supposed to be me telling you why it makes sense, not the other way round. You're supposed to freak out. Trust me; you are."

"Sorry, love, but I knew there _had _to be something wrong with you and I'm glad it's this and you're not some psycho."

He raised an eyebrow at me but then stopped saying whatever he was going to say.

You're probably thinking 'what the hell? Why is she so calm? She's lying, that's so unrealistic. Nobody could be that calm after being told something like that', but… I don't know. I don't think it's even really sunk in. There's a part of me that really doesn't believe him quite yet. And I have a feeling I'm going to freak out when I do believe him. But hopefully I'll be able to hold my freak out for when I'm not with Seth. Because I know it will just upset him. He's such a softie he'd probably have a break down if I weirded out on him.

"Show me," I said suddenly and he looked at me as if I was mental.

"Err, what?"

"'Phase'?"

He shook his head. "Aren't you - scared of wolves? I couldn't – I – you," he looked at me with a pained expression. "I don't want you to be scared of me, Frankie, not ever. I couldn't deal with it."

"It's been eleven years. And I told you it doesn't affect me anymore. You know I'm more of the 'grab the bull by its horns' person than the 'sit around being scared of an entire species for the rest of my life' type. I went to a wolf enclosure like twice a month for ages till I could get used to them."

He sighed. "This really isn't a good idea."

"As long as you don't jump on me, snarling and clawing at me, I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

He glared at me as he pulled me onto his lap. "Would I do that?"

"Nope," I answered his rhetorical question. "So it's all good."

I smiled up at him as he pulled me closer, one arm wrapped around me, resting on my side (I twitched a little, trying not to laugh) and the other on the side of my thigh.

"You only said 'pretty sure'."

"Yeah," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I always speak weirdly. I'm one billion percent sure that it'll be fine."

He stayed completely silent, resting his head against mine for quite a while. I tried to keep still and quite because he was probably worrying over something in that head of his, but it's _really _difficult. I can't sit still for long and trying to keep my head in the same position so I don't jostle him is hard work.

Eventually, though, he pulled his head back and I smiled, shaking my shoulders out.

He pressed his lips to my temple, stroking my stomach. "I have some other things I need to tell you."

"Why don't we just deal with this bit first then you can tell me whatever you want after?"

I was incredibly intrigued. I wanted to see what he looked like.

I think I was just being so calm to annoy him. He was thinking I'd freak out and run away, which is why he wouldn't tell me, and I wanted to prove him wrong. Sort of like a 'in your face' because he could have told me before and wouldn't of had to worry.

And I think it kinda because of the other tribe I knew who believed in the skin walkers… I think I did believe them. And also this weird bond I seem to share with Seth is what keeps me calm. I trust him and I know everything will be fine if I have him. And like I said… I'm fed up. I can either have a massive crying fit or I can carry on in this calm little bubble. The former isn't even a choice because it will upset Seth, and that is something I don't ever want to do, so I picked the latter.

Seth stood up, stealing a quick, tight hug before he sat me down, crouching in front of me. I noted that this was the second time that someone had done that to me. It's not even like I'm small, is it? They're treating me like I'm some little child.

"Okay, we'll go into the woods and you'll stay exactly where I put you while I phase and then I'll come straight back. Yeah?"

I tilted my head to the side. "Can't I watch? Why? Does it hurt you when you phase?"

He shook his head, smiling slightly as he ran his hands up and down my body. "Nah, it doesn't hurt at all. And no, you can't watch because I have to take my clothes off."

"Seth!" I whined and he laughed. "Seriously, I don't care!"

He just rolled his eyes, stood up and took my hands, pulling me towards the woods at the back of his garden.

"You are such a prude."

He laughed and turned on me. "Oh really?"

"Yep," I said, grinning as he stepped closer, dropping my hands.

"Say it again," he dared me, smirking in that sexy way he does.

"_Prude_," I said slowly and he attacked me, tickling my sides. I clamped my hands over my mouth to strop myself from squealing. He laughed happily as I thrashed around.

"Oh, I love you," he said happily as I turned away from him, trying to get free.

"The feeling isn't mutual!" I shouted through stupid giggles and shouts. He tickled me harder at that and I fell to the floor, pulling him on top of me. But because he's _so_ amazing he didn't even stop tickling throughout the fall.

He flipped me round so I was facing him again, and he finally stopped. I breathed in a few shaky breaths, trying to calm down and he smiled again, kissing away a tear of laughter that had escaped my eye.

"Do you take it back?" he asked, trailing his fingertips around my lips before running them down my chin and neck, to my collarbones.

"What do you think?" I asked and he laughed.

"Didn't think so, you stubborn little girl. I think I should carry on punishing you till you apologise."

I grinned. "You can punish me as much as you want to, Mr. Clearwater."

He groaned and stood up. "Why do you have to ruin a perfectly lovely moment with your rudeness?"

I ignored his outstretched hand and stood up by myself. "Prude!" I whispered in his ear as I walked past him, towards the woods.

One reason why I do say rude things is to remind him that I am not a 'little girl'. Okay, yes, to adults seventeen isn't that old but I'm _not _a child. And to be honest, lately I'm starting to get fed up with all this babying.

Seth grabbed me my by waist, pulling me back and I bit down on my lip, trying not to twitch or anything.

"You're so mean," he said and turned me around, kissing me softly. I smiled and then pulled him the rest of the way so we were out of sight of the house.

"What if someone randomly came walking through the woods?"

He smiled. "Don't worry, love," he said in a condescending tone. "We werewolves have mighty fine hearing."

"Sorry, _love, _I just didn't know all of your superman abilities!"

He pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around my neck as he kissed my forehead.

"Stay here, okay?" he said and I nodded. "I mean it."

"I know," I replied, rolling my eyes at him.

Sometimes he just acts like _he'_s trying to be my dad too – because I don't have enough of those right now. It's not like just a usual boyfriend, he's _really _protective. Like _so _much. It's so strange at times. It's cute, but I'm just not used to it.

"Okay," he said, still unsure. He bit his lip as he looked down at me. I kissed his neck and unwrapped his arms from around me, stepping back.

"Go wolfout, Seth. I'm not going to go running away or after you."

"But I'm really big…" he said and I bit back all of the sexual innuendo jokes because he'd probably kill me. "And, what? '_Wolfout'_?"

I grinned and he rolled his eyes before turning and walking away from me.

Aw. I hate it when he does that.

I stood there for a minute as he went behind me and into the trees… waiting for him to turn into a wolf.

Seriously? Why is my life so fucked up? I know it's kind of selfish to think like that, but why couldn't everything just be normal for once?

I was brought out of my musings when a twig snapped behind me and I instinctively spun around to see… well, to see this big ass wolf.

Seth wasn't lying. He was _big. _I let out a long breath and he lowered himself to the floor.

He was staring up at me with those big Seth eyes. How could he even think I could be scared when I'm looking into his eyes?

He let out a little whimper and covered his face with his paw.

I literally melted, letting out this really long and girly "Aww!".

Seth's wolfy ears perked up and his tail wagged as I walked forward. His butt lifted off the ground as I got closer and got down on my knee's in front of him, his tail wagging even quicker. I grinned massively. Seth was literally just an overgrown puppy.

I stroked the back of my fingers up his muzzle and to the top of his before rubbing the fluffy bit at the side of his head. His fur is _so _soft!

His body stilled and he leaned his head into my hand, a happy little wolf-moan emitting from him. I smiled and started ruffling both sides of his head, behind his ears.

His mouth opened and I have to admit his big teeth kind of freaked me out for a bit, but he was so obviously Seth, and there was no way that anyone could be scared of Seth. He's just a genuinely lovely and unfrightening person. I didn't think back to the attack because this was so completely different. This wolf wasn't some untamed, territorial animal; this was Seth. My Seth.

I sat down, cross-legged and he laid down, resting his head on my leg. I continued to run my hands through his fur.

This is so weird.

* * *

**Sorry for the time it took to update! I hope you like this. I've been neglecting my other story, 'Love Is Strange', for a while now because this has been distracting me so I've set myself some rules; I will only update one story after I've done the other. So even though my updates are so very infrequent, they are going to become a tiny bit worse. But reviews make me write quicker! They really do, I appreciate every single one of them. **

**You may be thinking that Frankie's reaction is a bit... stupid but she still has imprinting to find out about and I want her to be unlike the rest of my stories, and actually know everything and digested it all. Because I have to have at least one rational OC, right? But there will most probably end up being a freak out next chapter because, well, I just love the drama. **

**How do you personally think Frankie's going to take it? I know whats going to happen, but I'd love to know what you think. And what you thought of her feelings so far on his wolfiness. **

**Is there anything thats annoying you? Is there anything you particularily want/don't want to happen?**

**Thank you everyone for reading, reviewing, favourting and alerting!**

**To the unsigned reviewer,** Janie** - thank you so much, I'm really glad that you like it!**


	11. Oh My God

After about a half hour of stroking Seth's sandy coloured fur and him humming and purring away happily, I told him it was probably best if he changed back so we could talk. I hated myself for it. It was so relaxing, just sitting there with him. I'm also pretty sure he dozed of for about ten minutes as well.

Seth slowly stood up onto all fours and I stared up at him in slight amazement. He really was huge. And I mean _huge. _I stood up, running my hand up one of his legs and then stroking his chest. He was taller than me! He nudged me in the face with his nose, which was wet. I would have swatted at him, had he not looked so damn adorable. His eyes are always so brilliant, but when he's a wolf they're just that much cuter.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm staying right here," I said, still stroking him. I'm addicted to it. He's _so_ soft. "I'm not gonna sneak a look at the goods when you're putting your clothes on."

He let out a soft bark and then licked the side of my face.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "No way did you just fucking lick me!" I laughed and he bounced around me, hyper and happy.

I smiled and slapped my hand over my eyes. "Go change," I said and he nudged my stomach with his head as he walked past and I stuck my spare hand out and ran it across his side as he walked.

I love Seth.

After a moment I could feel from the tugging in my stomach that he was getting closer and eventually I felt his warm arms wrap around me, turning me in the process before he pulled my snug against his chest.

"You weren't scared," he whispered almost disbelievingly, his arms so tight around me I could never get out. But I liked it. I felt safe and secure and it took my mind off of everything.

"This is a prime example of when the phrase 'I told you so' is appropriate. But considering I'm now _the_ most understanding person ever, I won't say it."

He laughed and rolled his eyes at my sarcasm. "Yeah, yeah. You're perfect; I know. Can I kiss you now?"

I pretended to think about it. "Mmm, I don't know…"

He smirked, pulling me up even closer, his eyes flickering to my lips. "Pretty please?" he asked, moving his face closer to mine.

I bit my lip, leaning my head away from him. "But I don't know where that mouth has been now, do I?"

He kissed up my neck. "Nowhere apart from on you," he murmured and I smiled, rolling my eyes as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and neck.

"If you must, then…" I said, smiling as he brought his lips to mine.

"This other thing you have to tell me," I said and he nodded, sighing. "Is it more or less serious?"

"Erm," he rested his head on the top of mine. "This involves you the most."

"Oh," I replied. "Now I'm all intrigued."

He sighed again and then sat down, pulling me with him and wrapping my legs around him. He sat with me in his lap, my legs around his hips.

"Okay… can you please not freak out again?" he asked and I stared back at him, nodding.

He let out a loud breath nervously. "Okay. Okay. I'm ready," he said and I smiled.

"Cool. Me too."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Okay. So, you remember the legends? And we mentioned imprinting?" I nodded. "Where your whole gravity shifts and the woman becomes your whole reason for existence… your reason for being alive, to keep living, to die... She's your sun and she's the only thing you can think about. You live to keep her happy and when she's not, when she's in pain… it's the most horrific thing a wolf can go through. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone. You look into her eyes and imprinting gives you a kind of heads up that she's your soul mate. It makes you super infatuated with her and your main goal in life is to make sure she's okay. It's not necessarily romantic; the wolf can be like a brother, a friend – whatever the imprintee wants."

He looked deep into my eyes, begging me to understand, begging me to be okay. "It was supposed to be rare, but when my pack first phased, well, it wasn't."

I stared at him, unblinkingly. "You…" I trailed off, not wanting to say what I suspected.

"Yes?" he prompted eagerly.

"You've imprinted?"

He nodded, "On you."

"On me_?_"

He cupped my cheek, catching my gaze with his strong one. "Yes. You."

"I –" I suddenly felt awkward, sitting on his lap like that. I blushed, looking down. "That's why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're with me?" I asked, looking down, embarrassed.

_Of course _there had to be some mythical, magic stuff making him like me. There's no other reason, really, is there?

I'm his student, he wouldn't risk being with me, would he?

Now I felt even _guiltier. _He wouldn't be risking his job if it wasn't for this imprinting thing, would he? There's no way he would. He's only with me because that's what I want and –

Oh my god! That's why he didn't want to have sex with me! OH MY GOD! He wasn't being chivalrous; he just doesn't want to _be_ with me! He's only with me because _I _want him to be and because of this imprinting stuff he has to do what I want.

Oh my god.

This is mortifying.

"No, no, of course not. What's the matter, Frankie? Your heartbeat is going berserk?"

I looked back up at his worried face. "My heartbeat?"

"Yeah? Super wolf hearing," he said, tightening his arms around me because I'd been trying to move away. "What's the matter? Come on, Fran, talk to me."

"You can hear my heartbeat?" I asked. Yeah, because that's the weirdest thing out of all of this, isn't it? God, I'm such an idiot.

"Yes. I told you we had great hearing. Why is that freaking you out?" he asked, confused. His panicky eyes flittered between mine.

"I –" I didn't know. I couldn't speak. I wasn't freaked out; that much I did know. I just felt like a loser.

No wonder he's always so reluctant about everything! Argh. Why does everything have to be so shit? Why couldn't he just tell me?

I mentally slapped myself to try and start talking.

He kissed my forehead. "Please, honey, please tell me why you're upset."

"That explains it all… doesn't it?" I said, my voice croaky because my mouth had become so dry and he frowned still, pushing my hair off my face. I looked down at my hands in my lap. Argh. I really have got to grow some balls.

Metaphorically speaking, of course. I don't actually want testicles; that would probably disgust Seth more than I obviously already do.

"Why everything is so easy between us? Why I can't go a day without seeing you because it feels like someone's killing me? Why you're so over protective? Why you even looked twice at me?"

He grabbed my neck gently with one hand, tilting my head up so I'd meet his questioning eyes. "Look twice at you?" he said, confused. "Frankie, what the hell? I _love you, _you know that! Have you not seen yourself lately? Why ever would I _not _look twice at you?"

"Do you really love me, though? Is it not just the imprinting that makes you think that? You just think you do because that's what I want?"

"Imprinting doesn't equal love!" he said, almost insulted by what I'd muttered. "I didn't fall in love with you the moment I looked into your eyes! I fell in love with you because I found out _who_ you are! I had the strong urge to make sure that you were okay as soon as I saw you, but I didn't want to _be _with you in the way that I do now."

I looked over his shoulder, focusing on a tree to try and calm myself. I literally felt like crying my face off. This was so shit.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me truthfully that you'd even bother with me if you hadn't of imprinted?" I looked at him in enough time to see him falter.

I stood up, letting out a chocked breath, trying to be angry instead of upset.

"No! Please! Please just listen to me," he begged and I turned to him, crossing my arms over my chest as he stood, trying not to start crying.

I can't even explain to you how much it hurts. To think of having to be without him, that he doesn't love me, that if it wasn't of imprinting I'd still be a random student in his class with a pathetic little schoolgirl crush that he didn't even like… it _hurt._

"You don't get it," he said softly, looking at me with hurt eyes.

I stared at him and he ran his hand through his hair.

"You always wondered why I was single? It's because of this. I'm the oldest wolf who hasn't imprinted – but I knew it was coming. Most of the others have imprinted and stopped phasing by now, but I could just tell that it was coming. I was going to wait to imprint until I stopped phasing."

"Frankie," he put his hand on my cheek but I turned my head to the side, looking down at the floor. "There isn't any way that I could not imprint on you. So yeah, you could say that I wouldn't be with you if I hadn't imprinted, because that's why I was staying single, but I imprinted because you're my soul mate. You're perfect for me which is _why _I imprinted on you. And I would only not imprint if I wasn't a shape shifter, and if I wasn't a shape shifter I probably would never have been so intrigued with the legends and history and, thus, I would never have gone into being a history teacher so I wouldn't have been in the predicament where I was your teacher and you're my student, so there would be no reason for me to not want to be with you," he said hurriedly, his eyes petrified. He sucked in a breath and stared at me hopelessly for a couple minutes. "Right?"

"You stayed single to wait to imprint?" I asked and he nodded, still breathing heavily, his eyes pleading me to understand. "Not even just one girl?"

He shook his head. "No. You're my first girlfriend. I –" he looked away from me, blushing hard. "I've done things but I couldn't ever go the whole way, knowing they weren't my soul mate and that I would meet my soul mate knowing that I'd done it with another person. I've never _been _with a woman."

"Wha-" I cut myself off when I realised what he meant. "You're a virgin?" his copper skin burned a deeper red and he nodded.

I let out a deep breath, my hand over my heart. "Oh, thank god."

He looked up at me, a perplexed but still very embarrassed look on his face. "You don't know how much it hurts to think of you with someone else," I said and he sent me a small, sad smile.

As soon as I said what I had, guilt crashed down on me. I'm starting to really fucking hate guilt.

"You – you waited for _me_."

He smiled, stroking my cheek as he stepped closer. "You're worth the long, lonely wait. Trust me."

I let out a dry sob. "You were lonely _because _of _me?_!"

His happy face fell once again and he shook his head. "No!"

"You waited so long to get some perfect little imprint and you got _me!_"

He shook his head more frantically. "I wasn't waiting for a 'perfect little imprint' I was waiting for _somebody _who would actually care for me the way I would them. I didn't want some relationship where I didn't know what would come with it – I wanted something to be sure of… I wanted _you_."

"You would have said that to any random girl you imprinted on! It wasn't _me _you waned,it's the imprint!"

Seth huffed, clearly unhappy. "No, because it would never _be _'any random girl'. Because _she _wouldn't ever be my _soul mate,_" he said, taking my arms and trying to get me to look into his eyes. "I imprinted on you _because _you're perfect for me! I don't just think that you're perfect for me _because _I imprinted. Why else would I fall in love with you? I knew that the right person would come along, so yeah, I waited. Just like plenty of people wait for 'the one'. Imprinting doesn't make this different; you're still 'the one'. How many woman say they wait for 'Mr. Right'! How is this different?"

He pulled me against him roughly and my arms instinctively unfolded, my hands on his chest. He paused for a moment before he kissed me, long, hard and passionately.

"I love you because you're funny, you're sarcastic, you're a little bit strange, you're the most goddamn beautiful person I've ever seen in my life, you actually listen to me and talk to me about things that noone else does, you have practically the exact same music taste as I do, and even though you put up this tough little act you've got to be the most caring and sweet person I've ever met. You stand up for people that you've never even talked to before when you know you'll get in trouble just because they won't stand up for themselves. There are many people who would just walk past, not caring."

"Most people just think I'm an interfering cow who just wants an excuse to argue…" I said, not really seeing how me having a hate for bullying makes me 'caring' and 'sweet'.

He grinned at me. "Oh, yeah, you're that too."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm fed up of feeling guilty about everything, Seth," I murmured. Why is it I can shout as much as I want but when it comes down to actually saying something with an emotion other than anger my voice goes all croaky like I'm about to cry?

"Oh, baby," he said, hugging me tightly. "What do you have to be guilty for? You haven't done anything."

I scoffed, pushing my face against him. "There's _so _much. You can't even begin to understand."

"Why don't you tell me about it, then?" he asked softly, stroking my hair. I just shook my head.

He pushed his face against the top of my head. "You don't feel guilty about the whole me waiting for you, do you?"

"Yes," I grumbled and he groaned before picking me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"_Seth_!" I shouted at him as he started walking through the woods. "Put me the fuck down right now!"

"Sorry, honey, but I just can't do that," he said 'regretfully'.

"You're going to kill me, aren't you? And then bury me in the middle of the woods."

"Frankie!" he shouted and I laughed.

"So… what other super werewolf abilities do you have?"

"Well, the super hearing, great eyesight, we heal super quick and it's like really hard to hurt us and we have a killer immune system. We're really strong, really quick and we can read the rest of the packs' mind if they're phased. Oh, and we have really high heat so we don't ever get cold."

"_That's _why? Well, at makes sense now."

He laughed and then I grinned. "How fast exactly are you?" I asked and he groaned. "Go on! Just run us back to your house? Please!"

Seth let out a sigh as I let out a cheer of triumph. "Okay, go for it. Show off your fastness."

"What if you get head rush?"

"Ooh, that quick, eh? Now I'm excited."

He was still unsure, though. "What if something really bad happens, though," I said. "And you had to whisk me away running super quickly? Surely it's better for me to get head rush _now _and be used to it than in an emergency?"

"Argh," he groaned before hiking me, holding onto my legs tightly.

"Thank you! I love you!"

"You better," he mumbled as he slowly picked up his pace until… woosh.

Bless. My little wolfy's got _speed_!

He just kept getting quicker! The trees around me just kept flashing past me until it was all just a blur of browns and greens.

"Fuck me!" I said as he slowed down, stopping in front of his house. "You weren't kidding!"

"Are you okay? Oh god. It was too fast wasn't it? I knew it was. Urgh. Why am I so stupid?"

"That was fucking _awesome!_ Can we do it again?"

He let out a long breath of relief and then started walking us towards his backdoor. "No."

"Oh my god, Seth!" Brady said when we walked through the door.

"'Be right back' he says!" Quil said. "_Be right back! _You've been gone _hours_!"

Seth just ignores them as he puts me back on my feet. "You okay?" he asks, his hands on my shoulders. I nodded and he smiled. "Good." He spun me around to face them all.

"Right. Do you guys think that since I've met Frankie I've become happier? A lot happier?"

They all nodded, some enthusiastically, some sadly. Some just shouted out, "Fuck yeah! He was a right miserable bastard!" but that was Collin and I'm pretty sure he was exaggerating.

Seth stroked my hair and I turned to him, looking up to him sadly. If I were older, then he wouldn't have been lonely, would he? If _I _wasn't his soul mate then he could be settled down with kids by now, like his friends.

"_How _is that meant to make me feel better?" I asked him quietly and he smiled, the back of his finger brushing across my cheekbone.

"It's not," he said. "It's meant to guilt you into staying with me."

I let out a small laugh against my will and then rolled my eyes and slapped his stomach lightly as he grinned happily, letting out his lovely deep chuckle.

I looked up at his beautiful face. I don't even know what to think. On one hand imprinting means that Seth is my 'soul mate' and we are going to be together forever, which is great because I never have to lose him, but on the other hand it means that Seth's wasted a part of his life being alone waiting for me.

And I know what it's like to be alone… I don't like that I've put him through that. I don't like it at all.

I don't care what he says, I'm not worth the wait.

I dropped my eyes to the middle of his chest, just staring at his skin t-shirt. I didn't want to say anything considering we were in a room full of his friends who were now talking amongst themselves. And we were in a room with Paul. Which was weird. I turned to look at him. He's a werewolf too, right? If it weren't for him, I wouldn't of come to La Push; I wouldn't of ever met Seth.

Well, if it weren't for Paul I wouldn't even be alive.

Argh. This is one crazy fucking day. I think I'm just going to explode. Or collapse.

Mmm. I'm really liking the idea of collapsing. That would mean I get to sleep. Mmm, sleep.

Emily then announced that everyone were to go to her house for tea and I almost sighed of relief.

"Hold on," Seth said, kissing my forehead. "I'll go get my keys."

"Oh, nah, I'm fine. I'll just walk home."

He paused, halfway from turning away, his hand barely on my waist anymore, a slightly sad and confused look on his face; his eyebrows were pulled together but his eyes were wide.

I fucking love Seth so much.

"What?" he asked, his fingers curling slightly around my top. I liked the feel of his warm touch, even if through my clothes. It just brings such comfort… even when I'm in such a terrible mood.

"Oh, no, Frankie; you're not getting out that quickly. Now that you know that we know, you're coming round for a meal!" Emily said, smiling warmly at me.

"Oh. Really, it's okay. I don't want to impose…"

Seth stepped towards me, pulling my top towards him slightly as well. "Sorry, baby, but you're coming with us."

"But –"

"I'll carry you," he warned and I looked at him. He whacked on that huge smile because he knows I can't deny him when he looks that happy. I groaned and Emily smiled softly at me before Sam took hold of her hand and pulled her away, smiling at her lovingly, kissing the side of her face.

"Come on, Frankie," Paul said to me when Seth jogged off to get his keys. "I'll give you a lift there."

Seth was by my side in a flash. "No, no. It's okay, Paul. I'll take her."

"No, _Seth_," Paul said, gritting his teeth. "I'll take her."

"Don't you go have to pick Louise up? And Daniel and Stewart?"

"Lou; yes. But Dan and Stew are at a friends tonight."

"Sorry, boys," a woman said, flinging her arm around my shoulders. I looked up at her awkwardly.

_Again _with the touching!

Her names Maya. Yes, that's it.

"Yep," Collin said. "Me and Mel are taking her."

Damn it! _So _close! Mel, Maya. They're similar. Well, they both begin with 'm', at least. I really have shit memory.

Seth's head snapped to me just as Mel and Collin grabbed an arm each, dragging me outside.

"Don't forget to share lifts!" Collin shouted over his shoulder.

"Cut down those carbon emissions!" Mel added and they both laughed, smirking at each other.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

"We'll take my car," Paul said stiffly before turning, marching out the door towards his car. I followed him quickly, getting out the door in time to see Frankie look back and smile slightly.

We got in his car and he drove off wordlessly to his house.

"You won't get anywhere forcing yourself on her," I said and his head snapped to me. His nostrils flared and he returned his head to the front, the car speeding up.

"Don't tell me how to deal with my own child, Clearwater."

"Sorry. But the whole 'I'm your dad, lets spend time getting to know each other' thing probably won't work with her. She won't welcome you with open arms."

He let out a small growl. "Yes. I know that _now._"

It was silent for a moment as he glared at the road ahead. Paul and I haven't ever not got on. He's a little… volatile but we've never really clashed. But I can understand why he'd be angry at me. He, like all of my other friends, were as ecstatic as hell when they found out about my imprinting. I even remember him making comments with the others, saying it was about time I 'got some' – said comment having made me very angry. Which was weird, because I haven't ever been angry at my pack brothers before.

Paul doesn't phase anymore. Well, he's been slowly stopping for about six years now but with his anger issues he still phases every so often. I think most of the guys miss it. They always feel a little nostalgic whenever any of us remaining wolves are talking. And if there's a big fight going on they're all very willing to help out if they're 'needed'.

But anyway, he's not phasing but he's still a pack brother. But at least he won't be able to know the thoughts that go through my head about her… that would be _bad. _Very, very, very bad.

"I can't believe you…" he muttered to himself. "My _daughter!_"

"Sorry," I said again.

"Good luck," he said randomly when he pulled up to his house and I turned to him, _seriously _confused. "What with her being in the car with Collin… Collin who knows quite a lot about you and loves to humiliate every person he knows…"

Paul cackled an evil laugh as he got out and I groaned, hitting my head against the window.

"And get out of the car. Louise rides shotgun," he said before walking towards his house.

I easily climbed into the back, contemplating about my upcoming death. Because I _will _die the moment Collin opens his mouth. Which should be right about now.

I'm really quite close to Collin. We lived together before he moved in with Mel and I'm going to be his best man at his wedding, which is in, like, five months. So, naturally, he knows some embarrassing stuff. Some embarrassing stuff that I do _not _want Frankie to know about.

Eventually Paul and Louise emerged from their house, Louise greeted me happily and we made our way to Emily and Sam's house. She seems to be fine with the whole 'Paul having a kid with another woman' thing. Well, she's fine with it now.

I literally sprinted into the house, using my heightened senses to locate her. When my eyes finally reached her, I sighed contently as she grinned up at me.

"And he wouldn't let us talk about it ever again!" Mel said through a hysterical laughter and Frankie let out a loud laugh, the two of them looking up at me with amusement in their eyes.

Aw, hell. They're so laughing at me.

"What have they told you?" I asked, not even really wanting to know, as I slipped into the empty space on the sofa next to Frankie.

She turned her head, looking up at me with this adorable smile and suddenly I didn't care if Col and Mel had just told her something that will embarrass me to no end, because if it made her this happy then I didn't mind what they told her.

Her teeth gently tugged on her lower lip and I tried hard not to look down at her mouth. "You probably wouldn't want to know," she said, grinning still.

I rolled my eyes but let a smile spread across my face as I pulled her further against myself, my arm around her waist. Paul walked in and saw us and proceeded to gag. Louise rubbed his arm comfortingly and he just sat down, his nose turned up in disgust.

Frankie seemed to stiffen when they came through and she looked down nervously when Louise made eye contact with her.

"Hello, Frankie," she said and Frankie smiled stiffly and said hello back.

"Do you still love me, though?" I asked and she laughed, smiling at me again.

"Maybe a little bit less," she teased. "But still enough to keep you around."

I nodded. "Thanks, babe," I said and she laughed as I kissed her.

"_Seriously_!" Paul shouted. "We're going to set rules. And number one is no PDA when I'm in the room!"

Frankie just rolled her eyes, the happiness in them gone. I nodded to him and, with great difficulty, moved back slightly. But Frankie slid her hand into mine discretely, out of Paul's sight, so it wasn't _too _bad.

We stayed and chatted with the others for a good hour or so, half of the group in the kitchen preparing the food. Slowly, Frankie unconsciously leaned into me. From her speech and the way she responded to questions now and just generally how she acted and breathed I could tell that she was getting very tired. It was _very _difficult not to pull her against my chest and just let her sleep. But Paul's her father and I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Because already they have quite a lot of issues that they need to resolve, I don't want to add anymore because Frankie deserves to have a good relationship with her biological father.

But my body is always in tune with hers, I always seem to be facing and leaning in to her so after quite a while of slowly moving towards me, she was leaning against me and then after that, I don't know if it's my warmth or what, she fell asleep quite quickly.

My friends had all asked her questions about herself and she answered them and did fairly well at getting the attention off of her every time. And when I say every time, I mean it. I realised then that my Frankie really doesn't like attention. Even at school she's not very loud or attention seeking. I've just gotten so used to how she's so open with me, that I didn't notice that she's not really like that with anyone. And that sort of warms my heart, even though it shouldn't.

I shifted so that she was in a more comfortable position and Paul glared at me.

"I like her," Collin commented and Mel nodded her agreement.

I just smiled down at her.

"She's not what I expected…" Claire said and Soph nodded her agreement.

I frowned up at them.

"Yeah, I always expected Seth to have some cute little soft quiet girl," Soph said and Quil and Brady cringed.

I pulled Frankie closer, wrapping my arms tightly around her, trying to ward off their mean words.

"Guys, she's right here," I said, my heart feeling like they'd put it through a blender. Why am I such a pushover? Anyone else would be cussing them out for badmouthing their woman. But oh no, I can't even tell them to shut up properly. I'm so not worth Frankie – she'd stick up for me in front of anyone.

"Yeah but she's the _complete _opposite of what suits you," Maya said.

I frowned and pulled her closer. "No. Don't, don't say that. You don't even know her."

"Well she's not!" Claire defended and I sighed. I may be related to her but she has no idea what suits me. "And Yuma said that he doesn't like her."

Yuma was Sam and Emily's son, who was in Frankie's year. Those two don't get on. He's my cousin but even I find him slightly annoying. Sam and Em are brilliant parents, but they spoilt him rotten and even I can admit he's not the nicest of kids. His name 'Yuma' is Native American, meaning 'son of a chief'.

"That's because Frankie and him argue because he's not very nice to her friend," I said and Maya huffed.

"Sounds like you're making excuses now. Face it, she's a bit of a bitch."

"Just shut the fuck up, yeah?" Paul shouted angrily and Maya glared at him. Maya is kind of outspoken and her and Paul have never got on. "_You're_ a 'bit of a bitch' but we don't go around bitching about you like some fucking school girls behind your back, or in this case; right in front of you. She's my fucking daughter so shut you're fucking mouth, got it?"

Dale, the newest of the wolves and the second youngest was now shaking violently, glaring and snarling at Paul. Dale imprinted on Maya the day after he first phased and Paul and her hadn't gotten on since then.

Paul just sat back, glaring at Dale. Dale may still be phasing and Paul not, but Paul has got shit loads more experience and I reckon Paul could easily take Dale.

Louise put her hand on his arm, and he calmed as he looked at her.

"Come on, please just stop fighting," Mel said and Louise nodded.

"She seems like a lovely girl, even if she doesn't parade around with it. Plus, she's going through a very hard time right now. She's only a young girl, so I don't think anyone should be calling her names," Louise said and Paul kissed her gratefully.

"She seems a bit obnoxious, thought," Maya grumbled and I angrily pulled Frankie tighter against me. Frankie jolted in her sleep and smacked her head against the top of my head.

She sucked in a breath as I leapt away from her, off the seat and her hand automatically went up to her head.

"Oh god no!" I shouted, my eyes wide. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm _really _sorry. Oh crap."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. Look," she tilted her head forward so I could see the top of her head. "It's fine."

I pouted. "I hurt you."

She rolled her eyes and held her hand out for me to take. I stayed away, my arms crossed. "Stop being such a drama queen," she said, her hand still extended. I looked at. "Seth, I'm okay."

I stayed there, squirming. I needed to take her hand, but I don't know if I could trust myself.

"Take my hand, you prat, I'm perfectly fine."

I sighed and groaned but relented and took her hand gently and she pulled me until I sat next to her.

"Do you believe me?" she asked and I frowned, shaking my head. She continued staring at me until I eventually nodded and she grinned at me and kissed my cheek.

I wrapped my arms back around her, careful not to hurt her. We turned back to the rest of the room to find them all staring at us. Talk about embarrassing.

Half of them were looking with Frankie in a way that they were thinking 'Hmm, she sure knows how to get Seth to calm down' and the other half were thinking 'I don't know what a prat is, but I don't like her'.

I wasn't happy at my so-called 'friends'. I wish they'd just be happy that I'm finally happy. I've waited so long for a woman and now I've got a perfect one and they don't even realise how lovely she is!

Frankie looked at all their faces before turning to me, a question on her face. I just shrugged and looked away from her.

I was happy then that Jared and Kim were coming in with their youngest daughter, Madison and their eldest son Aylen, who had graduated about three years ago and had been phasing for the past five years. Jared and Kim don't really want him doing much wolf business so they make him work a lot at the diner Kim co-owns with her sister.

They walked in and the tense atmosphere disappeared as Maddy walked through the door, clutching her father's hand. "Hello!" she said loudly, grinning up at everyone. Everyone loves Maddy. She's such a sweet little girl.

The rest of her family walked in, greeting everyone warmly. Aylen walked in, hands in his pockets. He nodded awkwardly to. He was always quiet short so even after all this time I think he still hasn't quite gotten used the extreme height gain and always seems to move awkwardly. Apart form when he's in wolf form – which is kind of strange. You'd of thought he'd be less comfortable as an animal. His eyebrows rose when his eyes fell on my Frankie and she smiled at him.

"Hey," he said and she nodded at him, as if this wasn't their first meeting.

I looked between the two in displeasure. I'll ask her about it later.

Maddy now seemed to see Frankie and her mouth dropped open. "Daddy!" she screamed and Jared's head snapped to her, startled and worried. "Why didn't you_ tell me_!"

"Tell you what, sweetie?" he asked, crouching down to be at her height.

"Her _hair!_" Maddy said as if it were so obvious and dropped his hand angrily.

Everyone's heads turned to Frankie and looked at her. She looked down at her hair too – which I thought was _real_ cute. She looked back up, a little confused.

She walked over to my Fran and she smiled down at the small girl. "Hello, my name is Maddison," she said, sticking her hand.

Frankie grinned and gently shook her hand. "Frankie."

Maddy gripped Frankie's hand. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do." She just laughed and let the younger girl drag her off to another room Sam and Emily had built a while ago for the kids to play in.

I pouted and managed to place a kiss on Frankie's head before she was taken away.

Jared grinned at me. "I like her."

I smiled back at him and Maya huffed but everyone except Dale ignored her.

Anyone who gets on with Jared's 'little princess' is a friend of his.

This wasn't the first time that half of my friends had mentioned Frankie wasn't what they thought I'd imprint on, even though they knew that she'd made me ten billion times happier than I've ever been before. However, they still seemed to find her inadequate… believe me, I don't know why.

Even if I'm not the youngest of the pack by far, they all seem to want to baby me. I don't know why they always act so protective of me.

I know they mean well but they don't know how hard it is not to phase when someone badmouths my baby.

I heard her loud laughter followed by Maddy's soft giggle and I almost just ran after her. I love her laugh so much.

Everyone who wasn't here arrived after that and about an hour later it was announced the food was ready. Emily and the others like to have at least one meal a fortnight where we all get together. Emily will always be momma wolf to the pack but I think she misses everyone hanging around hers like we used to, so this is her clinging onto us all.

Frankie and Maddy came walking through hand in hand and I let out a loud snort but covered it with a very unbelievable cough.

"You look… beautiful."

Frankie gave me a look. "Thanks, baby," she said and then turned to Maddy, smiling happily and giving her a wink.

Damn her wink. I love it. She always winks. There are some people who just can't wink because it makes them look weird. Like if I were to wink I'd look like a pervert.

Maddy skipped happily back over to her mom, telling Kim about how fun it was to play with Frankie's hair.

We took a seat at the table and I admired Frankie's new hairstyle. It was up in random bunches, these little twisty things girls have that I don't know what they're called and things hanging down with some glitter in it.

Yuma came down and he smirked when he saw her sitting there. "Nice hair," he said as he sat down. I almost punched him in the face for being sarcastic.

"Thanks," she replied, unaffected by the comment but glaring at him nonetheless.

"How's Naveen?"

She clenched her jaw – that affected her. "Good. That black eye you gave him is almost gone."

It was complete silence in the room and Yuma looked down, his eyes wide, obviously not thinking she'd say that. Because of how respected Sam is because of the tribal council the school let Yum get away with pretty much everything and so his parents weren't informed of the incident. I get to physically restrain Frankie when she found out they'd hit him.

I think Frankie was a little worried at him being here. She doesn't get on with him and by the look she shot me she thinks he'd tell the school about having seen her here with me but I shook my head at her and she looked away.

He knows all about phasing and imprinting and knows he's not allowed to tell a single person. Sam thinks he's gonna phase soon anyway, considering there's some more vampire activity going on. There are a lot of vamps who've found out about us and like to come and 'check us out' and see if we're as dangerous as some vamps have said. They've also found out about the imprinting and would like to find out more about that. But some have very… unorthodox ways and like to try and kidnap the girls. It hasn't happened as we always intercept the attack, but still, it's not good.

Everyone started helping themselves to the dishes of food in front of them and Emily frowned at Frankie. "No meat?"

"Oh my god!" I shouted loudly, smacking my head down against the table.

"Seth!" Frankie shouted, pulling me up and inspecting my forehead, rubbing it. I don't know why, it didn't hurt.

"I'm so sorry," I said, looking deep into her eyes.

She rolled them and shook her head. "Stop apologising to me, you idiot."

"She's a vegetarian!" I wailed to the others who were sending us confused looks and Quil burst out laughing.

"How the hell is she Paul's kid!" he asked, laughing at. Frankie and I looked up to see Paul already chewing on a steak.

I just let out a groan again. "What's the matter?" Frankie asked, confused.

"I _forgot_! I didn't say and now you won't have the right supplements! Now you won't get the right nutrients and _oh god!_ All I've done is been an idiot to you today!"

I turned to her after a couple of minutes to see her looking at me disbelievingly. "Seriously? You're getting all stressed over my nutrient intake?" she asked, trying not to show her amusement or slight annoyance. "You need to get a grip!"

I tried not to laugh at her. "Oh, shut up."

"Seth, nobody has ever become any less healthy by not having Quorn for one meal. You can calm down."

"I can't believe I forgot," I muttered and she snorted.

"I can't believe _I _forgot till just now. I've been a vegetarian for, like, ten years. It's slightly worse that I forgot than you did."

I sighed and stared at her. She smiled at me. "Cheer up."

* * *

"I better take you back," Paul said to Frankie, standing up. We'd been sitting around for a couple hours since we'd finished eating. And guess what! I haven't managed to mess anything else up yet!

Maddy raced over, stumbling slightly because she'd been slowly falling asleep. "Come back soon?" she mumbled and Frankie smiled, stroking her hair.

"Sure thing."

"Paul, please," I said and he glared at me.

As Frankie was thanking Emily for the food and everything and was saying bye to everyone, me and Paul were arguing over who would drive her… again. When she walked back to us Paul grinned and clapped my back abruptly. "Of course I'll take her home, see you."

I groaned and Frankie looked up at me. "I need to say goodbye," I told him, grabbing Frankie's hand and dragging her outside.

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

She let out a soft moan and pulled me closer, our bodies flush against the others.

"I love you," I said, kissing her mouth over and over again.

"I love you too," she said when I leaned my forehead against hers.

She rubbed her nose against mine lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then?"

I frowned. "You could always come back to mine?" I suggested hopefully.

"No she can't!" Paul shouted from inside the house and Frankie clenched her jaw. I just smiled and kissed her jaw.

"Call me tonight?" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Maybe. I'll try. But if I don't, don't panic."

I pouted. "_Please?_"

"I'll try!" she said and kissed me.

"I hate being away from you," I mumbled and she hugged me.

"I know how you feel."

"I don't want to go back to not being with you every night."

"I'm sorry," she whispered as I stroked her face. "I will call you," she said and I smiled triumphantly. "But it will probably be just before I go to bed so I won't be with it too much."

"I don't care," I said, kissing along her face where my fingers had been. "I just want to hear your voice."

She leaned up slightly and kissed me. "I don't want to be without you, either."

"Move in with me," I said, again.

"Sorry," she said, patting my shoulder before running her hands over my chest. "But you know I won't."

I groaned and pouted. "You're so mean."

"And you're a baby."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "_I'm_ a baby?"

She let out a loud groan and poked my eyebrow. "How the fuck do you do that?" she asked. "I can't do it! It's physically impossible."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Raise an eyebrow."

"You can't raise one eyebrow?" she shook her head and I laughed. "Aww, bless you."

She nudged my head with hers, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Shut up," she mumbled and I kissed her. I wrapped my arms more tightly around her waist, pulling her up off the floor in a tight hug, spinning her around.

"I love you more than anything, okay?"

She smiled and kissed me. "Okay," she laughed and I put her back down, staring at her beauty. How did I get a girl like her?

I sighed and leaned my head on top of hers.

"What's the matter?" she asked, kissing my neck. "You've been a little bit weird all day."

I hesitated. "There's something else I didn't tell you…"

She pulled away, groaning. "Tomorrow. Please, tomorrow. I can't deal with anything else."

I nodded and she smiled and kissed me. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_, Frankie."

"Come _on,_ hurry up!" Paul shouted and she kissed me again and started walking back.

* * *

**Okay this chapters a tad bit long. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review! **

**I've read in a few wolfpack stories when they're talking about the wolves imprinting on other girls and there is always one that they rest of the girls don't really like as much and don't think deserves the wolf and I wanted to write a story from the girls POV who isn't liked. I don't know whether you guys will understand why they don't like her or not but that will probably be more explained later on. **

**Next chapter will be the unveiling of Seth's age! I can't believe I'm so far in and yet something which is usually one of the first pieces of personal information exchanged between people hasn't been discussed. Oh well. **

**Hopefully you guys found her reaction in this chapter realistic and believable? She's still taking everything quite well in my opinion, even with her doubts. She's had a lot of people asking stuff from her and battling over her that I'm not sure whether I should make her have a little bit of a freak out in a couple chapters. What with her adoptive parents and biological parents, and then Seth and Paul, as well as her having to deal with Naveen and Yuma. What do you guys think? Is a freak out in order? There is some information about Frankie that I need Seth to find out about (it's really kinda big) and I was thinking about her going swimming again, Seth coming to find her and tell her off because it's silly and then it ends with her spilling the beans?**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews, keep them coming :) Five more to go till I reach the 100 mark! I'm sooo happy. **

**Also a big thank you to everyone reading this!  
**


	12. Baby, You Idiot!

I was sitting in his chair – well, I say sitting but I was way too flopped out for it to be described as that, considering one leg was up on the arm rest.

Anyway, I slowly pushed myself around in circles with the one foot that was still on the floor. What is the point of coming to school – a place that I _detest_ – early when Seth's going to be in a stupid little teachers meeting? Yeah, they have briefing every morning but these stupid meetings take up so much more time. I bet you they don't even discuss developing a better way to deal with the bullying in this school.

Seth walked into his class and smiled brightly, striding over to me in a couple of steps.

"Oh look," I said, still spinning around lazily. "You're just in time for _me to leave._"

He span me back to face him. "Sorry," he said and bent down, kissing me.

He let out a breath, leaning his forehead against mine. "I missed you. How were Paul and Harvey last night? I can't believe I forgot to ask on the phone."

"Terrible," I groaned, standing up for him to sit down. He did so and pulled me back onto his lap. "They glared at each other, said some words, shouted some profanities, tried to out-masculine the other and Harvey slammed the door in Paul's face."

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking my hair. "And what were you doing in all of this?"

"Trying to avoid Tiffany. She's baked me a cake, a crumble, two pies, three cheesecakes and shit loads of muffins – oh, and this milkshake that I really like."

He laughed. "Why?"

I shrugged. "She always bakes whenever she feels guilty so I assume its because of that and because the seems to think she can buy me back by desserts…"

He laughed and shook his head, kissing my hair. "Have you talked to Harvey?"

"No," I said, leaning my head back against him. "Once Paul left he just started shouting that I shouldn't have left without telling him and not telling him I wouldn't be home for tea. He didn't like that I'd spent time with Paul – considering I couldn't say that I was there for you – and started saying shit about me running off to another family at the first chance I got."

"Oh, Frankie," he said, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry."

"We shouted a bit, Tiff cried, I chucked cheesecake on his head and now we aren't speaking again," I summarised.

"I'm sorry," Seth said, his lips twitching into a smile. "But you threw cheesecake on his head?"

I smiled and nodded, turning to the side and pulling my knees up, leaning my head against his chest. "You should have seen his face."

He laughed and I smiled again, even though before he'd arrived I hadn't felt like smiling _at all_. Seth just makes everything so much better.

"That's my girl," he said, laughing as he rubbed his hand up and down my calf, the other wrapped around my back and waist, pulling me against him.

I snuggled into his warmth, which I'd missed last night.

We stayed there for a moment in silence and I thanked the gods that I had Seth. I needed him to get through all of this. Yes, I could freak out that Seth turns into a wolf and murders vampires in his spare time, but that would mean that I'd have to be without him – and that I couldn't do. I needed him so much that I didn't care about anything else in the world. I actually think it made Seth hotter to know that he's a werewolf.

Seth groaned and moved a bit. I looked up at him, not wanting to move at all. "Sorry, someone's coming."

"How d'you…" I trailed off when I realised he could hear from his special hearing.

I held in a sigh because I knew it would probably just upset him. I kissed him and tried to leave without looking too sad. For a guy he picks up on quite a lot of stuff. I've had guy friends who haven't even noticed when their girlfriends are crying.

As I've said before, Seth's classroom is quite a bit away from everywhere else, so if there are footsteps coming, that means they're coming to him.

Just as I was leaving the room, Yuma was coming in. We glared at each other and he bashed my shoulder as he walked past. I turned around and punched him in the back of the head. But it was so light a flower wouldn't be able to feel it.

"Bitch," he muttered, rubbing it and I walked away. I wasn't in a good mood and I did not need him fucking me off.

I'd always been worried that he'd figure out something was going on with Seth and I, they're related and he comes to see Seth every so often – and every time I'm there. So now that I know he knows I'm a tad bit scared. I almost want to be _nice _to him so we won't rat us out. But I can't be nice to someone when they're such an absolute dickhead. And Seth seems to think he won't tell anyone anything and so I guess I have to trust him.

I'd barely opened the door before Seth pulled me into his classroom, pushing me against the wall as he shut the door.

His lips crashed down on mine and I melted into him as his warm arms wrapped around me tightly.

Then his hand trailed down me till it got to my thigh and he brought it up to his hip, his mouth still possessing mine. He picked me up as if I weighed nothing and wrapped my legs around him. He pushed me against the wall as his hands gripped my thighs. I moaned and he grunted, pushing into my harder. But after a while of some intense, passionate kissing he pulled back.

"You didn't come here at lunch," he said, as if it were an explanation for the kiss attack.

"You know, I really don't get why you kiss like that but then don't want sex," I murmured breathlessly.

He let out a laugh, putting me back down on my feet. "I want to have sex with you. Believe me; I do."

I was going to press the subject further but he changed the conversation. "Why didn't you come see me at lunch?" he asked me, looking up at me with sad eyes that made me feel so guilty.

"I'm really sorry. But everyone's being extra shitty with Naveen lately and I didn't want to leave him alone."

He sighed but nodded. "Okay. Will you come round mine later? I've still got that thing I need to tell you."

I nodded and he kissed me softly. "I'd say we should go home now but I have loads of work to do…"

I forced a smile and stroked the side of his face. "It's totally fine, Seth."

He smiled and kissed me. "Thank you. I love you."

"When do you want me to come?" I asked, staring at his cheek intensely. I love his skin.

"Eight-ish? Then you can have dinner at your house and talk to your parents."

I gagged. "Umm, yeah. Sounds great," I said, not even bothering to hide the sarcasm.

He laughed. "Sorry, baby. It will get better, though."

I sighed and tapped his arm, signalling for him to put me down and he did so. "It feels like it's just getting worse," I muttered and then hugged him tightly.

"I love you," he said, kissing the top of my head and then rooting around in his pocket. "When you come round later…" He brandished a key and put it in front of my face. I pulled away from the hug and glared at him.

"No."

He pouted. "Please, honey? Just take it! It won't hurt you."

I put my hands on my hips after I jabbed him in the chest with my finger. "You're too trusting! You can't just go out giving a key to your house to randomers!"

"But you're not a randomer!" he defended, putting his hands on either side of my face. "I love and trust you more than any other person, why shouldn't you have a key to my house?"

"Because!" I said, exasperated.

It was just… too soon! Soon he'll be talking about marriage and babies. Everything between us moves way too fast and… I don't know if I like it. I love going through stages and he seems to just want fast forward the transition between meeting each other and moving in! I mean, yeah, some couples may move in with each other after only knowing the other for like a couple of months, but that's not me. I don't want that yet. I'm seventeen! I've been moving around to different countries since I was seven and I like that. Moving in to a house with a boyfriend is a big fucking step. There are plenty of people who don't move in with a boyfriend for years- _decades! _Some don't even move in together when they're engaged, they wait until they're married! But Seth seems to find it so weird that I want to actually enjoy our relationship as it is and not rush into things. Because that just brings a whole lot more of confusion. Yes, I may love Seth and I loved staying with him, but… oh, I don't know. I dread to think of what Paul, Harvey and Tiffany would say if I actually did move in with him. My biological mother, Adele, probably wouldn't care either way. But I digress, everything's already stressed out to a max with my 'parents', I don't want to add anything else onto it.

"Because what?" Seth said, eyebrows raised challengingly. "I'm not asking you to move in with me – but you can if you want, you know that – I'm just saying take the key. You know, in case of emergencies. And you come round a lot; you might as well be able to let yourself in. It makes sense."

"What if I'm secretly a psychopath and will now use this key to get into your house in the middle of the night and try to kill you?"

"Love, you stayed at my house for three nights. If you want to kill me, you've had plenty of time. Plus, you probably wouldn't be able to kill me even if you tried."

"What if I give this key to robbers and they come and nick all your possessions?"

He sighed. "Would you do that?"

"No, but that's not the point."

"No, Frankie," he said. "That _is _the point. Believe it or not, I think you're really rather loyal. I trust you completely. You wouldn't do that – and if you did, I probably wouldn't even care."

I groaned and aimed a half-hearted, pathetic punch to his chest. "Why are you so determined to keep pushing us onto the next stage?"

He looked into my eyes and I felt my resolve breaking. "Why should I not? What's wrong with a fast moving relationship? Brady and Soph moved in together the week after they met!"

I let out a breath, swatting his hands away. "We're not them, Seth! Okay? We're not. We're completely different. We haven't got the chance to do that. I'm not even legally _allowed_ to move out without parental permission until I'm eighteen! I can't be like all the other girls who got imprinted on. I know you've waited and everything and you're probably eager and whatever but I can't do that – I can't be that. Can't you wait a little longer?" I ran a hand over my face and then through my hair at the back of my head. "You said you wanted what your friends have and I know you've waited so you can be all happy families like them but I can't do it, Seth. You – I know I'm not exactly perfect for you and it hurts that I can't be what you want right now and I'm sorry but this is all a fucking lot to take in and we've moved pretty quickly in my opinion – I mean we whacked out the big 'I love you's _quite_ soon! Everyone's trying to get me to do things with them and talk to them and love them and it's all so much! Everything's a whirlwind right now and you're not helping! If you want someone who can just drop everything and move in with you and all that then you're gonna have to find someone else because if I do that you lose your job and I'm not doing that to you!"

He stared back at me, his eyes wide in horror, confusion, exasperation and panic. He chucked the key into the bin about three meters away. If I wasn't so crazy right now I'd of applauded the great shot.

"Okay, forget the key."

"This isn't about the key!" I shouted and he pulled a helpless face at me.

"Then what? What is this about? I don't _know, _Fran! This isn't exactly easy for me! I've never had a girlfriend before; I don't have a clue what I'm doing! I'm just going with what feels right, and having you live with me feels goddamn brilliant! I don't care if you don't move in, I just –"

"Well, no, you blatantly do care or you wouldn't be fucking going on about it!"

"Don't move in with me then!" he said, obviously upset. "It's not a big deal! You just say 'no'! You don't have to start screaming at me when I'm just trying to spend more time with you!"

"Hell is it not a big deal!" I shouted and he let out an exasperated breath.

"Well, you didn't seem to care about staying with me when you ran crying to my house!" I flushed with anger. He does not to bring that up.

"That's fucking different and you know it! Stop being such a twat!"

"How is it different?" he said, obviously hurt at me calling him a 'twat', if he knows what it means. "So what? It's fine when it suits you? But when it comes to when I want it it's 'moving to quickly'? How the hell am I meant to know what you're thinking when you're sending me so many mixed messages? You're fine with moving us forward by having sex but when it comes to something that's not physical you get freaked out? I have not a clue what goes on in your head! You're not exactly easy to understand!"

I glared at him but then looked down. "I can't believe you just said that." That was totally un-Seth like.

He sighed. "Frankie, come on. Can we just…"

"Oh no! What's the point in even trying to sort this out when I'm so fucking hard to deal with? Not worth the wait or the trouble after all, eh? I fucking told you!" I turned to leave but he put his hand on the door, keeping it still when I tried to open it.

"_That's not what I meant_," he gritted out, trying to keep his voice calm. "You know I love you more than anything."

"No you don't! You love the _idea _of loving me. You love imprinting and you want exactly what your friends have. But I'm not that! You know that so stop trying to fucking make me into it! I'm sick and fucking tired of having to be different! Why do you all have to try and change everything? I _hate _change! Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Leave you alone?" he said quietly and sadly, his eyes full of pain. "Is that what you want, then? One argument and I'm to leave you alone? I'm so glad I mean so much to you. You don't have a damn _clue _how much I love you or what I feel for you, so don't you _dare _go around saying that I don't love you!"

"Just let me fucking go, Seth," I said, feeling my eyes burn with stupid tears.

"You can't just run away when this gets hard. We need to be mature about this."

"Fuck off, Seth!" he let out a hiss, rubbing his hand against his chest, over his heart as if I'd physically hurt him from saying that. "Why do you _always _bring up my age and my 'immaturity'? You _always _call me little or young or some shit like that! If you've got a problem with my age, why are you even with me? If it's such a big deal for you and bothers you so much why don't you say something? I'm sick of all the little comments."

"What? You _just _said that you don't want me to change you! I'm sure 'sometimes I wish you were my age' would have gone down _brilliantly_!"

"And you always fucking say that you 'love me because I'm me'! But that's _obviously _just _bullshit_, isn't it?" I shouted. "What else do you lie about?"

"I don't lie to you!"

"Bollocks!"

"Stop it, Frankie! You couldn't possibly understand what this is like for me!"

"What this is like for _you_? Why don't you just fucking give up then? I'm obviously not what you wanted! I'm _so _sorry I can't move into your fucking house and start acting like a perfect little housewife."

"Oh, cut the shit, Frankie. I've never once said that. And do you know why I don't '_give up'_? Because _I love you! _Do you even know what it feels like to love someone so intensely? Because from the way you're acting you really don't seem to care about me."

"Yeah, yeah I fucking do know! _You're _the one who doesn't understand – you only feel this way because of the imprinting!"

"How do _you _know that _you_ only feel the way you feel for me because of the imprinting?"

"Maybe I wasn't talking about you!"

He growled angrily, taking a step towards me. "Who the fuck were you talking about, then!" he screamed, taking hold of my shoulders.

I shoved him away, not liking this possessive Seth. I didn't like hearing him swear like that either. I know it's kind of hypocritical for me to say that, but it just doesn't sound right coming from him.

"If its Aylen or Naveen then you've got to kill me right now!"

"It's not them, you idiot! It was before you. Before any of this! Before this stupid shit-hole of a town!"

"Who is he?" Seth whispered dangerously, glaring at me, his body shaking slightly.

"_He! _Oh, fuck no, baby," I said. "You really don't know _anything _about me, do you?"

"What are you talking about!" he screamed, shaking me by the shoulders, obviously getting a lot angrier than I'd expected.

"I'm a fucking _bi_, okay! I fell in love with a fucking lesbian and do you know what happened! She _killed herself! _I loved her and she fucking took her life because I moved away! _I've _had to live with a person that I loved more than anyone else's death on my shoulders for _three years_! You think _this_ is hard?" I motioned between us. "You think waiting alone is hard? You don't have a fucking clue what this pain is like! You never had to go through what I did! You said I don't have to feel guilty for anything? I have _everything _to be guilty for!"

Seth stood there in silence and I wiped furiously at my tear-soaked face.

"Oh, Franks," he whispered, his anger more than gone. He put his hands either side of me on the wall and door behind me. I continued to stare at the ground, tears stupidly falling down my cheeks.

He leaned his head in and I closed my eyes. He went to kiss me but I moved my head to the side.

"Just let me go," I whispered and he stepped back from the door wordlessly.

I turned and ran through the door, chocking on my sobs.

I didn't realise I was such a pussy. I should be able to deal with this. It's been three years, surely I'd of gotten used to it?

But that was the first time.

The first time I'd ever spoken about her.

I think that I'm not mental, that I don't have physiological issues. But I just deal with everything by not talking about it – I have my outlets; music, the punch bag and swimming. It's not exactly unhealthy, is it? Yeah, I should talk, but what is there for anyone to say back to me? It was all on me and there was noone to talk to.

When I got out of school I just speed walked to the beach and started chucking stones angrily into the ocean.

Why did I do that? Why did I have to fuck everything up with Seth? I need him and I just had to go and be an angry spiteful bitch like always.

I just… I can't deal with this all. It's been three years of hell. Three years of dreaming about her, hearing her voice, seeing her when I know she's not there. Sometimes I forget for a moment and I pick up my phone to call her but then I realise. And that's the worst thing; the realisation. I could pretend all I liked that she was there but she wasn't. She was dead. And it was all my fault. If I'd never even moved there she would still be alive. The dreams of her make me sad and they frighten me but in a way I like them. They're the only bit of that I have left. It feels nice to dream and for just a moment be back with her. Even if sometimes they're not particularly nice dreams.

I flopped down into the sand, my head in my hands.

I was fed up. You know when you get _so _fed up? Like, you-just-want-to-cry-it-all-out fed up? Or you-just-fucked-everything-up fed up?

I heard footsteps towards me and then a coat was placed on my shoulders – I realised then how cold I was. My hands were shaking but I hadn't really been paying attention.

I looked to the side just as Harvey sat down. We both stared out at the ocean.

"Stop this, Frank," he said softly. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to push us away because you're upset and angry. But you don't want to lose us because I know I sure as hell don't want to lose you. You can't push us away, no matter how hard you try. I know you don't want to; you're just trying to see how long we'll stick with you. And we're going to stick with you forever. You're my goddamn daughter – I don't need any stupid genetic shit to tell me I'm not."

Another stupid tear fell down my face and I leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.

"I held you in my arms when you were barely two days old and you looked up at me, I swear you looked at me. I don't care if the doctors say newborns can't focus on anything that early on, you looked me in the eyes and I looked back at you and… I instantly loved you. You're my little girl and you always will be, no matter how much you grow up, okay? I was there when you cried, when you bumped your knee and needed your daddy to rub it better. It was me who had to come into your room when you had a nightmare about guinea pigs."

"I hate those damn vermin," I mumbled with a shudder and he laughed.

"I know," he sighed. "I don't care if we're not blood related because that doesn't even make the slightest difference to me."

"If it doesn't make a difference, why didn't you tell me?"

He sighed and brushed my long hair off my face. "We were scared, mostly. You've been through a lot and I know that we don't get on at the best of times anymore… I didn't want to push you away more than I already had. Tell me, before you knew, did you feel anything less than a parental bond with me and Tiff?"

I shook my head.

"It's nothing to do with genes," Harvey said. "It's the memories, the emotions… it's when you say your first word, 'daddy', when I walked in the room from work, all those years ago."

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, his big coat making me warm, more tears falling and he hugged me closer to himself.

"I know we should have told you. And I know we could have handled everything so much better. I know we haven't been there for you with dealing with Fleur's death. But, Frank, I have no clue how to deal with any of this and I can never be more sorry. And me and Tiffany have never felt more guilty than because of what happened with her. We know moving you around so much probably isn't good for you and you've been through shit loads of stuff, but… we wanted to show you and Tom the world. You know this shits hard for me because I don't really talk about emotional stuff, but Tiff and I really do love you. You and Tom are our lives and we've never not thought the absolute world of you both. We love you more than anything and I don't want you to ever think anything else."

"I love you, daddy," I said as big chocked sobs erupted from me and he pulled me against him, stroking my head and shushing me as I cried loudly. It wasn't just everything with my parents, it wasn't just everything with Fleur; it was Seth too. Because knowing I hurt him and hearing what he said hurts _so _much.

Harvey rocked me like he used to and I gripped his shirt. I breathed in his homely scent and we stayed like that until I calmed down.

Eventually I stopped crying and he rubbed my back. "Shall we go home now?" he asked and I nodded.

We stood and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, leading me back to his car. We drove back in a silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. When we got in the house Tiffany stuck her head out from the kitchen and looked at us, Harvey taking his coat off my shoulders to put on the coat rack, in shock. She quickly recovered. "Cake, anyone?"

I let out a small laugh and we nodded, walking through and sitting down at the kitchen table. Tiffany put the kettle on and gave us tea and cake and we sat there, talking and joking like we used to.

"Thank you," I said and kissed Tiffany's cheek when I was getting up to go to my room.

"Oh, honey," she said and pulled me into a hug. She's so small though, it was a little uncomfortable.

"I love you," she said and I smiled at her.

"You too," I walked up to my room, shut my door, turned my music on and flopped out on my beloved bed.

But then my mobile went off on the bedside table next to me and I turned to glare at it for interrupting my peace and quite. Well it wasn't very quite considering the music but that doesn't matter.

I'd left my phone here this morning because I have such bad memory and was kinda in a rush – as always.

I picked it up to see shit loads of missed calls, voicemails and texts from Seth.

Oh, Seth.

I went through some of the voicemails and I couldn't stop from laughing at the first one, which I don't think he knew was recording because it was just him mumbling "Urg, crap. Pick up, pick up, pick up." But the next was a little saddening. "Okay, I know I totally just messed up, baby. Like, so bad. I didn't – I talked to Mel and she says that you probably took what I said in a different way because anyone would and I didn't mean that. Please, let me just explain? I really need to explain. If you – if you're ignoring my calls or something could you please just pick up for five minutes? I'm really so sorry. I – I… I'm sorry."

I jumped out of my window and listened to the rest of the messages on the way to his house.

"Oh, Frankie. Please pick up. You don't know what you're doing to me – I _really _need to speak to you. Please, baby. I'm sorry for what I said – please just give me a chance?"

"I – Frankie," he sighed. "I really love you. Please don't be too mad at me."

"Love, _please_. I'm so sorry for everything. I really just need to speak to you."

There were some more but I really couldn't listen to it anymore. It wasn't nice to hear him sad.

I knocked on his door and before my knuckles could hit it a second time the door sprung open. His eyes were wide and he had his phone in his hand.

"Hey," I said and he finally let out a breath and dropped his phone.

"Hello," he breathed and cleared his dry throat nervously.

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly and he nodded, breathing deeply as he opened the door as wide as it would go, his wide eyes still fixed on me.

"Lets get you a drink," I said, laughing as he swallowed, again, nervously. I took his hand but we'd barely taken two steps before he span me to the side, pushing me against the staircase frame, his arms around my waist and his face buried against my neck, breathing in deeply.

"You don't hate me?"

I smiled, my hands on his shoulders. "Of course not. I'm sorry," I said and he squeezed me tighter.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," he mumbled, his voice gruff.

He brought his face to mine, keeping face-on-skin contact at all times. I smiled and stroked his hair as he rubbed his nose against mine briefly. "I'm so sorry. For everything."

I kissed his nose, because I love it, and then his mouth, because I also love that.

I was still a little angry and sad at what he'd said, but it's not exactly like I'd said thing that hadn't upset or angered him.

"You've got nothing to apologise for," I mimicked and he let out a sigh, breathing deeply, his eyes closed.

"I love you," he said.

But his voice was still gruff and, well, I like gruff men and it's kinda distracting and we're supposed to be talking. "I love you too, but lets get a drink."

He frowned confusedly but followed closely behind me.

Eventually, we were sitting down at the little island in his kitchen.

He was nervous. _Really_ nervous.

"Come on, Seth, just spit it out," I said, rubbing his leg.

He let out a deep breath, never taking his eyes off me. "I'm scared you'll leave me."

I grabbed his hand with my other hand and kissed it. "I promise I won't."

He bit down on his lip and I kissed his forehead.

"Okay, well, with being a werewolf… we kind of need to be strong and everything so that we can carry on protecting the tribe for as long as we need to," he started and I nodded, squeezing his hand. "We don't – if we don't stop phasing then we don't age. We just stay at the same point physically until we can stop phasing."

I nodded again encouragingly. He bit and sucked on his lower him. "I – I didn't stop phasing," he said. "And quite a few of my friend are quite old, you'll have noticed…"

I wasn't quite catching on to what he was saying and he ran the hand I wasn't holding over his face.

"Frankie, I'm forty-three."

I dropped his hand as my jaw dropped open. "You – you look like you're in your twenties – early thirties at least," I said as he looked at me with pained eyes.

He shook his head sadly and looked away. "No… I'm forty-three."

Forty…three…?

I jumped on him and we fell onto the ground as I kissed him passionately.

He sort of just laid there, his hands on the floor as I, for lack of a more appropriate phrase, snogged his brains out, straddling him in the middle of his kitchen.

When he seemed to realise what was going on he gently pushed me back a little and so I started kissing his neck, running my hands over the _forty-three _year old chest.

"What – what are you doing?" he whispered, shocked and confused.

I continued to suck and bite on his lovely neck - he has a brilliant neck, I really love it – and then along his jaw.

"Frankie," he moaned as I ran my hands over his body. "What – don't you understand?"

I just nodded and tried kissing him again. "I," he said, scratching his forehead. "_I _don't understand."

I grinned up at him, stroking along his cheekbone. "I like older men," I said and leaned in to kiss him. Fortunately, he complied. _Un_fortunately, he pulled away.

"What?" he breathed as I started nibbling on his ear.

"Older men turn me on. I don't know why, they just do. Old men and authority figures," I winked at him and he just looked at me, both eyebrows furrowed.

"What?"

"I've always gone for older people," I said, shrugging, sitting up. "I'd always hang around with much older people when I was younger, I guess that sort of never went away."

I was looking at my little Seth in a whole new light now. I mean, I always knew he was older, but… pwoah. I didn't expect that old.

He looked up at me, breathing heavily with confused eyes. "You're meant to run away screaming, calling me a paedophile and a pervert."

I grinned, running my hands down his massive biceps. "Nope. Now's your chance to run screaming because I _am_ a pervert who thinks that's sexy."

He leaned up slightly, running his hand across my face until it was woven in my hair. His other hand gripped my waist and I put my hands on his collarbone area.

I was amazed that he could hold himself up at that angle for so long. But then I realised that he was a werewolf.

A hot, old, sexy as hell werewolf.

Our heavy breathing filled the room as we stared into each other's eyes and then at once our lips crashed together, battling for dominance. I tried pushing him back down but he kept solid in the fort-five degree angle. He's one strong motherfucker.

He gripped the back of my neck as our tongues danced together. He won the war of dominance but I didn't really care. He moved up and ran his hands up my back. I stiffened at the feeling of his fingers against the marred skin but he just kissed me with more force, telling me he didn't care. He held me tighter to him, my chest pressed against his and I grinned as he moved again so he could wrap my legs around his hips. He was pressing quick, feather-light kisses to my lips but stopped to smile.

"I love you," he whispered and I kissed him forcefully.

"I love you, too – everything about you." He smiled and brushed my hair off of my face with his fingers gently. "You don't have to be nervous about anything. I know everyone has secrets but… I want to know everything about you."

He dropped a kiss against my collarbone and left his lips there for a while, just staring into my eyes.

"I don't know how anyone can think you're not perfect for me," Seth said. "I couldn't have wished for someone more perfect."

I dropped my head and shook it, mumbling something about him being wrong and he brought his smiling lips to mine once more. He let out a breath and stroked the side of my face and hair. "God," he said, staring into my eyes. "I can't even believe this is happening."

"What?" I whispered, my voice way smaller than usual – but I couldn't help it. He always stares so damn intently with that strange but loving look and it's really off-putting.

"You. This. Us." He shook his head and kissed my forehead, breathing in deeply. "I'm forty-three, I don't deserve some young, beautiful, kind, hilarious girl."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be ridiculous, Seth."

He kissed me and then I pulled away. He tried his best to keep us kissing but finally I managed to escape.

"You know I'd rather not break this up, but we should probably talk," I said, standing up.

"Or we could have sex on the kitchen island," Seth said innocently and my eyes widened considerably. I stared at him, barely even daring to breathe.

"Yeah, that'll do," I said slowly, trying to get him to not realise what he said and back out. But he laughed and pulled me under his arm, walking us out of the kitchen.

I looked over our shoulders at the kitchen island longingly. "But, _Seth_!" I whined and he laughed.

"I was only kidding; you want to talk."

"You're such a fucking bastard," I grumbled and he laughed loudly and picked me up into his arms, hugging me too him.

"I love you."

"Mmm."

He walked us into his lounge and flopped us down onto his couch.

"So…" I started and he groaned, wrapping his arms around me as he pulled me closer to him and buried his face into my hair.

"Can't we just cuddle?" he mumbled and I laughed. "It's time for our favourite show, as well?"

I snuggled further into him, bringing my knees up. "Okay, we'll watch that then talk."

He smiled triumphantly and turned the television on before he turned slightly towards me more and stroked my thigh.

It's just this really stupid game show that's completely cheesy and only has about four people watching it. We accidentally flicked it on ages and sorta got addicted to it. We're so strange.

The stroking on my leg started off pretty simple – how you'd just rub your arm. But then his hand started slowing down, squeezing slightly and going higher.

He started kissing the side of my face and neck and I turned to him, a smile creeping onto my face.

"You didn't really want to just cuddle, did you?"

Seth grinned and slowly pushed me backwards, crawling on top of me. My whole body felt like it was on fire as the god-like man stared down at me. "Maybe I wanted a _little_ bit more than a cuddle."

He kissed me with a slow passion and I tugged at his lovely soft hair.

I pulled back after a while and pushed him back softly. "I can't believe I just broke up kissing to talk… _again. _God, I hate myself."

He laughed and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on my lips before sitting back.

"Okay," he said and nodded at me, motioning for me to speak.

"Did you tell me everything you need to? There's nothing else?"

He hesitated and shook his head. "I don't think so, no."

"Okay, well," I looked down nervously. "You, umm, wanted to explain, ah, what you said?"

He let out a groany sigh and took my hand, kissing the back of it and then leaning his forehead against it.

"I didn't – when I said you were hard to be with I didn't –" he scrunched his eyes closed. "I didn't mean _you _were hard to be with. I meant it was hard for _me _because I don't – I – didn't mean that you were difficult more than any other person in the world and you're probably a lot less difficult than a lot of people. I just –"

He groaned, putting my hand down on his knee and rubbing his face roughly with his hand. "I'm new to this and it's so confusing to try and get how a woman's mind works and I don't know what I'm doing or what I'm saying and I…" he looked up into me eyes and swallowed. "You don't know how much it hurts to know I upset you." The pain in his eyes broke my heart.

"Oh, Seth," I said, moving over and pulling him into a hug. "It's okay."

I kind of didn't really believe what he said because it sounded a bit of a pathetic excuse – but then, this is Seth. And when has Seth deliberately said something to upset a person? I don't think he'd say it meaning the way that I took it. Because hearing someone you love saying that you're hard to put up with… is a bit like a stab in the heart.

He slid his hand up my neck and rested his forehead against mine. "I didn't mean to _pressure_ you into moving in with me – I don't ever want to pressure you into anything." He paused for a moment. "I just – I really love you and I love spending time with you and – with imprinting, its kind of… difficult to go even a day without your imprint. I don't like not being close to you and knowing where you are and what you're doing. I've been alone for so long that when I had you here for those days it was just like – like a moment from an alternative universe. I know to you it was probably just somewhere to stay for a couple of days to sort yourself out, but to me – to me it was so much more. I guess I just didn't think that you wouldn't want to, and I'm really sorry."

I hugged him, leaning the side of my head against his chest. "_I'm _sorry. I completely overreacted and sort of bit your head off because you were the closest person to me."

"Don't –" he said but I shook my head.

"You were just being all sweet and lovely and I started screaming and shouting at you and being a bitch, and I'm really, really, really sorry."

"You don't have to apologise to me, baby."

"You always call me baby," I said randomly and he stiffened.

"God, that makes me sound like such a paedo', doesn't it? "

I laughed and shook my head, hugging him tighter. "I like it."

"You like me being a paedophile?"

I laughed again and just contently lounged on his sofa, hugging him.

"I didn't lie when I said I love you for exactly who you are," Seth said softly. "And I – I _don't _want to change you. It's just… I was so worried. And I'd been putting off telling you how old I was for so long that the worry was kind of eating me up."

"You should have just come out and told me," I said and he sighed.

"You could have taken it either two ways. One; you take it well, like you actually did. Two; you freak out, think I'm an old pervert who wants to get with my teenage student, you kick me in the nads and I never get to see you again." I laughed and rolled my eyes. "And to be honest, the latter was the most realistic. It's what any normal person would do."

I grinned up at him. "_Now_ you're glad you're with a weirdo."

He smiled at me. "I'm always glad as long as it's you."

I leaned my head against him. "I'm sorry for everything I said. I'm sorry I shouted at you. It's not like I don't want to spend time with you or live with you… I just think it's too soon. It's stupid for us to do something like that when I'm so young and we haven't been together that long. But I was upset because deep down I don't _care. _I want to move in with you and spend every single moment with you and only you and it scares me. It shouldn't be like this. We should have doubts and worries and have a normal relationship. But because of the imprinting and I _know _you're my 'soul mate' it sort of seems like nothing can go wrong."

He kissed my head and stroked my arms. "But I'm scared that you imprinted on me," I whispered. "It's scary to know that you're the one because that means that if I fuck this up then I _really _fuck it up because there will never be anyone else. And… that's a lot to worry about. I'm so scared that I'll lose you that I kind of just wanted to shout at you to get you to leave me now so I wouldn't have to keep thinking this was perfect for you to just leave later… this imprinting shit is fucking serious and I don't know if I could deal with it. I'm not usually this paranoid, but it's a big deal…"

He moved us around and cupped my face in his hand.

"You don't _ever _have to worry about me leaving you, Frankie!" he said, staring at me intensely. "I love you so _so _much! The thought alone hurts so much. I can't imagine life without you. I will fight until I die just to be with you. You don't have to worry about fucking anything up. You won't; trust me. I love everything about you and we can make it through anything."

I leaned my head against him. "I really love you. I'm sorry for being such a tit."

He laughed and stroked my hair. "You're not a 'tit', you idiot."

I grinned and looked up at him. "I love you, you idiot."

He flashed his blinding smile and kissed me.

* * *

**Pwoah, another long 'un. But I assumed you guys wouldn't care too much about it being long :) This chapter sort of just flowed out. I hadn't even planned to write the fight. I hope you guys kind of understand from both point of views why they ended up shouting at each other. Please tell me what you thought of it in a review! And if you do review, that means the next chapter will probably come up quicker... and that means you learn about Fleur! Who likes the name Fleur, by the way? I think it sounds really lovely.**

Anyway, the first person who reviews this is going to be the ONE HUNDRETH reviewer. I was going to hold of posting this until I reached the big 100 but I couldn't wait anymore. 

**Massive thanks to everyone out there, I really appreciate you reading this! :)  
**


	13. Down Goes Another One

**AN; there will be some lyrics written later on in the chapter as I think it fits in incredibly well and will help Frankie's speach flow and make her feelings that much easier to understand. The song is 'Down Goes Another One' by McFly. Check the song out, it's beautiful!**

**

* * *

**

We'd just eaten some random leftovers from Seth's fridge – well, I say _we _ate them, but really I picked at it and Seth demolished the rest, but that doesn't matter. We'd just eaten and Seth had got some on his t-shirt (because he's _so _mature like that) and had then said that he might as well go put it in with some more washing and told me to just go sit on the sofa. That's when the thought hit me.

Seth.

Taking his top off.

In the same house as me.

Right now.

In a room with a door that he never shuts because it was kind of broken since some thing he and Collin did before Collin moved out to live with Mel (I was going to find out from Collin later).

But anyway; this was my chance to see him topless. Yes, I may have had more chances in the three days I was here but I kind of respected his opinions and if he didn't want me to see him, then I'd let him have that. But just a moment ago I found out that Seth only didn't have sex with me because he didn't want me finding out about him being much older and being a werewolf, and so he didn't want me to do anything with him or show him myself or see him because he didn't want me to regret doing anything or to then be grossed out later because he'd been naked/half naked in front of me.

He's fucking adorable, ain't he?

However, back to the task at hand; Seth has super hearing so me using my super ninja abilities to sneak up on him would probably fail so I decided to just leg it there when I'd given him enough time to take his top of.

I smiled excitedly to myself.

Yes, I am doing this.

I took of running and I got to the doorway and… hot diggity damn!

He was topless (thank you, sweet baby Jesus!) and bent over, fiddling with something inside the washing machine, that I assume was stuck. His back… oh wow.

I love Native men.

Excluding Paul, obviously. That's just rank.

Anyway, back to the god in front of me… pwoah.

His back was proper tan and _so _muscled. Every time his arm moved inside the washing machine it caused the muscles beneath his soft skin to move and stretch and – he was so fucking gorgeous.

"Hey, you okay?" he said, still doing whatever he was doing in the washing machine, his head ducked down still.

I don't know if he expected me to reply or what, because that seemed impossible to me.

I used to like Seth's shirts but now seeing just part of what they've been hiding from me I wanted to burn them all.

When I didn't reply Seth looked over his shoulder at me in concern and then stood up, turning to face me. At first I was sad that I couldn't drool over his back anymore but then I saw his fucking chest and abs.

Oh my.

I stared unabashedly at his torso.

I mean, yeah, I knew he must have had quite a toned stomach and chest but… Seth was bloody _ripped_.

I didn't even _know _six packs could be that darn beautiful!

Even his nipples were perfect!

Oh, Sethy, what have you been hiding from me?

During the time that my eyes had been glued to him Seth had been asking me stuff, questioning my sanity, probably.

"Frankie, what's the matter?" he asked and this time I actually listened, but I could barely take my eyes off his body.

"You're so _hot_!" I ended up blurting out.

He then realised why I was gawking at him and he blushed so hard. He only then seemed to remember that he was topless and he got all self-conscious and tried to awkwardly and embarrassedly cover himself slightly with his big, equally as muscley arms.

"And you wonder why I love you and want to be with you? Why the hell would I want some weedy boy my own age? You're so _buff_!"

He blushed again, not looking at me but with such an embarrassed look on his face that _I _almost felt embarrassed.

"Frankie…" he groaned, crossing his arms over his chest, cringing.

"Why are you embarrassed!" I asked, completely perplexed. "You're sexy as hell, Seth!"

He let out a groan and strode over to me. I was about to jump on him and molest him but he grabbed my shoulders and spun me around. I groaned and pouted as he started marching me back into his lounge through his kitchen.

"Argh! Seth!"

"No, Frankie. Stop sexually harassing me."

I laughed. "But this is so unfair," I complained in a whiny tone that would annoy me to no end should it not be in this situation. This situation more than needed the annoying whiny complaining voice. "You've seen me topless - at the bonfire!"

He groaned and stood me in front of the door frame. I span around to face him and opened my mouth to say something but got distracted when I saw him and ended up just getting this stupid smile on my face again as I checked him out.

Once more, he let out a groan and shut the door between us. "Sorry!" I shouted as he walked off but _I_ didn't even believe my apology.

I moped back into the room with the washing machine, knowing that he'd of pulled another t-shirt on by now.

He had.

I pouted, crossing me arms.

He groaned for about the hundredth time today and slapped his hand over his eyes.

"Don't you dare do that to me!"

"What?" I grumbled, still pouting so much I looked like an absolute idiot.

"I can't stand it when you pout like that, baby. You know that. This isn't fair."

I grinned and walked up to him, wrapping my arms around him, resting my chin on his chest as I stared up at him.

He peaked a look at me through his fingers and when he saw I wasn't pouting anymore he moved his hands down, one on the small of my back and the other one on my lower back, touching my arse slightly. I smiled. That was totally a un-Seth thing to do. Well, it wasn't what he'd done before.

I'm _so _liking this new Seth.

"Are you really that embarrassed to be topless in front of me?" I asked and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back.

"When you stare, then yeah."

I smiled and pressed the side of my face against him, moving my hands up his top, feeling the soft warm skin of his back and the muscles beneath.

"But it's a good stare! Not a 'you're _ugly_' sort of stare."

"You _know _you make me nervous, though."

"Aww, Seth. I think you're beautiful." He groaned and let out a sigh, leaning his head on top of mine.

"If I had a body like you I'd just walk around completely naked every day," I said and he let out a groan. All he does is groan now.

"Come on, lets just go sit down," he said and took a hold of my hand to pull me along.

"Seth!" I said urgently and he span to me. I picked up the hem of his top with the hand he wasn't holding; having a quick look at his six pack with that stupid smile again before I dropped it. "Okay, I'm good."

He let out a huff and a grumble. I smiled widely at him and he let out a breath, rolling his eyes but a small smile played at his lips.

"I love you," I said.

He kissed my head, breathing in deeply through his nose. "I know. I love you too."

He pulled me down onto his sofa and we sat in silence for a while.

It was about a half hour later that Seth finally spoke again. "Are we going to just carry on ignoring what you said?" he said softly and I tensed.

It had been in the back of my mind all evening. Well, not even the back. More like the middle. Apart from when I was staring at his body – then nothing was on my mind apart from 'yummy yummy'.

I knew what he meant… who he meant.

He sighed and stroked my arm. "Why don't you start by telling me about her?"

I sighed and leaned into him, soaking up the warmth and love that seemed to roll of Seth in massive waves. I didn't know what it would be like to try and talk about her, so I tried to just detach myself from it all. Seth's comforting presence helped.

"I was fourteen and she was eighteen and –"

"_Eighteen!_?" Seth shouted and I looked up at him.

"Oh, come _on_!" I said, laughing. "Don't you dare say she was too old for me, you little hypocrite." He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips but gave up.

"Carry on," he mumbled.

"It was some tiny little town, smaller than this reservation. It was in western America, somewhere tucked away that isn't even _on _a map. Everyone wears hats and cowboy boots and chews on straw they got from uncle Buck's farm or something like that. And like most small towns, the only interesting thing is the gossip. And it was quite an old fashioned town. Fleur was, well, the only gay in the village. Well, the only one anyone knew about. And kids can be fucking bitches. They bullied her so badly. She didn't have any friends… before I came, at least. She had her brother, but he was three years older. He used to protect her but when he left there wasn't anything he could do to help – the teachers were about as shit at out school about dealing with bullies. Err," I looked up him nervously. "No offence."

He forced out a laugh. "None taken."

"So one day I was waking through school and these kids were shouting at her and, because I'm such a interfering cow, naturally I stepped in and told them to all fuck off." I took a deep breath, leaning my face into his shoulder. "Fleur was… pretty much the most unconfident person in the world. She was tiny – _so _tiny. She was about half my size _and_ I was four years younger. She was pale as anything, had green eyes, blonde hair…" I noticed now how completely opposite Fleur and Seth were. Seth was massive, bronze coloured skin, dark hair and brown eyes. And he was a guy. They were polar opposites, but yet I love them both so much. "She would blush at anything. Whenever I'd look at her or touch her she'd blush and look away."

"At first she just wouldn't really say anything to me apart from an awkward 'thank you' or something like that. I wasn't really, you know, fully into girls at the time but she told me later on that she proper fancied me from the moment we met," I let out a small laugh. "Which I will _never _understand. After about three months she eventually started talking to me more. We developed a friendship and she was the best friend I'd ever had. Moving around a lot means that you only have short-term friendships, which suck, but I really got close to her, so quickly. She was… so amazing. Even though the kids were horrible to her – _dreadfully _horrible – she never said a bad word about any of them. There wasn't a bad bone in her body. She was pretty much the kindest girl I've ever met."

I was angry that a tear slipped down my cheek. I really need to control these damn tears.

"I stood up for whenever and quite often than not got the shit kicked out of me for it." Seth stiffened beside me and a growl ripped from his chests. "I managed to give as good as I got but I was usually outnumbered, so, you know… But it doesn't matter. I'd happily taken any beatings for her." Seth shook.

_Did the best that I could,_  
_Said I'd die for you and I would_  
_But I drowned all those feelings in the flood_

"Why did you just take it?" he growled, trying to calm the shaking.

"I'm not the type to sit around and watch an innocent kid get the shit beat out of her just because she's different. You know that."

He took a deep breath but he was still angry as hell.

"Continue," he said in a pained voice.

"Umm. Okay, well, err… me, her and her brother all became pretty close. Her mother committed suicide when she was eleven and her dad left before she was even born so they lived with their grandfather… who was the guy who got me into our music. Anyway, after quite a while we got really close but she would still blush like anything. Especially this one time when I slept over at her house… I tried to get changed in front of her and she almost had an aneurysm." I let out a small laugh, thinking back. I took a deep breath, looking up for a moment.

Was she up there? Listening down at me telling these stories? Laughing as she thought about awkward she'd always been? Or would she be going totally 'Fleur' on me, and be blushing? When I dream of her or hear her voice… I sometimes wonder if it's her. If there really is a god up there and she's watching over me… regretting leaving me. I wonder if she's even forgiven me, or if she still hates me for what I put her through.

_Need to know if you're there_  
_If you're listening to my prayers, to my tears_  
_Feel like raindrops through the mud_

"She was always so confused why I never felt uncomfortable with stuff like that around her but I just, I didn't ever expect her to like me. Yeah, she was gay, but that doesn't mean she fancied every person who had a vagina – which is what most of the girls there seemed to think," I said angrily.

"But then one day – it was so out of the blue – she told me that we shouldn't be friends. So, obviously, I was like 'what the fuck?' and she said it was because she felt guilty. After a _lot _of persuading she said that she was in love with me and it wasn't right that I was friends with her when she felt the way she did for me. I was confused as hell because I really couldn't understand why someone like her, who despite being picked on was so perfect, would like me. She started crying and said that she'd ruined everything; that I was her first friend and now she'd be alone again and she couldn't live without me in her life. I just sort of panicked and kissed her. I don't know which one of us was more shocked than the other. I think she knew from the beginning that I wasn't in love with her but we," I let out a breath. "We gave it a shot. And I did… I fell in love with her as time went on. The kids at school had a fucking field day when they found out. But I was proud. You wonder now why I don't care about the rumours that go around the school about us, but it's not exactly the first time – this is _mild _compared to back then. And I don't care about it. I loved her and I'd take a fucking bullet a hundred times over for her – some shitty kids gossiping won't make a difference in my life a year later. I'd rather have something important than having a bunch of kids like me."

_How was I to know that a year ago I'd need to read between the lines?_  
_And every lie – and that's why…_

Seth cupped my cheek, resting his head on mine. I looked up at him and he stroked my cheekbone with his thumb as he met my eyes. "I love you so much, Seth. So much that I can't even explain, it seems impossible to try and find words to let you now how much I care about you and appreciate everything about you. I'd run around the world and back for you, I don't care about rumours or whatever because just a single second spent with you makes it all worth it."

"Oh, Frankie," he sighed and kissed me. He kept his eyes closed.

"I just can't get over how much I actually do love you. I just want to go skipping around La Push, screaming to everybody about how wonderful you are."

He smiled sadly at me and continued to gently stroke my face, his forehead pressed against mine. His warmth seemed to be seeping into my eyes because they were getting so heavy and I was getting so tired.

"You shouldn't have to put up with the rumours, though."

I kissed him hard before snuggling down into him. He laid back and I just shook my head.

"I honestly couldn't care less." And I couldn't. Yeah, obviously I'd rather not have to hear people who don't understand anything speak shit, but it doesn't affect me. I guess I've just stopped caring since… Fleur. I'm not going to let what people say get to me, because that's what she did. I still always see the image of her crying because of shit that some of the kids said about her. She couldn't deal with it and I'm not going to be like her. I told her countless times that what they thought of her didn't matter, and I goddamn meant it. I'm not going to be a hypocrite and get upset by it.

Plus, I'm proud! I love Seth more than breathing, I'd be proud as hell to go into school and announce to all of them that I'm head over heels in love with Mr Clearwater, but that's just not good for his job.

_Every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted  
And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone  
And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted  
I try to drown you out so down goes another one_

"You say 'kids', but most of them are the same age as you, if not older," he said as I draped my arm over his stomach.

Mmm, his stomach.

"With most of their maturity levels, half of the time I forget."

He laughed and buried his face into my hair, letting out a soft sigh. "So do I," he said.

"When I was like eight I was hanging around with fifteen year olds. I never felt like I was in the right age group."

"You get on with Naveen," he commented.

"Yeah but that's _Naveen_. Were not exactly best buddies, we just talk."

He rose an eyebrow at me but let it drop. "That's why you protect him so much? Because to you he's a reminder of Fleur?"

_(Down goes another one)_  
_Down goes another one_  
_(Down goes another one)_  
_Down goes another one_  
_(Down goes another one)_

I shrugged. "Not necessarily because he's a reminder, I just don't want it to be a repeat. Bullying's fuck serious and destroys people's lives every day. I _know _what it does to people and makes them do… I don't want anyone to go through that pain."

"What happened, then? With Fleur?"

I took a deep breath. Even saying or hearing her name hurts like a knife in my heart.

"She… she just couldn't deal with all the bullying. She never could but… But when I left she – she said…"

_Living fast,_  
_Dying young_  
_But I'm living with what you've done_  
_Now I face accusations_  
_I won't run, no_

"When I told her I was leaving she got angry – and she never gets angry. She said I just made it all worse. She said I should never have came. She said I shouldn't have gotten so close to her when I knew I'd just leave. She said that it was my fault she fell in love with me and I – she said she loved me more than anything and she couldn't deal with not being able to see me- be with me."

_I'm starting to remember things that you said_  
_I'm unravelling what they meant_  
_But the world moves on_  
_You're just another one_

"I said that I'd come back. I said she just had to wait four years and I'd be there for her. I said that I'd always love her but she just… she said that there wouldn't be anything _to_ come back to. And I didn't – I didn't _know_. How was I to know what she meant? I told her that I was never going to forget her and I promised – I promised so much. She just cried more and said that my," I let out a sob and I took a deep breath, rubbing my eyes. "She said my promises meant jack shit to her after everything that had happened. You wonder why I was so scared to get close to you? Because I just moved to places, became a completely different person, made friends and then fucked off as soon as I could, especially when I made a mistake. But that came back to bite me on the fucking arse, didn't it? I was just so glad to keep running from everything that I couldn't even stop when I wanted to. Now I - I can't run from this! It's just there... it's always there. _She's always there_!"

_And how can I go on?  
'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground  
But you're never there when I turn around_

Seth breathed deeply though his mouth, stroking my back.

"She said I was the only person who understood her, I was the only person she's ever been able to talk to. She was so alone before… she said she couldn't go back to that… I didn't – how was I to know that she was planning to kill herself? How is anyone supposed to know that?" I asked, almost hysterically.

"It was all my fault," I whispered. Seth shook his head, shushing me.

"Come on, baby. You know that's not true."

"It was!" I started crying and pulled my legs up, sitting up away fro Seth. "It so was. She had a shit life before and she said she wouldn't go back to that, not when she knew what it was like to have someone care about her who wasn't her brother or grandad. Those kids were fucking cruel - they ruined her life. Bullying happens every fucking day and nobody can do anything! I tried to help her, I did!"

E_very time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_  
_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_  
_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_  
_I try to drown you out so down goes another one_

"I try to help every fucking person but you can't! You just can't! Did you know there's something like nineteen thousand teenagers who attempt to kill themselves – and that's just in the UK! In France it's like two hundred thousand! People just don't _care_. Everyone just thinks that bullies are harmless in the long run, sure you're life shits for a couple of years but after that the victims fine. But they're wrong. They don't know what a harsh word every now and then can do to a person. Especially someone like Fleur… I loved her more than anything but she… she wasn't..." I let out a breath and buried my face into my hands. "Why couldn't she be strong enough?"

A_nd how can I go on_  
_'Cause when I'm in the sun I see your shadow on the ground_  
_(Shadow on the ground)_  
_But you're never there when I turn around_

Seth wrapped his arm around my back, kissing my shoulder as he pulled me against him.

"Is it… is it wrong to be angry at her?" Seth hugged me to him, stroking me soothingly. "Is it wrong to be angry at the person you loved the most simply because everything was to much for them?"

_'Cause every time I fall asleep my dreams are haunted_  
_(My dreams are haunted)_  
_And every time I close my eyes I'm not alone_

"Because I loved her. I loved her so much. Why do_ I_ have to be alone? Why did she get the easy way out? I needed her almost as much as she needed me! How could she do that to me? If she loved me she wouldn't put me through this pain! She knew what it was like! She had to live with the pain of her mother committing suicide – she knew what she was doing to me! How could she? Why didn't she love me enough to live through it all? I didn't want to leave – I never wanted to be without her."

_And every time I cry I'm right back where you wanted_  
_(Right back where you wanted)_  
_I try to drown you out so down goes another one_

"You can't – I can't possible explain what it's like. To know that she killed herself… because of me… To have someone you're in love with die is one thing – and that ruins lives – but to know she thought her life wasn't even worth it – that I wasn't even worth it – that she would rather be dead… And she killed herself because she wouldn't have me with her? It just doesn't make sense. I'm not… I'm not even a nice person! I don't know why people like her, people like you, would ever like someone like me. I'm just an angry, selfish bitch and I… it's not even like I'm good looking. There is no reason why anyone in their right mind would even like me, let alone_ love_ me. You deserve so much more – she deserved so much more! If she hadn't… she would of moved on. Before I even had the chance to move back she would have found someone who was perfect for her; who could love her and they could be perfect for each other. She didn't have to die! She didn't even… I was just one girl. She was the sweetest, cleverest, most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Lesbians would have been fighting over her! She would have found someone who could make her happy – properly happy – for the rest of their lives. I wasn't good enough for her, I knew that, but I just wanted to make her happy. She was a ray of sunshine in my stupid, lonely fucked up life. She _became_ my life but… anyone can move on! You just can. She – sure, the bulling was traumatising, but it would have passed! In years later, sure, she would never be over it – you don't get over that sort of abuse – but it would have stopped. She could have moved away, started a new life, left it all behind her. _We_ could have had a new life! Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary situation."

_Down goes another one_  
_(Down goes another one)_  
_Down goes another one_  
_(Hey)_

Seth had me on his lap now and he was holding me tightly, my head tucked under his chin, his arms wrapped protectively around me. He sat in silence, just letting me talk shit.

"I'm sorry," I blubbered, feeling so guilty for having to get him to listen to me.

He put his big hand on the side of my face and pressed a long hard kiss to my temple. "Don't you dare apologise to me," he breathed, holding me firmly. "I'm always here for you to talk to, that's what I want."

I wrapped my arms around his big arm, hugging it close to me and just relaxing into him.

I said that telling anyone wouldn't help but… it did. Seth helps just by being there. Being able to finally talk about it to someone, it helps. But it's not like it's just 'someone', it's Seth, and I'm glad that I'm talking to him about it. Just leaning against his soft but rock hard body is enough to keep me sane because, well, because he is my rock. I'd rather have waited to talk to him about it than some fickle friend who wouldn't even know what to do. Seth's just amazing.

I'm so glad that I have him.

* * *

**Seth's POV**

I needed to phase.

Soon.

I needed something.

Anything.

I needed to just get away from her.

Just for a moment.

When I told Frankie that I hadn't been with another woman before her she'd breathed a sigh of relief. She said I didn't know how much it had hurt her to think of me with anyone else. And that's what I'd thought. I'd seen my pack brothers give in and sleep with other people, but when I saw how hurt their imprints had been when they'd found out – even if it was once, years and years before – I knew I couldn't put the woman I'd love through that. Imprinting makes you scary obsessive and possessive over the other and… to think of them with another… loving another… kissing another…

For the imprintee it hurts.

For the wolf it's agony.

The canine side of me was screaming (or more appropriately, howling) to get out.

Frankie is mine. She is my mate. As bad as that sounds, that's what she is. And the wolf inside of me was angry as hell that another person had laid hands on my mate.

I wanted to phase and rip some trees out of the ground.

I wasn't the type to do that, all of my pack mates had at some time or another and I never really understood why, but now I felt the need. Now I'd been angry over something to do with my imprint, I knew how crazy it makes you.

She's my woman and it's my job to protect her, but I didn't. She'd been through so much pain and I wasn't there. Another human being had hurt her and it was killing me.

It killed me to hear my Frankie talking about another person with love in her voice. To hear Frankie say things about loving this 'Fleur' more than anything… that they could have been together and that Frankie would have moved back to her if she were alive… it made me angry.

And it hurt. More than anything; it hurt.

I wanted to be her first, her last, her everything. I didn't want her to still be thinking about someone else. I didn't want her to love anyone other than me. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted to know that she was mine; that she always had been and always will be.

By the way Frankie talks about her ex-girlfriend I could tell they were very close. Very in love.

I didn't like that.

I didn't like there being a possibility that she loves a person more than me.

After a while of just sitting in silence Frankie moved around and reached up, pulling my jaw down gently. I looked into her red eyes, the wolf inside of me shaking to get out of its confinements. Someone made my baby sad. That makes me angry.

Frankie kissed me softly and slowly and I felt some of the anger begin to ebb away.

"Thank you," she said, her voice not much more than a whisper. "For everything. I love you."

I kissed her again, trying to get the rest of the anger to leave from the help of her sweet, sweet lips so I could reply.

"You… you mean everything to me now. I'm sorry I'm so difficult but I just… you couldn't begin to contemplate the guilt I feel. I left and I promised I wouldn't meet someone else. And I did. And I fell in love with you. And every time I say it I just feel like she's watching down on me, hating me for loving you. But I – I can't help these feelings I have. I mean, the imprints really strong right? I shouldn't – it makes sense that I'd love you so much, right?"

"Yes," I said back, my voice about four times deeper than it usually is as I tried to keep the anger out. "Do you love me more than you loved her? Is that why?"

"Seth, I – I couldn't –," she said, looking away.

I kissed her. "It's okay."

You don't have to say it out loud, baby, I added mentally. I knew it would upset her if I did say it out loud, so I kept quite. You could tell by the look, the guilt in her eyes that she did. But she seems to think Fleur could be up there, and she didn't want to betray Fleur like that. And I understood it.

"Text Tiffany and I'll get you in bed," I said, standing up.

"Oh, no, I should go home…" she said and I just kept a hold of her, walking upstairs.

"Nonsense. You stay here. I don't want you being alone too much tonight."

"Too much?" she asked, already the sound of tiredness in her voice.

I swear, I just have to hint at sleep and she gets tired instantly.

"I have to go patrol for a little while, but I'll be straight back."

She nodded and I pulled her cell out of the back pocket of her jeans and gave it to her. Her heartbeat accelerated a little at the touch and my insides warmed a little at that, but I didn't smile like I would if this was any other day, because she was still upset.

She wrote a text to Tiffany and sent it and I gave her some of my clothes to change into. She had enough clothes of her own here, but I just really like seeing her in my clothes. And she likes it too so it's all good.

I went out of the room while she changed. But when I came in I couldn't help the bubble of excitement that came from inside of me at the sight of her in my old clothes. I tried not to notice how the big t-shirt was far too large and you could see her collarbones coming out. I freaking love her collarbones.

She smiled sadly, sleepily, at me and I settled into bed with her and pulled her against my chest.

"Thank you," she whispered again.

"Don't," I said, manoeuvring her into a comfortable position – I don't know how I knew when she was comfortable and when she wasn't, I just knew. Maybe it was the imprinting. Anyway, I put her in a comfortable position that would let me move off the bed without having to move her too much.

"I love you," she said as I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"I love you more. Goodnight."

She mumbled something about me being silly but quickly fell asleep. I honestly have no idea how she does that.

She snuggled into my pillow and that was it – she was gone for the night. Frankie's kind of scary when she's asleep. She doesn't move or make a noise or anything really. Any human wouldn't be able to hear her breathing because it's so light. Sometimes I have to just lay there and concentrate on her heartbeat with my eyes closed to actually make sure that she is still alive.

I'm the complete opposite to her. I fidget so much and I have no clue how it doesn't wake her up. Because I don't just move myself, I take her with me. This one time we woke up and our heads were on the other side of the bed. I don't know how I managed to turn us around completely, but I did it. She doesn't even notice, though.

I laid in bed, simply watching her as she slept.

She's so magnificent. I know she doesn't think so, but she's surely the beautifulest creature to ever walk this planet. And she smells great, which is a fantastic bonus. Noone likes a smelly person.

I kissed her lightly when I went but she didn't appear to notice in her sleep.

I stroked her hair one last time before I locked all the doors and jumped out the window.

That's when I got to take my aggression out. I ran as fast as I could as far away as I could without leaving La Push – I didn't want to be that far away from her, I just didn't want her to hear, or for anyone who goes walking through the woods to see. We have a special area where no humans go that is specifically for this. It's out tree-bashing area.

I banged into a tree and it went flying. You really do get a sense of accomplishment out of it.

Dale, the only other wolf phased thought about how mental I was but he understood completely when he read my thoughts as I went through every word Frankie had spoken as I crashed into trees and grabbed a hold of them with my large teeth, ripping them off and out the ground, completely uprooting them.

Dale tried to keep his thoughts to a minimum out of respect as I tore part of the woods up.

Getting another tree.

Then another.

I sunk my teeth into the hard back and growled as I ripped it off, my anger and adrenaline pumping as I fought with the inanimate object.

I hurled it as far as I could.

And then another.

And then one more.

_Down goes another one_  
_(Down goes another one)_  
_Down goes another one_  
_Down goes another one_  
_(Down goes another one)_  
_Down goes another one

* * *

_

**So, what did you guys thought? Did the song tie in? 'Down Goes Another One' is the mans point of view of 'She Falls Asleep (Part 2)'_, _which is a song about a girl committing suicide. Mose of McFly's songs are stories, with the characters reappearing in different songs in different albums. I'm a completle McFly fangirl at heart, and I really think you should all check them out ;) I usually hate it when people put lyrics in songs, but this is the song that gave me the inspiration to write this story and really fits in so well with Frankie's opinions.**

**Thanks everyone who's reading and reviewing, I reaaaally appreciate it!  
**

**I had one annoynomous reviewer, so if you're reading this and know it was you; thank you! I always find it weird whenever I read a story and they have the same names as someone I know. Weird! Anyway, thanks so much for reading and reviewing, I'm glad you liked it! :D**


	14. Secrets, Deals and Babies

Usually nothing can get me awake at night. But there's not _usually_ a fucking person coming in the fucking window!

Yes. That's right. There is a person coming through the window. A _person _climbing _though _the _window!_

I very nearly just wet myself.

I hopped up from the bed quicker than I've ever moved in my life and grabbed a lamp, ready to use it on the fucker coming through the window.

But then the aforementioned 'fucker' looked up and I caught Seth's eyes.

"Seth!" I screamed and his eyes widened.

"Err, yeah?"

I let out a breath, putting it back down and then sat on the edge of his bed, leaning my back against the mattress, my heart pumping at about seven hundred beats per minute.

Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration but you know what I mean, it was pumping faster than usual.

"You scared the crap out of me, you arsehole," I said and he laughed.

"I'm sorry."

I continued to try and regulate my breathing and heartbeat.

That really was quite scary. How was I to know it would be him coming in through the window? Most people use their _doors_.

"Frankie," Seth said slowly, his voice low.

"Yeah?" I looked up to see him staring down at my legs.

"Where are your pants?" he asked, his voice still in that sexy, deep, gruff tone.

"Right here," I said, slapping my underwear, confused. "Oh. _Oh!_ You mean my _pants_!"

I realised that I was in fact just in my underwear and Seth's t-shirt. You know I mentioned that weird habit? Where when I was alone I'd pull my trousers off without realising it? Yeah, well, I'd been alone. I'm not quite sure how sleep-me knows when I'm alone.

"I kind of have this habit…" I started but decided it was useless trying to explain myself when I saw 'horny Seth' in his eyes.

"Oh?" he whispered, stepping forward. I gulped and nodded. He stepped closer, moving so one leg was in between my knees, the other on the outside. I slowly sat up.

He stepped closer and pushed me back down by my shoulders.

"That's a strange habit," he said, staring down at my legs, letting his hand trail down my body from my shoulder to my legs, letting his fingers slowly move over my hips and across my thighs till he got to my bent knees.

I nodded. "Yeah," I breathed, swallowing loudly.

"I like your legs," he said softly.

I nodded again, breathing slowly. "You've said."

He stared for a long moment before looking up at me.

"Kiss me," I whispered but then he pulled his hand back, turned and walked away a few steps.

Oh, yeah, sure, Seth. Just completely reject me. That's absolutely fine. It's not like you mean the world to me or anything. It's not like that felt like I was being slapped by Edward Scissorhands. It's _fine._

"Did _she_ see your legs?" he asked quietly and I sat up, rubbing my face with my hand.

"What?" I asked, pushing my long hair over my shoulders.

He turned to me, looking sad, his eyes pleading with me. I turned and crawled so I was on my side of the bed and sat, pulling my legs up underneath me.

Seth sat down on his side, facing forward. I pulled the cover up over my legs and he turned his head to me. I stared at him, biting my lip for a moment.

"Yes," I said and looked down.

I saw Seth nod at out of the corner of my eyes and then he moved down so he was lying on his back, his eyes closed. I just continued to stare at him.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly frightened as to what he was getting at. This wasn't the discussion I wanted to be having.

He looked at me. "You know what I mean, Frankie. I know you kissed, I just… I need to know."

I chewed on my lip.

I wasn't going to lie to him.

I just didn't want him to know.

He looked up at me with those eyes that made me know I _was _going to be telling him whether I liked it or not. I let out a breath.

"Just, you know," I said, shrugging. "Normal stuff lesbians do."

His jaw clenched and his fisted hands seemed to curl into a fist a little bit more. He let out a loud breath through his nose, obviously having trouble with this conversation.

"What did you _do_?" he said again, his voice a pained whisper, but he wasn't angry. He's never angry with me. He should be. Any normal person would be at least a little bit angry. But Seth isn't normal. He's stupid and forgives everyone so easily. I wish I could be a forgiving as him.

"Please, Seth, you don't – you don't want to know…"

I don't want him to know.

"I _need _to know," he repeated.

"It would only hurt if I knew what you'd done before and I don't want to hurt you."

He sighed and sat up. He cupped my cheek and looked at me in the eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I've done. I can't even think about that. It was nothing, okay? Just being around you brings me more pleasure than anything else."

I pushed my lips together and looked away from his loving eyes, leaning into his warm, calloused hand.

"Why can't that be the same for me?"

"Because it wasn't 'nothing'. She still means a lot to you. I just need to know, okay?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," he said.

I wrapped my fingers around his wrist and closed my eyes, pushing my face against his hand even more.

"I don't want you to be disappointed in me," I murmured. And that took a lot for me to say. I'm not used to worrying about disappointing people. I always disappoint people – everyone always disappoints each other. We're only human, we'll never live up to someone else's expectations because some people seem to forget that nobody is perfect. _Everyone _will always make mistakes. I _know _this. It's not that I think considerably low of myself, I just don't think so high of myself that I believe I won't ever make a mistake. I will, and I know that. I've just never been so scared to make a mistake. When it comes to Seth I'm just so scared. I don't regret anything that happened with Fleur – not by a long shot – I just know that he'll regret it, _he_ will be disappointed. It wasn't a mistake for me, but he might think that because she wasn't my 'soul mate'.

I never believed in soul mates before I met him. I don't think that there is one person out there for you, who is perfect for you. Because people fall in love all the time, with different people. People rarely stay with one person, they'll get divorced and married multiple times before they stay with that one person. I don't think that you need a soul mate to be completely in love with someone. Although, it is a bit different for me and Seth, what with the imprinting and all that.

"What? Frankie," he said, confused. "No."

He pulled me against him, holding me tightly, kissing my forehead. "I could _never _be disappointed in you."

"You waited for me for _forty_-_three_ years… I couldn't even wait _seventeen_ for you! How could you not be disappointed?"

"Oh, Franks," he said, stroking my hair off my face. "This is completely different. I _knew _I'd find you. You, however, had no clue. I don't blame you in the slightest. I could _never _be disappointed in you."

It was silent for a moment and I knew that he was waiting for me to tell him what we did. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, clinging onto him.

"We… kissed," I started nervously and he nodded. "Touched – and I mean _touched_, like… _there._" He nodded again but slower. I pulled back slightly and studied his face and he was controlling his features very well. He didn't _seem _to be too upset. "I, umm, I went down on her."

I've said before that I don't really get embarrassed easily. It just seems to be when it's to do with Seth, because I can barely even talk about this.

He let out a slow breath and nodded again. "Did she – on you – ?"

I shook my head. "No. She, err, she was too embarrassed and nervous. She used to just blush and get chocked up when thinking about stuff like that."

He nodded once more.

"You should go back to sleep," he said softly but it felt like he just ripped my heart out at the brush-off.

I nodded. "I, umm, I'll get the pants…" I mumbled, moving around to try and find them.

He gently put a hand on my back. I squirmed a bit because I still don't quite like it, even if I'm wearing a top.

"No, it… it's okay. Believe it or not I think I'm starting to get a small bit of control around you."

Was that because he was now absolutely disgusted with me?

I nodded and laid down, my head on his pillow, staring at him worriedly.

He laid down and pulled me against him and I let out a breath.

"You don't hate me?" I asked warily.

He let out a small tut. "You know I could never hate you, you silly, silly girl," he said, pushing his face against the top of my head as I moved closer to him, hugging him tightly.

One of my legs moved in between his legs as I hugged him and he let out a small, guttural moan.

"Okay, maybe you _should_ put the pants on," he breathed and I let out a laugh, kissing him.

"I wasn't accounting on feeling your bare legs in between my legs," he said and I kissed him again. "Which was stupid. We rarely just sleep next to each other without touching."

"Sorry," I said, grinning as I crawled off the bed and looked around. Eventually I found them underneath the bed… don't ask me how they got there.

He looked at me apologetically as I pulled his old sweatpants up.

"Sorry… your legs are just really soft…"

I grinned as I climbed onto the bed towards him. "It's okay. You're a forty-three year old virgin; I get it."

The apologetic look vanished. I then freaking giggled like a little girl and he pounced on me.

"I hate you so much," he said as he started tickling me relentlessly.

I laughed loudly, grabbing at his arms to try and pull them away. My efforts were futile.

I'm glad that the houses in La Push are all spaced out in the expanse of trees. Because if there were close neighbours they would for sure be thinking I was dying.

Eventually Seth let go of me and I gasped for breaths, glaring up at his grinning face.

"Oh, baby, you're so adorable."

"You're mean. I knew as soon as you found out about this tickling thing that it would be the death of me."

He laughed and kissed me. "You love it."

"No! No, I really don't! This is where you're getting it wrong, I don't love it – I don't even slightly like it. You do it every single bloody day."

He laughed some more and I had to sigh at the sound of his deep baritone chuckle.

His laugh is pretty much _the _most beautiful sound ever.

"You shouldn't be mean to me," he said, grinning his sexy little grin.

"I wasn't being mean! We both haven't had sex with the opposite gender. You just overreact," I said, rubbing my poor sides.

He laughed and rolled off of me after one final kiss. "I love you. Go to sleep."

"I love you so much," I said, snuggling into his warmth. I just wanted to squeeze him so hard sometimes. He was so warm. And he smelt so lovely. Especially times like this, when he'd just came in because he always smells like fresh air and the woods, as well as his usual yummy aroma.

"I'm sorry," he whispered after a moment.

"Hmm?" I was already sleepy. Being so close to him is _so _relaxing.

"For everything… I wish I could be normal for you."

I sat up and faced him, slightly slumped because I was tired. I put my hands on his chest and he put his hands on my arms, holding me there.

"When will you understand that _I_ don't wish that?" I said and then yawned loudly. He laughed as I covered my mouth and I joined him after the mammoth yawn was over. "I love everything about you and everybody is always talking about 'normal' but I think it's overrated. You wouldn't be some sexy, old werewolf if you were normal, would you? Then you'd just be some boring, wrinkly man."

He let out a laugh. "Thanks, babe. That really means a lot. So without my physical stuff, I'm boring?"

I nodded and laid down, putting my head on his chest. "Yes. _Finally,_ you understand."

He smiled and ran his hand down my neck, over my collarbones and shoulders and then down my arm to fingers and then up and down a couple times.

"Please don't worry about things like that, Seth," I said quietly, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want you to ever change."

I quite instantly fell asleep when he said "Okay," because I was so tired.

* * *

"Frankie, Frankie," Seth said, poking my side gently. "Wake up."

I just turned over, too tired to even comprehend what he was saying. "Frankie," he said in a warning tone, rolling me onto my back. "You know that I know about the water thing."

He let out a groan. "_Wake up. _Paul's here!"

"Mmm – say what?" I mumbled, barely even able to open my eyes.

"Yes, good Frankie. Paul's on his way. Please wake up," he said, stroking my face lightly.

"Sleep," I groaned, trying to turn so I could bury my face into the pillow.

He kept me where I was and then bent down, kissing my lips. "Frankie?" he kissed me again, pecking my lips softly repeatedly between words. "Will - you - please - wake - up?"

I groaned loudly and rubbed a hand over my face. His lips do make you rather alert.

Seth grinned and kissed me properly. "I knew that'd work."

I glared at him and sat up, putting my face in my hands as I was assaulted by another loud yawn. "I'm tired," I grumbled and Seth laughed as he played with my hair. It was all his fault for waking me up last night.

"You always are, but, umm, Paul's coming pretty soon and I don't think he'd appreciate finding us in bed together."

"I don't care," I mumbled and Seth just kissed me again.

"Come on, up we get," he said, taking hold of my hands. God, his hands are so huge. Mine seemed tiny within his. He kissed every single one of my fingers, staring into my eyes with that look he gets.

I squeezed his fingers and he then slowly moved up, kissing me softly. I pulled my fingers out of his and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, running my hands through his hair. He grabbed my hips and pulled me against him, his hands running all over my body as I deepened the kiss, tugging on his hair. It continued to get more heated and I lowered my hands to his soft, burning skin as his fingers tangled themselves in my long hair. I don't know why he did that – my hair's such a mess, his fingers are never going to get out of there.

But then the downstairs door burst open, slamming against the wall. We both pulled apart, breathing heavily. He managed to detangle his fingers and we both hurried downstairs when Paul shouted our names angrily.

We both got to the bottom of the stairs and stared at the ground. "Oh, for fucks sake," Paul said and with a groan he then pulled back his fist, punching Seth in the face.

"_Paul!_" I screamed, pushing him away and then turning to Seth, who wiped at his bleeding nose. I started fussing over him but he just waved me off.

"What the hell are you wearing, Francesca?"

I turned to Paul, glaring. "Why the fuck are you still in a ten meter radius of me? _Fuck off, Paul. _You can't just go around hitting people!" I said angrily and he shook slightly.

There was then a loud 'click' and I turned to Seth as he pulled his fingers away from his nose. I looked at him incredulously. "Sorry," he said, but I don't think even he knew why _he _was apologising to _me._ "It was broken."

"You _broke_ his nose!" I screamed at Paul and he just shrugged. You don't just _shrug _after breaking someone's nose – that's just… this is mental! Absolutely bloody mental!

"He's had so much worse," he said nonchalantly.

"Oh my god!" As if that's going to make me feel better!

"It's fine, Frankie," Seth said and I looked at him, his nose, mouth and chin smeared with blood. "It's all healed," he gave me a thumbs up and I slapped at his hand before holding it in both of mine, staring at him worriedly.

Seth looked at Paul, who was really cringing and looking at us disgusted. "She absolutely reeks of you," Paul said, gagging. He is so over dramatic. "If you were any other person you know you'd be dead, right?" Seth just pulled a face at him, nodding.

"Urgh!" Paul shouted, turning away from us, putting his hand on his face dramatically. "Your _hair_! The _both of you_!"

I turned to Seth and grinned. I hadn't noticed, but it was sticking up on ends and from his returning grin I would assume that mine was in a similar state of disarray.

"I'm going to be sick," Paul said, bringing his hand down to cover his mouth.

"Well, leave then. I don't think anyone would want to be cleaning that up," I said and he let out an aggravated breath and turned to us.

"You're _seventeen_!"

"So what?"

" So what'! That's so young!"

I clenched my jaw and it was silent for a long moment. I didn't want another screaming match, because they're getting us nowhere.

"Maybe you should realise that I'm not so young, Paul. You haven't got the chance to act all 'overprotective dad' with me. I don't want or need that right now. At least give me some respect and believe that I'm not completely stupid, okay? Seth's not gonna deliberately hurt me and he means pretty much everything to me at the moment – I don't appreciate you hurting him. So carry on being a dick if you want to completely fuck this," I motioned between us. "Up. I honestly couldn't care less. If you wanted to actually 'get to know me' as much as you say you do then you'd listen to what I say and give me some space."

Paul looked down at the ground, obviously ticked off, a little bit sad and would I dare say it…? Maybe _embarrassed?_ No, it can't be.

I turned to Seth, who was looking at the ground too, but awkwardly. "I'm gonna go get changed and then go home for a bit. I'll see you later." He nodded and pulled my hand up to his mouth, kissing it one last time and then I went up the steps. After I got ready I went downstairs and had to go into the kitchen to grab my bag. Paul and Seth were both in there, standing awkwardly. I'd obviously just interrupted a conversation.

I pulled my bag of the table and put it over my shoulder. Paul pushed off the counter he'd been leaning against and walked towards me, nodding to the door. I looked over at Seth, who gave me a small smile and then walked out. Paul walked behind me out the front door and then shut it behind us. I don't know why, we both knew Seth could hear us anyway.

"Seth says if I don't give you space I'm just going to push you away," Paul said, looking down at me. Great. He listens when Seth says it. I crossed my arms, determined not to argue too much. "So if that's what you really want..." I nodded and he let out a breath, nodding back to me. "Okay."

I stood there for a moment before nodding again and turning to move. "I didn't want you to think I don't care," he said softly, glaring at the trees. I just nodded again before walking off.

* * *

I love school. Okay, that's a lie. But I love Seth's lessons. I get to spend fifty-five minutes watching Seth being all sexy and smart. And it's so cute to watch him be nice to kids who don't deserve his niceness. He's so patient that I think he might actually be a saint.

I should really do more work than I do, but I know most of it and Seth's not exactly going to tell me off for it, is he?

And he keeps looking at me. He's so adorable.

He caught my eye for the millionth time and he smiled this small but happy smile. I tried not to laugh and I grinned back at him.

But then he had to go and help that stupid Danielle girl who I met on my first day, who Tara said had a crush on my Seth.

And Danielle's not the only one. It's not like I blame them, Seth's pretty much _the _sexiest teacher to ever teach, but I really don't want to hear some girls talking about his arse. It's very difficult not to pummel them in the face.

There's this girl, Maiara, who I talk to and I kind of think she's noticed how I glare at anyone who mentions Seth in a way that is anything over than platonic – especially when we're getting changed for our sports lessons. Because we have that after History and they _always _mention something about him. What he's wearing and how yummy he is. Yes, he is the most beautiful person to walk through those school doors, but bloody hell, those girls need to keep their thoughts to themselves! I think Maiara just thinks I'm really obsessed with him, though. She is pretty much the only girl in this school who I can put up with. She's the only one who isn't annoying and doesn't spread stupid rumours.

I glared at Danielle momentarily before turning back to help Naveen. He didn't know something but was obviously too shy to ask for help from anyone.

Seth brushed his hand across my arm as he walked past and I looked up at him. He smiled at me and then went to lean against his desk, facing the class, a book in his hands. How can he make something as casual as leaning against a desk look sexy?

He knew I was staring at him because he kept looking up at me with that little smirk. But unfortunately the bell went, so I had to stop my drooling over him.

He dismissed the class but I took extra long with getting my stuff together and I smiled brightly when Seth's arms wrapped around me from behind when everyone had left.

I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"Hey," he said, leaning in to kiss me.

I smiled and kissed him back.

"How about going to see my friends tonight?" he asked, his hands on my hips.

"Oh, no, it's okay," I said dismissively, shaking my head. "You go, I've got some things to do anyway."

He frowned, his bottom lip jutting out adorably. "Please?"

"Sorry."

It's painfully obvious that his friends detest me, I'm not going to willingly spend time with them.

"What do you have to do?" he asked disbelievingly.

Oh crap. Think brain, think!

"Exactly," Seth said triumphantly. "Collin and Mel asked for me to bring you."

"No, Seth. You just go, you should see your friends more often anyway. They probably just said that because we're rarely separate and they wanted to see you, _not _because they particularily wanted me there."

He groaned and pulled me against him by my hips. He pressed his lips just under my ear. "_Please, _baby?"

I tried to laugh and push him away slightly. I failed in both.

He knows I love it when he kisses me there.

"Fine. We'll just go back to mine."

"Seth," I said with a groan. I leant my forehead against his, letting out a sigh. "Go see your friends."

"Nope," he said and pulled back, shaking his head. "Not if you won't come," he said, smiling cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes and tightened my arms around his neck. "It's just Collin and Mel, anyway. Don't you like them?"

To be fair, Collin and Mel don't appear to dislike me like the rest of them.

"Aha," he said, grinning. "Do you know what face that is?"

I laughed. "What?"

"That's the 'Seth just won' face!"

I snorted and hit him lightly but I couldn't even pretend to be angry when he smiled brightly at me. Damn his good looks.

"How do you even know what that face is? You've never seen it before," I teased and he kept on smiling.

He kissed me and I kissed him back. We started to really get into it but broke apart when we heard the knock on the door. We weren't quick enough, though, and a gawking, blushing Naveen stood at the doorway as we pulled our lips and hands off each other.

"Oh shit," I breathed as Seth swallowed, the both of us staring back at him.

Naveen mumbled something I couldn't hear and then turned to leave. I pulled him in when I saw the freshmen standing at the doorway, quickly shutting the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Naveen…" Seth started and Naveen looked down, his eyes wide with embarrassment.

Why he was so embarrassed, I have no clue. Surely Seth and I should be the ones embarrassed the most?

It was silent for a long moment until Naveen started shuffling around, flicking his thick dark hair out of his face.

"Could you…" Seth let out a breath and scratched his jaw, his eyes on me before he turned back to the nervous boy in front of us, who was glancing towards the door.

"Are you going to tell?" Seth asked and Naveen just stayed silent. "I mean, Frankie's your friend, right? Do –" Seth bit his lip, looking at me worriedly.

"Don't, Seth," I whispered. Naveen looked up at me with scared eyes and I let out a breath before taking a step closer towards him. "I'm not going to emotionally blackmail you into keeping this a secret, Naveen. If you tell the principle what we're doing I'm still going to be your friend." Meaning I'm still going to kick the shit out of anyone who's mean to him. If I'm not kicked out of school, that is. "It won't change anything between us if that's what you're worried about. We," I said, nodded my head towards Seth. "Are in the wrong. We were bound to get caught at some point. It's our fault, you don't have to _worry_ about anything."

Naveen stared me in the eyes for a moment before looking down. It was kind of strange, because he's never looked me in the eyes properly for as long as that. His eyes were the deepest brown, so dark that it looked like he didn't even have an iris. His eyes were the sort that seemed just look into your soul.

"I," he said, having trouble getting the single letter out. "W-w-w-won't-t-t-tell."

Oh, bollocks.

Now he's not telling because he thinks he has to be a good friend to me. I didn't want _that. _Of course I don't want Seth to lose his job but I don't want to manipulate Naveen. Because he's so easily manipulated and I don't want to be another person to be like that to him.

Seth looked between us and quirked an eyebrow at me when I chewed on my lower lip.

"Naveen, don't just…" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair at the back of my head. "Maybe we should just go hand ourselves in," I said to Seth and he stared at me for a moment, obviously confused as to why I'd changed my mind, before nodding and walking over to take my hand, smiling.

"Whatever you want," he said but Naveen spoke over him.

"N-no. I don't w-w-want you t-t-to d-do that b-b-because of m-me. I," he took a deep breath, swallowed and liked his lips. This was pretty much the most he'd ever spoken when it wasn't just me and him. "D-don't want _you_ t-t-to g-g-get in t-trouble."

"Oh, Naveen," I said, sighing.

"Would you feel better if we came clean?" Seth asked me and I shrugged.

"W-w-we h-have m-m-math, n-now," Naveen said, interrupting before looking down and then walking to the door.

You little bastard, Naveen. You lovely, considerate, kind, special, little bastard. Why does he have to be so lovely and make me feel so shit?

Seth hugged me quickly, kissing my forehead before gently pushing me after Naveen.

I spared one last look at Seth before we walked out the door, through the freshmen, who started filing into the classroom.

"You don't have to do this, Naveen. You have to know that," I said and he just nodded, staring at the floor as he walked exceedingly quickly to our next class. We were already late and I assume that he didn't want to be any later so when we arrived there wouldn't be too much attention on us.

"And if at any point you decide that you don't want to keep this a secret any longer then you can tell and we won't be angry in the slightest."

His eyes flickered to me for the smallest of glances and a ghost of a reassuring smile on his face and I let out a breath.

"Good."

We got to the classroom and opened the door. Everyone's heads turned to us and I felt Naveen stiffen even more.

Great. I'm doing real brilliantly at keeping the attention off of him.

* * *

When lunchtime strolled round I went and sat with Naveen, thinking it best not to risk another Seth visit. We really do need to be more careful. We were just lucky it was Naveen. I hadn't changed my mind, I still didn't want him to lose his job.

"How–" Naveen said, nodding his head to me awkwardly when we sat down.

"Oh," I said after a long moment of trying to work out what he meant. "How long or how did it start?"

He shrugged.

"Not that long… you know those three days I was ill? It was literally the day before that." He barely made any recognition of what I said, looking down, but I knew he was listening. "I don't quite know how it happened… I just started spending more and more time with him and then…"

He nodded and I smiled sadly.

I put my hand on his hand and he looked up at me quickly, as if shocked. "Thank you. I know you probably don't understand, but you not telling really means a lot to me."

I hadn't really thought of what Naveen and I had as friendship. More as just… an agreement. I would stick up for him, make his days slightly less like hell and he would, well, listen to me moan. But I suppose considering he didn't have any friends that he thought this was friendship.

Which wasn't good. I don't want him to make a connection with me. I don't want him to become dependant on me. What if we were found out? And I was expelled or something? Or just expelled for

"F-F-Frankie, are y-you sh-sh-sure th-this is s-s-sen-sensible?" he asked, looking anywhere but at me.

"I know it makes me look naïve and stupid to think that he actually cares about me, because there are probably so many people out there saying that 'this is different' when they're doing what I'm doing but… Seth really is the sweetest and most caring guy ever... he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

He nodded and we lapsed into a comfortable silence, every so often speaking about something for the rest of lunch.

I sent Seth a text to tell him that at the end of the day I'd walk to his, instead of getting a lift home. I didn't want anyone seeing me getting in his car. But he picked me up about ten minutes later and after looking around to make sure noone could see I hopped in. He sent me a half smile and grabbed my hand, squeezing it before driving off.

We drove in silence and when he parked his car outside a house that I presumed was Collin and Mel's, we got out in, also, silence.

He leaned against the bonnet as I walked around to him. Damn that casual but sexy lean of his.

He opened his arms and I eagerly walked into them, hugging him tightly.

"We're gonna have to be more careful, huh?" he said, pulling a couple strands of my hair out of my face and I nodded.

"Or I could resign…" he said and I groaned.

"Seth, don't even go there."

"No, Franks, think about it. This is the best possible option. I resign and find a teaching position in another school. We'll get to date _properly _because I'm not your teacher, and I still have a job and you won't feel guilty. Easy." He grinned happily and I rolled my eyes, leaning against him.

"And when we go around the reservation skipping and holding hands? Then someone'll notice and it will be rather fishy and then someone will tell the new school and they'll fire you because you like teenage girls."

He shook his head as I leaned against him. "Nah. I'm forty-three, love, there's already something very fishy about me." I had thought about that since he'd told me his age but I kept forgetting to bring it up.

"Haven't you ever wondered?" he asked, "People in La Push tend to not ask questions when it comes to the pack. Obviously nobody outside of our little circle knows, but the elders were very powerful in the council back in their day and have left quite an impression. Sam is pretty much seen as _the_ council elder now that all of the others have passed away. And the council keep everything hush-hush for him, even if they don't know why. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two and nobody even said a word when they started dating years and years after they'd seen him take her to school. Its kind of known that the guys have very strong relationships, nobody in their right mind would try to break us up."

It all sounded very convincing but nothing is ever that simple. I bit my lip, trying to find a flaw in his plan.

My poor lip has been chewed to pieces today.

"No," I settled with and he laughed, shaking his head at me.

"You can't even come up with a loophole, can you?" he teased.

"Yes!" I said, almost triumphantly. "Yes, I can, _actually._"

He raised a disbelieving but amused eyebrow at me as he settled his hands at my waist, preparing himself to hear it.

"Where would you get a job? There's only one school on the rez and if you're not there then you'll have to go somewhere else. And good luck with that considering the amount of unemployed people around at the moment. And then the employers will be curious as to why you left a job that was perfect for you."

He shrugged. "I have enough money to wait until there's a job opening. And I don't have to go back into teaching. I could get a job somewhere else. You know, I've been thinking about a career change for sometime now."

"Bullshit!" I called. "You _love_ teaching – any idiot can tell that from just watching you for two minutes in class."

"I love you more," he said without faltering, lifting my head with two fingers under my chin, looking intensely into my eyes with that look he gets. "I know which one I'd gladly give up. I don't want to do anything that could strain our relationship."

Oh, why does he always have to be so damn lovely all the time?

I don't want to be the reason he doesn't get to do what he loves. It's not fair.

I shook my head, another idea coming to me. I took his hand, the one that was under my chin, and laced our fingers, resting our joined hands on his stomach between us. "No. That wouldn't work because employers will want to know personal information about you. Information like your date of birth. _They'll _think you looking half your age will be a bit fishy and won't hire you, even if the La Push citizens don't."

"I'll just wait till there's a job opening somewhere in La Push with a person who will look over that."

"You might not _ever _find someone who'd do that! You can't just take chances like that! This is your _life_!"

He let out a breath, pulling me flush against him, holding my face in his hands.

"You, my lovely little Francesca, will never understand, will you? You _are_ my life. Nothing else matters."

He kissed me and I melted like I always do when he's so adorable.

"No, no," I said, pulling away, shaking my head to try and clear my thoughts. "What if in years to come I fall pregnant with octuplets? You wouldn't have enough money to support that, would you? You'd need a job and then you'll be angry you threw one that you had away."

Seth was staring at me intensely, all of the humour from our conversation gone.

"You want to have my children?" he asked, tightening his hold on my hand. "If that's what you've been thinking about then I can definitely get something sorted…"

"Oh my god, Seth!" I said, backing away, placing my hands flat on his stomach, my arms out straight. "I was just _saying _'what if'!"

He stared at me for about a minute before looking down. "You _don't_ want to have my children."

"I – I never said that," I said, dropping my arms.

He was silent, just looking down.

"I've just never thought about it," I whispered. "I mean, there aren't even any states that say I'm even an _adult_ at seventeen. I don't think – I've never... _c_hildren?"

"I've thought about it," Seth said quietly, staring down at the ground.

I tried to silently let out the breath that seemed caught in my throat. But I knew he could hear it, anyway.

"In general or... with me?" I asked. His face wasn't directed towards me and he looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"Both. But since I met you, I've only thought about it with you."

I bit my lip.

"That – that doesn't mean that I want to have children with you _now_."

I let out a breath and nodded, relieved. I didn't want there to be another thing that I couldn't give him.

Well I could, I guess. I just… it's a bit soon. And even before I find out I was adopted, I thought that it was unfair to have a child unless you're completely ready for one. It's a big commitment and, hell, I only found out he was a _werewolf _the other day. Even if it may not _feel_ like it's too soon, it is. Plus, I'd be _the _worst mother in the world.

That even sounds weird… me, a mother? It's just not right.

"Does that freak you out?" he asked quietly and I frowned as I looked back up at him.

"Does what freak me out?" I asked, confused.

"That I've thought about us having babies."

"Oh, Seth," I said, moving forward and hugging him tightly. "Not at all. How many times do I have to tell you? You will never _ever_ freak me out."

He hugged me even tighter, burying his face in my hair. "It's not like I'm picking out baby names, or anything. I've just wondered, you know?"

"Yeah. If you had millions of baby books and had fused pictures of us together to try and work out what our children would look like and had the pictures stuck in a scrapbook then it might be a little different."

He laughed. "No, no. I only have, like, seventeen baby books and the pictures are stuck on my walls. I'm not _that _bad," he said sarcastically and I grinned, leaning up to kiss him.

"So we're at an agreement?" I said and he frowned.

"Agreement?"

"You're not going to quite your job? Yes? Okay. Good. Thank you."

He growled lightly at me and his big arms wrapped around me, hoisting me up into the air. I grinned and then he shut me up by biting my neck lightly, my feet off the ground as he squeezed me.

"Why are you so stubborn?" he grumbled.

I laughed and slapped at his hands. "Don't be a douche, put me down."

He grinned at me as he lowered me but my feet still centimetres from the ground.

"You think you're _so _clever just because you're so strong," I said and he laughed, kissing me softly.

"You love it," he grinned.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Wichser."

He pulled a very amusing confused face. "What did you call me?"

"_Wichser_."

"Sounds German," he said, staring at me with his eyes squinted a little. "I really regret not learning German now."

I shook my head at him and through a laugh said, "du verdammter Arschficker."

He let out a loud bellow-like laugh. "Now you're _definitely _telling me what that means!"

"You dumb arse-fucker," I said, laughing at Seth as he pretended to be offended, still puling that amusing confused face.

"You _bitch!_" he said, whispering the insult as he stared at me in mock horror.

I grinned madly as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. "You love it," I said, trying to copy his voice.

He laughed and then kissed me, it was soft but forceful still.

"I do," he murmured, rubbing his nose against mine slowly, his lips only millimetres away from mine.

"Are you going to come inside the goddamn house _at_ _all _today?" Collin shouted and we both turned to see him at the front door, his hands on his hips.

We laughed and Seth put me back on the ground, holding my hand in his as we walked to his house.

Collin embraced Seth tightly when we walked through the door. "Oh, god, where have you been hiding, bro? I haven't seen you in so long. I miss you, man!"

Seth just stared back at him distastefully and Collin pouted before turning to me, still holding onto Seth tightly..

"If you're wondering, Mel's in the kitchen. Where all you women belong," he joked and I let out a loud laugh as Seth pushed him in the shoulder, shoving him away.

"Oh _really?" _I asked, knowing that he was just joking.

"You should join her," he added as an afterthought, rubbing his arm and shooting an un-amused look at Seth.

Mel came around the corner, waving a big wooden spoon at him as she glared.

"What was that, Col? You don't want any food for a week? If you say so."

His cheeky little grin faded. "_What?_" he yelped and she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Frankie," she said, turning to me and I smiled. With one final laugh at Collin I walked into the kitchen with Mel because they seemed to need some man time together.

"He's not really a sexist pig, by the way," she said dryly, glaring at him over her shoulder. He smiled this really goofy smile.

"Love you!" he called and she shook her head before turning to me.

"If you ever want Seth to do anything, either offer him food or threaten to keep him from food. The way to the guys' hearts is through their stomachs."

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update! But PLEASE review, I don't know whether you guys like it so I don't know whether you want me to keep writing. When I get less reviews in chapters it's usually because they're not that great, so please just drop a line as to what it is you don't like. :) Plus, reviews make me update faster!  
**

**What did you think of this chapter? I think it's time for Seth and Frankie to just have some fluffy times together now as the drama with Frankie/Fleur is out of the way. What do you think? Is it too much? What do you want to happen with Paul?**

**(Sorry, Holly, I know I said I was going to rewrite this so it was simply Seth/Frankie loveliness but I really can't seem to get any inspiration. I did through in some Paul daddy drama for you though!)**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this! I hope you like it :)  
**


	15. You Better Freaking Lie, Seth

I know I've said this before, and you probably think I'm obsessed with Seth's appearance, but he is freaking cute.

He told me to come round sometime today and I was a tad bit later than I intended and obviously later than he'd thought, considering he'd fallen asleep, sprawled out, on his armchair. And Seth is _adorable _when he sleeps. When I sleep I just look like a zombie. I don't move and you can't even tell I'm breathing. Seth, however, is the opposite.

He snores. And it's not an annoying snore like some people have (like Harvey) it's a really cute snore. I didn't even think you could get cute snores before I heard his.

So, yeah, I wasn't going to just wake him up. Guess what I did instead?

I cleaned his kitchen. That makes me sound so weird because I know there aren't many people my age (or any age, for that matter) who would happily spend their time cleaning, let alone do someone else's house. I just hate it when things are dirty. I don't care if it's untidy but I physically cannot stand it when things are dirty. Tiffany and Harvey love it because I spring clean the house at least once a week. This isn't the first time I've taken it upon myself to clean his house, so if Seth did wake up he wouldn't be _too _weirded out.

But after I ran out of things to clean I couldn't put it off much longer and eventually I had to wake him up because he also had to go out in about an hour. It was exceedingly difficult to do, though. I stood in front of him for about twenty minutes, debating about just calling Mel up and telling her Seth couldn't go. He was going round to help her plan her wedding… Apparently he's great at organising things and good with numbers to help her sort it out. And Collin is 'no help whatsoever' so I came to the conclusion that she really wouldn't be too happy if I just said he couldn't go and so I gently nudged him awake.

He woke up relatively quickly and a big smile spread across his face. He gently pulled me onto his lap, nuzzling his face against my neck, still slightly sleepy.

"I started to think you were going to stand me up," he murmured, pushing my hair behind my ear and then kissed where my neck met my shoulder softly.

"And I was starting to think you'd never wake up," I replied, shaking my head so the hair fell out from behind my ear. I don't like it when it's behind my ears. I think it makes me look really strange and I hate my ears. Actually, I just hate ears in general.

He frowned at me for doing so but then yawned, and leaned his head back, staring at me intently. "What's the time?"

"Two-ish," I said and his bottom lip jutted out.

Told you. He's adorable.

"Oh. How long have you been here?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Not that long, really."

He sniffed and then looked at me disapprovingly. "You've been cleaning," he stated unhappily and I smiled at him. "Why didn't you wake me up?" he whined, pulling me closer to him.

I smiled at him, leaning my head back against the arm he had wrapped around my neck, holding me against his chest.

"It's only about 2 months till we have a school holiday," I remembered, smiling at the thought of so long without any school to worry about, no annoying rumours or having to worry about other teachers.

He ran his hand through my hair, smiling, before he lowered his lips to mine. "Come away with me."

"What?" I murmured between kisses.

With a deep breath he pulled back, smiling at me with only slight nervousness. "Lets go away."

"Go away?" I repeated confusedly and he grinned and nodded.

"Like a holiday."

"Holiday?" I repeated again, and he nodded, playing with my hair.

"It could be for two weeks or just the one," he said softly and I looked up at him, biting my lip. "Think about it… just me and you. Alone. No Paul – none of any of your parents. We'd be able to go and not worrying about being seen. And I could actually hold your hand in public. We'd be able to do whatever we wanted, when we wanted."

Seth _really_ knows how to convince me to do something.

"But," I said and Seth sighed, but smiled at me anyway, waiting for the excuses. "What would I tell Harvey and Tiff? And I don't have enough money to –"

"Don't be silly, Fran. You know that I'd never let you pay. And just tell Harvey and Tiff you're going away with Paul, he's had a holiday booked with Louise and their kids for while now for then."

I bit down on my lower lip again. "But don't you have your pack duties here?"

He shrugged. "Not really. I'm covering for Collin when he goes on his honeymoon. And I've covered pretty much everyone else whenever they're going on holiday. They'd be fine with covering my shifts for once. Plus, there's been pretty minimal vampire activity around here lately."

Seth kissed me softly. "Please, baby? For me?"

"But…" I started but the endless lists of reasons why we shouldn't go just disappeared from my head. "Fuck it." He smiled brightly. "Yes."

"Yes?" he asked eagerly and I nodded.

"I know I'll probably regret this, but yes," I said with a laugh and he grinned, kissing me.

He bounced up and wrapped his arms around me, hoisting me up into the air as if I weighed nothing.

"Ah, I promise you, you won't regret it," he said joyfully, spinning me around slowly and listing off a bunch of places that he wanted us to go, deciding that it would 'probably be easier' if we just went everywhere.

I take back what I said. I don't care if I die on this holiday, simply because it's made him so happy. Seth is the most excitable adult I've ever met.

"You know what, Frankie?" he asked happily as he ceased the spinning, flopping down on the sofa.

"What, Seth?" I asked, humouring him.

"I'm so happy that I can't even be bothered to be in a mood with you for not waking me up."

I laughed and closed my eyes as I leaned into him. He wrapped his arm around my back as I rested my head against him, my legs draped over his lap.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked as I slipped my hand into his and pulled the arm around my back up so it was around my shoulders and snuggled into him.

"I don't have a particular preference, so wherever you want to go," I said as he pushed my hair out of the way. "You smell really lovely," I commented and he smiled.

f

f

f

f

f

I hate Yuma.

I hate him so much.

I mean, yes, he's Seth's nephew or something like that but he's a twat.

A stupid, cocky, little twat.

I was still on school grounds, but near the gate and there he was, with his stupid little crew, physically beating up Naveen. Yes – _beating _him.

There are some schools that I've been to where they couldn't even contemplate having pupils that would gang up and hit someone. I can't understand how schools can let people like Yuma, Greg and their friends stay at this school. Probably because of who Yuma's dad is.

"For the love of god, Yuma," I spat as I shoved him off Naveen, a sadistic grin on his face as he looked at Naveen on the floor, in that cocky 'I'm a really hard boy' way. "Just leave him the fuck alone."

"Oh, get lost," he said in a bored tone, pushing his long hair out of his face, licking his lips.

"What the hell has he even done to you?" I said, exasperated. Naveen just minds his own business. He doesn't even say anything to them when they're so cruel to him.

"Come on, honey," Greg said patronisingly, taking a step closer to me. "We don't want to have to hurt a girl."

My nostrils flared as I glared down at him. I hate it when people patronise me. Sometimes I can take it but when it's coming from someone like _him... _

I put my hands on his shoulders and jolted my knee up hard and it connected nicely with his crotch. Needless to say, he sort of crumpled to the floor.

Yuma grabbed my arm and pulled me close against him. "Seriously, Frankie. Fuck off right now," he whispered into my ear so none of the others could hear. "I'll tell Seth."

I scoffed and ripped my arm from his grasp. "Tell him _what_, exactly, you little shit?"

He glared at me and looked from side to side to his friends who were looking at him expectantly. Well, Greg wasn't, he was hobbling off.

Kai, another one of their little cronies, started laughing like an idiot. "Oh, stop being such a tosser," I said, angry and if I admit it, a tiny bit scared. They're freaking psychotic and there are more of them. Even if I am taller than them. Well, not Yuma. He was growing quite a bit lately – which seemed to just make him look more menacing.

"Oh, just go back to Mr. Clearwater," Yuma said, loud enough for them all to hear. My head snapped to him.

Oh no he didn't.

"What?" I snapped, my heart stopping.

I told Seth. I told him that he was too trusting. I told him that Yuma would tell someone. But oh no, he wouldn't because 'his dad used to be the pack leader' and blah, blah, blah. Just because his parents are nice doesn't mean they can't produce an arsehole like Yuma.

"Francesca," he dragged my name out mockingly, grinning at Kai and Elijah, who were snickering like idiots. "Brings a whole new meaning to the term 'teachers pet'."

Before he'd even finished that sentence, I'd punched him in the face. Yep, a nicely aimed punch straight to the jaw. It was long over-due.

Unfortunately, Yuma managed to swing his arm round, hitting me before I'd even seen it coming. And he was stronger than me. By quite a lot.

"Frankie!" Naveen squeaked as I fell backwards from the impact slightly.

But guess who came to break up the little 'fight' before I could even retaliate? _Guess. _

Oh, yes. My beloved Mr Jenkins. The idiot who also didn't come in to help until after these girls made this other girl cry.

I hate him too.

So now here I am, sitting in the principles office, next to Yuma who's whining like a baby and holding a stupid little icepack next to his stupid little pissy jaw while Mr Jenkins and Mr Derrick wait for our parents to arrive because we couldn't sort out this little 'mishap' between the two of us. Basically, I would just take all the blame.

All of Yuma's shitty friends had just run away like cowards because they didn't want to get in trouble. They're real great friends, aren't they? Running away to let Yuma get in trouble. Not that he'll even get shouted at. Oh no, this is all somehow _my _fault. Naveen's already gone home. His dad picked him up only a few moments ago. He looked terrible. I want him to press charges. Noone should get away with doing that to another human being.

"Yuma? Yuma?" we heard a shrill woman's voice call before the door swung open. "Oh!" Emily let out as she ran to his side, fussing over him and his face. "What's happened to you?"

Sam walked in and stood next to his wife as Yuma tried to act cool and swatted away his mothers fussing hands.

But just as I was smirking at him for being a momma's boy, Tiff ran through the doors and started fussing over my eye, which is apparently a little swollen and my eyebrow is cut open. I did think the side of my face felt a little wet. I was just too angry to focus on the pain right now.

Harvey came in as well and Mr Derrick stood up. "What the bloody hell happened here?" Harvey shouted, looking between Yuma and me.

"I found your daughter hitting young Yuma, here," Jenkins said, also standing up and motioning the arsehole next to me as if he were a saint.

My jaw dropped. "That's total bull-!" Tiff squeezed my shoulder before I could finish and I resigned back in my chair, glaring at Jenkins.

"And… Yuma was just the innocent one in all of this then?" Harvey said accusingly, swapping menacing glares with Sam. For once I actually felt like standing up and high-fiving him. "The boy who is taller, stronger and in better condition?"

"Well," good ol' Derrick said, stepping in. "That's what we were trying to work out but these two couldn't come to an agreement on what happened."

"Well I wouldn't say that he is completely innocent considering my daughters eyebrow is _busted open,_" Harvey said, pointing angrily but trying to remain calm.

"She's not your daughter, though, is she?" Sam said, his angry eyes boring holes in the side of my own and Harvey's head for insulting his 'precious' son.

But that wasn't really the right thing to say and soon enough Harvey and Sam were throwing back and forth insults. It really was quite embarrassing.

"Oh, you must be_ so _proud. It really takes a lot of work to bring a child up to be a bullying arsehole," Harv spat and Sam was about to retaliate when Derrick stood in again.

"That is _enough,_" he said forcefully, bringing the other two men to stare at him. "I called you in so you could help sort this out like mature adults and parents should, not start a fight of your own like school children."

"I resent that!" I defended but Tiff just looked and me and shook her head.

Oh dear.

"Right –" Derrick started but Paul barged through the door.

"What the fuck is going on?" he shouted and Yuma pretty much shat himself.

"Great. Just great," Derrick mumbled, shaking his head and sitting down.

"Paul. Paul, just calm down," Sam said as Paul's eyes went from and landed on Yuma, whose own eyes were really freaking wide.

"Excuse me, sir. You're going to have to calm down or I'm going to have to ask you to leave," Mr Derrick said but his words appeared to go unnoticed.

"Right. This was a bad idea," he sighed. "I think it's best if everyone just went their separate ways. Yuma and Francesca will both have to serve a months detention."

"A months detention?" Harv said scornfully. "Is that it? You can stuff that right up your arse. If that's the type of punishment you give for physically abusing students then I don't want my daughter going to an establishment that can't be controlled and is unsafe. Frank, get your bag. We're leaving."

My heart was racing so quickly it didn't seem safe. What did that mean? That I wasn't at this school anymore? Would I go somewhere else? Or is this just one of those things that Harvey says when he gets angry but won't actually follow through with? Because if he pulls me out of school then this is great news for Seth and I.

So we exited the school, along with Paul, Sam and his family. But just as we were coming out of the entrance guess who came striding towards us, a look of dead hatred in his usually happy and loving eyes?

Brownie points for whoever guessed Seth.

If I thought that Yuma looked like he shat himself when he saw Paul then that is _nothing _compared to when he saw Seth. Sam and Paul stepped forward as the rest of us just stood there, gaping at him.

"Seth, seriously. Calm it," Paul said, pushing Seth back as he glared wide-eyed and unblinkingly at Yuma. You can tell he was _very _angry if even _Paul _thought it was too much.

"For fuck sake, Seth," Sam said. "Calm down!" he shouted in his most authoritive voice.

Seth was shaking really badly. Like, _really _badly. I was worried as hell. I didn't want him to change in front of my parents or just outside the school.

Paul whispered in his ear but nothing seemed to be able to stop his struggle to get to Yuma and (I'm guessing) rip him to bits.

"She's fucking bleeding!" Seth shouted, his nostrils flaring.

"Oh," I said quietly and put the back of my hand and wiped away at it, as that would actually help.

I just don't like seeing him angry.

You know how I said that my heart was beating at an unnatural rate? Well, that rate had tripled.

This is not good.

"It's fine, Seth," I said, trying to get his attention. "It was my fault."

It wasn't, but just because I hate Yuma doesn't mean I want Seth to kill him.

"_He hit you_," Seth roared, outraged, his body convulsing. Paul and Sam were really struggling to keep a hold of him and Yuma was crapping his pants, hiding behind Emily.

Harvey stepped forward at my side and –… oh, fuck. Harvey.

Shit. Shit. _Shit_.

I'm. Gonna. Die.

_This is not good. _I tried to communicate with Seth through my eyes that he needs to calm down right now but he really doesn't seem to be getting that this is _not _how a _teacher _would react.

"And what the fucking hell has that got to do with you?" Harvey shouted – no, he bellowed.

That seemed to grab everyone's attention.

Yep, that definitely did the trick.

Seth's body was still shivering slightly with anger and his jaw was still locked but it was complete silence. Us all just staring at him, hoping that for some miraculous reason he would have a random memory loss and completely forget all about that.

"Is someone going to bloody tell me what is going on?" Harvey turned to me and I just stared down at the ground, begging it would just swallow me up. This cannot be happening. This actually cannot be happening.

"Frankie," he said in a warning tone and I just shook my head, not looking up.

"Francesca," Tiffany said, speaking for the first time. It was in that motherly 'you know you're in deep shit whatever happens, just confess and I might not butcher you too badly' way.

Oh no.

"What?" I tried to be defensive but it's impossible to lie to her. It really is. I crossed my arms and looked up at her to see her raise her eyebrow. "I don't even know what you're talking about." Even _I _didn't believe that.

"Don't you dare lie to me," she said, her eyes stern.

I pulled a face at her and was about to make a remark on her being a bit of a hypocrite, but taking into consideration are particular circumstances I thought it was best not to.

Harvey then turned his attention back to Seth, walking towards him slowly.

"Why do you care what happens to her? Why are you acting like a complete freaking animal?" he asked quietly, slowly. Seth breathed heavily and guiltily. "You know, I thought there was something really fucking wrong with you. You don't think we saw the way you looked at her at the bonfire?" Harv asked crisply. "Do you have feelings for my seventeen-year old daughter?"

Lie. Lie, Seth. Seth, you better freaking lie.

"Yes."

My insides were literally screaming at him. Who does that! Who just outright answers truthfully to something like that?

I'm going to die.

"Frankie, get in the car," Harvey said sternly but yet somehow completely calmly, not taking his eyes off of Seth.

"Wha – no. You don't understand," I said quickly but all hope was gone. We're in trouble. Deep, deep trouble.

Tiffany nudged me angrily towards their car, which I could now see in the car park. "I'm not going to just –" but I was cut off as Paul walked past and grabbed my arm gently, pulling me along.

"No, Paul!" I hissed. "You can't – Harvey, please don't –" My attempts at speaking were futile. Nobody was listening.

"Don't worry, Frankie," Paul said as he pulled me over to the car even though my eyes were glued to the others.

"'Don't worry'!" I scoffed. "How the bloody hell am I supposed to _not _worry, you idiot!" I asked, hysterical and Paul took hold of my shoulders and span me around.

"Because Seth can take any physical beating Harvey wants to give him to make him feel better and there is nothing that he can do or say that will stop Seth from being with you, okay?" I was utterly confused as to why Paul said that… it kind of helped.

"But," I nervously fidgeted with the back of my hair. "What if –"

"It'll be fine. Trust me. You're his imprint. Nothing will keep you apart. You think you're the only two who have had problems? Every one of us has. But you will always end up with him, that's the whole point."

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. "Why are you talking like that? Aren't you repulsed at the thought of me with Seth?"

He rolled his eyes and straightened up. "Of course. I wish that he hadn't imprinted on you. But he has and that's what I hate because I know there is no possible way that he won't be with you."

"Oh. Okay." I turned and went to walk back but Paul put an arm out in front of me.

"Don't. It will probably be easier if you're not there."

"What? Do you know what they're saying? Can you hear? Please, tell me what they're saying?"

He shrugged. "My hearing isn't as good as it was but, yeah, I can. And it's probably best you don't know."

"Who cares about 'probably'? Please just tell me."

He faltered as I looked up into his eyes and he sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Is it bad?"

"It's understandable."

I glared at him and then groaned, flopping against the side of the car. "This is all my fault."

Paul just carried on staring at the others and I thought about bolting over there but knew it was no use. This is impossible.

If I hadn't been fighting with Yuma then this would never have happened.

But if I hadn't been fighting with Yuma then that would mean he was still hitting Naveen. And my life becoming more difficult is better than someone else being physically abused, I suppose. But if it means that Seth gets upset… well I'd rather anything than Seth being upset. I'm just going to blame Yuma. It's so much easier to just blame someone else for all of this.

Paul sucked in through his teeth and my head snapped towards them just to see Harvey speaking. I, naturally, went to go over but Paul grabbed the back of my jumper, keeping me there.

"I hate you."

He just laughed back at me. Idiot.

"What did he say?" I begged but Paul shrugged.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

"Better sooner rather than later, though, isn't it?" I asked and he just chuckled and shook his head.

Oh flipping heck. How can this happen? This day has gone from okay, to bad, to great, to downright crap.

Harvey shouted something at Seth and then smashed him in the face. I gasped as Seth stumbled back and then instinctively went forward but Paul pulled me back. "Don't worry, he's fine," he said, rolling his eyes. "He's just putting on that it hurt to make Harvey feel better. Just relax."

"_Relax?" _I screached. How the hell am I supposed to _relax _when someone just hit my Seth? Especially when it's Harvey and it's my fault?_  
_

He shook his head at me just as Harvey marched off. Tiffany then – to my _great _surprise – went and bloody slapped Seth!

Tiffany! Slapping! This is practically unheard of!

"Don't shout at them for hurting him," Paul whispered as they neared. I just glared at them all, worrying about Seth.

"Get in the car," Harvey said hotly to me before he got in the drivers seat. I didn't move and when Tiff got there she just looked at me. For a short woman she's scary. My eyes went over to Seth but this only infuriated her more.

"Don't look him! Get in the goddamn car!" she screeched and I gulped.

Uh oh.

I quickly got in and Paul shut the door behind me, giving me a slightly helpless but reassuring smile.

This is not good. The minute I get in I'm calling Seth. What the hell could they have possibly said? Oh god.

The whole car ride back was filled with thick, awkward silence. I just stared out the window as all the greens and browns flashed past. By the time we got back to the house I practically ran inside.

"Where are you going? Get down here right now," Harvey shouted when I was halfway up the stairs.

I groaned and walked down the stairs, standing at the bottom, my mobile already in my hand.

"I can't even form the words to explain to you how disappointed we are in you right now, Francesca," Harvey said and I just stared at the floor, my arms behind my back as I leant against the staircase.

"Do you know how stupid you've been?" he asked with a slight hysteric tone to his voice. "I can't believe you would do something like this."

I now glared at the carpet. He has absolutely no idea what 'this' is.

"What did you think? That when you left school you'd be together and play happy families? No, Frankie. That just doesn't happen. I can't believe that you would let yourself get into this. I can't believe you would be so incredibly _naïve! _I always thought you were such a clever girl. Don't you get it? He's _how _old? And I suppose you think he's 'the one', right?" I didn't respond and he let out a breath. "For fuck sake." He rubbed his hand over his face and looked up at me again.

"Do you know how many girls go through this exact same situation and get hurt? Do you know how many girls _he's _done this with? You can't honestly believe that he loves you, can you? He was just using you, I…" Harvey shook his head and turned around.

"Baby," Tiffany said, stepping forward. "You didn't… tell me you didn't…?"

"Have sex with him?" I offered and they both looked at me with horrified eyes. "No. You don't get it – he's not like that."

Harvey swore. "We don't get it? You're the one who _doesn't __get it_! He's not 'in love with you' or any other bullshit he's led you to believe. He's just grooming you! You're probably not the first girl he's done this with and he probably knows exactly what to do, what sort of lies he has to feed to girls like you so you'd trust him completely."

"No, _you _don't get it! Seth – he wouldn't do that! You don't know –"

"We don't know him like you do?" Harvey interrupted scornfully. "This is ridiculous. Absolute bollocks. You can't honestly still believe…" he stopped and took a breath. "You blatently don't understand how serious this is. I know what you're like, Frankie. I know you won't believe that you're wrong but _please, _for gods sake_._ Can you just take a step away – without thinking about your feelings – and see this from a rational point of view? Why would he risk his whole life for you? He wouldn't let himself fall for a student – he wouldn't do anything if he weren't going to get something out of it. He wouldn't risk his career if he didn't know he could get away with it."

"Please," Tiff pleaded. "We're trying to help you. We can't watch you get hurt. And I don't mean just emotionally. I know that you believe he loves you and that he'd never hurt you and that this is different. But it's not. How long have you even known him? There have been so many girls out there who have been fooled by predators like him. And I'm not saying you're a fool, love," she pushed my hair behind my ear and I shook her off, clenching my jaw and just fixated my eyes on the ground. "You have to understand, Francesca."

"This is exactly what grooming is. Why can't you bloody see that?" Harvey cut in, breaking Tiffany's soft voice with his louder, angry, harsh voice. "Sick perverts like him get you to trust him so abundantly until you can't think that there is anything wrong with it. Can't you see that this is wrong?"

I wanted to shout at him. Scream at him that he was wrong. But I couldn't. They didn't understand and they never would. 'Oh, yes. You have to believe Seth because, well, he's a werewolf and says that I'm his soul mate!'. I'm sure that will go down just splendidly. That won't make me look even stupider and naïve at all.

"Promise me," Tiffany said, taking hold of my hand. "Promise me that whatever is going on with you and that man that you will stop. Don't go after him."

I pulled my hand away and shrugged, trying to blink away the tears that came because I was so angry. "Yeah, fine. Whatever."

"You're grounded," Harvey said and my head snapped to him.

"Oh, come on!" I protested but he just crossed his arms over his chest. "That's stupid. I'm going to see him at school anyway."

He snorted. "Yes. Because you're setting foot in that school again," he said sarcastically. "Plus, I'm not going to stop till he's fired."

My jaw dropped. "No," I said slowly and in horror.

"For god sake!" He shouted, throwing his arms in the air. "He should be in _prison!_"

"No! Please don't. You don't get. We're not doing anything, he hasn't done anything! We just talked and got close because he's friends with Paul and he was helping out – that doesn't mean he was going to do anything. Would Paul let me even look at him if he were like that?"

"How would I know what Paul would do? How do _you _know what Paul would do? He only just found out you were his daughter," Harvey said and for once I defended him.

"That's not his fault! You don't get it. Seth isn't like that and he would never have done anything – we're just friends!"

"You seriously want us to believe that?" he asked disbelievingly. "After what happened today you want me to think he only thinks of you as a friend? He was a bloody animal. He must have serious issues – control and protective issues. I'm incredibly worried about your safety. I won't let you get involved with someone like that. He's a paedophilic nutcase and I'm calling the police."

"Harvey!" I shouted, close to tears. My mind was going at a mile an hour. There _had _to be some way out of this. But I just couldn't find one.

This is what I was dreading. And now it's happening and it's my own dad who's causing it! I cannot be the cause of Seth losing his job.

"But you can't prove it!" I said desperately. "What are you going to tell the police? 'Oh yes. He said he liked my daughter. Lock him up'?"

Harvey didn't look worried, though. "I'll find a way to get him fired."

"Do you know how hard it is to get teachers fired? You've got no proof."

"Why are you doing this, Frankie?" he asked with a sigh. I just shrugged and we all stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"I'm going out," I said and walked towards the door.

"Francesca! Your father said you were grounded and you are not going to leave this house!" Tiff said and I turned around to look at them.

"I was just going to the diner."

"You say that but right now we can't trust you," she said and I scoffed.

"Because I can really trust you, can't I?" I said sarcastically.

"Get to your room right now! I can't even look at you right now!" she screeched and I rolled my eyes, walking off to the stairs.

"Frank, give me your phone," Harv said and my head snapped to him.

"No way."

His eyes burned with anger. "I'm your father and you will do as I say!"

You're not my father, I thought bitterly but didn't say anything.

"Give it to me or I'm just going to ring up and cancel the contract." I glared at him as he looked at me with a triumphant look. I let out a frustrated groan and just chucked the phone at him, marching up the stairs. I was just going to go climb out the window anyway.

"Oh, don't think we don't know exactly what you're planning to do," Harvey called after me and moments later I was sat on my bed watching as Harvey locked all the windows and took all the keys.

"Seriously? This is what you've come to?" he just ignored me. "You can't _imprison _me forever, you know."

He looked at me. "This isn't imprisonment, Frankie. This is being _grounded. _Most kids don't climb out the bloody windows anyway."

"This is ridiculous."

He sighed on his way out and turned to me.

"We're doing this for your own good. We just don't want you to get hurt. After seeing what a total out-of-control state he was in today I don't want him to have any contact with you or be able to get anywhere near you."

He doesn't know how much keeping me away from Seth will hurt.

"So what? You're just going to keep me in the house forever?"

He just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure it's illegal," I said.

"Do you know what _is _illegal? Having a relationship with your teacher," he replied smartly and I squinted my eyes at him. "Now, if only we could both stick to the law, wouldn't life be so much better?"

"You do realise I pretty much hate you right now?" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Having a child isn't about being 'liked', Frankie."

I pulled a face at him. "So why even adopt me, then? What did you get out of it?"

He sighed in that fatherly way that made me want to punch him round the face and push him through my window. "You wouldn't understand unless you had a child."

"But I'm _not_ your child. You were a complete stranger to me," I said and he slammed the door behind him.

I groaned and flung myself down on the bed almost over-dramatically.

But it can't be over-dramatic. Because I can't see Seth. And I need to see Seth.

I just don't see anyway out of this.

There is nothing that I can do.

… apart from divorcing Harvey and Tiffany. But could I do that? After everything?

I ran my hands over my face in distress but then a piercing pain shot through my forehead – or more predominantly, my eyebrow. I groaned as I looked at the blood smudged on my palm and made my way to the bathroom, searching through the cabinets for the first-aid kit that I know is there somewhere.

"It's in here," Tiff said softly, bending down and retrieving it from under the sink right at the back of the cupboard.

"Thanks."

She sighed and instructed me to sit down and I did so on the edge of the bathtub, not making eye contact with her.

We were both in complete silence as she cleaned and patched me up.

"You know we love you."

I let out a long breath and glared at the tiled floor. "I know. I get it. But _you _don't."

She stroked the side on my face and pushed my hair out of my face, and I for the second time moved away from her.

"You're a beautiful young girl who is vulnerable –"

"How am I vulnerable?" I asked and she looked at me.

"It's obvious. Ever since Fleur –"

I let out an angry grunt and stood up sharply, heading towards the door.

"Why won't you just talk to us about it?" she asked and I could have screamed.

"How could I?" I spat.

It was her and Harvey who made us move anyway. I begged and flipping _begged_ them to just let us stay there but they didn't because they didn't think it was 'real love' and we'd both 'get over it'. They think that just because I'm young that I can't have real, serious and a hundred percent true feelings.

They couldn't have just let me have a normal childhood, could they? For as long as I remember I've been the weirdo gypsy kid who moves on without any friends. And when I finally actually build a relationship with anyone they're always the ones who try and break it. At least I used to have Tom. But he went and fucking left as well. They're the ones who made me feel so alone.

"You know I'm always here for you to talk to," she said and I just shrugged and walked out. Because no, I don't know that. I've never talked to her about any of my feelings. Even when I told her I was freaking bi she just said that it was probably just a 'faze' I was going through. Tiffany and Harvey didn't even fly back with me for Fleur's funeral. Whenever anything happens I'm not the sort of person to talk to anyone about my 'feelings', and I certaintly am not going to speak to _them. _There are only two people I've ever felt completely comfortable to talk about my feelings with. One of them is dead and the other I'm banned from seeing.

I just got dressed, curled up under my covers and went to sleep. Well, I laid on my bed for hours on end, wide awake, my mind reeling, going over everything that had just happened and what went wrong.

I need Seth so bad.

* * *

**So, that's the fifteenth chapter of Forbidden, and finally everything is out in the open. Before I go on to ask you lots of questions, I would like to say a massive apology to those who have been waiting for an update! Three months... I'm awful. Truly awful. I can't believe on the first story I wrote I could update like once a day. I could bore you with loads and loads of excuses but it really all just comes down to the fact that I honestly have not had the time. I'm in my last year of school and lately it has been soooo hectic as I'm leaving school in about 3 months so it's been very hectic with coursswork, mocks and revision. But I am very sorry. And I really hope that I can update soon but I wouldn't hold your breath. I was thinking of just putting this on hold for a while so I can pick it up in a little while to finish, as I still have lots that I want to put into this story, and I feel that I'm really only about 3/5 through. But I wasn't going to put up just an Author's Note as I find them so annoying. So this is my apology gift, I think I stuffed quite a bit of drama in it.**

**Okay... how did you find the chapter? All types of feedback are more than welcome, as always :) Was the fight between Yuma and Frankie too much? I really don't think I like it. But I think it's just because I can't stand boy/girl fights and I'm not the type of person to actually get in a fist-fight **– **there are a few girls in my school that would do this so I don't think it's unrealstic, I just felt awkward writing it and don't think it's written very well. But I had to have it in, I think.**

**What are your thoughts on what's going to happen? How will they get over this? Favourite/most hated parts? What do you think of Tiffany and Harvey's reaction? Over the top, not severe enough or just right?**

**And lastly I would like to apologise to those that reviewed last chapter but I didn't get back to, I do appreciate you so much but didn't have time so I'll just write it at the end of this as if I replied now you would probably have just forgotten that you reviewed/what story this is, plus there were loads of reviews from people who weren't signed in.  
**

**So if you hadn't reviewed, you'll probably want to skip the rest of this, but thanks for reading and ****thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, who favourited/subscribed to this story :)

* * *

**

**AliciaEM** - Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it. Hopefully you'll like this chapter as much, and that I continued it like it was before :)

**Kehafan19** - Thank you for reviewing, sorry it took so long to update!

**Jenny** - Thanks so much for both of your reviews! I'm happy that you like this :)

**Dominickbaby** - Thank you for reviewing, you don't have to apologise for not doing so before :)

**SmileForTheCamera-SmileForMe **- Thank you so much for such a long review! And I do agree that their relationship happened too soon. There is so much of this that when I look back at I wish I could re-write, but at the time it sort of just felt right to put it there. But I want to get this finished before I go back and change things :)

The only explination I have of Seth not caring _too _much about people talking about them is that he's 42, and probably doesn't care about other school childrens opinions, as well as the fact that he's been waiting so long for her, and only really wants her. Plus, all his friends/family, whose opinions he does care about, understand so don't judge him on that. But just because he says to Frankie that he doesn't care doesn't mean that deel down he's a bit affected by everyone talking.

**Alice Ecila** - Thank you for all your reviews! I do love Paul very much, too. I think that I may just do a very small story on him, because I have an idea that I like, that I don't really think has been done a lot but I don't have that many more ideas on where to go from there, and I do have ideas on what I'd like to do as well with other characters.

And I am also so glad that you liked me going on about Seth's looks :L Because I agree that so often you barely hear anyone talk about how hot they are after the initial get together, which I think is a great shame! Thank you so much for the compliments, I'm glad you liked it :)

**RaRaRiotfan81387** - Thank you so much! That means so much to me and I'm so glad that you like it!

**Swanny21 **- Thanks for the review! And... I think you may have read my mind or seen into the future! I don't want to give anything away, but keep reading and I think you may be getting what you want :)

**Luv2swim81136** - Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, and please thank you friend for recomending this story! I'm really glad that you both like it :)

**Twilightno1fan2009** - Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the chapter and this story :)

**Massive apologies if I missed anyone out, my emails are very... unpredictable.**

**Anyway, thanks again everyone! :)  
**


	16. Resolution?

I hate the smell of bacon.

It literally makes me want to puke. Mmm, roasting pig flesh. That sure is yummy.

Do you know what else I hate?

Harvey and Tiffany.

You may not have gathered that yet so I thought I'd just reiterate it for you.

It's been twelve hours and I already feel like bashing my head against a wall. I can't actually live without Seth. I can't even listen to my bloody iPod because I have such a massive headache. And I can't eat anything. I couldn't even describe how sick I feel.

How long will this go on for? When will I be able to see Seth? _Will _I even be able to see him? Will this get sorted out? Will I actually have to divorce my parents? – that's the only thing that's been going through my head since I thought of it last night. I didn't think I'd be able to do that to them… but after just one night of lying in bed, thinking about how horrible my life would be without Seth (and what he'd do if I told him I heard my parents talk about moving again) I'm starting to think that it might be the only way. I've become so greatly independent on him in such a short time. And it has been a silly amount of time – we got together so quickly that I feel stupid. But I just couldn't think of it being any other way. I knew I loved him so quickly. It would seem silly to spend a moment without him. I guess that's the imprint, isn't it? It sort of just… speeds everything up. That's what Aylen said it was like for his parents. Apparently his dad, Jared, didn't even notice Kim until he turned into a wolf and imprinted – he said Jared would of noticed her and one day married her because it was their fate, but the imprinting just hurried it up a little. I guess it's kind of like that.

Maybe.

I don't know. I don't even think I really care anymore. All I want to know is if I can have Seth but not lose Tiff and Harv… because I really detest them right now, but I know they're only doing this because they think that is what is right and if I think logically, hell yeah, I'd do the same if I had a child – but it's _not_ the same. And there is no way that I can explain that to them.

There was a knocking on the front door that grabbed my attention and for a moment I actually believed that it would be the police and Harvey had called them. But then I heard his loud, bellowing and angry voice and I realised that it probably wasn't. And from simple deduction and the slight pulling in my stomach I realised from the "Get the fuck off my property!", that it was probably something to do with the man I was very eager to see.

I ran – well, I practically just jumped – down the stairs but it wasn't just Seth. I dunno whether he was bringing reinforcements or something but from there were like five of them. Probably more, I wasn't exactly looking at them. My eyes locked with Seth's and I literally could not look away from his intense gaze.

My mind had been spinning with worries, questions and confusion but it seemed to all just... slip away when he was there.

"Frankie – go to your room _now_!" Harvey whispered angrily to me but I just ignored him until Paul slapped Seth in the face and pushed him to the side and out of my view before trying to speak calmly and rationally to Harvey.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he turned to me.

"That's exactly what I was wondering," he spat and I pulled a face and took a couple of steps up the stairs, hands in the air. Someone's not a happy bunny today. "Did I not make it clear enough for you that I never wanted him in a five mile radius of my daughter _ever again?"_

I frowned and leaned against the wall so that I couldn't see the doorframe, knowing that Seth was on the other side. I really wanted to see Seth again. It was so unfair to just taunt me with him and then shove him out of my sight.

I really need to get a grip.

"We just want to talk," Paul said and after a few minutes they were all trailing through to my living room, Harvey coming to stand at the bottom of the stairs, guarding me as they walked past, as if they were going to just lunge out, grab me and then take me away forever.

Seth stared at me as he walked past and I saw Harvey's knuckles whiten. As if sensing this, Collin pushed him along and they hurried up. Aylen stopped and smiled, motioning my lovely attire with his finger.

"Nice."

I kicked him.

Yes, I may be wearing old grey trackies that happen to be maybe the teeny tiniest bit too small, and a t-shirt that's way too big as well as an oversized jumper – but this is not the time for fashion! How was I supposed to know they'd come barrelling through my doorway? Or more to the point, how was I supposed to know the man I want to marry, have children with and spend the rest of my life with would come through the door on the day I'm dressed like a hobo, my hair similar to that of a lion's mane?

Wait – what did I just say? Where the hell did marry and have children with come from?

Just ignore that.

Maybe.

I mean, for sure I probably do want that but… oh hell. I shouldn't be thinking of things like this. Stop it. Just, stop thinking, Frankie.

As the last person filed into the living room Harv turned to me. "Don't come in," he warned, pointing his finger at me. I squinted my eyes and glared at him. I hate his hands. And fingers. They're so annoying and disgusting. They're just rank.

"What the hell do you mean don't come in?" I asked in confusion, anger already bubbling up in side me. He doesn't even have to _try _to get me angry. Instead of even gracing me with a responce, Harvey just turned abruptly, walked through to the living room and shut the door in my face.

Quite rude, if you ask me.

I was then faced with the task of _what the hell to do now._

They're in there talking about god knows what and I'm just outside like this doesn't bloody involve me. And it does. Without seeming obnoxious, this is blooming _central _to me. If anyone should be in there and knowing what's going on, it should be me. Nobody else seemed to be hacked off that I'm not in there. I have every tight to know what is going on. Because I very much doubt they're just talking about the weather.

I bet Harvey kills at least one of them.

With a groan I plonked myself down on the stairs. At least if it a fight breaks out I can get in there quickly. I don't want anyone damaging Seth's beautiful face. He's been hit quite a lot lately and I'm really not happy about it.

At least he doesn't hate me. Because he could and probably should. I have _the _most annoying, interfering and abusive family ever.

I really want to talk to him right now. I never knew that simply waiting outside a room could be so tedious. I seriously believe that time has never gone slower than it did when I sat, staring at that door, straining my ears in the hope of actually hearing anything.

But I didn't. Not a word. I was absolutely, completely clueless.

And god knows how long they were even in there. I must have been waiting hours before the door opened – and even then it wasn't because they'd finished, it was just Aylen.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to me.

"What happened? What are they saying? What's going on? Has anyone hit anyone? Can I go in? When are they going to be finished?" I asked eagerly and nervously. He just rolled his eyes and sat down, leaning back, his elbows on the stairs a couple up from me. It really looked quite uncomfortable, he's _so _lanky.

"Oh, calm down," he said, as if this wasn't a massively big deal.

I narrowed my eyes at his lax attitude and he just smile lightly. "They were just… setting out some terms between Paul, Harvey and Tiff first," he said and I frowned but nodded. "And then they went on to… _discuss _things with Seth."

I let out a loud groan as I turned, pushing my face against the carpet on the stairs.

"Don't worry, they're all a lot more calmed down now."

He smiled at me but it really wasn't that comforting. I still had that awful sick feeling in my stomach. And it wasn't because of the bacon smell that was still lingering around the house.

"Why did so many of you come, anyway?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Strength in numbers," he said and I just stared at him blankly. We don't need _numbers _to sort this out. We need a fucking miracle.

"It seems to be working, though," he commented and I looked at him disbelievingly.

"Oh, really?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I genuinely think so."

I half-snorted. It seemed to take too much effort. And I really didn't have enough energy. "So naïve…"

Aylen just smiled at me in that lovely 'I could never ever be mean to anyone' way that he has. I seriously don't know how he could be a werewolf. It was a struggle for me to think of Seth like that but there's just something about Aylen that just makes him seem that bit more innocent than any of the others. He is the youngest so I guess that does make sense.

"Why aren't you at work, you slacker?" I asked, remembering and he let out a laugh.

"Ah, it's my day off," he said, grinning.

Aylen works at the café/diner his mum and aunt own. He really does not look like the type of person who would become a waiter. We actually met at the diner as before I got really close to Seth and could just randomly pop round, that's where I would go after Harvey and I had an argument and I needed to eat. And since I found out about the whole wolf thing he talks to me a lot whenever I go there. He's really nice and I feel so sorry for him because he's the youngest and doesn't really have any of the pack mates who could be like his best mate – he says all the pack are like family, but it's just not the same. Dale is the wolf nearest to his age at twenty-four, but Aylen doesn't see a lot of him.

Anyway, we talked and whatnot for (again) god knows how long until eventually the door opened again.

Paul came out with a smile that I strained to return as he walked over to us, leaning against the banister. I think for some reason after the whole fiasco I've sort of bonded with him. I mean, he did pull me away and exclude me but he was _slightly _comforting. And I guess he's reacted pretty well to this… not that I'm going to be all happy families with him, but it's not his fault, really. And he hasn't given up like my 'mum'. I don't know if I said or not, but she moved back to England.

Yeah.

I don't even have her phone number.

But, anyway, that doesn't matter. I don't even care.

"How are you?" Paul asked as he leaned against the banister.

I looked up at him. "You're seriously asking me that?"

Aylen let out a soft laugh and got up, walking back through and Paul nodded to the front door. "Come on."

I reluctantly got up and followed him outside, suddenly glad I was wearing my ridiculous slippers – they're like really fluffy Uggs. They look stupid but they're _so _warm.

"I want you to feel comfortable enough to come to my house," he said, lightly kicking the outside wall after we'd been standing outside for a couple of moments in silence. "Like, to stay at my house. I don't care if it takes twenty years, but I want you to think of me as your father, not just as the dude whose spunk knocked up Steph."

"You have such a lovely way of saying things," I said, looking at him distastefully and he just grinned.

"So we're going to have father-daughter bonding days," he said and my head snapped to him.

"You're kidding."

He shook his head, smiling at me. "Nope."

"It's really quite obvious you don't have a daughter or a teenage child."

He shrugged. "You'll get over it," he said, not affected by my unexcited attitude. "Oh, Seth wants to come talk. See you later."

With that he then disappeared inside, Seth stepping out a moment later. Our eyes locked and my heart started beating faster again.

He strode towards me and grabbed my neck in one hand, my hip the other and brought himself against me, his lips descending to mine. But, oh no. No romantic kiss as a reunion for me. I covered his mouth with my hand just before our lips could connect, my eyes on the house.

Seth frowned, his shoulders slumped and he dropped his hands to his side.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, startled.

His eyebrows pulled together and I dropped my hand. "Kissing you. I thought it was quite obvious."

"I know that!" I exclaimed. "But why, you idiot?"

He frowned and took a couple steps back. "Has… has something changed between us for you?" he asked softly, his arms now crossed as if protectively, but not defensively, as he looked at me with hurt eyes.

"What?" I asked, frowning. "No, no. Of course not."

He let out a loud breath and dropped his arms. "So what? What's the matter?"

I did a double take at him and the house, pointing through to where the living room is. "Harvey and Tiff are _right _there! Literally less than three meters away. We seriously do not need to be making this any worse than it already is!"

"Ooh," he said in understanding and I pulled a bewildered face.

"You can't honestly have just forgotten about all of that?"

He shook his head and tried to pull me against him but I slapped his hands away.

If Harvey comes out now I will be grounded and probably chained to my room for the rest of my life if he sees me kissing Seth. And he'll probably just get straight in his car and repeatedly run Seth over.

"I could hear him if he was coming, don't worry. Plus, everything's fine."

It was my turn to frown at him now. "What the hell do you mean 'everything's fine'? Everything is most definitely _not _'fine'!"

"This isn't exactly the first time we've had problems with families. Kim's parents would never let her out to see Jared, Claire's parents thought Quil was a paedophile and there have been many other problems with parents. Embry's mom wouldn't even let him leave the house when we were younger. We have plenty of practise with calming parents and we know what to say."

"What?" I breathed. It is not just that simple. "What do you even mean? What did you tell them?"

"Obviously we can't tell them the truth but we fed them the same story as we did the others. It's sorted. Just don't talk about anything and they won't ask questions."

I just stood there and stared at him. "No. No, Seth," I said and he pulled a confused face. "You're not just giving me that. You're treating me like a fucking child again and guess what? It's pissing me off! Nobody's talking to me about any of this and I'm fucking central to this. After the freaking night I had you can't just turn up and say it's all sorted like it's not a big deal. Because it is a big deal. It's a freaking _huge _deal because I only _just_ persuaded them to not call the bloody police!"

He stared at the floor, just breathing quietly for a while. "I told you not to worry."

"How can I not worry when I don't have a clue how we're going to get out of this – if I'm even going to bloody see you again?" I'd been panicking and I was flipping stressed and I was just _so _fed up. I don't do well when stressed.

Not that anyone does. It would be stress if it was easy. But, that's not the point. I don't get stressed a lot and I was really panicking.

He looked up into my eyes. "It would take a lot more than this to get me to stop seeing you," he said in a very quite voice.

"But _how?"_

"If worst comes to worst I'd kidnap you," he said, his voice still the same, showing his seriousness.

"No you wouldn't," I said disbelievingly.

"You think I just spent five hours talking to Harvey because I think he wouldn't let me see you? It was so that you can carry on seeing him. I wouldn't let anything come between us – I need you too much. Plus, I know someone who knows people who can get us fake I.D., I'm pretty sure I could kidnap you."

I just stared at him.

What. The. Hell.

Why has he even put any thought into kidnapping me?

Who are these people?

Is it weird that I'd probably find Seth kidnapping me really exciting.

I'm going to stop calling it kidnapping. Because if worst _did _come to worst, I really wouldn't put up much of a fight.

"You didn't really worry about me giving up on you, did you?" he pulled a frown when I didn't respond, making it quite obvious that I did believe that. "Honey," he said breathily, his eyebrows pulled together as he smiled confusedly, his hand sliding up my neck. It was quite easy to get to my neck today. Usually my hair will get all caught up in the way, but it was a like a lion's mane and was tied up into a huge and very messy bun. "As long as you want to be with me, we'll be together."

I smiled at him, but it was really kind of fake. I put my hand on his forearm that was in-between us and opened my mouth to speak but I didn't know what to say.

"I don't ever mean to patronise you or anything like that," he said softly. "I'm really, _really _sorry. I don't want to belittle you or anything because I think the world of you but I just… I just don't want to include you in all of this because I hate that I'm dragging you through all this drama because you don't deserve all this hassle. It's my fault because I am, quite rightly, as Harvey said, 'a _bloody_ paedophile'," he said with a sad smile and I stepped forward, burying my face against the crook between his neck and shoulder, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I hate being away from you," I murmured as he arms wrapped tightly around me and he kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry for shouting at you."

He just shrugged me off and started playing with the ends of my hair. "You should have your hair like this more often," he said softly and I turned my head to look at him.

"It looks awful," I said in disgust and he rolled his eyes and 'tutted' me, as I pulled my arms from him, pulling down my sleeves and crossing them over my chest, pressed against him as I leaned against his body because it was just so cold outside. His hands went back around me, to my waist. Well, he was about four inches away from my waist because this jumper is so thick.

"You look _so_ beautiful today," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice and I punched his stomach lightly, laughing.

"Shut up."

"Seriously, though, you do look cute," he said softly and I could almost hear the smile I his voice.

"Yeah. Right."

He chuckled and kissed the side of my face. "I actually mean that."

"Mmm, I'm sure," I grumbled, soaking up his warmth.

I turned my head to the side to look at the house. As much as I don't _ever _want to move away from him, I really should. "I still don't think Harvey would be happy if he came out right now. I'm sort of grounded."

That's so humiliating to admit. He has his own house and has lived alone, with a job for _years_. He's old enough to have children - maybe even grandchildren. And I'm grounded.

_Grounded. _

"_Stop worrying!"_ he said, laughing but exasperated. "I can hear him. He's not at the door or the window. It's _fine._"

"What do we do now?" I asked him as he ran his fingers up and down the back of my neck.

"Erm, well, don't talk to them about me unless you have to – although, definitely not about me being werewolf or about the imprinting – and you should be fine. They're not happy but… well, I'm coming round for tea next week. They're giving me a chance, which is more than what I'd thought."

I literally shoved him away as I jumped about three meters from him. "You're kidding."

He pulled an amused frown and cocked his head to the side. "What?"

"You have got to be kidding," I said again and the amused look vanished.

"You don't want me to have a meal with you and your parents?"

"No!" I almost screamed at him. "Of course I bloody don't!"

"Why?" he said, laughing now.

"That's so… they'll… you don't…" I shuddered imagining all the dreadful possibilities. "Nothing good will come of it."

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, bringing his face teasingly close to mine. "Yes it will. Eventually I'll gain their trust."

"Oh really?" I murmured, eyeing his lips.

"Yeah. They'll have to trust me, considering you'll be my wife one today," he said and my eyes went up to his, just as his lips descended on mine.

And then I was gone – I couldn't even think about what he'd just said. All that was on my mind was his mouth and his body. They're both pretty freaking great, by the way.

He let out a rumbling moan as he pulled me closer, my mouth opening to his tongue pretty much automatically. As much as I sounded like a slag, I rarely put up much resistance against Seth. Eventually, to my dismay, he pulled away and pecked my lips in a much more calmer and softer way.

"And you should be very happy," he stated as I tried to understand what was even happening. His lips tend to disorientate me. "Considering I'm taking you on holiday for sure now."

"What?" I whispered confusedly and he grinned.

"Me and Paul sorted it all out."

"You and _Paul?_"

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Come on, give him a break. He's not that bad."

I looked at him disbelievingly before shaking my head. That was definitely _not _the most important thing he just said.

"Hold on. _We're _going on holiday?" as he nodded I got even more excited. "Together?" he nodded again, his own eyes becoming more excited. "Alone?" he just grinned this time and I flung my arms around him as I just blurted a spiel of 'thank you's, 'I love you's and 'this is going to be so great!'.

He laughed as his hands settled on my waist when I pulled away. "How the hell have you even managed that?"

"Well, that's the sneaky part. You're going on holiday with Paul and his family," he said, nodding at me in reassurance.

"Okay?"

"But if I were to, say, randomly turn up in the same place and whisk you off, then your other parents will be none the wiser, would they?"

I smirked up at him as I rubbed his arms absentmindedly. "I like sneaky Seth."

"It's not being sneaky..." he complained half-heartedly, a smile on his face.

I just stood there and smiled back up at him. "I love you," I said quietly, staring at his face intently. He's so beautiful – and for once I don't just mean physically.

"I love you too." He leant down and kissed me once more. "We'll talk more about the holiday later, your mom's coming," he said as he pulled away. I groaned but walked back to the door, him trailing behind me after a couple of steps.

She looked at us oddly but, to my surprise, didn't say anything as she beckoned me in.

Seth can literally do anything.

"Listen, I have to go," he said a little while later, his hand gently brushing my elbow. "But I'll see you soon. Very soon."

I nodded albeit being very upset that he was leaving. "I'm sorry for how I've been and for how I've made you feel. Well talk about it later," he said and I opened my mouth to speak and tell him that it was nothing and he shouldn't worry – because I know he will worry shit loads now – but he just smiled softly and shook his head.

He leant down and kissed my head before going off to speak to Harvey and Paul, before he and Paul both left, Seth turning and smiling at me one last time.

Well, my day sure did just get drastically better.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry it's quite short, but I've been major busy and it was quite hard to get back into the swing of it and I didn't want to have to force it out. But I have lots of ideas for this, so although it may take a while, there's still a lot to come.**

**Massive thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing or alerting/favouriting. It really means a lot and I appreciate all types of feedback.**

Swanny21: **Thank you so much for the review! I'm glad you could understand why it needed to happen, even if it was quite sad. And I'm really glad that you're liking this, thank you :)  
**


	17. Seventeen

The bell on top of the door went and my eyes instantly flew to the door, a smile forming on my lips. It had become a bit of a routine. It was that time of day that I'd been expecting him.

"One coffee, black, please," he said, leaning against the counter and smiling as our eyes locked. I nodded, my smile growing and he went to sit down.

He would come in whenever he finished work, order a coffee, mark some papers or something boring, and then shameless flirt with me whenever nobody was watching.

I loved it.

Words couldn't explain how much I loved it.

I hadn't been working at the café long, but I had grown so accustomed to it, the way he would put on a little act every time would never fail to get the butterflies in my stomach to flutter about.

I had found the keys to my window and so I had been sneaking out again, going back to the Café after an intense argument when I couldn't go to Seth's and after a while Aylen's aunt said that I might as well just pick up a couple shifts. It turned out to be such a great opportunity. Harvey and Tiff were fine with me leaving the house for work, I did need to get a break and out of the house at some point, after all. It also gave Seth and I time to be able to spend time together without them knowing. Yes, they did let us spend time together now but they wouldn't want me spending _too _much time with him. And what they don't know doesn't hurt them, right? Plus, the money wasn't exactly a hindrance. I usually try and find a small little job whenever we stay somewhere for a while but I suppose with all the drama that had been going on I didn't really have the chance to here. And what work was there to do in La Push? There's like three little stores, the café and that's it. If they wanted more workers they'd just get family or friends of the family to work so I would have had to go somewhere out of La Push. Which would definitely be a problem considering I don't have a car.

Anyway, the job here suited me fine. And Seth was freaking yummy to watch.

He pulled out some files and set them down, his eyes flew across a page and then looked up at me again. Each time he'd look up I'd try to pretend I wasn't drooling. I'm pretty sure I annoyed Aylen when Seth was here because all I could really pay attention to was Seth, but he didn't say anything. Aylen would never say anything. I really love Aylen, he's so nice.

That smirk that I'm in love with played across Seth's face each and every time I served him. I would never ever get bored. Unfortunately, this time his eyes pulled away from me and scanned around the café.

"Do you know what's happening tonight?" he asked in a low voice when he was sure noone was looking. I turned to stare into his beautifully captivating brown eyes as the corners of his mouth twitched upwards.

"No?"

"Dinner. Me. You. Your parents."

I only just managed not to drop the coffee. "Bollocks," I whispered as he stifled a laugh, his eyes shining as I looked into them in horror. "You're kidding."

"Nope," he smirked and drank some of the coffee. I usually would have warned him for it to be too hot, but guess what? Boiling hot water doesn't really burn werewolves. I don't think they even find it that uncomfortable. I still don't understand half of this 'werewolf' business and to be honest I don't think I ever will. _Why _does he not get burnt? How is it possible that he is as strong as he is? How is it possible for his hearing to be so great? It blows my mind.

"I can't believe you forgot," he said, smiling at me. "I should feel insulted."

I just stood there, frozen to the spot. "Can't you say you're ill and can't come?"

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"Why?" I groaned. "Why the hell would you want to come? This is going to be torturous."

"You over-exaggerate everything, Frankie."

"Pfft. You just don't understand what they're like. You have no clue what you're letting yourself in for."

"What's the worse that they could do?" he asked.

"I've seen Tiffany make grown men cry before."

He laughed. "I'll try and hold myself together."

"Don't underestimate them, Seth, you don't know what they're capable of," I warned him.

"I've fought armys of vampires before, but I won't be able to handle one meal with your parents?"

I let out a breath. "Finally you understand."

He leant forward and smiled up at me. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well, you can't," I huffed and crossed my arms. "And you never will be able to ever again if they murder you with the eating utensils tonight."

"It'll be fine," he said, laughing.

"This really isn't a good idea," I told him but he ignored me.

"You should probably get back to work."

I glared. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Thank you for the coffee," he said, a little bit louder, and I turned to walk away.

Oh dear.

I'd completely forgotten about that. This is not good. Harvey won't be able to just talk and eat. He will say something to try and rile Seth up.

I spent the rest of my shift simply worrying, my mind going over all the many awful possibilities of what could happen tonight. Seth, however, seemed to be basking in my discomfort. Why isn't he nervous? I don't get. This seems like a totally Seth thing for him to be nervous about. But he's not. And _I'm _the one who's worrying.

There is an actual feeling of sickness filling my stomach. Tiffany and Harvey's life ambition is to embarrass me as much as they can. Plus, they hate Seth. This won't end well for anyone. After everything that's happened how can we just sit down and _eat _as if Seth isn't my former teacher who they both think is a paedophile?

I've never taken a boyfriend home for 'dinner' before but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't even be fine if he were some normal, seventeen-year-old boy. When I first went to Fleur's to meet her granddad that was awkward enough and we hadn't had a big commotion like we'd had outside school after that shit with Yuma. Fleur never came to mine for tea, though, so I really have no clue what to expect them to be like. My parents always said it was 'just a phase' when I was seeing Fleur and hadn't really had any interest in meeting her. Which was fucking rude.

Time seemed to just disappear and before I knew it, Seth was up and paying me with that rare cocky look in his eyes. I finished up; wiping the tables, cleaning the coffee machine and other little things like that and the next thing I knew, I was sliding into Seth's car, about to meet my fate.

Seth smiled up at me, leant over and kissed my lips.

_Why is he not panicking?_

"If your parents ask, I'm twenty-seven," he said as he pulled away from the curb. "That way they don't get even more freaked out with the whole young-looking thing."

"Gotcha."

He sneaked a glance at me and then failed to suppress his laughter.

"You're really nervous, aren't you?"

"Why aren't you?" I shot back, staring at him incredulously.

"It'll be fine, Frankie," he tried to convince me. I wasn't convinced. I wasn't buying any of it.

I was preparing myself for the worst.

* * *

Awkward.

Awkward, awkward, awkward.

There was just no other word for it.

Seth's hand gently squeezed my knee under the table after I kicked Harvey for about the hundredth time for saying something inappropriate/awkward/mean to Seth. At least Tiff was actually putting the effort in and trying to be polite.

Seth was still just acting like the most perfect boyfriend, as if this wasn't the most awkward and insane meal of my life.

His hand stayed on my leg (my parents couldn't see from the table I knew this because would have already tried to stab him with their forks if they could see) whilst he 'chatted' with my mum about something. I wanted to stand up and just scream at him. How is he even alive at this point in time? I was cringing to death and this was my family. If the roles were reversed and I was meeting Seth's family and they were treating me like this, I'd of already legged it. Or thrown up. Maybe cried. Probably cried.

I just can't explain it.

The four of us. One table. Awkward, stunted conversations where Harvey didn't even try to hide his animosity towards Seth. I was just sitting there, hoping that I die.

Yep. I was ready. This moment in life has finally brought me to that point where I would welcome death with open arms.

"So," Harvey interjected, glaring at me and then turning his head to Seth. "Have you always been in teaching?"

I was waiting for it. I knew it. I could tell it was coming.

It was all part of his sculptured plan to get to the question he wanted to ask. And Seth fell for it hook, line and sinker. While Seth went on about his love for teaching and history, I could see the little cogs in Harvey's brain formulating a direct route to what he wanted.

After some cleverly planned questions he got to, "Oh right. How old are you?"

At this point I was pretty much a nervous wreck. Seth seemed to have noticed I was tensed up, waiting for what I was sure was about to come, because he would every so often stroke my leg in a calming fashion.

I was just staring intently at Harvey with wide 'don't you dare say anything like what I think you will' eyes.

"Twenty-seven," Seth said calmly and I had to congratulate that he's actually getting better at lying.

Not that that's exactly something that should be congratulated. I should probably be worried.

Now that I think about it, I'm really not a good influence on Seth. I can just add the fact that I've made him into a liar onto the long list of things that I have now changed about him.

Although, having said that, I do think he's calmed down. A lot. Maybe it's having half of this lie off his chest. Maybe it's that I'm not at school and we don't really have to sneak around too much and I'm not his student. Maybe it's the holiday that's quickly approaching. Or that my eighteenth birthday is also quickly approaching. But he's less… I dunno. Less controlling, patronising and just plain worried. He's calm. And happy. I like to think happy. I hope he's happy. I'm happy. I'm happier than I've been in a long, long time.

"Oh. Just ten years older than our Frankie then," Harvey said in an almost relieved tone, which you knew was put on. And you knew he purposefully wanted us to know that he didn't think there being only ten years between us was relieving.

I couldn't even look at Seth to see his reaction. This was mortifying.

"Have you always liked little girls nearly half your age or is our daughter just really lucky?"

Yep. That was definitely what he was building up to.

"DAD!" I jumped up and he just turned slowly to look at me, obviously not bothered. "Join me in the kitchen?" This definitely deserved more than just a swift kick in the shins.

Begrudgingly, he did so and I tried not to slam the door too loudly behind us, knowing it would probably be very awkward for Seth and Tiff in there.

"Seriously?" I spat and he just stared back at me evenly.

"What?"

"You are so out of order that it's insane! I cannot believe you!"

"How am I? I was simply asking a question that has been on my mind," he replied smartly. Well, he though it was smart, I could tell.

"You just wanted to be a fucking pain in the arse, like always! Why couldn't you just be _civil _for five minutes?"

"Watch your tongue," he said dryly.

I let out a snort. "_Me! _You're the one that needs to bite their bloody tongue!"

He let out an exasperated breath.

Because I'm the one being difficult. Obviously.

"Are you, or are you not younger than him by ten years?" he asked and I crossed my arms angrily, leaning back on my hip, glaring him.

"Yes," I answered in a clipped tone.

"Exactly. I was just asking if you were his fist vict- oh sorry, I mean girlfriend."

We glared at each other for a while before I lost it. "What the hell, Harvey? You can't just fucking switch your mind like this! Why ask him round if you're just gonna be a twat to him? That's totally uncalled for. I thought you were giving him a chance!"

"He got his fucking chance when I let him in the house, so pipe down! Would you mind your language and actually show me some respect? I think I've been far more reasonable than I should be – more so than a lot of fathers would with their daughters –"

"Apart from I'm not your daughter. I wish you'd stop calling me that," I interrupted, but I got ignored.

"And if he didn't expect at least a few unpleasant questionings then he's an idiot. If he really cares about you like he seemed to want to make us believe, then he wouldn't care."

"'_A few unpleasant questions'?_ That's what you call that? That was more of an interrogation! He hasn't done anything wrong to deserve this! Why should he have to expect to go through this? Loads of people have relationships with someone ten years younger than them but they don't get treated like a villain for it!"

Yes, I knew I was pushing it because he wasn't actually just ten years older than me, he was twenty-five, but that didn't matter. Harv didn't know that. And I just had to pray that he never, ever, ever found out.

"You really think he hasn't done anything wrong?" he asked, his calm tone pissing me off. I hate most of the stuff he says when we argue but when he says it in that calm, patronising way I really can't control my anger. "There's a massive difference between a forty and a fifty year old seeing each other than one that's _seventeen, _okay? Plus, he broke the law, Frank. Teachers cannot have romantic relationships with their students."

"We haven't even done anything!"

He should trust me on that one. We hadn't done anything. Nothing. Zlich. Nada.

"That isn't the point!"

"Maybe if you just gave him a chance you'd see that he's actually one of the sweetest guys ever? And that you should actually be happier I'm with him than a guy my age. Guys my age think more about get their dick wet than anything else. Seth, you'd notice if you stopped being so rude and actually talked to, cares about me."

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I was never going to be exactly thrilled with you ever having a… boyfriend. I'm not going to rush to 'get to know him' when we're in this predicament. I was going to hate him regardless, but the fact that he was your teacher, he's twenty years older than you, and that incident outside your school aren't helping his case."

I hate it when he cares about me. It makes me feel guilty for arguing with him. I wish he could just argue with me and just leave it like that, with us being angry with each other.

"And I'd give you grief for being a dick about it even if he was someone else – but this is even worse because I _really _care about him. Harvey, I really do love him. And I know he loves me too. I know you won't believe me but he's the one. I know it. And it would really help if you'd accept that."

"You don't know that. You're seventeen. You really don't get how young that is. You're going to fall in love with loads of people after him and you will probably think that every time. You can't just –"

I let a loud, frustrated groan. I couldn't even explain how much that angered me. "I'm seventeen, not _twelve!_ Would you stop treating me like a fucking child for five minutes? I'm so fed up of it! And you wonder why we're always arguing? Maybe you should actually realise that I'm old enough to understand things – to understand my own feelings. I'm the one who can feel them, you can't just decide what you think it is. This isn't just a fucking crush on my teacher that you seemed to think it is – I'm not going to just 'get over it' like you thought I would with Fleur."

"You thought you were in love with her, too."

"How was it not love?" I screeched. "After everything, you still don't think that we actually cared about each other?" He didn't even look ashamed or anything. He still stood by what he said. "You're so fucking unbelievable. I'm so fed up with that 'you're just seventeen' bullshit."

And then I stormed out. And I grabbed Seth. But he wanted to have a couple words with Harvey first. So I had to stand in the same room as Tiffany for about five minutes. Sort of ruined the 'storming out' part of the exit.

"You know he only does it because he cares, right?" she said and I shot her a look before glaring at the floor. I didn't want to hear it. I _knew _it. I _knew _I was even lucky to have people who cared for me to this extent. But at that moment in time, I couldn't care less. I'm hot-headed and I shout and I argue way too much and I'm frankly an annoying, bratty little bitch but I just couldn't care less. I could probably have handled this much better. Arguing probably didn't help in the slightest – it probably had the opposite affect. But I wasn't going to just sit there and let someone be mean to Seth because I know Seth worries and beats himself up over this more than anyone else could.

And the moment Seth got out I continued my 'storming out'.

"My car's right th– never mind."

I just angrily stalked to his house.

I didn't care that La Push is really freaking massive or that it's quite a walk. I didn't care that his car was just outside my house and that it made no sense to walk. If he wanted to get in his car, he could. But he didn't. He walked behind me, even though it was stupid. And I was stupid. And it stupidly made me want to cry and hug him because he just followed me and didn't tell me I was stupid.

And when we got to his house and I took his keys, opened the door, told him to get in and then shut and locked the door, put the keys in the dish he has on the little counter thing he has near the door, he didn't tell me that I was rude because it was his house. And when I marched us up his stairs, promptly changed into one of his t-shirts and threw his sweatpants at him, he didn't tell me that I was acting like a four year old, he just silently went outside to change to give me privacy (even though I wouldn't of cared). And when I got into his bed he didn't remind me that it was only nine o'clock, he just got in.

Seth's arms opened and I crawled into them. And it was like everything was just lifted off my shoulders. It was all gone. The stress, the arguments, the stupid dads… gone. And I knew I could get by as long as I could crawl into those open arms at the end of every single day.

"I love you. I want to marry you and have loads of children with you and name them all Seth Junior," I murmured softly.

He let out a very loud chuckle and pulled me tighter against him, pulling my hair out from between us and out of my face.

"I love you too, baby," he said, smiling and laughing as he stroked the side of my face and neck. "But I think you're getting a bit carried away."

"I know I am but I don't care. It's true," I said, leaning on top of him, taking in long, deep breaths, filling my senses with his smell. Because boy do I love his smell. And when I'm in his room, in his bed, with his covers over me, lying against him, in his shirt, I can pretty much get high off his smell.

"You're one of the most impetuous people I've ever met."

"Trust me," I said, aware that he wasn't taking me seriously at all. "If we were closer to Las Vegas, we'd be on our way there night now to elope."

"And it took your argument with your dad for you to realise all this?" he asked in amusement.

"Well, it was a long way coming. I just realised that you're all I ever want from now on." That I said with a bit more seriousness. I think he took it a bit more seriously because he went silent and just stroked my arm and occasionally the tips of my hair.

"I used to think it would be simpler if we'd just met incompletely different circumstances," he commented, staring over me head. "But I've changed my mind. I'm so happy that you're seventeen."

I frowned and looked up at him in confusion.

"I love that you're seventeen. I love that you're stubborn and a bit too brash," he smiled and cupped my cheek as I got lost in those deep brown eyes. "I'd hate it if I'd met you when you were like thirty and you were calm and level headed. And when you got angry you just rationally talked about it. I love that you get passionate and end up just saying the same things because you think far too quickly to be able to come up with a full argument. I hate confrontations and arguments but I love that argue."

I shook my head at him in despair and his smile deepened. "I love you," he said, leaning forward to kiss me.

"That's because you're mental."

"Mmm," he brushed his lips against mine as my breath caught in my throat. "You're what makes me mental."

My eyelids fluttered closed as his lips claimed mine again.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Stop talking and kiss me," I whispered as he taunted me with his lips once more. He pushed me onto my back, his lips caressing my neck, his teeth gently grazing across the skin, his tongue tickling the sensitive flesh.

I flipped us over and forced my mouth onto his, my hands moving over the strong blades of his shoulders before moving down to his firm abs and then even further down.

He let out a low groan. "Don't. Not now – not just because you're upset."

I shook my head and kissed him again. "There's a difference between touching and sex. I know we have to draw a line between the two. But that doesn't mean we can't do some things."

Seth let out another groan, his fingers gripping tightly at my hair as he directed my mouth to his. "I really do not have the resistance to keep denying you."

Our mouths joined, our tongues danced and our hands got well acquainted with the rest of the other's body.

* * *

**Okay so, I hope you like it! I've become awful with short chapters lately but I now how lots of exciting things that are about to happen so hopefully lots of long chapters to come!**

**Thank you everyone who's reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it and please keep them coming :)  
**

Swanny21 - **Haha! Well, thank you for both of the reviews anyway! And I'm glad you liked that side of Seth, I loved writing it. Thanks again:)**

Rachel - **Everyone seems to be saying they like sneaky Seth! He's definitely gonna be making a lot more appearances I think. And thank you so much, I'm really glad you like the story and Frankie :)**


End file.
